Mayakashi
by Witch of Swords
Summary: The sequel to New Life, this takes place 2 months since the events of New Life, and a new danger is lurking on the horizon. After getting so used to her new world, what will happen when Kagome's past comes crashing into the present?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language and Violence

Prologue

A/N: If you're reading this, but you haven't read my fanfic New Life, do that, first. This _is_ a sequel, and may not make complete sense to readers just starting in on this. Also, this starts two months after New Life ended.

Kagome rose from the ground, panting and gasping. Her eyes twitched at the laughter that reached her ears.

"What's wrong, Kagome! You ain't done, yet, are ya'?"

"Sh… Shut up, Shinji," she growled, finally managing to get to her feet.

Even behind the Egyptian pharaoh-like mask, she could see how amused the Vizard was.

"Ya' can still only hold the mask for fifteen minutes! Geez! It's been _months_, and ya' only got five minutes better!"

"Maybe it's your fault," Kagome quipped. "Ichigo got me from three seconds to ten minutes in just one full day."

"Ha! Is that so?" he asked, head tilted. "I guess I'll have to go harder on you, then!"

And then, he launched, Zanpakuto raised over his head. Kagome had just enough time to snap her fingers and bring her own weapon, instantly in Shikai form, up before he was on her.

"Ha! You're slow, Kagome!"

The mask formed, and the next fifteen minutes were filled with the sounds of clashing metal and echoing, tinny- and metallic-sounding battle cries.

And then, Kagome's mask shattered, and Shinji's next strike sent her barreling almost half of a mile along the desert ground.

Kagome groaned, and began to push herself up again, just as Shinji appeared. He began to bring his sword down, just as a loud ring emitted from Kagome's pocket. With a sigh, she jumped back from his attack as she pulled out a cell-phone-like device.

And emitted another groan when she looked at the screen.

"What? Miss a date with yer Quincy?" Shinji quipped, his mask gone.

"You know what it is… Duty calls," she sighed.

"Heh. See ya later, then, _Captain Higurashi_," he mocked with an even more sarcastic bow.

"Heh. Yeah, sure."

And then, she was gone.

She came into a surprisingly quiet Tokyo street, looking around for the Hollow. But, much to her surprise, she found something much stranger.

The man stood in the middle of the street, blood-red eyes focused on her like lasers. The man had no Hollow mask, which meant he wasn't an Arrancar.

And then, he lunged, with inhuman speed, and his power slipped out. And Kagome gasped, not having expected to be facing a youkai today. His hands exploded into razor-sharp claws, and came at her throat.

On instinct, she dove backward and reached for her Zanpakuto. But she never got it out of its sheath.

At that instant, a black blur came past her, and suddenly, the youkai was engulfed in black flames.

And when the dust settled, Kagome was met with an even stranger sight.

A man who was slightly smaller than her by several inches stood a little away from where the youkai had been. His raven-black hair stood up in a manner that defied all laws of gravity, a white starburst curving across it. A sneer curled his lips, revealing a fang, and his red eyes seemed to be mocking her.

"Got a problem?" she growled.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure and turned around.

"Damned ningen," he muttered, bringing Kagome's expression to one of thorough confusion.

And then, she was alone on the street. After several more moments of pondering just what in the _hell_ just happened, she, too, got moving.

In no time at all, she'd opened the Senkaimon and returned to Seireitei. In a matter of seconds, she'd crossed over a great distance and came up short when she found Urahara and Ukitake, resting against a tree.

"Oh, Kagome! Hello," Urahara said, staring at the panting Shinigami.

"Hey… Just got back from a call for a Hollow…"

"I see. And… you got hurt?" Ukitake asked, frowning at the way she seemed slightly pale.

"No. It wasn't a Hollow. Not even an Arrancar. It was a strange man."

"Perhaps a new type of Hollow?" Ukitake asked, frowning when she shook her head.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Kagome," Urahara said, smirking.

"It was a youkai. One in the form of a human," she said, with absolutely no hesitation.

And _now_, they understood why she was so pale…

A/N:

Okay, so here's the beginning of my new story! For everyone that posted on New Life, I just want to give you my thanks for reading my work and wanting more. So, here's the sequel! Also, this story was originally supposed to be a triple crossover, but about halfway through, I decided to clear out the Inuyasha plot before mixing in YuYu, so I wouldn't be overwhelmed. As such, the Inuyasha characters will still be in, but Sango and Miroku will most likely only be passive characters, as they have nothing to do with Aizen.

Seireitei- The part of Soul Society that the Captains live (no point mentioning it in New Life, as they didn't go to the Rukongai)

Ningen- an inhabitant of the Ningenkai (Human World)

**Mayakashi- Deception**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language and Violence

Second Encounter

"Captain Higurashi!"

Kagome turned, staring in amusement as Momo stopped next to her, out of breath.

"What?"

"Nanao said she was looking for Captain Kyoraku, and she wondered if you might know," Momo sighed, looking apologetic.

"Hmm… He's probably at Ukitake's," Kagome said with a shrug. "That's where I'm pretty sure he's been hiding lately."

She began walking, and Momo hurried to keep up with her Captain's unnaturally fast casual pace.

"Are you going somewhere, Captain Higurashi?"

Kagome groaned, and put a hand on her Lieutenants head, a chiding smirk on her face.

"Momo, it's been more than a year, already. I told you, I hate that formality stuff. I'm Kagome, okay?"

"Y… Yes, Capt- Uh, _Kagome_," Momo said, face a bright shade of red.

"Good job. And to answer your question, yes. I'm going home for a little while. I promised my mother I'd stop there for my birthday."

"Today's your birthday?" Momo asked in surprise.

"Well, no. My birthday's in a few days. But with all the paperwork and recent increase in injuries, today seems like the only time I'll get a chance to visit. So, can you hold the fort for a few hours?"

"Of course, Capt- Kagome!"

Kagome giggled, ruffling the embarrassed girl's hair.

"Thanks, Momo. And you'll get the hang of it, I'm sure. Well, then, I leave things in your very capable hands."

Kagome nodded, and she was gone in a flash…

"Well, Kagome, this is certainly a surprise!" her mother exclaimed.

"I told you I'd visit. Don't be so shocked," Kagome said, frowning.

"Oh, no, dear! It just seemed that being a Captain would keep you busy," her mother sighed.

Kagome groaned, dropping into a chair.

"It's not really bad. No matter how much work and fighting I have to deal with, I have so many excellent times. It took a while, but I've gotten some very good and loyal friends."

"I see… I'm glad," her mother said, a warm smile on her face.

"I left things in my Lieutenant's hands, so I can spend some time with you. But, as busy as I always am, I still feel like I see you more than I did with the jewel still broken."

"I'm sure Souta will enjoy the surprise."

"Yeah… Speaking of which, where is Souta?"

Kagome's mother suddenly started giggling, and Kagome found herself unusually curious.

"What?"

"He's on his first date! He looked so adorable!"

"Really? Wow. I thought he'd take at least a little while longer. Hmm… I'll have to torment him a little when he gets back," Kagome said, smirking.

"Now, be nice," her mother giggled. "That boy's growing fast. Something you both have in common," she added, smiling as a dreamy look glazed her eyes.

"Yeah. Well, you set a very good example for being mature," Kagome said, smirking.

"I suppose… So, how's Shippo?"

"He's doing well. He and Yachiru are constantly up to no good," Kagome sighed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they've been playing some rather… unpleasant tricks on the Captains recently. It's really funny, though. I wonder if maybe Yamamoto or someone else put them up to it."

"Why's that?" her mother asked, very amused.

"Well, they do these things and then run around until the people they annoyed have exhausted themselves. It's like they're trying to get people in shape."

"And have they done anything to you?" her mother asked curiously.

"No. Shippo's too affectionate to do anything to me. And Yachiru knows I'd catch her. It's the same reason they don't do anything to Yamamoto or Yoruichi."

"Sounds like you've been having quite a good time, recently."

"I have… When I was pulled through that well, I certainly never saw this happening in my life. And it turns out that I might be more like a Shinigami then we thought, because it seems that my lifespan will be like theirs."

At that, her mother gaped in shock.

"You mean you're immortal?"

"Well, I don't know about that. I don't think any of them are _immortal_, but Yamamoto's at least 2,000 years old. So, I guess you could kind of call it that."

"Oh, my!"

"We don't know, for sure, though. I'm an abnormality in all fields of study. Present day mikos are usually cheap hacks with no real skill or abilities. Ichigo's the only other half-Shinigami, and neither of us is exactly willing to undergo Mayuri's 'experiments,'" Kagome said, shuddering at the thought. "And, as Vizards go, I'm abnormal, even to them. It's really kind of depressing," she said, planting her head on the table.

"That's not all that's depressing you, I take it," her mother said, making Kagome blink in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you told him, yet?"

And all semblance of a happy façade died with those words.

"No," Kagome groaned. "I love Uryuu… I think… But I'm not sure how he'd take the news."

"You know you should tell him," her mother chided.

"I know," she said, nodding in agreement. "But we've only been going out for a few months. I'm really not sure how he'd take that kind of sudden commitment being forced on him," she sighed, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

"Well then, you should've used some caution," her mother growled.

"Hey! In my defense, we were both kind of… not thinking straight…"

"You mean you were drunk," her mother said, giving her the same disappointed look she'd given her daughter when Kagome had informed her that she was, indeed, pregnant.

"Well… yeah," she said, blushing in embarrassment. "It's not like I'm not going to tell him. I am. I just… don't know _how_, yet…"

Her mother let out a heavy sigh, and they sat there in silence for several moments. And then, a loud, obnoxious ringing filled the air, and Kagome _literally_ jumped.

She quickly fumbled for the device, and let out a quiet sigh of relief at the way out.

"There's a Hollow-"

"Go," her mother sighed.

Kagome made for the door, but suddenly stopped and turned around, a thankful smile on her face.

"Thank you."

"For what?" her mother asked, honestly baffled.

"For treating me like a normal, irresponsible teenager. It's refreshing… Tell Souta I said hi!" she said, vanishing before her mother could respond…

The second she reached the spot where the Hollow supposedly was, a massive fist swung at her face. She quickly dove back, and took in her opponent with a lot of surprise.

This was _not_ a Hollow. It was a tall, bona-fide oni. And it looked angry. At her.

It continued swinging, but Kagome found that its massive body made it even slower than expected. Suddenly, a strong youki entered her senses.

Before the oni could react, she'd brought her dagger out and it was in pieces on the ground. The pieces then ignited in white fire, and vanished.

Suddenly, the presence reached her. And there stood the black-haired youkai from last time. After casting a gaze around, he glared at her.

"Where's that damned weakling?"

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Youkai," Kagome said wryly.

"Hn. Where is it, onna?"

"I killed it," she said with a shrug.

His eyes widened slightly, then he returned to his glare.

"And who are _you_?"

"Hmm… Well, there are a lot of ways I can answer that… Let me think…"

Suddenly, the youkai drew a sword, and he was growling.

"Do _not_ play a game with me, onna. You won't like the results."

"I see… You're not nearly as scary as you think you are," Kagome quipped. "As for who I am… I'm just your average, everyday half-Shinigami."

The youkai's expression became one of thorough confusion, and Kagome smirked.

"Well then, goodbye, Mr. Youkai."

And then, she was gone, with unbelievable speed.

The Senkaimon finished opening just as she made it through, and she went right to the Research Institute.

The second she got inside, Ukitake and Urahara turned from their work and took in her exasperated expression.

"What happened?"

"I got attacked by a youkai again."

"Really?" Urahara asked, eyes glowing with his interest.

"Yeah. You know, for an extinct creature, there are an awful lot of youkai showing up recently…"

A/N:

Well, there's the newest chapter! As always, be sure to leave your opinions on my work, be it good or bad!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

Reikai

Kagome sighed, carrying the heavy book that Nanao had asked her to get when she was in the human world. It was a rather large, leather-bound thing that looked more like a dictionary then a book.

"Captain Higurashi?"

Kagome turned around at the voice that preceded whoever was asking. Soon, a man with silver hair and pupil-less eyes formed, bowed.

"Umm… Chojiro Sasakibe, right? Yamamoto's Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Miss Higurashi," he said, head bowed.

"Do you need me for something?"

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto has called for your presence, at once."

"Alright, then… Could you do me a favor? Could you possibly get this book to Nanao Ise?"

"Uh… Sure," he said, taking the book.

And then, Kagome was across the Seireitei and bowing before Captain Yamamoto.

"You called for me?" she asked, looking at the grizzled old man.

"Yes. You've been summoned."

"I know… That's why I'm here," she said, confused at the redundant statement.

"Not by me. The King of Soul Society, Enma wants your presence."

At that, Kagome was simply speechless.

"And I don't know why you've been summoned, either, Kagome. Do try to use more than your usual level of tact in the presence of our king."

Kagome pouted, though she knew he was right. She'd gained a sort of very blunt and open manner to her in the time she'd been a Captain.

"Alright, I'll at least try."

Yamamoto nodded, and suddenly a Senkaimon unlike any Kagome had seen before appeared before her. Beyond it was a large expanse of pink, surrounding a _massive_ castle.

"Well, then, get going. The King's Dimension won't stay open forever," Yamamoto grouched.

Without a word, Kagome launched through the gate. And it shut the instant she was through.

She quickly entered the castle, and was thoroughly confused at its layout in mere minutes. After what seemed like hours, she finally ran into someone. Literally.

"Ow!" a high-pitched voice whined.

"S… Sorry," Kagome grunted, pushing herself up.

"It was my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going!" a blue-haired woman said cheerfully.

Kagome stared at the woman, looking as though she were trying to solve a puzzle. Finally, the woman's cheerful demeanor vanished and she growled.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to stare at people!"

"Uh… Sorry," Kagome said, blushing. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"You've got the aura of a Shinigami… But you don't seem to have a sword, or magick, or anything like the rest…"

The woman blinked several times in confusion before glaring at her.

"And just who are _you_?"

"Kagome. Captain of the 5th Division, Kagome Higurashi. And you?"

The woman's eyes widened, and she took a step back.

"I'm sorry! How rude of me! I wasn't aware of who you were," she said, bowing.

"Please don't do that. I hate being treated so formally," Kagome groaned.

"Okay… My name's Botan. And I _am_ a Shinigami… sort of. I went to the Shinigami Academy, but… well, I… I failed, miserably," she said, eyes teary.

"I see…"

"But, I was in luck! Lord Koenma had a position open, so I became a Grim Reaper!"

"There's a difference?" Kagome asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well, sort of. Shinigami pass souls that are stuck onto the Soul Society. We Grim Reapers ferry souls of the dead, who _aren't_ attached to anything."

"I see…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I have to go! My name's Botan, by the way!" she said before barreling past Kagome.

"Hey, wait! I need to know where I can find King Enma's chambers!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling the bubbly Grim Reaper up short.

"Really? Well, it's that way," she said, pointing behind Kagome. "It's the large, ornate door on the right! Oh, and be formal! His temper's very bad! Well then… Bye!"

And she was gone…

The massive doors slowly opened, and Kagome entered with some reluctance. The energy she felt before even opening the door had been pretty overwhelming.

But all thoughts of the energy left her when she saw Enma himself. He was _huge_! He stood at least triple her height, with wire-framed glasses and a very bushy black beard covering the entire bottom of his face.

And, behind the glasses, his black eyes were focused on her like lasers.

"Who are you?"

Kagome was terrified of this monster, and she hadn't been scared in a _long_ time, by anything.

"Ca… Captain… That is, I'm Gotei 13 5th Division Captain, Kagome Higurashi," she stuttered, bowing.

"I see… Then you're the one that's breaking the secret. You'd better talk fast, or you won't be alive much longer," he growled.

"Um… Secret? Talk? About what?"

"Oh, come now," he said, frowning.

"No, really! I don't have a clue what it is that you're talking about, Lord Enma!"

"_Really_? Alright, I'll play this game for a short while. Tell me quickly why I shouldn't have you killed so that the Shinigami don't further inquire about the youkai."

"I really… I'm not sure what you're asking me," Kagome said, scared out of her wits.

"How is it that a Shinigami such as yourself knows of youkai? Even enough to inquire about them from your limited research?"

"Well… I've personally fought a large number of them."

"Don't lie to me! There are no Shinigami old enough, besides Yamamoto, to have personally dealt with youkai. And he bows to me in keeping it all from you lot!"

Kagome was now beyond confused, but she was starting to get angry.

"Why am I here, really, Lord Enma? If you'd wanted me dead, I get the feeling that my existence would suddenly be forgotten by anyone that I was ever involved with."

That seemed to amuse Enma, as he smirked. But Kagome realized with a shudder it wasn't a nice smirk, at all.

"You're very astute, _Captain Higurashi_. You're going to explain to me why it is that you know about youkai."

"And if my explanation's not to your liking?" Kagome asked, pushing herself to her feet.

"I think we both know the answer, so don't get cute, Shinigami," he growled.

"Have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Of course," Enma growled.

"Good. It'll save me some time. I was the jewel's guardian."

At that, he bellowed in laughter.

"_You_! You're such a tiny little thing! How could you _possibly _be the guardian of such a powerful thing?"

"Because I was the reincarnation of its previous guardian," Kagome practically growled. "I wasn't born a Shinigami, I just came back as one when I died. I was originally a miko, and I've still got the powers to prove it."

"Oh? And how did this all come to pass?" Enma asked, seeming to mock her with every word that came from his obnoxious mouth.

"On my fifteenth birthday, I got sucked through the Bone Eater's Well by Mistress Centipede. She was an old demon, but thankfully not very strong. And the jewel broke, then, and me and my companions roamed Feudal Japan trying to collect all of the shards. So, _that_ is how I know about youkai," Kagome concluded.

"I see… As I understand it, Shinigami don't remember their lives before dying. How is it that you do?"

"I came back in an unusual way… It's hard to explain. But the reason I was killed was a particularly evil hanyo. I think the hatred of him and the importance of my mission kept me tethered. And… voila! I came back as a Shinigami."

"I see… Very well, Kagome Higurashi. I have heard enough… I will give you a forewarning, up front, Shinigami. If I find out that anything we discuss in these chambers has been leaked, in any way, I will have you assassinated. Make no mistake, we both know that I mean what I say."

"Fair enough," Kagome said, her pulse hammering at her chest.

"The Reikai has kept the youkais' continued existence from the Soul Society. We even came up with some random statistics for nosy people like you."

"Uh… why the hell would you do that?" Kagome asked, truly confused.

"We let the Soul Society believe Hollows are the only remaining demons. There's a good reason why we do it."

"What is it?" she asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Oh, it's simple. Even if they're dead, the Shinigami are still beings that were once human. As such, you're all imperfect creatures."

"Thanks for that," Kagome said, smirking.

"You lot like to believe you're the only important ones in the afterlife. And the Shinigami probably wouldn't react well to the fact that there are actually four worlds."

"Four?" Kagome asked, eyes wide. "I thought there was just the three…"

"500 years ago, the world was split into three different dimensions. They are the Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai. Reikai is like a 'waiting area' of sorts, for the dead who move on to Heaven or Hell. Soul Society is pretty close to the Christian Purgatory."

"Huh… That's all fascinating… Why are you telling _me_?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"Several reasons. You won't tell anyone, for one. And, as you said, you weren't born a Shinigami. There's also the fact that you had a personal hand in the creation of the split."

"Me… I… What?" Kagome asked, thoroughly shocked.

"You didn't think I called you here without already knowing of you, did you? I've heard of you, Shikon Miko Kagome Higurashi. I keep an eye and ear everywhere on you people."

"I… really, I didn't-"

"You wished on the jewel. Even _I_ cannot guess as to what the wish was. But the world split very close to the time you made that wish. This is just a guess, but something as powerful as the Shikon cannot simply _not exist_. As such, I believe that its power instead dispersed and the world split as a sort of accidental coincidence."

"But… How… I wished for it to not exist."

"You see my point."

Kagome suddenly became infuriated when another realization came to her mind.

"Wait a minute! If you already knew all that about me, why'd you make me sweat so much!"

"Because stories are only good as gossip, until they're confirmed. And I needed to know what kind of person you are. I don't accept failure. And people who can be completely honest even when under the threat of death generally don't fail me."

"I see… I don't know what kind of research you've done, but do you want to know a fun fact, Lord Enma?"

"What?"

"I _hate_ mind games. I get the idea, but I hate being lied to, myself."

"I see… That's good. But don't mistake me. I don't accept disrespect."

And Kagome lost her bravado, with such speed that it was almost physically painful.

"Of course. Forgive my disrespect, Lord Enma," she said, bowing deeply.

"Before you invoke my wrath, I'm done. From here on, you will still be a Shinigami. However, you will also join my son's group, the Spirit Detectives, as they're the only beings I will tolerate knowing of youkai's continued existence."

"Uh…"

"You're dismissed. And keep in mind what I said about what we've discussed here. My son's office is near the castle's entrance. So… go!"

And, without another word, Kagome bolted…

A/N:

There's the newest! I never realized how much of a mouthful a complete introduction of a Captain was until now! As always, be sure to tell me what you think of my story!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language

Endgame

Kagome ran with as much speed as her Shunpo could allow. Which, after her training with Yoruichi, was a force to be reckoned with. Regardless, she felt like she couldn't get away fast enough.

Finally, she found herself in front of another set of considerably smaller, but no less ornate, doors.

"Come in!"

Kagome blinked in surprise, having not even knocked or made a sound to indicate that she was there. She went in, and found a person a lot less terrifying than Enma sitting behind a large desk.

But, while his appearance was unimpressive, Kagome shuddered at the power coming from the brunette teenager's body.

"And who the heck're you?" the boy growled, looking up from his desk.

"Oh… um… I'm Kagome… Kagome Higurashi, Lord Koenma, sir," she said, bowing.

"Kagome Higurashi… Okay… So, why are you here?"

"Um… Lord Enma just sent me…"

"And what are you? Why would he do that?"

"Uh… I'm a Shinigami. And I'm supposed to be on your team of… Spirit Detectives?"

At that, the teenager broke out into body-shaking laughter.

"A Shinigami! I don't need another Botan around! That girl causes me enough trouble!"

"Perhaps I wasn't direct enough… I'm Gotei 13 5th Division Captain, Kagome Higurashi. I was called here because I knew about youkai, and your father doesn't want me to let the fact that they exist slip to the other Shinigami."

His mirth died, and he straightened.

"I see… If my father wants it, I've got no choice… But please, don't end up getting yourself killed. They're all rather… volatile."

He reached into his desk and she reacted just fast enough to catch the weird device he threw at her head. On closer inspection, she found it to be a bright pink makeup compact.

"Umm… What?"

"That is a communicator. I don't have anything for you to do now, but I'll contact you through that if the team needs your help. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I think you don't want me here about as much as I don't want to be here. But I'd also prefer not to die, as I have a lot of responsibilities and people I don't want to leave, so how about we at least _try_ to work together?"

The man gave her an appraising look, eyebrow quirked and a bemused smirk on his face as he studied her.

"You're rather direct. You might get along well with Yusuke and Kurama. I believe we can work together, Captain Higurashi, as long as you show me the proper respect. And for the record, I knew all about you before you even stepped through my door," he added, smirking.

Kagome's eye twitched, but she tamped down her ire.

"I see… Then you might be able to answer me. Just out of curiosity, do you know why your father would want me under such a close watch? If the youkai are so weak that they completely escape Shinigami notice, why the hell would you need my help?"

"I can answer that, but only if you swear not to mention it to him."

"My god you people are secretive," Kagome groaned.

"It comes with the territory," Koenma said, shrugging.

"Then I promise not to mention it."

"Very good… My father heard of Naraku and Aizen. As well as the Shikon no Tama and Hogyoku. Enma suspects that Aizen may have somehow learned of the Makai."

"I can guess," Kagome growled.

"Oh?"

"That… ahem… Naraku was a hanyo capable of generating incarnations. And absorbing knowledge. The same day that I found out he was here, he told me he'd spent most of the day absorbing peoples' knowledge. If he happened to have gotten a youkai's knowledge, he'd know about the Makai."

"Oh? That's not good," Koenma said, becoming quickly depressed.

"That's not all. Aizen's building an army. He's making stronger soldiers using something that Naraku left behind… Whatever it is, it won't be good."

"You have no idea. Just like the Reikai, the Makai has a king. We believe that this… Sosuke Aizen… he wants to become the king of the Makai."

"Why the hell would he want to do that? From what I understand, he wants to use Karakura Town to make the King's Crest… and… come here… shit!"

"Indeed. My father believes that he wants to first go the Makai and build a youkai army. After the last two attempts he's made, and the subsequent crushing losses, he would want something stronger than the Arrancar."

"But still, it doesn't make sense. He could just as easily just increase the numbers of powerful Arrancar with that stone of his…"

"It's true. He very well could do that. We believe that he may use the new army to take over the Ningenkai, and then Soul Society. And then, he will most likely use his gigantic new army to finally take over the Reikai."

"That's bad…"

"We believe it will be a systematic destruction of all people, until he becomes the ruler of everything. And there has been a steady rise in the number and power of youkai that are appearing in the Ningenkai. They're starting to become the highest level. We have strong suspicions that Aizen is behind it."

Kagome gasped, staring at him with horror.

"That… My god…"

Suddenly, her features hardened, and she dropped to a knee.

"Thank you for telling me this, Lord Koenma. I swear that I will do everything in my power to stop Aizen. I'll be taking my leave, then, Lord Koenma," she said, bowing.

And then, she vanished in a blur so fast that even Koenma was stunned…

Kagome crossed into the Ningenkai, wanting to visit her family again and make up for her last visit.

As soon as she got near the steps, she was assaulted by her not-so-little-anymore little brother's body. She grunted as they both went down, and she began to see stars.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sis! I didn't mean to do that," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can tell you're all broken up over it," Kagome grunted, lifting him off of her and standing, a frown on her face.

And it disappeared when she saw what it was that he was wearing.

Long, black slacks and a black, striped polo shirt. Which, for her brother, was practically business attire.

"Something happening?" she asked, noticing how he suddenly blushed beet red.

"Um… Yeah, you can say that…"

Kagome grinned, and her brother got even redder.

"Oh?"

"It… It's nothing!" he said, trying to get past her.

"Souta, are you leaving to meet Karin?" their mother's voice rang from deep inside the house.

Souta groaned and buried his head in his hands, every inch of visible skin now darkening.

"Oh? Karin, huh?" Kagome asked, smirking devilishly.

"Um… Uh…"

"Wow, you must be a genius in class," Kagome remarked, loving making her brother so embarrassed.

"I… It's not what you think! She just happens to be playing baseball nearby, and she asked if I wanted to hang out afterwards…"

"I see… _Aww_! Souta's finally found a date!"

"Sh… Shut up! It's not a date," her brother yelled through his hands.

"Just be sure nothing happens to her, or Ichigo might hurt you," Kagome said, the smirk getting wider when he shuddered.

"You… You'd protect me! …Right?" he asked, seeing her considering look.

"Well, I don't know. I don't know that I could. And as older siblings go, Ichigo's _definitely_ scary. Last time I was over there, a kid came to hang out with Yuzu, and Ichigo looked like he was going to interrogate the poor kid. Good thing Orihime was there."

"Uh… Well, thank god _you'd_ never do that!" Souta said, trying to fight off his embarrassment.

"Who knows? So… was Karin the reason I missed you last time?"

"No!"

"Oh? You know, you definitely suck at lying," Kagome said, smirking.

"Shut up!"

"_Aww_! You're so adorable when you're humiliated," Kagome mocked, ruffling his hair.

And then, he smacked her hand away and took off, Kagome still grinning evilly.

"If you get back from your date before it gets too late, I'll show you some Kido!" she yelled to his back.

"Really? Thanks… Ugh!"

"Haha! Told you," Kagome laughed. "Well, have fun!"

She left him before he could actually throw something at her, still giggling as she went into the kitchen.

"Kagome, that was rather cruel," her mother chided, though there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, hanging out with Shinji's made me kind of sadistic," Kagome said with a shrug. "Besides, I didn't get to do that last time."

"I see… Speaking of last time-"

"I haven't gotten a chance to see Uryuu," Kagome groaned.

"Kagome-"

"I was _planning_ to!" Kagome said, hands up defensively. "I just got… _really_ busy. I'm going to visit him after I leave here."

The disappointed look her mother was giving her made Kagome feel like a small child again, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Look, I get that I didn't make a good decision."

"Nineteen and pregnant," her mother scoffed.

"In my defense, I'll be twenty in a few days."

"Right. _Twenty_ and pregnant. Really, Kagome. Are you even sure that you-"

"Regardless of Uryuu being involved or not, I'm going to take responsibility," Kagome snapped, cutting her bemused mother off.

And, thankfully, the painful, dramatic silence was once again cut off with the ringing of her cell phone. And the subsequent shaking of the compact in her pocket.

She flipped the compact open, already moving away from her mother and the drama of it all.

"Yeah?"

Koenma appeared on the screen, frowning.

"There's a big problem."

"_Big_ problem? What do you consider to be-"

Before she could even finish asking, a _massive_ explosion went off in the distance, and Kagome gasped at the power of the aftershocks.

"Right, on it!" Kagome said, taking off.

"Be careful. The four of them together are having an unbelievably difficult time beating their opponent. Time to sink or swim, Higurashi," Koenma growled.

"Yeah, well hopefully I won't drown," Kagome said, the power getting heavier as she came closer.

Kagome got on the scene just as another explosion went off. A massive, yellow wave of energy roared down the street, youki charging the air enough to almost choke Kagome.

And then, the wave vanished, and three bodies smashed into the concrete.

Kagome quickly took in their appearances, not really impressed by them at all. A red-haired boy that was probably taller than her and two distinct auras wrapping around his body struggled to his feet. She wondered why one of the auras felt so much like Shippo, but it wasn't really consequential now.

Meanwhile, a stream of colorful and inventive expletives left a street thug-looking boy with slicked-back, greasy-looking black hair.

And then, there was the annoying whining of the orange-haired goof in the bright blue outfit. Had the youki not been so oppressive, Kagome probably would've laughed at the sight of him, as it completely opposed his very bad-ass levels of power.

Finally, her eyes rested on the other member. And she instantly recognized his black hair and red eyes, though they were focused on a spot further up the alley.

Suddenly, the other three stiffened, and all of their eyes focused on her in laser-intense glares.

The redhead suddenly sprouted a single, brilliant red rose, and youki flared around his body. The thug was also suddenly spiking with _very_ aggressive energy.

"You must be yet another enemy? Not wise to come out while we're backed into a corner, I must admit," the redhead sighed. "Truly, it's a pity. I'd expect there to be at least _some_ intelligence in this attack."

"What?" Kagome asked, not catching on yet.

"Oi, he's saying you'd better prepare to die, bitch!" the thug snarled, energy now crackling through the air around him.

And Kagome suddenly found herself thinking _'_These _are my teammates!'_

A/N:

There it is! The first meeting between Kagome and the Reikai Tantei. What will happen? Keep reading to find out!

As always, leave your opinions!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Gore, _Strong_ Language, and Mild violence

Bad First Meeting

Kagome took in her supposed teammates' appearances, and found their energy to be unlike anything she'd felt before. Besides the Captains and Vizards, of course.

The redhead poured more youki into his rose, and he was suddenly holding a long, green, blade-like whip.

"Wow! That's a pretty cool trick!" Kagome explained, honestly impressed by him making something so small and beautiful into something so dangerous-looking.

He flicked his wrist, and Kagome jumped back, avoiding the whip. Which subsequently _cracked_ the solid sheet of concrete beneath where she'd been standing.

"Hey! You were actually trying to kill me, weren't you!" Kagome growled.

He began to swing the whip again, and Kagome once again avoided it with ease.

The other one pointed at her, and Kagome watched as a brilliant ball of energy formed on his fingertip.

"Could you put that… whatever it is down?" Kagome huffed. "I don't want to hurt you."

The thug sneered, and the power on his fingertip grew larger.

"Yeah! How you going to do that!"

Suddenly, another explosion went off, and she watched as the orange-haired oaf fell to the ground, exclaiming in relief at not being hit by some miracle while the youkai simply launched _over_ the wave.

Kagome craned her neck, trying to figure out what or who was throwing such dangerous attacks around. Whatever it was, their body was completely obscured from her vision.

As the black-haired youkai came down, another wave of youki shot up, and Kagome watched in horror as it hit. And blood sprayed _everywhere_, as he crashed into the concrete hard enough to send a crimson wave upward.

The distraction almost caused Kagome to get hit by the redhead's whip, and she turned on them with a growl.

"Hey! Instead of pissing me off, maybe you should go help your friends!"

They either didn't hear her or completely ignored her, because the redhead began to come at her more ferociously. And as the whip came at her more viciously, the other one reached his boiling point.

And a _massive_ ball of blue energy came at Kagome, with so much speed that she only had enough time to throw her own hand up and push power through her palm.

"Shakkaho!"

A ball of fire blasted outward, and met the thug's attack dead-center. Her attack was weak, but it slowed his just enough for Kagome to disappear from the attack's path.

Yet _another_ explosion went off, and Kagome watched as the wave of youki barreled toward the still-shaking orange-haired man.

The whip came at her once again, and Kagome cut it in half with her right blade without even thinking about it, her body already moving. Electric sparks built in her palm, and she threw her hand in an upward arc.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63, Soren Sokatsui!"

The power surged from her hand, and the wave of youki was obliterated the second her attack hit. But she was still in motion.

Just as a massive blade came down toward the black-haired youkai who was trying to push himself up, her own blades came up in a misshapen X, blocking it. The force of her attacker's momentum pushed her downward, but the concrete cracked beneath her feet before her legs began to shake from the strain.

The youkai stared up at her in shock, realizing only after he looked past her that a sword would've cleaved him clean in two had it continued moving.

Kagome snarled, and pushed forward. The sword was thrown upward, and her attacker's stance came wide.

But, just as she was about to bury her sword into its chest, the moonlight finally revealed her attacker's identity.

Her eyes widened in horrified shock at the sight before her.

Long, silver hair that glinted in the moonlight flowed around a tall man, clad in red armor. _Very familiar_ red armor. Her eyes traveled further heavenward, and found two malicious golden orbs glaring deadly down at her.

And the sight of so much hatred in the orbs, coupled with her enemy's inexplicable life, took every ounce of strength from Kagome.

"Inu… Inuyas… It's impossible!" she gasped.

Suddenly, his claw came downward, and she barreled backward, her nose broken and bleeding. She came down hard on the ground, swords forgotten as she instinctively wrapped her arms in a protective barrier around her stomach. Or, more importantly, her unborn child.

After three full rotations of smacking into the ground and bouncing high upward, she rolled to a stop, her arms torn from the sharp concrete.

She felt the hanyo's approach, and pushed herself shakily to her feet. She was still stunned, despite the agony she was now in.

Inuyasha. Alive and well. Perfectly hanyo, without any traces of the youkai domination she'd seen in Hueco Mundo. And, in his hand, was the perfect and unmarked Tetsusaiga. Both of which Sesshomaru had destroyed.

Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga over his head, a cruel sneer on his face.

"Fucking weak bitch. Figures you'll die such a pathetic death."

"But… How… Sesshomaru killed you. What kind of bullshit is this! I saw your corpse!" Kagome screamed, backpedaling.

The hanyo merely sneered, his eyes reminiscent of the same look Naraku had given her.

"Die. Wind Scar!"

He brought his blade down, and Kagome dove with all the power her Shunpo could muster.

The wave missed her by a long distance, but that didn't really help her. She immediately dropped to the ground, gasping and panting at all of the energy she was spending to keep her and her child alive despite the crushing power surrounding the hanyo.

She almost didn't see him coming at her. Inuyasha's speed was unbelievable. The only thing that saved her was Yoruichi's training over the past few months.

She avoided Inuyasha's blade, and spun. Her own blade came into his, and the Tetsusaiga was flung far into the distance.

"Heh… I'm almost impressed, bitch. But just knocking my sword away won't help you! _Sankontessou_!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's claws tapered into blade-like sharpness, and he lunged for her. And she saw that while one claw was going for her throat, the other was heading straight for where her child was growing. In the end, the choice was easy.

She swung her arms upward, knocking his attacks wide. But both sets of claws still sliced _deep_, almost taking her left arm off.

"Hahaha! Stupid bitch! You should just let go, and maybe you'll die quicker!"

Kagome didn't realize that they'd gone someplace, until suddenly the cold, unforgiving steel of the Tetsusaiga slashed through the air, heading for her chest.

And for the first time in a while, she acted completely on instinct.

Her Hollow mask formed the same second that her power rippled throughout the entirety of Tokyo.

Inuyasha, along with all of the other fighters nearby, stared in shock as the ground beneath Kagome _literally _vaporized, and the miko's silver and black eyes narrowed into angry slits.

Her hand shot out, and a massive surge of silver energy blasted outward from apparently nowhere. She stared in shock at the attack.

She'd heard of Ceros from the other Vizards, but she hadn't actually thought something so powerful and full of raw, powerful youki could come from her. The blast left her body, and came out as a massive array across the entire alley, its silver light igniting everything with brilliant light.

Inuyasha let loose a pained yelp as he was thrown backward, hurtling with the speed of a meteorite along the concrete. But she wasn't through yet.

She followed, her blades up and ready to strike a second time. But, just as she reached his limp body, power rushed through the air. And, right in Inuyasha's 'flight path,' a jagged black scar formed through the air.

And then, the hanyo was gone, along with the Garganta. Kagome skidded to a halt, staring in shock at where he'd been. Her mask vanished along with her concentration as she thought over just what the _hell_ just happened.

She only had a few seconds to process everything that had happened, however. Because in the next second, she was surrounded.

The redhead twirled his whip next to him, while the thug began building up another attack and the black-haired youkai drew his blade. The orange-haired boy simply stood there, staring at her as though he couldn't make some decision.

Kagome sent a sweeping gaze around her and sighed.

"Okay, what's the score, boys? My left arm's not moving, my face is bleeding, I may have a concussion, and I just used about thirty percent of my already-depleted energy trying not to die… You, on the other hand, are all perfectly fine. Why's that, again? Oh, yeah, because I saved your asses!" she yelled, glaring death at them for raising their weapons at her.

And then, she noticed that the thug's pointer finger was lower than her head, right around her chest. He blinked in surprise when a massive ball of fire formed in her hand, and she snarled.

"You, greaser wanna'-be! Point that thing any lower, and you won't have a fucking head!" she growled, power crackling.

"I'd advise you lower your hand, lest you die a rather uncouth death," the redhead warned.

"Kind of _uncouth_ for four… _three_ guys to gang up on one girl, don't you think?" she sneered back, noticing the other one was definitely _not_ looking to fight her.

"Perhaps," he said, nodding. "But you don't seem particularly friendly, either."

"Hmm… Fair point. How about I lower my weapons and you do the same?" she asked, turning her gaze to the redhead.

And that distraction was bad. The black-haired youkai suddenly attacked. Her injured arm and painful head combined into one massive hindrance for the miko. She spun toward the youkai, and let her spell go.

Unfortunately, he was too fast, and the attack disappeared into the distance. She saw his sword coming for her throat, and just let her instincts take over once again.

Her hand flashed with brilliant, silver power, and she ducked under his attack. The youkai never had a chance.

Her hand hit his chest, and he let out a very masculine, macho groan of pain before he flew _through_ a building, silver smoke rising from his chest.

"_You_ people are supposed to be my teammates?" Kagome snarled. "Back the fuck off!"

She slowly sheathed her blade and turned back to the others, her body still shimmering with her miko qi.

"What did you say, bitch!" the thug snarled.

"Yeah, I found out something I shouldn't have, and now I have to deal with you. Got a problem with it? So do I! Take it up with that bastard Enma," she snarled, clutching her very heavily bleeding arm.

The redhead stared at her speculatively, while the thug drew back his lips in a very youkai-like snarl.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go fix the several breaks in my arm that I got saving your dumb asses," she grunted, beginning to stumble away.

She heard the whip coming, and stopped just as it hit the ground before her. Slowly, she turned to find the redhead staring at her, a deadly calm filling his features.

"If what you say is true, then we need to talk to Koenma."

"I agree," Kagome said, nodding. "But you should probably get your friend over there some help. I'd imagine there's some internal damage, and his body's probably burning inside."

Their eyes widened, and Kagome grimaced when a new wave of pain surged through her entire body.

"Do whatever you want; I'm leaving. Oh, before I go, though, I'll give you one piece of advice. If _any_ of you _ever_ so much as think about attacking me, I won't hold back. And next time, I won't be missing a quarter of my body for fighting. As long as we're clear on that, then I'll be taking my leave."

She began to walk away yet again, but the thug was persistent. She felt him coming, and snarled.

In one move, she spun around and brought her hand up.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo 61, _Rikujokoro_!"

Suddenly, six massive thin, wide beams of light slammed into a the thug's midsection, and he snarled upon realizing he couldn't move. At all.

"What the fuck!"

"Good. That'll hold for a while. For the record, if you couldn't even beat… _that_, there's no way in _hell_ you could ever beat me. Now be a good boy and stew for a while," she said, petting his head patronizingly.

The man snarled, obviously trying, and failing miserably, to move, even an inch.

"I'm gonna' kill you, bitch," he snarled.

"First you have to be able to move… Don't worry, it'll only take about ten minutes after I'm gone."

"This is an intriguing technique," the redhead said, staring at the thug like a science experiment.

"Oi, Kurama, get me the fuck outta' here!" the man snarled.

To Kagome's surprise, the redhead actually _laughed_, turning to her with an amused glow to his gold… _green_ eyes. Kagome was bemused by that sudden and random illusion, but shook it off quickly.

"How does it work, I wonder," 'Kurama' mused, turning back to the thug.

"Well, I'll be going then," Kagome said, the twinge in her left side rushing up to remind her of their existence.

"Are you sure? You've lost… considerable amounts of blood," he said, staring at the _massive_ red puddle beneath her feet.

She followed his gaze and paled at all the blood she'd lost. And then, she could just _barely_ make out the sound of police sirens approaching, and grinned despite her pain.

"Damn… I need to get home. You seem like a person that I can stand, so maybe I'll be seeing you around," Kagome said, before vanishing.

The three remaining stared at each other in shock.

"Holy fuck! She's faster than _Hiei_!" their leader yelled.

"It would seem underestimating her would be most dangerous… Really, Yusuke, you're so rash," Kurama sighed.

"Shut up! Just… get me the hell outta' here!"

An obnoxious series of laughs to their side brought their leader's glare to the orange-haired idiot.

"Oi, somethin' funny, Kuwabara!"

"Oh, that's awesome! Urameshi got put in his place by someone half-dead!" the man said, still laughing. "Seriously, serves you right for attackin' a lady!"

Yusuke snarled, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"When I get outta' this thing, I'm gonna' kick yer ass! And then, I'm gonna' hunt that bitch! I'm gonna' kill her!"

With a sigh, Kurama smacked him upside the head, surprising the detective.

"Please be more civilized, Yusuke. You're stuck by your own fault. And you have a woman who, I'm sure, would be most upset if you were to die hunting another woman."

And there was nothing the detective could say to that…

Kagome rushed through the Seireitei, her speed so great that the guards never even felt her presence.

In less than a minute, she'd crossed the entire distance, and slid into her housing without a single Shinigami noticing. Blood fell heavily from her arm, and she groaned as she plopped unceremoniously onto her bed.

A small squeal hit her ears, and she clutched her kit gently.

"Shippo, it's me. Sorry to wake you."

"Momma!"

She could feel the kit tense, and heard him sniffing the air.

"Momma! What's all that blood!"

"I got hurt on Earth. I'll be fine, though. It's nothing fatal… Bur I'm too exhausted to take a shower right now," she groaned, her entire body giving in to the various aches and strong jolts of pain.

"Really?"

She nuzzled him into her chest, wanting her kit to calm down, so she herself could be calm and sleep.

"Absolutely… Night, Shippo," she whispered lovingly.

"Good night, momma," he said, curling up and burrowing into the hollow between her neck and shoulder.

And, seconds later, Kagome fell into a strong semi-catatonia, darkness taking her away from the pain, exhaustion, and confusion of the day…

A/N:

Shunpo- Flash Step

Sankontessou- Soul-scattering Iron Claws (Inuyasha's claw attack)

Shakkaho- Shot of Red Fire

Rikujōkōrō- Six Rods Prison of Light

A special thanks to Bleach Wikia for the Kido incantations.

Hope you're enjoying the story! As always, leave your opinions, be they good or bad!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Strong Language

Second Try

There was a light knock on the door, and before Kagome could respond, if flew open.

"Oi, Kagome, get up! We're going… What the hell!"

Kagome rose from her bed with a groan, arm caked in blood and body full of a singular, dull ache.

The woman at her door was gaping at the amount of blood leading from Kagome's door to her bed.

"Good morning to you, too, Yoruichi," Kagome groaned, rubbing her left arm absentmindedly.

"What in the hell happened!" Yoruichi yelped, at the miko's side in a second.

"I was in the Ning- living world. I got hit by surprise," Kagome groaned, knowing that Enma was probably somehow listening.

And the idea of being assassinated while she was already in pain wasn't too pleasant.

"Surprise? what the hell could sneak up on _you_! Even _I_ can't do that!" Yoruichi said, eyes conveying her utter lack of belief.

"I'm not even sure. I think it was some kind of Arrancar…"

Kagome hated lying, especially to her friends and mentors like Yoruichi. Of course, telling her it was her ex-love interest who was supposed to be dead had done it would probably have come off as insane. So, a lie it was.

"Hmm… Well, you should've gone to see Unohana," she said, frowning.

"No way," Kagome complained. "I don't want _anyone_ knowing I got beaten like this," she said, lying back down.

"Even Shinigami can die," Yoruichi argued vehemently.

"Yeah, I know… But I don't need Captain Unohana's help. Retsu's awesome, but I'm sure she's entirely too busy for something like this. If I sleep for a few more hours, the energy I lost will come back and I'll be fine."

Clearly, Yoruichi didn't believe her, and Kagome groaned.

"Come on, Yoruichi! I swear! An hour or two, and I'll be fine. Look, I barely even have a scratch," she said, showing where her wounds had previously been.

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the sight of the slightly pink, but otherwise unmarred, skin. She then turned around and looked at the blood, and back again.

"Whatever you had must've been huge… _Damn_, Kags! You always find new and inventive ways to surprise me."

Kagome blushed, rubbing her arm while fighting off the embarrassment.

"Th… Thank you, Yoruichi."

The elder woman gave her a blank stare for several seconds before sighing and wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Alright, Kags, listen up. I'll give you two hours. If you can keep up with me for two minutes after that, then I'll leave it be. Sound good?"

"Absolutely," Kagome said, smirking. "Now, if you don't mind, I need some more sleep."

She collapsed back onto the bed and wrapped her arm protectively around her kit.

"Heh. You adapt faster than anyone I know. I'll see you later then," she said before vanishing from Kagome's room.

With a sigh, Kagome closed her eyes and let oblivion take her once again…

Kagome emerged from her home an hour later, looking completely refreshed and in absolutely perfect condition.

She quickly tracked Yoruichi's spiritual energy, and smirked when she felt another presence with her. Specifically, Soi Fon.

For one cruel moment, Kagome contemplated going and interrupting their 'fun,' just to teach them a lesson. But in the end, her own possible embarrassment won out, and she instead took off in the opposite direction.

As she roamed the Seireitei, Kagome took in the beautiful scent of the pure air. Dead or alive, people growing up in Tokyo would _definitely_ appreciate the beautifully pure and delicious air.

Suddenly, a strange sound assaulted her ears, and she stopped dead in her tracks. She heard crying nearby, quickly followed by loud, obnoxious laughter and mocking.

She quickly took off in that direction, and found a truly strange scene before her.

Botan, the Grim Reaper from Reikai, was pushed up against a wall. A sword was by her neck, and she was crying and whimpering. Around her were four tall, burly men. Kagome understood what was happening instantly the second she saw the mark on their back.

"Hey, c'mon! Don't be so scared! What's a reject like you doing in our turf?" the one holding the sword growled.

Kagome stepped up behind them and cleared her throat loudly. The men tensed, except for the apparent leader.

"Go away, bitch."

What the other three saw that he didn't was _who_ the 'bitch' he was talking to was. Instantly, they bolted, leaving the leader confused. Using his confusion, Botan ducked under him and quickly got behind Kagome, shaking.

"Alright now, why don't you back off of the poor woman?" Kagome growled. "…_Or_, I could always go get Yachiru. I'm sure she'd love having her subordinates picking on a poor, defenseless woman," she said, her voice sickeningly sweet despite the hard edge to her eyes.

Finally, the man turned and snarled at her. But all of color instantly drained from his face, and he backed up, breaking into a cold sweat.

"Uh… Uh… Yes, of course! Please forgive my indiscretions, Captain Higurashi."

Before she could respond, he jumped to the roof above him and took off. When Kagome felt he was far enough away, Kagome sighed and turned to the Grim Reaper.

"You're okay. The 11th Division can be so annoying. I wish Seireitei had such a thing as sexual harassment suits," she groaned, leaning against the building behind her.

"Kagome! I was so scared!" the Grim Reaper exclaimed, pulling the miko into a fierce hug.

"Oof! Okay, okay, you're welcome! I can't breathe," Kagome gasped.

Botan released her, blushing darkly.

"Umm… Sorry…"

"So, why exactly are you here? Shouldn't you be off… ferrying people?"

"That's not _all_ I do! I'll have you know I'm Lord Koenma's personal assistant," the Grim Reaper huffed.

"Okay. But that doesn't really answer my question," Kagome said, making a 'get on with it' gesture.

"Oh, right! Well, Lord Koenma reviews Kurama's report. You seem to have gotten on Yusuke's bad side really quickly-"

Kagome tensed, and quickly grabbed the girl, moving as far away from possible ears as she felt was safe. She glared at the Grim Reaper, who gulped.

"The Shinigami don't know about all of that! Are you _trying_ to get me killed!"

"Oh! So sorry," Botan said, blushing beet red.

Kagome sighed, then leaned back against a tree.

"Alright, what were you saying?"

"After yesterday, Lord Koenma believes that it would be better if you were to meet the team in a much more… controlled… setting."

"Oh? Kurama… That's the redhead, right?"

"Yes."

"Was he able to get… Yusuke? Was he able to get Yusuke out of my spell?"

"Umm… No. According to Kurama, he was stuck paralyzed for ten full minutes after you left. Yusuke wasn't happy," she said, giggling.

"I can imagine… So, what is the _controlled setting_ I'll be meeting them in?"

"Lord Koenma would want you to meet in his office. He believes it unlikely that you will try to kill each other in his presence."

"Fine," Kagome sighed. "But listen carefully. Next time you want me, try to find a better way to contact me, okay? Enma will have me killed if someone finds out things they shouldn't."

"Oh, dear! I'm so sorry!"

"Well, nobody was around, so it's fine… I think I need another one of those communicators Koenma gave me," the miko added, showing the Grim Reaper the blood-covered compact.

"Wow! That's a lot of blood!"

"Yeah. Luckily, I've got a fast regenerative system. So, can you open the Senkaimon?"

The gate opened, and they quickly vanished inside. The second Kagome came out in Koenma's office, she was met with hostile stares all around.

Except for Kurama, who seemed to be examining her like a science project, and Koenma, who was looking at the others' reactions.

"Hello, again, Captain Higurashi."

"Please, call me Kagome," Kagome sighed.

"Very well… Kagome, meet Yusuke Urameshi, the leader of my Spirit Detectives. Yusuke Urameshi, meet Kagome, your team's newest member."

At that, the thug with the slicked-back hair snarled and turned on his boss.

"_Fuck_ that! I'm not having her anywhere near me!"

"You don't have a choice, I'm afraid, Yusuke," Koenma said calmly.

"No way! She showed up outta nowhere and nearly killed Hiei with whatever kind of weird, fucked up power she's got!"

"Oh, he's still alive? Thank goodness. It'd suck if I had that on my conscience," Kagome sighed.

Yusuke turned and snarled at her, though his attention remained on Koenma.

"And not only that, but she was fucking _talking_ to that youkai!"

"In case you didn't notice, I wasn't on his side," Kagome pointed out.

"Bullshit! You were talkin' to that youkai, and it seemed like you knew each other well!"

Suddenly, Kagome burst out into laughter, and Yusuke snarled while the others glared thoughtfully at her.

"What's so damn funny, bitch!"

"You! Did you really think that he was a whole youkai?"

"The fuck are you talkin' about! It had youki, and that thing certainly wasn't human! You don't know what the fuck yer talkin' about!"

Suddenly, Kagome's mirth died and her eyes hardened with an almost physical chill spreading through the room.

"_You_ don't know _shit_," she snarled, surprising them with how much power crackled to the surface of her skin. "What you were fighting was only half demon. It was a hanyo. A hanyo who, I might add, is supposed to be fucking _dead_," she growled, though the last bit wasn't to them.

Yusuke laughed this time, a sneer on his face.

"Yeah? He sure didn't seem dead to me, bitch!"

"Yeah, I know. It's a real problem… Oh, man, I should probably tell Sesshomaru," she added to herself, scratching her head.

"Oi, Koenma, there's no way in hell I'm workin' with this bitch!"

"She seems to be quite insane," the black-haired youkai that had, until then, been unnoticed spoke up.

"Fuck, I don't need this," Kagome growled. "Koenma, there's no way in hell I'm going to work with these people. But, I also would prefer not to be assassinated in my sleep… So give me a call if you need me for something these idiots can't handle."

With that, the miko turned to leave. Before she made it three steps to the door, though, a blast of energy went off, and flew right for her head.

In one quick, fluid motion, Kagome spun and caught the ball of energy. In her bare hand. And at the same time, her other hand came up and suddenly, the detective was bound in glowing golden chains with the same pillars paralyzing him as before.

Yusuke stared at her in shock, while she glared icily at him.

"I didn't use the incantations, so they'll disappear the second I'm gone. I'd advise you don't go around shooting at peoples' backs unless you're willing to die," she snarled.

"I would advise you to wait," Kurama said from beside the detective.

"Like I give a fuck what you think," Kagome growled. "I don't want to, nor do I need to deal with this idiot. I already had to deal with a person like him, and I don't think he'll be safe around me."

"Hmm… That's interesting. But, regardless, you should still wait."

"Why should I?" Kagome asked, her anger slowly subsiding. "And stop doing that," she added, her anger returning quickly when she realized he was manipulating her somehow.

"We can't exactly let things as they are. You've already run into Hiei twice while he was out looking for youkai."

"And there's also another matter to think over," Koenma added.

"And what would _that_ be?"

"Think of it this way. My father doesn't let people who know state secrets live easily. But, if you were to work for me, then you'd be on my 'leash,' so to speak, and he would see no reason to keep you under constant surveillance. There's also the fact that if you _don't_ work for me, you living will be a nonissue."

Kagome shuddered at that, and glared at the ground.

"Damnit… Okay, you're right. Provided that Yusuke doesn't get within 30 feet of me, I'll try as much as possible to work with all of you."

At that, Kurama's eyes widened marginally, and Koenma scratched his head.

"Why _thirty_, specifically? It seems to be a rather random number," Kurama said, frowning.

"Thirty feet is my range."

"Range? Of what?" Koenma asked.

"The range of my accuracy. If something's within 30 feet of me, I can throw my dagger without any effort and still get a dead-on shot. A _fatal_, shot."

Their eyes widened in shock at that.

"Surely you're just speculating on that," Kurama said, eyes almost comically wide.

"You can think that," Kagome said, smirking.

Koenma cleared his throat and brought their attention to his annoyed form.

"If that's all you need, then that's fine. I'm sure you probably already know, but these are Kurama," he said, pointing at the redhead. "They are Hiei and Kuwabara," he added, pointing to the black-haired demon and the oaf in turn.

"Okay, then."

She turned to leave, but she was stopped once again.

"Is there anything else we need to know to keep us safe around you?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. All you need to know is that I'm Kagome, and I can be the best ally or the most dangerous enemy you'll ever have."

"Oh, one more thing. What were you talking about, before? How do you know that their target was a hanyo?" Koenma asked.

Kagome tensed, and she refused to turn back around.

"It's better if you don't know. Man, I keep finding things to say."

She turned around, and leveled a gaze across them all.

"I'll say this once. If he shows up again, I'm going to personally kill him. And if anyone gets in my way, then what happens isn't my responsibility. As long as we're clear, I'll be taking my-"

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened and her hand went to her stomach.

"Damn."

She threw the door open, but didn't get out in time.

Everyone present watched as she dropped to her knees and began to retch. For ten full minutes, they stared in shock at the unmoving woman, who had become so violently ill so suddenly.

Then, with what seemed to be pure willpower, she forced herself up to her feet. And she left, moving so fast that she _literally_ seemed to teleport…

A/N:

There's another chapter for all of you! Hope you've enjoyed up until now! As always, leave your opinions, be they good or bad!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Ecchi, Violence, Strong Language, and slight Gore

Trapped

Kagome left the meeting in the worst mood she'd been in in a _long_ time. A heavy sigh escaped her as she quickly rushed to the Senkaimon. The meeting had been an ungodly long affair, discussing what Aizen could possibly be doing.

It really and truly sucked that she knew _exactly_ what he was probably planning, but if she told her colleagues, then she'd probably 'mysteriously disappear' in the middle of the night.

The fact that it had been a week since her 'discussion' with the Spirit Detectives, and her sickness had been hitting her harder and more frequently, didn't help either.

The second she came out of the Senkaimon, she took off for Uryuu's. She needed some comfort right now.

She got to his house in seconds, and was about to knock when the door suddenly opened. Kagome blinked in confusion upon finding herself face-to-face with Lisa Yadomaru.

"Hey, Kagome," she said with unusual cheerfulness.

"Hey, Lisa. What're you doing here?" Kagome asked, honestly curious.

"Well, I'm away from Hiyori, and it's one of her 'bad days,' so there's that," Lisa said, smirking.

"Ugh. Does she ever have a _good_ day?"

"Not since I've known her… But the actual _reason_ I'm here is that the Quincy boy wanted some research from Love, and he somehow got me to take it in his stead."

"Research?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion.

"Who knows?" Lisa said, shrugging. "Are you coming to train later?"

"No way! Not today," Kagome said, sighing.

"Okay, then… See ya."

Before Kagome could even think to respond, the Vizard was gone, her long black ponytail the last thing to vanish.

With a shrug, Kagome went inside and ran upstairs.

"Hey, Uryuu!"

The Quincy looked up from a folder on his desk and smiled. Kagome was vaguely aware that there was some sort of fakeness to the smile, but she didn't let it bother her.

"Hi, Kagome. What brings you by?"

"I had a meeting this morning, and I need to relieve some stress," Kagome sighed.

"I see… I think I can do something about that," he said, a very uncharacteristically lecherous grin on his face.

Kagome's face instantly burned hot, and he smirked. She gave a little yelp of surprise when he suddenly disappeared only for a hand to appear on her stomach, rubbing burning circles through the fabric of her shirt.

And then, the hand dipped excessively low, and came right back up. _Under_ the fabric.

Kagome gasped as Uryuu's hand came up against the silky fabric of her bra, and she felt his smirk against her neck, where he was placing burning kisses.

"You know, I've missed you," Kagome said between groans as his other hand went to work.

"Really?"

There was a slightly venomous tone to his voice, but it didn't seem too heated. More like he was annoyed about something.

"Y… Yeah. I really wish I could get more time away to spend with you."

"Well, we'll just have to use the time we _do_ have," he said, before his hand snaked beneath her pants…

Kagome sighed contentedly, laying flush to her boyfriend's chest. It had already been probably more than two hours, but she certainly wouldn't have been able to tell if the sun that had previously been out hadn't begun setting.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked, smirking in pure male arrogance.

"You could say that," she said, laying her head on his chest.

"I'm glad."

"It'd be nice if we could get together like this more often," she sighed.

She noticed how he tensed, and there was a slight darkening to his eyes.

"Agreed."

The word itself was simple enough, but the tone he said it with…

"You know I can't do anything about it, right?" Kagome asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I know. You Captains are busy all the time," he said tightly.

Suddenly, his dark tone and mood seemed to disappear, and he planted a chaste kiss on the heated flesh of her forehead.

"So, we should use the time we have to the fullest. What do you say we go out tonight?"

Kagome looked down at her very naked body and giggled.

"Isn't this where guys usually want dates to end up?"

"Usually," he said, smirking.

"Huh… You're always ahead of the game," she said, kissing him.

"So it seems."

With a sigh, she forced herself up and smiled.

"I think I could go for some dinner," she said, rubbing her just _slightly_ enlarged stomach.

"Alright, then. Why don't you get dressed, and I'll make a reservation?" he said, getting up.

She got off the bed and felt his eyes taking her in in all of her naked glory. A bright blush crept over _all _of her, and she quickly escaped to the bathroom, only to realize she had nothing but the clothes she'd come in.

Regardless, the warm shower soaked into her muscles, relieving a large amount of her stress. She was almost done when the door opened, and Uryuu slid into the small indent in the wall behind her.

She felt his excitement pressing against her butt, and flushed bright red again.

"We have a reservation in an hour, at one of my _father's_ associate's restaurants. It's expensive, but it's the best place for Italian this side of Tokyo."

"Sounds good," Kagome said, smiling. "But we have an hour to kill… Hmm… What _ever_ shall we do?" she asked, feeling him twitch against her.

She felt his smirk on her neck the same second her entered her. She moaned as he slid all the way inside of her, and every muscle in her tightened.

And then, her higher brain stopped functioning all together…

They slid to a stop a few yards from the restaurant.

"Man, your speed's pretty good," Kagome said, though she couldn't help but laugh that he was panting heavily while she was perfectly fine.

"Don't be so condescending," he growled between pants.

"I wasn't being _condescending_," Kagome said, hands raised in placation. "I'm just… better tempered. After a few months of having to run or die by Yoruichi's hands, you learn to not get tired," Kagome said, shrugging.

"I see… Shall we go, then?" he asked, straightening up.

Kagome nodded and smiled as he extended his arm for her like a true gentleman. She slid her own around his elbow, and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked into the restaurant.

It was a beautiful little thing, clearly expensive and meant to impress dates. Of course, Kagome seriously doubted Uryuu was trying to impress her; it was probably just that the food was fantastic, like he'd said.

They were led to a small, cozy round table near the backmost part of the room. There were several candles giving the small spot an even more romantic atmosphere, and Kagome was ecstatic at it all.

"So, Lisa said you wanted some research from Love?" Kagome asked pleasantly.

"Yes. I got curious, after the whole scale got tipped with you."

"How so?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Until you showed up, it was humans, Quincy, Shinigami, and Hollows. And then, there were beings in between, like the Vizard, Arrancar, and Orihime and Chad. I don't believe for a second that that big dog guy and Shippo are the only demons alive today. I asked Love to collect some information for me, since I really find the Soul Society a distasteful place to go."

Kagome felt a slight shudder go through her at that, but she hid it well.

"I see… Well, personally, I think that if there's anything like Naraku around, it'd be really bad. We've got enough problems with just Aizen, now."

"Yeah, but it still bothers me…"

Suddenly, a wave of power shook the building, and they were instantly up.

"Speaking of _bothering_, we've got company," Kagome sighed.

As if on cue, the entire restaurant around them was hit and crumbled into massive piles of dust around the glowing, silver bubble of power that had suddenly appeared around the two.

"So much for a romantic evening," Uryuu groaned.

"Well, it wasn't bad. Until now, anyway," she sighed, bringing her blade up and cutting the Hollow that had destroyed the room into pieces.

"And he wasn't alone," Uryuu said, drawing his bow.

Kagome turned to find that they were absolutely surrounded.

"Damn! The thing brought an army with it. Think I'll need my bankai?" Kagome asked, taking in their enemies.

All around them, there were _huge_, black creatures with edged Hollow masks. There were hundreds of the things. And, in front of the couple, there stood three people with broken Hollow masks.

"An army of Menos Grande, _and_ three Arrancar? You must be having some really bad luck, Kagome," Uryuu sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Shall we?"

The Quincy nodded, and they moved. Within a matter of seconds, the two completely decimated every single Gillian, Kagome's left and right blades working to kill on either side of her.

She came down from an especially high jump that she'd done to control the last three Menos' shadows, and turned around at the sound of Uryuu's arrows firing.

Before her eyes, one of the Arrancar knocked him down and broke his arm, with such ease that it gave Kagome pause in her immediate assault. The fact that the Arrancar were _laughing_ at him wasn't good, either.

"Oh, man! _This_ is the Quincy that almost killed Yammy! How pathetic!"

"His shots didn't even sting," another laughed.

Kagome noticed the third one wasn't laughing, though. Her dark, silver eyes were focused like lasers on Kagome. The other two Arrancar seemed to notice, and their attentions were soon on the miko.

"So, since he didn't put up much of a fight, I'm guessin' _you're_ the one we're after," the apparent leader growled.

"I guess so… So, shall we dance?" she asked, bringing her blades up.

All three attacked. Uryuu watched in shock as Kagome not only took on the Arrancar that had beaten him with humiliating ease, but she also fought the two other, stronger ones, simultaneously.

She battled the three Arrancar, her Shikai slowly becoming covered in their blood. The three Arrancar, working together and attacking with Ceros, as well as their bare, steel-hard hands, still hadn't touched her, after five full minutes of combat.

And then, the one that had beaten him slipped up, and Kagome almost killed him.

"Shit!"

The Arrancar leapt back, spreading out around the surprisingly formidable pseudo-Shinigami.

"Come on! This is actually… _sad_. There's three-to-one odds, and you still can't even _hit_ me?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"Bitch, are you makin' fun of us!" the nearly dead one snarled.

"Not at all. I'm confused. I can sense your power. Why don't you stop playing so we can get serious?" she asked, her expression hard and Arctic.

"I'm gonna' kill this bitch!" the man snarled.

He drew his Zanpakuto, and mumbled something vaguely threatening-sounding before his body exploded in a corona of midnight-black energy.

The woman next to him did likewise, and she was engulfed in a similar aura, but red.

Their leader, meanwhile, backed away and began to build a swirling ball of fire in her palm.

"Oh, this is much better," Kagome said, turning her sword to the two released Arrancar while her dagger was placed to hold the leader off.

Suddenly, she found fighting the three simultaneously much harder. As she dodged one of their attacks, another would come instantly, and they were considerably stronger attacks than before.

Quickly, she found her energy being drained by how much harder dodging them was becoming. Their leader's power continued to grow by the second, and Kagome only seemed to be slowing down.

"Gotcha!"

Kagome's eyes widened as the man's whip-like appendage wrapped around her leg and suddenly, she was tethered to the ground. With a fireball, a massive Cero, and a glowing spear coming right at her.

"Oh, shit! Bakudo 39, Enkosen!" she yelled, throwing her arm in a wide arc, just before a large wall of silver energy surrounded her.

She knew her defense wasn't going to be enough, but it would at least slow the attacks down enough to only wound her.

Except, just as the attacks should have simultaneously hit her, they didn't. A sudden, massive surge of youki filled the air, and all three of the attacks were suddenly destroyed by a long, razor-sharp whip.

"My, my, you do seem to attract troublesome situations," a sophisticated voice said.

Seconds later, a tall man in a red suit-like outfit appeared, a long whip in his hand, and his hair rustling in the wind.

"Oh, goody," Kagome sighed, the appendage holding her down exploding in a burst of white fire that sent the Arrancar screaming.

"I notice you seem tired," Kurama said, smirking cockily.

"Yeah, well why don't you just run on back to your cave? These things aren't your concern," she said, pointing her blade tip at the leader.

"Oh? I can't very well let you continue destroying things," he said, pointing at the smoking skeleton of a building that had previously been a restaurant.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't get in the way," the Shinigami growled before taking off.

With a smirk, Kurama got to work as well. Somehow, Kagome found herself completely rejuvenated, and taking on the Arrancar that had so easily beaten her boyfriend was unbelievably easy now.

She was, however, surprised to find that by the time she'd finished killing her enemy, Kurama had completely decimated the other, his Rose Whip drenched in blood.

Uryuu, meanwhile, was simply staring in shock at them, his arm definitely broken in several places and his body not letting him get up anytime soon.

"Well, S-Class youkai, they certainly are not," Kurama said, turning with Kagome to the leader.

And they found her practically radiating power, the ground around her shaking. Her Zanpakuto gleamed in her hand, and black energy crackled all around her.

"You guys are pretty strong. Then again, those two were also pretty weak. I'll show you fools real power! Yakedo, _Doragon_!"

Suddenly, her body exploded in light, and Kagome stared in awe at the monster she became. The Arrancar's body lengthened and became that of a massive, sleek white snake. Her entire lower body was one huge mass of slithering and shimmying scales.

Meanwhile, her upper body was a very wide expanse of white armor, though a hole showed in the center of her abdomen She now had four arms, and each looked like it could bring a new and more painful death.

The lower two were just long, singular blades, with sections as though they could be utilized as whips. The second, higher set were _massive_, razor-sharp claws, all five extensions being jagged and painful-looking.

And then, there was her face. All around her head, there was a long, scaly extension. Her eyes were blood-red, and she had a massive, gaping mouth of snake-like fangs.

"A _dragon_?" Kagome exclaimed, shocked by the Arrancar's appearance. "Kurama, stand back!"

"Why?"

Kagome connected her blade hilts, a feral growl emanating from her throat.

"_Bankai_!"

Her body exploded in light, and power crackled all through the air. Both the Arrancar and Kurama stared in awe at her obviously deadly weapon.

"You want to play hardball, so can I!" she growled, drawing the spiritual bowstring back.

The Arrancar stared at the weapon in shock, while Kurama simply seemed intrigued.

"Oh-ho! So _that's_ your bankai? From what I'd heard of what you did to the hanyo, I expected something… more impressive," the Arrancar sighed with a frown.

"Oh? Well then, I would _hate_ to disappoint."

She drew the string back further, and a massive bolt of crackling silver energy formed. The Arrancar almost didn't react before Kagome released her arrow, and the remnants of the building behind the dragon literally vaporized.

"Wow! That was pretty good! Too bad you missed," she sneered. "But, I have to finish this quickly, or I might really die…"

The Arrancar's eyes went from Kagome and Kurama to Uryuu, who was practically right next to her. Her eyes glowed evilly, and Kagome instantly took off.

She came to a stop in front of her boyfriend, arms in motion a second too late. The Arrancar's claws smashed her with the force of a small freight train, and Kagome let out a single gasp of pain before barreling into the solid concrete.

The impact itself isn't what hurt, though. She hit with such speed and power that, without thinking about herself, she threw all of her power into her stomach and curled all her limbs around it defensively.

She hit the ground and instantly let out a scream, her right leg the only thing remaining, for the most part, intact. She rolled to a stop, and sighed in relief despite the pure agony when she found her child to be perfectly safe.

But now, she was helpless, her bankai lying in tiny pieces around her, and the Arrancar was coming toward her with all four arms poised, and a massive ball of fire in her mouth.

"Shit."

Suddenly, the air crackled with youki, and Kagome watched as Kurama's eyes glowed, his hand crushing the rose in his hand.

"Petals and Thorns!"

The Arrancar turned and began to blast at the sudden, attacking whirlwind of, well… roses and thorns, but her attack was destroyed. And her body soon followed.

Screams and blood were the only thing that came from within the whirlwind before it suddenly vanished.

The second the Arrancar's energy vanished, Kagome pushed herself with her only usable limb and turned so that her retches and the blood that came with them wouldn't choke her to death.

She felt the others approach, and managed to lift her head, though it was a herculean effort. She found the three staring at her in shock, and she sighed, her head dropping back to the cold ground.

Suddenly, Uryuu was in front of her, his bow held in his usable hand, though Kagome seriously wondered how the hell he planned to draw it with only one arm.

"Hey, Uryuu, would ya' drop the bow?" Kagome said between pained gasps.

He glared down at her, and his bow vanished as he moved to her side.

"This is really a pathetic state I've found myself in," Kagome said, using every ounce of willpower in her to push herself into a sitting position, her broken leg lying uselessly to her side.

"Quite a lot of damage for someone who can supposedly fly and heal instantly," Kurama said, staring at her speculatively.

"Bite me, pretty boy," she growled. "I can heal fast, but I need energy to do it. Oh, yeah. Yusuke, if you want to take a shot and not have to worry about me freezing you, now'd be the time. Damn, I can't even move anymore," she added, staring at the unbelievable amount of blood around herself.

"Oi, Kurama, want to tell us what the fuck happened here! It looks like a warzone!" Yusuke growled.

The redhead looked at the restaurant and sighed.

"I was on my way to the library when I noticed a large mass of youki. Of course, I didn't realize that the majority of the power was due to their numbers… And there was one that was considerably stronger than the others."

"They were Hollows," Kagome cut in, bringing their attention to her. "The bastards somehow snuck up on us while we were on a date, and I got distracted and wasn't prepared for their leader's attack… _Obviously_," she added, glaring down at her arm, which reminded her of minced meat.

Uryuu didn't fail to notice that neither of them had mentioned how miserably and utterly he'd failed in fighting even _one_ Arrancar. This angered him, and it drove him into speaking up.

"And who the hell _are_ you people?" he growled, glaring at the Spirit Detectives.

Kagome felt the need to answer, but she couldn't, and she knew it. She'd never been the world's best liar, and Uryuu knew her too well for her to hide something if she tried.

Luckily, Kurama cleared his throat and turned to her boyfriend, hopefully saving her ass.

"Unfortunately, we cannot tell you who we are. Nor how we are acquainted with Miss Higurashi."

Uryuu looked like he wanted to strangle the redhead, but suddenly, Kagome groaned, getting all their attention.

"Kagome?"

"I… think I might… have lost… too much… ugh…"

Her eyes slid closed, and she was out, an instant later…

A/N:

Doragon- Dragon

Enkosen- Arc Shield

Yakedo- Burn

Also, if you've ever read my other fanfics, you'll know I don't really do a whole lot of hentai, unless it's specifically a key component to the story. But, I always like to throw in one or two scenes. Be sure to tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

A Lesson in Humility

"It's really amazing! I've _never_ seen such fast healing," a woman gasped, bringing Kagome from the hellish limbo of unconsciousness.

"Fast? It's been four days," another voice argued.

Kagome groaned as her eyelids cracked, letting the light hit her eyes full force.

"Ouch…"

Kagome slowly adjusted to the unbearably bright room, and found that she was on a 4th Division hospital bed. Oddly enough, in a room by itself, with an actual door on either side. And around her was… a _lot_ of people…

"And she lives," a voice snarled to her side. "Can we go now, Shinji?"

"Stop bein' so damn impatient, brat," he said before cuffing the back of her head to the sound of her loud grumbling.

"Welcome back, Captain Higurashi," an old voice grumbled, revealing none other than Yamamoto himself, along with Byakuya, Rukia, and Momo.

"Good to be back… How long will I have to stay still?" she asked, craning her head toward a disapproving-looking Unohana.

"With the amount of blood you lost, _Kagome_, you shouldn't even be exerting the energy to talk," Unohana said, her scary-calm voice making Kagome understand why all other Shinigami feared the Captain.

"_Really_, Kagome! Taking on _three_ Arrancar by _yourself_! Are you stupid, or suicidal!" Rukia growled.

"Hey, I wasn't by myself! Uryuu just wasn't very helpful," she sighed.

"If ya could pull yer mask out faster, ya wouldn'ta' gotten yer ass kicked," Shinji said with a frown.

"Not to mention that even _with_ your mask, taking on three alone is exceedingly arrogant," Byakuya added, frowning.

"Though the Quincy couldn't exactly give us a very good description, other that you took on three Arrancar alone. Is there more to this story, perhaps?" a soft voice asked, revealing Ukitake just entering.

That gave Kagome pause. She really wondered why Uryuu hadn't mentioned the Spirit Detectives, and that led her to wondering if they'd done something to him. And it worried her that the thought that they _had_ didn't terrify her.

Kagome suddenly remembered she'd been asked a question, and realized all eyes were glaring suspiciously at her.

"Oh, for the love of… It was a _trap_! It was an entire freaking _army_ of Gillian, _and _three Arrancar. The three weren't even tough, until they unleashed their _Resurreciōn_s."

"An _army_?" Rukia asked, eyes wide.

"A small army, but it was more than a hundred of the damned things. And they were all focused. The Arrancar said they were there for me. Uryuu and I beat the Gillian easily, but it still took energy."

"Uryuu certainly didn't mention that," Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, well, he… may or may not have had a concussion. He got hit pretty hard."

"I'll say! The Quincy's entire right arm was shattered," Shinji exclaimed.

"He… He's okay, right?"

"Nothing I couldn't fix," Unohana sighed.

"I have to admit, I wasn't even hurt so badly because of a direct attack."

"Yeah, we figured that much out when the Uryuu looked extremely guilty," Yoruichi sighed. "Damnit, you could've moved faster. Kagome, you're gonna' end up getting yourself killed doing stupid things like that."

"If I hadn't done it, Uryuu'd be dead. She broke right through my bankai. Do you have _any_ idea how strong that gauntlet is? I could block a missile with the thing. And it didn't even seem like that Arrancar had been throwing in all of her strength. If I hadn't blocked the attack, there'd be two corpses instead of one seriously injured Shinigami that can heal faster than anyone else."

"So, no regrets, then?" Shinji asked.

"Well, I have two regrets," Kagome sighed.

"Two?" Yoruichi asked, frowning.

"Yeah. I would've _liked_ to have hit her with my bankai, but she managed to dodge it. And that's not a good thing, because she was _massive_. I also wish I'd been faster, so I could've gotten myself out of the way, too, but that Arrancar used Uryuu to draw me in, too fast for me to really think about bringing out my mask or using some kind of Kido…"

"It was really that fast?" Ukitake asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"Yeah. She turned into a dragon. Admittedly, if Uryuu hadn't been there, it's possible I could've beaten her, but I doubt I'd have faired much better. She had four arms, could shoot high-speed fireballs, and probably had a wide-range Cero."

"That's quite a lot of power… You say she had two others with her?"

"Yeah… They weren't weak, but they certainly weren't even a fiftieth as strong as her, even released."

"We will have to discuss this once you're up," Yamamoto said just before vanishing.

Kagome noticed that at some point, Yoruichi had vanished as well, but was more concerned over the fact that she hadn't noticed the vibrant purple hair going missing than anything. Maybe she _did _need to stay and rest for a while.

"He's in a bad mood," Shinji said, smirking.

"Yes, well, can you blame him? I'll be going as well, then. Do at least _try_ to cooperate with Retsu, Kagome," Ukitake sighed before also disappearing.

"They're gone. I'm getting' the hell outta' this place," Hiyori growled before taking off, leaving a sighing Shinji and Unohana the only ones still there.

"That brat's too damn impatient," Shinji sighed. "When yer better, I'm gonna' kick yer ass until you can bring out that mask when ya need it," Shinji said, a cruel gleam in his eyes.

"We'll see," Kagome said, smirking.

"See ya!"

And then, it was just Kagome and Unohana, and Kagome suddenly feared for her life.

"Now, Kagome, I _know_ you'll be a good patient, _right_?" the Captain asked, her tone and facial expression inexplicably intimidating.

"A… Absolutely. But, if it's at all possible, can someone bring my son?" Kagome asked, still impressed with the seemingly timid Captain's ability to terrify… _everyone_.

"There's no need," Unohana replied with a kind smile, her intimidation factor gone.

"What?"

"He's coming, now," Unohana said before vanishing.

Seconds later, the kit appeared, and instantly wrapped around her in a hug.

"Momma! They wouldn't let me in until you were awake. I was so worried!"

"Sorry, Shippo," she said, stroking his hair. "I got a little overboard."

"So it would seem," a deep, elegant voice said, making Kagome practically jump.

"Damn! I really need to get some rest, if I can't even sense _you_, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed.

She tilted her head to take in the inu taiyoukai, and a smile broke out.

"And Rin and Kagura. It's been a while," the miko said, trying and failing to sit up.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin yelled, also wrapping Kagome in a hug. Which, with her innate demonic strength, was bone-crushing and made breathing hard.

"It's good to see you, too, Rin," the miko said with an affectionate smile when the young demoness realized what she was doing to her and pulled back.

The girl turned to Shippo, a wide smile on her face.

"Wanna' go get Yachiru and-"

"You bet!" the kit exclaimed excitedly before both demons took off with childish fervor.

"I see she's as energetic as usual," Kagome said, smiling.

"Indeed… It's not like you to let yourself become hurt so easily, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, cutting to the chase.

"I know. I screwed up. You going to mock me for it, too?" Kagome sighed.

"No. Having three limbs broken and getting ridiculed by your colleagues seems like punishment enough."

"There's also the fact that we know _why_ you're so hurt," Kagura added, staring meaningfully at Kagome's stomach.

The miko's eyes widened almost comically, and her now-healed arms curved protectively over her womb.

"Damn youkai senses," she grumbled.

"Indeed. There's also a not-quite diminished scent of fear and disbelief that radiates from you," the taiyoukai added, frowning.

"Really? I really need to work on hiding my scent."

"Perhaps. What has you so scared?" Kagura asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"Nothing's-"

"You _do _need to work on your ability to hide your scent, Kagome. You betray your lie before you even weave it," Sesshomaru said, smirking.

"Damnit! It's Inuyasha."

"What of that filth?" Sesshomaru growled, hackles rising.

"He's not dead."

Sesshomaru simply raised a delicate eyebrow in disbelief, and seemed to be expectant of more.

"A few days ago, I saw him. Alive. Still a hanyo. With a perfectly undamaged Tetsusaiga. And it doesn't make sense! I _personally _made sure that his corpse was destroyed. And he was _definitely_ dead."

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red, and every muscle was instantly tensed.

"The filth lives?" he snarled.

"It seems that way," Kagome said, nodding. "But you're not going to do anything about it," she added, the absolute authority in her voice surprising the taiyoukai out of his rage.

"I won't?" he asked, bemused.

"No, you won't. You ended your fight with Inuyasha. And you've got more important things in your life now," she said, throwing a meaningful look at Kagura's hand, intertwined with one of his.

"I cannot simply do nothing. As long as that abomination exists, I will fight. I will not stand aside due to a childish infatuation."

"You're wrong," Kagome said, her power rising like a wolf's hackles. "This has _nothing _to do with my previous stupidity in a choice of 'infatuation.' This time, he's mine. He's tried to kill me entirely too many times. You've had your turn, and now you have a real, legitimate chance at happiness."

"As long as he's alive, my father's name-"

"Shut it, Fluffy," Kagome growled, eyes flaring silver.

Kagura laughed at the extremely bemused expression overtaking his expression, but Kagome was clearly pissed now.

"Your father's name no longer has anything to do with him. I will find him, _I_ will kill him, and I will bring the heir's sword back for you. Does that sound fair?"

"Do you really assume to beat him?" Sesshomaru asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, trust me. I owe him payback. You've already settled your debts, so the way I figure, this just means I get a chance, too."

And neither demon could argue, with the pure and raw anger in her voice. She legitimately wanted the same opportunity of beating the hanyo that Sesshomaru had had.

"Very well, then. I shall leave the task to you, Kagome," the taiyoukai said with a smirk.

"Thank you."

"Well, we should get moving. Honestly, if those two find Yachiru, then there'll be a Captain showing up at our house again looking for the three," Kagura sighed.

"Indeed. We'll be taking our leave then," Sesshomaru said, turning to leave.

"_Please_ drop by sometime, Kagome," the ex-incarnation said, a broad smile on her face before she, too, took off after the taiyoukai.

Not a minute after their departure, the door opened, and in stepped Uryuu, looking guilty, and Orihime, dragging Ichigo by the arm.

As soon as the vibrant girl was in, she gasped and her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, wow! Kagome, what happened! I came here as soon as I heard, but Captain Kuchiki and Unohana wouldn't let me in," she said, almost pouting.

"It was to teach me a lesson. They got their point across," Kagome sighed.

"Oh… But at least Miss Unohana mended the bones, though," Orihime chimed, always the optimist.

"Yeah. But I still can't move much… Or, I probably shouldn't, anyway," Kagome groaned.

"Really? Let me fix that," she said, reaching for her hair clips.

"No, it's fine, really. Don't waste your energy on me, Orihime," Kagome said, smiling.

Of course, the real reason she was against the girl helping her was because her powers would probably have a bad effect on the growing life form inside of her. Especially since she didn't know it existed.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I just need some rest, and I'll be back up in… crap…"

"What?"

"Everyone out, now," Kagome gasped as bile began to rise.

"Huh?"

And then, Kagome began to retch, and Orihime understood the miko's need for privacy. Quickly, she pushed the men outside, and grabbed a nearby trash can for the miko, helping her into a more comfortable position.

"Oh, god, I hate this," Kagome groaned into the bucket between retches.

"Where does it hurt?" Orihime asked, rubbing soothing circles in Kagome's back.

"There's no pain…"

"What?"

"I'm just… sick, I think," Kagome groaned.

Before Orihime could further inquire about what the miko was talking about, a burst of power surged through the air. Seconds later, four men and a vibrantly dressed woman appeared in the room, Uryuu quickly following behind.

"Oh, god. What're you doing here?" Kagome groaned, not even looking up from the bucket.

"Shorty told us to make sure you ain't dead," Yusuke growled. "We had to wait til' they were all gone."

"I'm not going to die so easily," Kagome scoffed.

"Yeah? Looks like ya' can't even move!"

At that, Kagome lifted her right arm and pointed at the Spirit Detective, whose eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujōkōrō," Kagome murmured.

"Oh, hell!"

Yusuke turned and began to run…

…and then, the six pillars of light formed, paralyzing him completely.

"That's never gonna' get less funny, Urameshi!" Kuwabara laughed, mocking the detective.

"I believe the fool's right, for a change," Hiei added, a smirk breaking his stoic mask.

"Bitch! I'm gonna' be sure that I can tell Koenma you're dead, as soon as I'm outta' this!" Yusuke snarled, his power surging against his restraint.

Suddenly, Uryuu's hand came up, and his bow took form.

"I advise you don't threaten my girlfriend, if you want to live for very long," the Quincy said, power flowing outward from his bow.

Despite his anger and current situation, Yusuke surprised everyone when he suddenly started laughing.

"Even if I can't move, I can still kick yer sorry ass! I'd never lose to some weak, useless pretty boy who couldn't even take on _one_ measly youkai by himself!"

At that, a wall of blue energy rose around his body, and Kagome sighed. Her right arm quickly formed the sigils in the air, and red energy glowed in the air.

"Bakudo 9, Geki."

Suddenly, Uryuu's body was surrounded by a red aura, and his movement was stopped.

"What the hell!"

"You certainly have a large number of spells at your disposal," Kurama mused.

"Oh, I wish you people hadn't shown up," Kagome groaned, going back to the bucket as her nausea returned.

Orihime, who still hadn't moved from her spot beside Kagome, went back to rubbing circles on the miko's back as she began retching again.

"Ugh… Everyone, out," Kagome growled.

Nobody moved, and Kagome pulsed with silver energy.

"Let's try again. Everyone out! Except you," she added, stopping Orihime from moving away.

"I don't know if I can do much… I can't heal sickness," Orihime sighed.

"I believe I can be of some help there. I'm… very talented in medicine," he said, remembering that the others weren't supposed to know who they were.

"That something that comes with the plant magick you seem to be so fond of?" Kagome groaned.

"Something like that," he said, nodding.

"What the hell? I'm the son of a hospital director," Uryuu growled.

"Ugh… I don't care. Everyone, just get-"

She was cut off by another bout of sickness, worse than any of the previous ones. Her entire body shook, and Orihime frowned.

Suddenly, a wall of golden energy formed, and pushed everyone out, though there were many protests. Oddly enough, Kurama seemed to be completely unaffected by Orihime's barrier.

"This sucks," Kagome said into the bucket.

"This isn't the first time you've been sick," Kurama mused.

"Yeah, I know… I don't for the life of me know why they call it morning sickness! It's almost night… oh, crap," she groaned, having not realized she'd spoken until she saw their shocked expressions.

"What?" Orihime asked, eyes wide.

"Umm… Can you disregard that last part? I don't know what I was saying. I must be dehydrated," Kagome said, her speech abnormally fast.

"You're pregnant, Kagome! Congratulations!" Orihime squealed, wrapping the miko in a bone-crushing hug. "How long have you known? Does Uryuu know? Have you-"

"Orihime," Kagome groaned, gently covering the excited woman's mouth. "Yes, I'm pregnant. It's been two months since I found out. He doesn't know, and I have absolutely no idea how to tell him."

"Don't worry! Your secret's safe with me!" she exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement.

"And I assume you don't care enough to break it to my boyfriend," Kagome added, looking at Kurama.

"Indeed."

"I'm so happy for you, Kagome!" Orihime squealed again, again wrapping the miko in an overzealous hug.

A/N:

Rikujōkōrō- Six Rods Prison of Light

Geki- Strike

Well, the cat's out of the bag now? What will come of it? Keep reading to find out!

As always, be sure to tell me what you think of my writing!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language

Rest Part I

"_Alright_! I can move again!" Kagome exclaimed, practically skipping out of the 4th Division barracks.

Shippo giggled, curling his tail around her neck.

"You're sure excited, momma."

"Yep! I think I'm going to ask Yamamoto for a favor," she said, walking toward the Captain Commander's office.

"Come in," the old man's voice grumbled before Kagome even raised her hand to knock.

"Good day, Captain Yamamoto," Kagome said, bowing.

"What is it that you want, Captain Higurashi?" the man growled out.

"I would like to take a personal leave, if it would be acceptable."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I just need to relax after all that injury," Kagome sighed.

"I'll allow you five days."

"R… Really?" Kagome asked, blinking in surprise.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nope! Seeya!"

And she was gone in the next second, the Senkaimon guards not having even noticed as she passed them.

She came out on the shrine grounds, and quickly, and as quietly as possible, snuck inside. She found her mother humming softly in the kitchen, stirring something that smelled delicious.

"Wow! Whatcha makin'?" Kagome asked, mere inches behind her.

The woman squealed and jumped at her daughter's sudden appearance, causing Kagome to giggle and her son to snicker.

"Kagome! Don't _do_ that! I almost had a heart attack!" the older woman growled, rounding on her daughter.

"Hehe. Sorry," Kagome giggled.

"So, what brings you by?"

"I took a leave of absence for a few days," Kagome sighed. "I need some rest, and this is the only place I'll be safe from Yoruichi and Momo."

"I see… How long will you be staying?"

"I'm allowed to stay for five days. I thought I'd visit Sango and Miroku, maybe go on a hopefully peaceful date with Uryuu, spend some time with you and Souta."

"That's wonderful, Kagome!" her mother exclaimed, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"Hey, sis!" Souta's voice rang out, about five seconds before he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Souta," Kagome said as Shippo scrambled to his uncle's side.

"Ya' stayin' around for a while?"

"Yup!"

"Cool! Can you show me some magic?"

"Hmm… Maybe in a bit. Shippo, why don't you and your uncle go and play for a bit? Right now, I just need a nice, warm bath," she said, ruffling their hair as she passed them.

"Okay!" Shippo exclaimed before grabbing Souta's hand and dragging him outside…

Several hours later, a very relaxed and content Kagome descended the stairs, the divine scent of her mother's cooking assaulting her senses immediately.

"That was wonderful," Kagome sighed as she took a seat at the table.

"What? No baths in the Seireitei?" her mother asked, giggling.

"No. Actually, there are some very nice spas there… But I really needed that. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere for the last few days."

"Sis, are you gonna' show me some magic?" Souta asked excitedly.

"First we eat, then I'm going to sleep, kiddo. I'll show you some really impressive tricks tomorrow to make up for it, 'kay?"

"Okay," Souta sighed, looking adorably pouty…

"Okay, you ready?" Kagome asked, her power flaring.

"Yep!"

"Alright. Because I'm a Captain, my power here's limited… though my natural miko power has some kind of weird counter-effect that makes most of my power available… anyways, what I'm about to show you is a lot more impressive when I'm not limited."

"Okay!" the children chimed together, staring at her with wide eyes.

Kagome's body suddenly flashed, and then it was blurry. And seconds later, two Kagome's stood there, and they both looked solid.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Souta exclaimed.

The second image vanished, and Kagome sighed, a slight amount of sweat forming on her brow.

"What _was _that!"

"It's called Shiho. I learned it from Yoruichi… but I haven't mastered it yet. I can only make one physical clone of myself, and it's exhausting."

Both children applauded and Kagome smiled.

"Hey, sis, can you teach me some magic?"

"Maybe… Show me your aura."

Souta sighed and closed his eyes in concentration. Several minutes later, his eyes opened and he sighed again.

"I can't… Can't you show me magic anyways?"

"Umm… No. I don't think that the neighbors would appreciate you accidentally blowing something up because you don't have control over your energy," Kagome said, smirking.

"_Aww_! Come on! I have more control than that!"

"Yeah? Alright, I'll tell you what. Shippo and I are going to visit Sango and Miroku. We'll be back later tonight. If you can show me that you can manifest your aura like I showed you by then, I'll spend tomorrow teaching you Kido. Deal?"

"Yeah!" he chirped, eyes wide in childish excitement.

"Alright then. Ready, Shippo?"

In response, the kit took his favorite spot on her shoulder, and they quickly vanished into the well.

With Kagome's superior speed, they made it to the village in no time flat, and found Kaede huddled over a small garden near her hut. As soon as she felt their presence, the elderly miko straightened and turned toward them, a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Hi, Kaede! Sorry I haven't visited in so long."

"Oh, tis' no bother. So what brings ye by?"

"Well, Shippo wanted to play in the forest a while, and I wanted to visit. Not a lot of forests in my time," Kagome sighed.

"I see… Well, then, would ye mind helping me with my garden? My body's not like it once was," she replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Sure!"

Shippo hopped off her shoulder and took off in a cloud of dust.

"Be back later, momma!"

"Be back before it gets dark," she called, a smile on her face.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kagome went to the garden, looking at the various herbs.

"Wow! You've grown a lot since I was here, Lady Kaede!" she exclaimed, kneeling down near a large patch of brilliantly colored flowers.

"Why, thank you, Kagome. Tis' a shame ye haven't been here in some time," the wizened woman said, taking a kneel at the garden.

"I want to stop by all the time. I never thought I'd be so busy. But, it's definitely worth it."

"I'm glad for ye," the miko replied, seeing the real happiness to Kagome's smile.

And then, her expression darkened slightly. Not much, but just enough for Kaede to notice, and she sighed.

"What troubles ye?"

"What? Nothing," Kagome said, turning to the older woman.

"Really, now," Kaede chided. "I know ye too well, Kagome," she added, smiling softly.

At that, Kagome let out a low laugh and sighed once it subsided.

"You're right. There's a real issue I'm going to have to deal with…"

"And what is that?"

"Inuyasha's not dead," Kagome said, glaring at the ground.

"What? I thought for sure Lord Sesshomaru delivered a fatal blow," Kaede said, frowning.

"He did… I know he did. I saw his corpse. _Felt_ his corpse. And yet, he's not dead. Not only that, even the Tetsusaiga's not broken. It's not even like it was before. He seems even more hateful and angry, and twice as dangerous… and yet, he's still completely his hanyo self. I don't understand it," Kagome sighed.

"Is it possible that he was brought back to life?" Kaede asked calmly.

"Maybe… But that would require his soul, and he lost that when he consorted with Kikyo after she lost _her _soul… At least, that was the theory as to how he was still alive and yet completely demonic… But now I'm not sure. And this time, I'm going to have to make absolutely sure that he's completely, absolutely dead…"

"I see your trouble," Kaede sighed sympathetically.

"And there's more. I can't exactly tell the others he's not dead. These new people I have to work with know, but if I tell my friends, I might end up dead… I'm so confused. I've really got no idea what to do."

"I see… I advise that ye simply follow your instincts. They've never led ye astray yet, as far as I'm aware."

"Huh… Thanks, Kaede. So, what do you need from the garden?" she asked, getting to ready for some labor.

"I was just finished when ye showed up," Kaede said, smiling.

"Really? Alright, then, let's go inside," Kagome said, jumping to her feet.

Together, the two miko wiled the day away with the elder miko teaching Kagome more about herbs and medicine. It was just about time for the sun to begin its descent when Miroku and Sango made an appearance, surprised by Kagome's presence.

"Lady Kagome, what a surprise," Miroku said, giving her a hug.

"I thought I'd visit you guys. I have a little while off duty," Kagome said, smiling as she brought her 'sister' into the hug as well.

"I take it you wouldn't object to dinner, then?" Kaede asked, bringing their attention to the pieces of meat that she was placing over the fire pit.

"Not at all. My brother wants me to teach him some spells, and I told him that he had to be able to show me his aura clearly by the time I get home. I know he can do it, but I want him to get a little anxious," Kagome said, sitting with her friends.

The meat cooked quickly, and they just as quickly devoured it all, Shippo taking everything they didn't, or couldn't, eat.

"So, how is life going, now that the demons aren't running amuck?" Kagome asked, curious as to how her friends now lived.

"Quite well, actually," Miroku enthused, wrapping his arm around his brightly blushing wife. "My lovely Sango and I have been asked to help train the nearby Lord's men. We will get paid quite handsomely, and will have a much larger home, which will be very convenient, soon."

"Convenient? Why? A family of four isn't really all that big," Kagome said, frowning in thought.

"Well, that is true. But we will not remain a family of four much longer," he said, smiling brightly as Sango blushed even darker.

"Oh, wow! Congratulations, guys! But how'd this all happen?" Kagome asked, very curious at the turn of events.

"It was very bizarre," Sango said, frowning. "There was a swarm of rat youkai that were attacking the castle. We just happened to be the nearest village to the castle, and a heavily injured soldier showed up, begging for help. We got there, and they were being slaughtered…"

"And then, I used the Wind Tunnel, and my dear Sango killed off whatever I couldn't get."

"Kirara helped, too," Sango said, hugging the small feline to her chest. "I'm so glad that you didn't get taken with the rest," she added, smiling into her fur.

In response, Kirara purred and rubbed her cheeks against her mistress's face, tails swaying happily.

"Yes, Kirara, as well. The daimyo was almost killed, but Sango killed the attacking demon, the leader, and he begged us to, as he put it, 'please teach his pathetic soldiers to fight.' We obviously couldn't refuse," Miroku finished.

"Wow… Well, congratulations, you two!" Kagome said with a bright smile, pulling them into a hug again.

That's when Kagome noticed Shippo, sleeping in the corner of the hut, and the sun was down.

"Oh, wow, it's gotten late. I have to get going, you guys," she said, bringing Shippo into her arms.

"Thank you for the lovely visit, Lady Kagome," Miroku said, smiling broadly.

"Yeah. Please stop by again some time," Sango said, hugging her 'sister' one last time.

"I will. Have a good night. Congratulations, again," Kagome whispered before she vanished, taking off into the well.

As she came out, she found her brother resting against the well, snoring lightly. With a soft smile, she lifted him as well, and carried the children inside.

As she was putting Souta to bed, he stirred, eyes widening and clearing the instant he saw her.

"Hi, Kagome!"

"Hey, Souta."

"I can bring my aura out. Look!"

Seconds later, a brilliant wall of white energy enveloped him, and he smiled brightly.

"Wow! You have a lot of potential, Souta!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"So you'll train me?"

"Yes. Absolutely. But not tonight. You need to be fully rested to learn Kido, or bad things can happen."

"Okay. Tomorrow, then?"

"You bet," she said, smiling as she ruffled his hair. "Have a good night."

And, true to her word, she did teach him. Her entire third day off was spent teaching and helping her younger brother master the lower-level magic she knew, and she was very impressed with how quickly he mastered it.

Eventually, night fell, and Souta fell unconscious with a broad smile on his face, all his energy reserves thoroughly used…

A/N:

Shiho- Cicada (this is the technique that Byakuya uses against the Espada to make clones of himself)

daimyo- a Japanese lord during the Feudal Era

As always, be sure to tell me what you think, good or bad!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language

Rest Part II

Kagome knocked on the door, smiling to herself when the bright and bubbly girl appeared at the door.

"_Hey_, Kagome!"

"Morning, Orihime," Kagome gasped, trying to breathe through the excited girl's bone-crushing hug.

"What're you doing here?" Ichigo asked from behind his wife.

"Well, I still have two days off, and I thought I'd spend some time with you. I've barely seen you since Naraku."

"Huh. That old man actually gave you time off?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Hey, be respectful," she chided. "For all we know, he might be able to hear you say that somehow."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, and Kagome burst into giggles at the odd expression on his face.

"Damn," he growled.

"Hey, Ichigo, I'm going out," Karin said, appearing behind the irate man.

"Alright. Be back by sundown."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, quickly vacating the premises, baseball bat in tow.

"Well, come in," Orihime said, waving Kagome inside.

"So, why'd you need to take off?" Ichigo asked, staring at Kagome.

"I needed some time to recuperate. I healed from that thorough ass kicking that I received, but I needed some time to spend with the important people to me. I've died once already, and that came dangerously close to repeating it."

"Sorry about that. I felt all the power, but by the time I got even close, it was all over," Ichigo said apologetically.

"Oh, don't feel bad. I got hurt because of myself, nobody else."

"Though Uryuu didn't help."

"Ichigo!" Orihime gasped.

"Look, Uryuu's strong. But these new Arrancar that keep showing up all over the place are a helluva lot stronger than any Arrancar Aizen made before. He barely beat a few of the Arrancar before…"

"You have no idea how strong they are," Kagome sighed. "I'm just glad that Kurama showed up, or I'd definitely have died."

"Kurama?" Orihime asked, confused.

"You remember. The redheaded guy that was at the barracks? He's got this bizarre power over plants, and he saved my ass. If only the rest of those idiots he works with were so easy to stand," Kagome sighed.

"So Uryuu didn't beat _any _of them?"

"He killed a bunch of Menos… but the weakest Arrancar there wiped the floor with him… I feel so bad for the guy. I think his pride's been beaten," Kagome sighed, eyes closed.

"Wow. That guy didn't seem so tough. He really handled an Arrancar by himself?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide.

"No. We both worked together. I mean, I was handling all three fine by myself, until I goaded them into releasing their Zanpakutos… Then I had a hard time keeping up. I'm really glad he showed up when he did. But, together, we beat them."

"You sure you should be fighting like that?" Ichigo asked, looking meaningfully at Kagome's stomach.

Mouth gaping, she turned to Orihime, who was staring at the ground.

"Sorry. I just kind of… let it slip."

"I haven't told anyone, though," Ichigo added helpfully. "And the question's still there."

"I can handle myself… And you have to swear not to tell Uryuu. I'm going to myself, but I need some preparation."

"You've got my word," Ichigo grumbled.

After that, she spent a while at the Kurosaki homestead, having a very nice visit. Finally, it reached close to sunset, and Kagome took her leave, promising to come again soon.

As Kagome reached the border of Karakura, walking since it was such a nice day, she was met by a very surprised-looking Kurama.

"Well, hello, Kagome."

"Hey, Kurama," she said, smiling.

"Well now, you don't seem to be quite so aggressive towards me today. Having a fun trip, I take it?"

"Uh… Sorry about all of that. I was being a royal bitch to you all. When we first met, I was having some-"

"Hormones can go a long way in hostility," he said, smiling. "No need to explain."

"So… What're you up to? The rest of you here? I kind of want to apologize for pissing Yusuke and Hiei off so much."

"Oh? Why the sudden change?"

"Funny how almost dying can rearrange priorities. Clearly, I can't handle everything by myself, like I'm used to. I haven't seen demons like this in a long time. If I'm going to be working with you, I'd like a fresh start, without all of the attempted murder in our minds. I feel like something worse than anything I've ever seen is coming, and it'd be better if we had the combined power of us all, instead of going at each other's throats and focused on the enemies."

"Well, you're certainly wise beyond your years, I believe," Kurama said, falling into step with her.

"I've heard that before."

"I'll talk it over with Yusuke, but he can be a little headstrong. And I was here visiting the library. Here's a promise that you have at least one ally with us, if not counting the peaceful Kuwabara," he said, suddenly producing a bouquet of bright, beautiful roses from nowhere.

"How do you do that?" she asked, taking the bouquet.

"That? It's nothing, really. I'm a kitsune avatar."

"Really? Well, that's new. I wondered how a seemingly normal human could use such strong magic."

"Yes. Silver kitsune are quite good with plants. I was joined at birth with a dying kitsune named Youko."

He was very surprised when Kagome suddenly stopped, eyes wide and bright with _something_.

"Youko? As in, Youko Kurama, the thief?"

"Yes."

"Oh, man. My son idolized the 'great thief kitsune, Youko Kurama,' when we were in the past."

"Really? I think he enjoys hearing that," Kurama said, smirking.

"Man. If he knew I've been spending time with the thief personally, he'd blow a gasket," Kurama said, smiling.

"Hmm… Aren't you a bit young to be having a second child?" he asked, curiosity burning in his gaze.

"I'm not. Technically, I'm only having my first. I adopted Shippo under youkai law around the time that I killed Naraku."

"Well, now, that's surprising. Come to think of it, you're a very enigmatic and vexing woman. My other half is rarely in agreement with me, but we both are very curious about you."

"Curious? What do you mean?" Kagome asked, giving him a sidelong glance as they walked along the road.

"How is it that you are who you are? Koenma filled us in on your story, for the most part. How does a miko not only gain the powers of a demon, but also adopt a kit under our laws?"

"Well, I can understand how that'd be confusing. And you've got more questions. So do I. Tell you what. If I answer your question, you have to give me an answer for one of mine. Sound fair?"

"Quite. What do you wonder about?"

"I'll count that as three questions, so I get three answers. I'm not a typical miko. I believe that youkai aren't evil as a whole, but that instead it's the individuals. It got me into a lot of trouble in the Feudal Era, but it's true. And I have the powers of a demon because it was the only way to save my life, and it didn't make me evil. Just a little… volatile. And as for Shippo… Inuyasha and I saved him in the beginning of our journey, and we grew closer as more time passed, until I was like a real mother. I only hope that I can do even half as well with this child as him. So… what, exactly, is the Makai?"

"It's where the youkai were sent after a powerful miko made a wish that ended up splitting the world's fabric into separate dimensions," Kurama said, eyeing her curiously.

"Huh… Exactly how much of my story do you know?"

"We were told about everything from your journey involving the Shikon no Tama, Naraku, and the events in the present. We weren't informed of your close friends beyond their involvement with Naraku's destruction. Yusuke felt quite horrible after hearing the story of that hanyo, in-depth," he added.

"Huh… Well, I feel bad about goading him so much, so maybe we're even. I'll let you know a little secret. From the beginning, I seemed to stand you better than those others. I almost wonder if it's because I'm used to kitsune, and your aura gave me a sense of security even dealing with a whole bunch of bad circumstances."

"Ah. So I make you relaxed, then?"

"Well, you don't make me wary anymore. You saved my ass, and that makes you okay in my book," she said, patting his shoulder.

"I see… You still have another question, I believe."

"Right. Hmm… Why were you there, waiting for me?" she asked, looking straight ahead.

"What makes you believe I was waiting for you?"

"Your alibi doesn't make sense. You don't have any books, for one… And I felt your energy for at least thirty minutes before I left, in the same spot."

"Really? Well, I must admit that Youko finds you _very_ intriguing. Maybe more so than myself."

At that, Kagome's cheeks turned red, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Well… this is my house," she said, stopping at the shrine steps.

"Really? Well, it's been a fun walk, I must admit. I'll be taking my leave, then."

Before he'd taken five steps, Kagome grabbed his arm, blush even darker.

"Umm… Could you do me a favor? Shippo would love to meet Youko. Would it be possible?"

An amused smirk crossed Kurama's face, and his eyes flashed a bright gold.

"Sure, I'll grant this favor. But you have to give me a kiss in exchange," he said, his voice that of a completely different and less sophisticated person.

Much to his surprise, Kagome didn't get indignant or angry at all.

"You know, kitsune should be more careful about who they try to seduce, Mister Youko, or they could end up dead," she said, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Well now, that's rather bold, isn't it?" he asked, amused. "Well, I think I could meet the kit. Shuichi doesn't seem to mind giving me his body for a short while."

With a smile, Kagome took off up the stairs, the kitsune following closely.

"Good evening, Kagome. Who's your friend?" her mother asked, eyeing the redhead.

"This is Kurama. Er… Youko. Which is it, right now?" she asked, looking at the amused kitsune.

"A little bit of both, I guess."

"Okay. Well, anyway, he's a friend, and I thought Shippo'd really enjoy meeting him."

"Oh?"

Kagome felt Shippo's approach, and moved so that he wouldn't barrel into her on his way down the stairs.

"Hi, momma!" he said excitedly, jumping into her open arms.

"Shippo, this is a friend of mine," she said, bringing him face-to-face with Youko.

"Who is he?"

"I think you might've heard of me, actually. Youko Kurama, at your service," Youko said, extending his hand to the stunned kit.

And then, both adults became exceedingly amused as he launched into a long series of questions for the kit, until it was well into the night. Finally, Kagome took the kit upstairs, smiling brightly.

"Okay, Shippo. Youko has to go now. And you need to get some sleep," she said, sending him to their room.

"Well, he's an energetic kit," Youko said, very amused.

"Yeah. But he's a very good kid. Thank you for this. I was hoping to do something for him to apologize for not getting to spend as much time as I'd like with him."

"No trouble."

Youko's eyes flashed and the gold tint vanished from its edges, though the smirk stayed in place.

"Thanks, Kurama. And thank you for the flowers, as well."

"No problem. I'll be sure to talk with Yusuke. Have a good night, Kagome," he said before grabbing her hand and placing a kiss at her knuckles.

And then, he was gone, her face a bright shade of red.

"So… that was a friend of yours?" her mother asked, surprising Kagome.

"Y… Yeah. He's a youkai, sort of. One of the people I have to work with."

"I see… That look in his eyes says more than friendship."

"Really? Well, I've decided, anyway. I'm going to tell Uryuu about it tomorrow. We're having a date with my last day off."

A/N:

Well, there's the newest chapter. As always, be sure to tell me what you think of my work.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language, Violence, Blood and Gore, and a lot of ANGST!

Flash Point

Kagome knocked on the door, humming cheerfully to herself. After a full minute of waiting, the door opened, and there stood Uryuu, his clothes very relaxed for his taste in clothes.

"Well, good afternoon, handsome," she said, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Hello to you, too," he said, smiling. "So, what shall we do with your day off?"

"Well, I happen to have this picnic basket full of some fantastic cooking, if you're interested," she said, lifting said basket for him to see.

"Sure. Where to?"

"The park seems like a nice place."

As they walked, at human speeds, to the park, Kagome found her mind wandering. She'd told her mother she was going to tell Uryuu she was pregnant, today, but she needed the date desperately to go well, to have the confidence to do it. Of course, an excellent cook she was not, so she'd had her mother's help in making anything even resembling edible, and there were the other… festivities… that she had planned for after it.

Finally, they reached the park in the center of town, and the afternoon went well, though with an odd mood due to a noticeable apprehensiveness in Uryuu the entire time.

Kagome became more and more concerned about it as the day turned to night, the strange mood getting more noticeable and ruining the mood more.

Finally, they finished their date with a movie, and Kagome found that she had absolutely no idea what they were watching, her mind on the agitated expression on his face. Finally, the movie finished, and by the time they reached Uryuu's, finally Kagome lost her patience.

"Alright, what's wrong, Uryuu?"

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of apparently deep thought.

"You've been pensive and broody all day. What's wrong?"

Suddenly, his expression went from pensive to inexplicably angry, his jaw clenched and fists balled.

"I've been wondering over what I saw last night."

"Umm… What you saw? What did you see?" she asked, confused as to why he looked so angry.

"I saw you. With that redhead. And you were both being entirely too comfortable," he growled.

Kagome's eyes widened, irritation suddenly flooding her veins.

"_That's _what you've been pissed about all day? That I was talking with Kurama? I ran into him on the way out of town, and he just happened to be going that way. I work with the guy."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"What, am I supposed to not talk to any other guys, just because my boyfriend _might _be watching and get jealous? And Kurama's just a coworker," she added as an afterthought.

"You and he seem to be on way friendlier terms than you're implying," Uryuu sneered.

"Oh, _come on_! I deserve at least a _little _trust," she growled.

"You aren't around enough to have the kind of trust needed for me to not get jealous over you hanging out with strange men," Uryuu responded, so quick that Kagome suddenly realized that he'd actually _prepared _this argument, to some degree.

"Well, I can't just _not _be busy. I have too much responsibility as a Captain to simply stop everything and visit all the time. I try to visit you as much as possible. And you _should _know that already."

"Maybe it won't work with us, after all," he growled, making her gasp in shock.

"What?"

"Fundamentally, we're enemies in the first place."

Kagome went to interrupt, but he raised his hand, cutting her off.

"And besides that, you seem to know a _lot _of other men. There's that group that was there when you were healing, as well as all of the Vizards, who are mostly male."

"I'm allowed to have friends," Kagome growled.

"Yeah, I know. You've got a lot of male _friends_," he snarled back, making her eyes widen in shock.

Before he could respond, her hand shot out, smacking his face with so much force that he was actually thrown back several feet, his cheek bright red.

"You bastard."

"Damn. I'm glad Lisa's not so damn volatile," he said absentmindedly, caressing his wound.

At that, Kagome's eyes narrowed at the same time his widened. He quickly swung around and began going through the door to his house, clearly intending to lock her out. Unfortunately for him, she was entirely too fast, and had his arm in her grip before he made it a foot.

"What did you mean by that, Uryuu?"

Instead of answering, Uryuu just glared down at the ground, and Kagome began to think hard.

She remembered all the times since she'd started dating the Quincy that she'd come just as Lisa Yadomaru had been leaving after having either picked up or dropped off a book of some form. And that's when she figured it out, and her blood began boiling.

"How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long have you been screwing around behind my back?" Kagome snarled, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Two months," he said calmly.

Suddenly, Kagome's hand flashed out, and the Quincy went down, glasses snapped and shattered and nose visibly broken.

"You bastard! If you wanted to screw someone else, you should've just broken it off with me and not snuck around. Do you… Do you have any idea how much of an ass hole you are?" she snarled, tears burning trails down her face.

He simply glared up at her, rage boiling in his eyes.

"You… This is the last time you'll ever see me, you bastard… And I'll make sure you never see our child, either," she snarled before vanishing in a flash of movement.

Kagome ran through Karakura, tears blurring her vision and mind racing. She quickly lost any attention to the world around her, and that's how she found herself on Karakura Bridge, in the dark, as a mass of youki barreled towards her.

She had just enough time to recognize the smug-looking Inuyasha, his claws gleaming in the moonlight, before he almost tore into her stomach. Except, as it got near her child, a massive wall of white energy and youki flared instinctively into existence…

Power exploded through the air in a massive surge, so vast that not a single being within a hundred miles would miss feeling it. And that's how the vastly different groups of the Spirit Detectives, the Vizards, and Uryuu, bleeding and pissed-looking, all showed up in the same spot.

Where they find, much to their collective shocks, Kagome. Bleeding heavily from both her arms, with a bright, pearl-white mask covering her face, brilliant flares of white static exploding around her body like an aura, and a massive wall of energy around her Shikai's dual blades.

"What the fuck!" the red armor-clad hanyo yelled, bleeding even more than Kagome and eyes narrowed into hateful slits.

Kagome began to lift her long blade, but the hanyo snarled and smacked his sword onto the pavement.

"Wind Scar!"

A massive wave of powerful youki launched forward, completely surrounding Kagome in a fatal light.

"Take that, you bitch!" he sneered, laughing evilly as smoke rose into the air from his attack.

But his mirth quickly died when a blast of brilliant light came from within the attack, and the Wind Scar vanished. And there stood Kagome, completely unphased, wounds no longer existent, and bankai gleaming on her arm.

"What the hell! You're going to fight _me_? With a _bow_? First you kill Kikyo, then you mock her with your pathetic power?" Inuyasha snarled. "You don't have the power to seal me if you tried."

All of the assembled allies were very surprised when the until-that-point mostly docile miko suddenly drew her bow back and vanished, appearing with the arrow an inch from the hanyo's surprised face. And they were even more surprised when she let it fly without hesitation, point-blank.

Inuyasha dove back, face bleeding heavily and smoke rising from where the attack had _barely _missed his neck, instead taking off his left arm in its entirety.

"What the fuck! My arm!"

Kagome planted her left foot, smashing his head with her other and pinning him to the ground by his throat.

She then lifted her arm, bankai flaring with power.

"You have two options, Inuyasha. Stay quiet and you'll die slowly. And you _will_ die, tonight, I promise you that. But, if you tell me how you're alive, I'll make it quick, for the sake of who you used to be," she stated in her metallic voice, a chilling calm to her tone.

Despite the obvious agony he was in, Inuyasha simply smirked, blood covering his lips as he laughed.

"You think I'm gonna' bow down to _you_, bitch? You don't have the guts to kill me. But tell me, how does it feel? To go from pure little demon-killing princess to a monster worse than anything a youkai could produce," he sneered, eyes narrowed with hatred.

He expected the words to shock her, so that he could use the distraction to get away. So he was very surprised when, instead of going into a rage, she simply shrugged like it didn't matter.

"You've got ten seconds to decide your fate," she said, still utterly calm. "Ten."

"Fuck you," he snarled, grabbing her ankle and trying to throw her balance off.

"Nine."

Inuyasha's claw sharpened, and he swung at her ankle.

"Eight," Kagome counted, high in the air above him.

Inuyasha rolled to his stomach, pushing himself to his feet.

"Seven."

The hanyo finally managed to get up despite the slipperiness of the blood from where his arm had once existed, and he snarled at the descending miko.

"Six."

"Sankon-"

"Five."

"Tessou!" Inuyasha growled, his claws gleaming as they hardened.

"Four," Kagome sighed, kicking off a wall of air as the hanyo charged.

Inuyasha reached the miko and instantly began slashing wildly at her, eyes narrowing even more with every miss.

"Three. You know you should just give up."

"Fuck you, bitch!" he snarled, kicking at her.

"Two," she counted, jumping up.

Inuyasha used the momentum of her jump and launched, throwing his claw for her throat.

"One," she bit out, the power in her arrow flaring brighter as she smashed her foot into his chest, sending him sprawling. "You should've gone quietly."

"Go to Hell."

"Zero."

She released the arrow, intent on killing him. Except, just as it would've gone straight through his head, the Garganta appeared beneath him and he vanished into the chasm, her attack vanishing from existence as the hole closed.

All gathered watched in silence as Kagome stood still on the ground, body tense as steel cable.

And then, a loud growl erupted from her, and she launched into the ground with her fist. They were all stunned as power exploded in every direction, and the street they stood on, as far as any of them could see, cracked and exploded completely from her awesome power.

And then, the last shock of the night came with a loud exploding sound. Their attention returned to Kagome, whose mask had _literally _exploded, smoke rising from her heavily bleeding face. And then, her tear-stained face and puffy red eyes relaxed, and she fell unconscious to the ground, her body covered in a shower of her blood…

A/N:

Sankon-tessou- Soul-scattering Iron Claws

Okay, so this is where the real angst begins. Sorry for the gore, but I thought it got the point of how intense the battle was across. Also, I never liked Uryuu's character, and I thought that honestly, this would be what would happen if there was a real-world version of both of these characters and they were in a relationship. As always, please tell me what you think of my work, as it's what makes an author worthwhile, regardless of whether what you say is good or bad, just as long as it isn't spam.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language, violence, more angst

Devastation

All the assembled stared at the devastation. Both the devastation caused by a single punch from Kagome's anger, which nobody, not even her well-known friends the Vizards, ever seen before, and the devastation to said miko herself.

They were all stunned when Kurama vanished, appearing at the downed miko's side in the same instant and flipping her gently onto her back.

"Oi, Kurama-"

"You should not move her," a large, thick man said, appearing out of nowhere beside the pair and surprising Kurama. "You may aggravate the wound further."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Kurama bit out with uncharacteristic aggression. "You lot seem to have powers akin to her own. Can any of you heal her? I can stop the bleeding, but the actual wound is beyond my abilities," he said, looking at the Vizards, who were surprised at the strange human's blunt statement.

"If you can stop the bleeding, I can heal her," the large man said, staring down at them.

Without another wasted second, Kurama put his hands on the center of her chest, and a powerful light flowed around both their bodies as the 'human's' eyes began to glow gold.

Suddenly, the steady blood flow trickled to nothingness, quickly becoming dry on her dangerously pale skin.

The large man got to work next, his body flashing with green energy that began to flood Kagome's body. After a full minute of this, her own body flared with silver power as well, and the wounds that remained, as well as any sign of blood loss, were gone.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she shot up with surprising energy, scaring everyone as she looked around, eyes wide and practically glowing with fear. When her mind registered the faces now surrounding her, she visibly relaxed to a degree that was shocking, though she was clearly pissed.

All of them followed her gaze to the bleeding and equally-pissed-looking man standing behind them all.

"You… Get the fuck out of my sight," she snarled, standing up, much to the surprise of everyone that had seen how much damage there'd been to her body before they even got there.

"Tch. Look at all the destruction you caused."

At that, Kagome's lips pulled back and a surprisingly guttural and inhuman snarl came from her throat.

"It's your fucking fault. I was distracted because of you. I almost _died_, because of you. You have three seconds before I break something more important than your nose."

"It was your own damn fault," he snarled, before he vanished.

They all stared at her as she turned away from where he'd been and walked toward where Inuyasha had lay. Suddenly, two swords appeared in her hand, and she began to glow with ethereal light.

"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd-"

Shinji formed in front of her, his hand over her mouth.

"Stop right there, Kags. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to follow that bastard and make sure he's dead. Before he actually ends up killing me the next time he pops in for a visit," she growled, anger and hatred giving her eyes an unnatural glow.

"You know that's stupid, right? You barely have the energy to stand and talk at the same time right now. You'd die, and you know it."

With a glare, Kagome stared into the elder Vizard's eyes for a full minute before she suddenly relaxed, all traces of anger vanishing along with her energy.

"Fine. I need to be getting back to Soul Society, anyway," she said, using the power she'd been building for the Garganta instead to open the Senkaimon.

They all relaxed as she began to leave, until her eyes widened and flashed with a brilliant flare of pure white light and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Kagome?" Kurama asked, surprised by the irrational fear that had literally come from nowhere.

Without responding, she turned and vanished, and after they got over the newest shock of the night in her unbelievable speed despite her obvious lack of power and energy, everyone followed her trail closely.

They found the trail's end at a massive pile of smoldering and smoking rubble. Before said pile was Kagome, her knees collapsed beneath her, staring at what had obviously been a house until very recently, two young, shivering boys in her arms and silvery tears streaming down her face.

She apparently didn't realize they were there, her body racked with sobs and eyes focused on the two spirits that rose from the rubble.

They weren't prepared for the primal, rage- and pain-filled scream that escaped her. The sound was accompanied by a massive, visible and palpable wave of silver, black and red power that launched outward.

In an instant, the entire forest surrounding the property was turned to ash, and anything within five miles shook violently as well. Her eyes were focused on an area of open space, which suddenly became a dark obsidian and cracked open like the sky itself was breaking.

And out of the crack, three people stepped.

Aizen stood tall and confident, eyes casually roaming across all of those assembled before settling on the enraged Kagome. Next to him stood Inuyasha, his massive blood drenched in blood and a cruel sneer on his face. And behind them stood a tall, black-haired man with features reminiscent to Kagome's own.

The somber silence was broken with Inuyasha's sudden, cruel and mocking laughter.

"Ya' know, I wish ya' woulda' done that sooner. If I'da' known I could slaughter you so easily if you were distracted, I would've thought of this much sooner," he mocked.

At that, Kagome's eyes went from the blood dripping off the Tetsusaiga to the destruction of her home, and comprehension flashed through her eyes.

"You know the best part? They were so terrified while I slaughtered them, completely helpless. It was hilarious," the hanyo sneered.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Kagome asked, tears choking her speech.

"Why? Because it was fun. And you took what I loved, so it was only fair," he remarked offhandedly.

And then, the anger from before returned to her eyes, tenfold. The three men were surprised as a massive, obelisk of silver energy shot high into the air around her body. The ground around her began to bubble violently, and soon turned to ash as her power vaporized anything solid near her except the boys, who had somehow ended up behind the group of Vizards as though for sanctuary. Overhead, the sky filled rapidly with black clouds as lightning flashed in circles around the miko.

They all heard her as she began to chant under her breath, and Aizen's eyes widened.

"Hado 91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!"

Immediately, the Garganta opened, but it didn't expand fast enough for the attack to miss them. Much to Kagome's shock, though, the third man quickly chanted and released several Danku's that surrounded the trio.

Kagome's Kido hit the barriers and quickly dispersed into nothingness, taking the barriers with it.

"What the hell? That shouldn't have stopped anything beyond Hado 89…"

At her confusion, the man simply laughed, the sound chilling to the very core.

"It was a good effort, that's for sure. Nice try. But you'll need to try harder than that, love," he mocked, eyes narrowed and cold.

With her attack gone, the Garganta closed, and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on Kagome like lasers.

And then, he lunged for the weakened Kagome.

"Shit."

She quickly brought her Shikai up to block the claws, but both blades were easily knocked away before she was smashed into the ground. With ever-more-surprising reserves of energy, she kicked off the ground and rolled away.

The hanyo began to swing wildly at her, and her dodges became less and less narrow as her energy reserves began quickly dwindling. But, just as she was about to fall due to exhaustion, the other man, the one who looked like her, decided to join in along with Aizen.

And she was utterly helpless as they converged, obviously intent on murdering her.

"You shouldn't have been so distracted to waste so much energy," the man chided, his long blade heading for her stomach. "This abominable creature that you carry should never exist, and you must die in kind."

All those around them not 'in the know' were very surprised by the man's statement, and Kurama seemed surprisingly distressed as the blade began to go in.

But suddenly, the attack was knocked wide by a blast of energy from the side, originating from Yusuke's extended finger.

Before the man could react, Shinji and Hiei launched at him, almost easily pushing him away from the downed miko. Meanwhile, several of the other Vizards began to smash Inuyasha apart, and Kagome vaguely realized that Aizen had vanished.

Just as they were about to finish the hanyo, the Tetsusaiga turned black and power surged around him. Drawing on the very last ergs of her energy, Kagome launched, knocking aside all of the Vizards before a massive black rip in the air formed.

She hit the ground, hands moving outward as three massive bolts of power launched. Much to her dismay, Inuyasha merely sneered at the sight of the attacks and with one movement, he opened another Meidou and blew the attacks to oblivion.

After the last-ditch attacks, Kagome was obviously past her limit, her body quickly shutting down. She watched helplessly as the hanyo approached, a Wind Scar building around his blade.

On the other side of her, the mysterious man suddenly flashed with movement, and Shinji and Hiei were both flung into the nearby building. And the next second, he too was approaching her, his Zanpakuto glowing with a terrifying, black energy.

What happened next was a blur. Just as Inuyasha began to swing downward with more than enough force to cleave her in half, a mass of thorns rose from the ground and wrapped around the hanyo, trapping him completely as they began to cut apart his limbs.

At the same time, a whirlwind of razor-sharp thorns and roses exploded into existence from nowhere, attacking the other man, who managed to raise a barrier just fast enough to avoid death.

The man sneered, glaring at Kurama as he appeared above Kagome. One hand was pointed at the hanyo, and the other at the Shinigami, his face contorted with a barely-contained anger.

"You shouldn't prolong the inevitable, boy," the man sneered.

And then, the Garganta opened, and both of them were swallowed, the hanyo's limbs just barely still attached. The second they were gone, Kurama's attacks ceased, and he instantly lifted Kagome and carried her over to a very surprised-looking Orihime.

Without hesitation, she and Hachi got to work, healing the very-nearly-fatal wounds. While that was going on, the Vizards stood guard, glaring at the Spirit Detectives. Except for Kurama, who was kneeling beside the shivering and bleeding miko.

And then, matters became somehow, _impossibly_, even more complicated when the Senkaimon opened. And out stepped Rukia, Yoruichi, and Urahara, all of them taking in the scene before them with shock.

There was the burnt house, the almost-dead human boy, the kitsune pup who was lying unconscious by his side, Kagome covered in blood despite being worked on by both Hachi and Orihime within a massive barrier, and a group of men examining where a massive void is in the ground.

Finally, after several minutes, the barrier around them collapsed, and she slowly came awake to find a _lot_ of people, who had no previous knowledge of each other, all staring at her as if in expectation…

A/N:

Senjū Kōten Taihō- Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear (Summons several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point where the intended target resides. The culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating.)

Danku- Splitting Void

As always, be sure to review!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: language and ANGST

Aftermath

Kagome looked around at all the faces, and a small groan slipped past her lips at the looks she was getting.

"Umm… Kurama, what's the tactical advice here?" she asked, eyeing the kitsune.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he pulled out his compact and quickly called Koenma.

"I don't have enough energy. Hachi, could you look at the kids?" Kagome asked while Kurama was connecting.

"On it," the large man said, moving over to the children.

"Koenma, here," a loud voice said over the compact.

Kagome made an impatient hand gesture, and Kurama threw it to the miko.

"Hello, Koenma. Hey, could you give me some advice?"

"On what?"

In response, Kagome panned the compact around so that it took everyone in, and then returned it to staring back at her.

"Hmm… I'd say the situation's changed, then?"

"You could say that," she said, nodding.

"Hmm… Tell all, so no further complications can arise. As long as you trust everyone present not to go telling anyone else. I'll handle my father. It seems to be inevitable, really," the prince sighed.

"Okay, then," she said, jumping to it.

First, she pointed at the Spirit Detectives, facing the Vizards.

"These are people I work with. I've told you all that youkai are still around, and these are sort of like the youkai slayers from when I was in the past. I've been working with them very recently."

She reversed her position and faced the Spirit Detectives.

"You all know my story. These are my friends, the Vizards. And my sister, sort of, Rukia, and mentors Urahara and Yoruichi," she added, pointing to each in turn.

With introductions out of the way, Kagome quickly recalled the stories, adding in various parts wherever the previously unknown parties were involved. Surprisingly, she got through it in very few minutes, and several of them noticed that the entire time she talked, there was a visible disturbance to her.

And then, finally, she ended the story and walked past the groups, over to Hachi and his barrier.

"Are they okay?"

"They are wounded, that much is for certain," Hachi said, his tone grim. "The kitsune child will most likely recover in moments, but… the other one seems to have been trapped in whatever destroyed this home."

Suddenly, Kagome dropped to her knees, staring at the children.

"Will he live?"

"There is only so much I can do, but there does not appear to be enough damage to be fatal… But it will take a long time for the child to recover."

"Thank god," she sighed, head bowed as tears dropped. "That bastard…"

"Kagome?" Rukia's voice asked, bringing Kagome's attention to the Shinigami.

"Yeah?"

"I take it that was the hanyo you thought was dead?" Urahara asked, staring at the shaking miko.

"Yeah… You know, this was my home. He told me about how he slaughtered them all, reveling in their fear… Somehow my brother is still alive, but I don't think he did it on purpose…"

"Kagome?" Yoruichi asked, seeing how she was suddenly ten times more tense every second that passed.

"You know, I finally understand. I always understood why people would want to kill a person in revenge, but I never quite understood how someone could have so much hatred in them… I'm almost glad, in a way, that I do now… I'm going to make him pay," she said, rising back to her feet as her irises began flooding with color.

Suddenly, Shinji appeared, smacking her hard enough on the head to send her tumbling. With a growl, he knelt by her head, eyes narrowed.

"Don't even think about it," he snarled. "Do you have any idea how bad off you are right now?"

"Piss off," Kagome said, eyes growing darker in color by the second.

"You've been doing all of this fighting, and you've been doing it while _pregnant_? How many times have you come close to dying since you've known? How long _have _you known?" he growled, not letting up.

"I've known for two months. And I didn't tell anyone, because I wanted Uryuu to be the first to know… That plan got shot to hell."

"Where _is_ Uryuu?" Rukia asked, looking around.

"He can rot, for all I care," Kagome growled, surprising the Shinigami. "Hey, Lisa, you can have him. I hope he doesn't screw you over," she added, throwing the comment over her shoulder to the surprised Vizard.

"You could've at least told me," Yoruichi said, frowning.

"Sorry. I really wanted him to be the first to know, but I couldn't figure out how to do it… until I blurted it out, and almost got myself killed," Kagome sighed. "And I'm going to rip his throat out," she added, returning her attention to the frowning Shinji.

"The fuck you are!" Shinji yelled, which was so uncharacteristic that it gave everyone watching pause. "You think you can go after him, and take on not _only_ him, but Aizen and a guy who can make you look like a chump? How many times have you come close to dying, in just _two days_? Especially tonight?"

"I would've been fine," Kagome growled, though she knew it was bull as much as he did and her eyes were dulling in color.

"Bullshit. If we hadn't shown up, you would've been killed by both of them. And even we weren't much help. If the redhead hadn't shown up and used that magick, you and that kid inside of you would be in two right now. So don't pretend like you can still fight. You can barely even talk to me right now," he growled.

"Well, I was at a serious disadvantage. I'll admit I was stupid, but my pregnancy was hidden. At least I thought it was. And some stranger knowing about it wasn't exactly expected. And thank you, Kurama," she added as an afterthought, smiling apologetically at the kitsune.

"No trouble."

"Damn that guy was strong," Yusuke groaned, putting pressure on a very nasty-looking bruise on his forehead.

"Tch. That bastard won't live the next time he sees me," Hiei growled. "Nobody makes a fool of me. I guess I played too much."

"Yes, well, you do have a bad habit of doing that, of late, I'm afraid," Kurama sighed.

Suddenly, the two bruised detectives focused on Kagome, and she felt a strange tension fill her already-tensed body.

"Bitch, do you have any idea how lucky you are that we felt all that power you were putting out?" Yusuke growled, advancing on her.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point already. I'd be dead a million different ways… Thank you all, and I mean that," she said, weariness showing in her once again normal eyes.

"Don't do something that stupid again, or I'll drag you back and kick yer ass," Shinji said, tapping the back of her head considerably more lightly than previously before standing.

"So who the hell was that guy, anyway?" Hiyori asked, making her presence known.

"I don't have a clue. He's got a Zanpakuto and he's workin' with Aizen, though, and that's all I need to know."

"I need to get back to the Soul Society," Kagome sighed, standing. "Koenma, if there's any trouble, just call me… Koenma?" she asked, looking down at the completely empty compact.

And, as if in answer, a large Senkaimon opened. But when it opened, it wasn't exactly what Kagome had expected.

"All of you, get in my office, now," Koenma's voice growled. "Except the large Hollow-man. You stay and keep working on the children."

And, shocked as they all collectively were, the groups in their entirety walked through the gate. And right into a large office. And, sitting at his desk, was a very annoyed-looking Koenma.

A/N:

There was originally going to be more, but my files became corrupted, so I had to recreate it out of memory, and I missed a few things. But, I hope you enjoyed regardless. Be sure to review.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: language and ANGST

Darkness

"So, this is Koenma… I always thought you'd be taller," Urahara said as soon as they entered the prince's office.

"And _you_ must be Captain Urahara. Your disrespect is more infamous than Yusuke's," Koenma sighed.

At that, Yusuke extended his hand, a crooked smirk on his face.

"Well, nice to meet ya. I think you and I are gonna' get along great."

"Let's hope so," Urahara replied, shaking the Spirit Detective's hand.

"Let's hope that this time round, we all don't end up almost killing each other," Kurama added, winking at Kagome, who fought a sudden blush.

"Yes, yes! This is all very well and good. All the groups have come together, better strength in numbers, blah, blah, blah! What the hell did you lot think you were doing?" Koenma snarled, standing up in his teenaged body and showing a very uncharacteristic anger. "Do you know what could've happened tonight?"

"Well, there are a lot of things that could've happened tonight," Yoruichi said, frowning.

"Indeed… It could've certainly led to many bad things," Kurama added, tone grim.

"Bad things? _Bad things_! Tonight could've started a dark day in history for every living being! It's a good thing that you lot were all competent enough to fight together. Those three together could've started a foothold for Aizen to rise up. Do you have _any _idea who that man was?"

"No, we don't got a clue," Hiyori said with a shrug.

"I think I might," Urahara said, eyes decidedly avoiding Kagome.

"Oh? You think so? Well, whether you know who he was isn't really important. But the man can do things that are _not _pleasant! Hiei, you think that your original plot with the Shadow Sword was impressive? This man can make an entire army of fucking corpses!" Koenma growled, slamming his fist into his desk.

"Whoa, chill out, Toddler," Yusuke said, eyes wide.

"Chill out? I'm sick of this. You've been teamed with Kagome for barely over a week, and in that time, you've all almost killed her as many times as she's almost gotten herself killed. And now, there are even more Shinigami involved in this mess. We've recently received confirmation that the Hogyoku doesn't exist anymore, and the only person to have had it was Aizen. Add that to the fact that he's apparently resurrected the hanyo Inuyasha, who's fought dozens of youkai with considerably more power than himself and won. You want me to _chill out_, Yusuke? Then find a way to stop them, before everything alive is turned into puppets and ash!"

"Well, it seems you've got quite a bit on your plate, Prince Koenma. I think we'll be taking our leave," Shinji said, turning toward the still-open Senkaimon…

…which promptly shut and vanished.

"I'm venting right now, but there's an actual point for you and the girl being here."

"Girl! I'll-"

"Shut up," Shinji sighed, smacking Hiyori upside her head.

"And if it weren't so pathetic, I'd have been laughing my ass off," Koenma added, glaring at Kagome. "Your records said you were better than all that, Kagome. And yet you almost died. More than a few times. In _one _night, shudder to think about ever since the hanyo showed up."

"I let my emotion get the best of me. It's been more than a year since the last time I even felt anything so powerful, and I've never hated anything, so it was definitely a surprise," the miko sighed.

"Yes, I noticed. It was a disgrace to watch someone supposedly so strong getting her ass kicked so thoroughly. You've got more power than anyone realizes, and you should learn to use it, damnit!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused. "I've already reached the limit of my powers, beyond training physically and learning more Kido."

At this, Hiei simply smirked, power radiating from behind his bandana.

"You're worse than the dimwit."

"What?"

"Looks like there's yet another Mazoku that we've got with us," Hiei said, glaring at Koenma. "Were you going to tell us at some point?"

The others simply stared at the two, confused expressions covering their faces.

"A Mazoku? That's a kind of youkai, isn't it?" Kagome asked, trying to figure out what they were calling her.

"Yusuke's one. It's a human who, somewhere, centuries past in their family lineage, has demon blood. It's kind of like a hanyo, except much more powerful. Some kind of instinct releases during battle, and the human becomes a real, full-blooded youkai."

"But I got over it, a while ago," Yusuke said, smirking.

"So… I'm a demon…"

"It'd explain all the sudden, roid-rage bursts tonight," Shinji said, nodding. "And come to think of it, if you were already sort of a youkai, it'd explain why the Hollow didn't take you over when you first Hollowfied."

"I'm a miko. How would it be possible?" Kagome asked, eyes closed to prevent the mounting headache.

"It's not only possible, it's the truth. You may be born of priestesses, but you have to remember you're also part Shinigami, so you're not completely human to begin with. That kid in your stomach's definitely going to be interesting… if you stop almost dying and putting it in danger. But, regardless of all this power you have in you, you're pathetic. Every time you've let your emotion control you, which was a lot over the last two weeks, you've almost died more times than the entirety of your stay in the Feudal Era collectively. And there were powerful, bloodthirsty demons roaming freely then. How can one hanyo do so much?"

"How can he do so much? You _do _realize that he was a good friend of mine, right up to the point he sided with the queen of bitches and tried to kill me, right?"

"Yeah. I _also _know you used to love him. I would hope that's not a distraction, but I'm honestly not sure."

"Trust me, it's not. I got over that a while ago. But still, there's no question about it. The next time I see him, I'm going to need to be better than right now. Because when he shows up again, I can't afford to lose again," Kagome said, eyes narrowed.

"I'm so glad you think that, Kagome. If you don't want me to inform my father that you're a lost cause, you're going to go and train."

"Train?" Kagome asked, eyebrows raised in confusion. "I already train with the best Shinigami, as well as the Vizards."

"You've never met Genkai," Koenma said, slowly regaining his composure.

"Genkai… I've heard the name before."

"You're sending her to the hag's?" Yusuke asked, barely able to hide the smirk building.

"Yes. If you want to remain alive, you'll train with Genkai, assuming she'll even take you. Hopefully she'll teach you to keep your head better than Yusuke… or at least she'll teach you to stay alive while you're losing your composure. So, what do you think?"

"I think it sounds good."

"Excellent. And you'll be taking her, Yusuke," Koenma said, finally back to being calm.

"I am?"

"You'll be helping to train her."

"So… What I'm hearing is that I get to take her to the hag's, _and _I get to help her train? So I can hurt the bitch?" he asked, a dark smirk forming on his face.

"I suppose so, if you want to look at it that way."

"I thought you told him we were even," Kagome said, glaring at Kurama.

"Oh, we're even, alright. I still don't trust you, but that shit you pulled tonight showed that you're definitely a capable fighter, and if these guys are as strong as we've heard, we'll need you. But I think a little pain's in order for all those times you froze me like a damn puppet," Yusuke sneered.

"Fair enough," Kagome sighed.

"Anyway, I'm giving you two days' rest. I'd prefer it if you stayed here, as it's less likely you'll get randomly attacked while in the Reikai."

"I have to look after Shippo and Souta."

"I'll bring them here. Maybe our healers can help your brother out in his recovery… Though I'd certainly like to hire that Hachi fellow as a healer here. He does amazing work," Koenma added, looking at Shinji.

"Heh… I doubt Hachi'd like living in a castle."

"What a pity. But nonetheless, I'll have someone bring them, rest assured. They've both got great things in their futures, and I'm not about to let that all fall to pieces," Koenma said, returning his attention to the miko.

"Alright… Sleep sounds good."

"You're tired? I thought that guy fixed everything," Yusuke said.

"Healing is fine in itself. But all the energy I used up and had replenished tonight… let's just say that if something like this happens again, my life expectancy will be limited. I can heal, but every time I do, a little bit of the damage remains, and it can build up… So I need sleep."

"I'll have a room arranged quickly, then. Now then, as for the rest of you. You Vizards are a force to be reckoned with, and I hope that we'll have your help when the time comes."

"Yeah, sure. I'd like to kick Aizen's ass for old times' sake," Shinji said, smirking.

"Excellent. And you Shinigami probably know what I'm going to say. I'm giving you strict orders, as your superior's superior in command, to keep silence. Unless you're solely in the presence of the people in this room, your group, or Captain Yamamoto, you're not to say a word about the Reikai, youkai, or my detectives. Is this understood?"

"Of course, your holiness," Urahara said, smiling brightly.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Kurama asked, leaning casually against the wall.

"What is it?"

"I suggest that perhaps I should travel with Kagome to Genkai's, instead. That way, Yusuke can get there faster and explain the situation, and I can get us quickly through the forest."

The rest of the detectives seemed surprised by the proposal, especially Hiei, but Koenma simply shrugged.

"Yes, yes, that sounds like a fine idea. Is that all?"

Nobody had anything else to add, so Koenma leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Very well. You're all dismissed."

Everyone took off through the gates that appeared, with the exceptions of Hiei, Kagome, and Kurama. Soon, a large ogre appeared in the office, informing them that Kagome's room was ready, and the miko took off, only mildly surprised when Kurama followed close behind.

"Is there any ulterior motives to wanting to travel with me instead of Yusuke?" Kagome asked over her shoulder, just as they reached her room.

"Not really. I thought perhaps it would be faster if I were to take you, as youkai probably won't attack you randomly with my aura around. Yusuke made some… malcontent acquaintances on his last trip through the forest."

"Really? Okay, then."

"For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry," Kurama said, bringing the miko to a stop from opening the door.

"Sorry? About what?"

"All the trauma received today, emotional, physical and psychological. There seems to be quite a bit of it."

"Not really… I mean, most people almost die three times in a single night while carrying a child, have their whole family brutally slaughtered by their first love, learn their boyfriend's been cheating on them from pretty close to the start of things, almost loses her children, and learn that their family of mikos has youkai blood somewhere in it. Nothing out of the ordinary."

She'd started out with false cheer in her tone, but by the end of the monologue, Kagome was shaking, tears rolling down her face, which was blessedly away from the kitsune.

"Well, don't go thinking that the youkai blood makes you impure. It just means that there was a miko or priest somewhere in the past who saw more to things than simply holy and unholy."

"I'm glad about that. It's something I quickly figured out in the Feudal Era," she said, smiling despite herself. "I saw youkai who were abused simply for existing, by people who were far crueler than a lot of other youkai. Shippo and Souta are both the purest people I've ever seen. I hope they simply grow older, never losing that."

"Yes, I agree with that… And as for the other things… I hope you realize that the Quincy's the idiot, not yourself," Kurama said, watching as she subtly tensed.

"Is he? He's the second person to have cheated on me, out of two people I've dated. Maybe it _is_ me."

Suddenly, youki filled the hallway, and Kagome turned around in surprise to find Kurama's eyes bright gold, a small smirk on his face.

"I can assure you, dear lady, it's not you. The Quincy boy and the hanyo were both simply idiots, not to see the gem they had."

Kagome felt a blush creeping up her neck, eyes wide.

"What?"

"I can assure you not all men, youkai or otherwise, are blithering, cheating scum, despite your experiences."

"This coming from a seducing kitsune? That's hilarious," Kagome said, smirking as her tears quickly dried.

"Ah, you wound me, fair lady," he retorted, mock pain showing on his face.

"I don't know who to be more wary of. You, who's open about wanting to seduce me, or Kurama, who I can't get any read on at all."

"Ah, a fair concern. Well, life's not worth living without being on your toes every now and then… Kurama wants to take control again."

"You two seem to be pretty in sync," Kagome mused. "I don't have to tell you that I'm not exactly looking for boyfriends right now, do I?"

"No, you don't. But keep it in mind. You might, someday soon, and I assure you that I'm genuine in my interest, as is Kurama, though he'll assuredly deny it to make himself seem more the gentleman when I return his body to him."

Before Kagome could respond, the gold vanished from Kurama's eyes, and he stood for several seconds looking dazed before a look of horror crossed his face.

"Oh, sorry about all that, Kagome. Youko assured me he wouldn't do any trickery."

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for trusting a curious fox to not be mischievous… And thank you. Both of you… I feel slightly better now. Have a good night, Kurama."

And with that, Kagome opened the door and slipped inside, her first true smile of the night showing on her face.

Nobody expected how truly exhausted the miko was, until two days had passed without her even slightly stirring from her sleep. The first thing she noticed upon opening her eyes was Shippo staring down at her with wide eyes.

Slowly, a smile blossomed on her face and she pulled the kit to her chest, nuzzling his head with her cheek.

"Shippo! Hello."

"Good morning, momma. We were all really worried about you."

"Worried about me?" Kagome asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah… Uncle Souta's still being helped out by those healer guys, but the tall guy with the letters on his forehead kept stopping in and asking if you woke up."

"How long has it been?"

"We got here a few minutes after all the people showed up, and I was sent right to you. It's been two days," the kit said excitedly, hugging her neck.

"Two days?"

A knock sounded on the door, and before she could answer, in stepped Kurama, his usual school uniform bright and shiny as ever.

"Koenma said that you would still be asleep. You weren't jesting about the rest needed to heal from all that."

"No kidding," Kagome said, sitting up and letting out a bone-cracking yawn.

"Whenever you're prepared, we'll take our leave."

Kagome nodded sleepily and the kitsune left as she forced herself awake.

"Sorry you had to stay here, Shippo. It must've been boring," she apologized as she quickly went through the conveniently placed closet and found suitable hiking clothes.

"Nah, it was fun! That Botan lady played with me the whole time."

"Really?" Kagome asked, pulling on a loose T-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah. She wanted to make sure you were okay. Momma, why were you crying?"

"What?" she asked, wondering if she'd somehow been crying even in a coma.

"You smelled like saltwater… Did something bad happen?"

"Something very bad, Shippo… Is it okay if I don't explain it right now?" she asked, fighting the urge to cry yet again.

"Okay… So, where are we going?"

"We're going to a temple that belongs to a really powerful psychic," Kagome said as she slipped on the last piece of her clothes. "She's hopefully going to teach me to be even stronger."

"Is that even possible?" Shippo asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Well, let's hope so. Ready?"

"Uh-huh!"

Shippo quickly jumped onto her back, and she smiled as a portal opened in the hallway, right next to Kurama.

"Well then, let's hope you get along better with her than Yusuke, shall we?" the kitsune asked before, with a smirk on his face, he flipped backward through the portal, a slight glint of gold flashing quickly through his eyes.

"Show off," Kagome growled before she, too, jumped through the portal, landing before a massive set of stairs…

A/N:

Well, here's the newest chapter. This is looking to be the longest fic I've ever written, from the storyboard I'm still working on. Hopefully you've enjoyed it until now, and will keep enjoying my work. Be sure to comment, be it positive or negative!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Violence and Angst

Genkai

"Wow… This is a big place," Shippo said, staring in awe at the steps.

"Yes, quite. But it's merely the entrance. There's a forest up ahead that we must travel to get to Genkai's," Kurama said, amused with the kit's wonder.

"Really? Well, we should get moving, then," Kagome said, appearing at the top of the stairway in the next second.

"My, you're fast," Kurama mused, quickly ascending the speed with his demonic speed.

"And so are you," she responded, smiling.

"I take it your brother is in good condition?"

"From what Shippo tells me, he'll be perfectly fine. I'm so relieved… I don't think I could've taken losing any more important people to me… So, is Yusuke going to be waiting for us?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Maybe. If he's gotten here yet."

"I thought he left two days ago," Kagome said, frowning as they made their way into a deep, dense forest.

"Not quite… He first had to explain to Keiko where he was going," Kurama said, smirking.

"Keiko?"

"Yusuke's wife."

"He has a wife? Oh, the poor girl."

"Not really. Actually, she's quite happy. As is he. You just caught us at some disadvantageous moments, I'm afraid."

"Well, now I've got some questions. Does that mean that he's just brash and rude to me?"

At that, Kurama outright broke into laughter, clutching his side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Compared to before he got his position back, he's downright hostile."

"Job? He wasn't always a Spirit Detective?" Kagome asked, giving the kitsune a sidelong gaze.

"Ah, that's right. You don't know the whole story… Well, we've certainly got the time, if you want to hear it all."

"Sure, why not?"

"Yusuke became a Spirit Detective when he was 14, after he died unexpectedly saving a child from being run over. He was brought back, and gained access to his spirit energy. This led to his first mission, which was chasing three thieves who had stolen precious items from Enma's vault."

"Really? His first job was chasing people who got past superhuman guards?"

"Yes, well, Koenma chose Yusuke for a reason. He beat the thieves, with some help along the way, and in doing so also saved Keiko, his lifetime friend from being turned into a zombie by the Shadow Sword."

"The Shadow Sword? Wait, isn't that what Koenma said Hiei did?"

"Yes. OF course, the first thief wasn't as lucky as he and I were."

"What was the item you stole for?"

"It was a mirror called the Forlorn Hope. It had the ability to grant any wish its user had, and my wish was to return my sickly human mother back to health. Because Yusuke's such a rash but caring individual, I got out of paying the mirror's price, and still got the benefit."

"What was the price?"

"The life of the user. But it recognized the purity of self-sacrifice, and thus I'm alive as is my mother."

"That's great."

"Yes. The next mission that Yusuke had was to train under Genkai, and in doing so, he grabbed an infamous, psychic-hunting demon named Rando. Again, Yusuke managed to pull a miracle and win, much like with Hiei."

"Wow… He's like a smarter Inuyasha," Kagome mused, gently stepping over a fallen tree in their path so as not to wake Shippo.

"So it would seem. Just as he got back from training with Genkai, there was an attack on the human world by four demons in the City of Ghosts and Apparitions, known as the Four Saint Beasts."

"How can demons be saints?" Kagome asked, confused.

"They weren't. But they were revered by the inhabitants of the cities as such. Yusuke and his friend and long-time rival in violence Kuwabara both went, and then Hiei and myself were sent as well, as sort of a way to pay the Reikai back for the theft. And, yet again, after several fights Yusuke pulled off another victory over a considerably stronger youkai."

"Wow. How many victories like that has he had?" Kagome asked, unable to hide her awe.

"Quite a few more. The next mission was to rescue a kidnapped Ice Maiden, who was being used and abused by a criminal syndicate and their hired strength. They quickly got through it all, and finally, they apparently beat a pair of youkai known as the Toguro brothers through a joined effort by Yusuke and Kuwabara, before they saved Yukina."

"What do you mean 'apparently'?"

"Well, a week later, the elder Toguro showed up near Yusuke, and challenged him to join the Darkness Tournament. It was a tournament of demons, held by underground groups of humans."

"Wow. You guys have had some fun in the past, huh?"

"I suppose you could look at it that way," Kurama said with a smirk.

"We're already halfway through this forest, and I need to know as much pertinent information as possible to work with all of you."

"Very well. After the Dark Tournament, there was a group of psychics who attacked us all. The group was led by the second Spirit Detective, Shinobu Sensui. There were a lot of near-misses involving their group that almost got both Yusuke and Kuwabara killed, but finally, we reached Sensui… And then, Yusuke and he fought."

"That sounds so foreboding with the tone you used," Kagome said, eyes wide.

"Sensui was no longer a Spirit Detective for a reason. He was driven mad by a discovery of the horrors that humans have done, which is what he used to manipulate his group of followers. And it drove him to insanity, breaking his personality. Yusuke and he were on even terms for a while, but eventually, Sensui's experience showed. And he killed Yusuke."

"He… He killed him?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. What he wasn't counting on was Yusuke's blood. We had followed him into the Makai, and he was just about ready to kill us all when Yusuke and Koenma showed up. He and Sensui then fought, and Yusuke decimated him with his awesome power. But, when it counted, Sensui's death angered Yusuke because his ancestor staked claim on his body and forced the shot which caused the victory."

"Wow. His ancestor? But… doesn't the fact that he's an ancestor suggest he's dead?"

"He is, now. But the Mazoku don't die easily. They have obscenely long lives. After Sensui died, we returned to the Ningenkai, but Yusuke had a sort of death warrant on his head, as did Koenma, and Yusuke lost his title as Spirit Detective. After promising Keiko that he'd return by his 18th birthday and they'd get married, he left for the Makai, after his ancestor sent for him."

"Wow. And I thought time travel was weird, but you guys have crossed whole dimensions."

"Yes, quite. At the same time, Hiei and I also ended up getting invitations of sorts, from the other two kings of the Makai."

"The Makai has kings?"

"There's only one, now, but there were three before. Raizen, Makuro, and Yomi. Raizen was Yusuke ancestor, while Yomi was a partner in crime of mine during my days as Youko. Makuro recruited Hiei due to his phenomenal battle prowess. All was going fairly well, with Yusuke training night and day to beat his ancestor, and I aiding Yomi come up with good battle strategies to win the war. And then, Raizen died, and Yusuke took his new command with fervor."

"Whoa, hang on a sec. You're telling me that Yusuke's royalty?" Kagome gasped.

"Well, he was, sort of. But, within a day of his father's death, Yusuke went into Yomi's territory, and proposed a challenge. Instead of a war between kings, we would have a tournament with every youkai that wanted to enter, and the winner became the king of the Makai. There were quite a few fierce battles, but finally, an old friend of Raizen's by the name of Enki won. He made a law against youkai wreaking havoc in the human world… but there were quite a few youkai, of the higher B-, A-, and even S-Classes that escaped into the human world to kill and slaughter. It was around the time that they escaped that Enma ordered for the death of Yusuke and Koenma."

"Wow, Yusuke's led quite an interesting life… But how is Yusuke still a Spirit Detective if he was ordered to be killed?"

"Well, it was several months after Yusuke's return from the Makai, and Yusuke and Keiko were finally married. It was certainly interesting, seeing Kuwabara and his sister get drunk. They've been enjoying it since then. But, about two months ago, there was a sudden, drastic increase in the appearance of those escaped youkai, as well as their weak pawns. Seeing that it was too much for them to handle, Enma removed the kill order, and brought Koenma back into office. Koenma, in turn, asked Yusuke to help. It's not that he's technically a Spirit Detective anymore, but we do basically the same thing for him that we originally did. Though I attend college, and Hiei spends a large part of his free time with Makuro."

"What about Kuwabara?"

"He's in college, and doesn't fight any longer, though he certainly can."

"But wasn't he the orange-haired guy there that day when I first met you all?"

"He was, but not on purpose. He just happened to be nearby when Inuyasha appeared. It's lucky he didn't get hurt, though."

"Huh… Thanks for telling me all of this, Kurama."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Better than walking in silence," the kitsune said, smiling brightly. "Who knows? You may be able to meet Keiko and Yukina at Genkai's."

"Cool… Do you feel that?" Kagome asked, suddenly feeling eyes on her.

"Yes, quite. It doesn't appear to be particularly powerful," Kurama mused, casting his gaze around them for the source.

Suddenly, a blur of darkness launched out of the woods and suddenly, the steady weight of the sleeping Shippo was no longer resting on Kagome's shoulders, a startled yelp filling the air.

A massive bat floated within the clearing, sneering.

"The fools walked into Baldock's territory! Baldock gonna' take the little kit as a tasty snack, hehehe!"

And then, the bat disappeared into the woods, Shippo yelling for help.

Kurama was clearly not shocked when, after the temporary stun of the moment wore off, Kagome's eyes bled black, her jaw clenched in anger.

"I advise you calm down, Kagome," Kurama said, watching as her every muscle tensed.

Kagome simply glared at the kitsune, eyes getting darker as her anger built.

"That's my son. And some damned bat just took him, right off my back… He said he was a _snack_."

"Baldock isn't a particularly strong enemy. But even a weakling can kill you, if you let anger take over you. I can understand you've never had enough anger for it to be a problem, but you must realize this. The reason we're here right now is this anger," the kitsune concluded.

"I know," Kagome growled. "I fully understand that I need to calm down. But I don't know how," Kagome said, eyes narrowed. "My son's in danger… Kurama, can you get him?"

"What?"

"I… I'm afraid," Kagome said, her voice slightly quivering. "If I act rashly like the last time, I could not only lose Shippo, but I could lose my other child… But I can't let him get away with my Shippo."

Before Kurama could respond, Shippo's blood-curdling scream filled the air, and Kagome's eyes flashed pure obsidian. And then, she took a deep breath, and the color turned to an ash-gray. Slowly, she brought a dagger out from where it was strapped to her wrist, and she turned to the kitsune.

"Thank you, Kurama. I'm calm enough to not die, now… _Kumori Suishou_!"

Power exploded along her arms, and the Shikai formed, her body already in motion.

"Shinikage!"

Suddenly, all of the shadows belonging to the forest around them seemed to waver before coalescing around the miko's body. And then, she swung her right-hand blade, and the shadows launched outward like a living spiderweb.

Seconds later, a loud squeak sounded, and the shadows reversed. Baldock appeared, trapped in the shadows. And, from another stream of shadows, Shippo appeared, safely cradled in the shadows and completely unscathed save for a small bite on his arm.

Without any further delay, Kagome launched at the bat demon, smashing and ripping him apart with her bare hands.

Finally, she smashed him into the ground, a hand wrapping around his throat while the other brought her blade to bare and a feral look on her face.

"Baldock sorry! Baldock sorry! Mercy! Baldock want to live! Please!"

Kurama tensed, eyes watching Kagome's body closely. After the last time she'd fought, he really didn't expect the miko to give the bat youkai any mercy. Which is why, when her weapons suddenly sealed, and she stood back from the pathetic creature, simply kicking him in the face before grabbing Shippo, Kurama felt a truly surprised look covering his face for the first time in a long time.

"You look confused," Kagome said, turning to him as she gently brushed her terrified child's hair.

"Well, quite honestly, yes. Why didn't you kill him?"

"I wanted to… But I'm terrified. Terrified to allow myself to do it."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked, frowning in confusion.

"I've been having strange urges recently. You know about it, since I told you before that I have no idea how to deal with anger. Ever since I found out Inuyasha is still alive, I've been feeling… strange. Not myself. Every time I've fought him, it's been like another person was taking hold of my body and mind… And the other night, I completely lost it. I almost leveled Tokyo with all the power my anger gave me…"

"But you didn't, which is a very good counterargument," Kurama said, frown deepening.

"I'm scared, Kurama," she said, finally meeting his eyes. "I'm afraid that I'll lose myself. That the next time, or the time after that, that I fight I'll lose myself to the power, and I won't come back," she said, tears coming steadily as she cradled her unconscious son.

Kurama put a reassuring arm around her, smiling lightly.

"I seriously doubt you'd lose yourself. You've got to strong a will," he said, smirking. "But, why are you telling me, and not a friend who would better understand?"

"I… don't know," she said, leaning into his warmth. "It could be because you're the only one around to listen, but I don't think so… It's really confusing."

"Hmm… Well, let's continue, shall we?"

Kagome simply nodded, and they took off, their pace considerably faster than before. In no time, they were out of the forest and in front of a temple.

And before them stood Yusuke, smirking. And to his side was a small, pink-haired elderly woman who was glaring at them.

"Damnit, dimwit. Why can't I just die of old age in peace?"

"Hey, don't look at me, grandma," he said, raising hands in surrender.

"You seem too young to be worrying about dying of old age," Kagome said, frowning at the psychic.

And, the elderly woman cracked a rare smile, her eyes wide.

"Well, I like you more than the dimwit already. Alright, looking at all the power you've already got, it might be worth it to help you after all. I'll tell you what. If you want me to train you, you're going to have to prove you can handle it."

"Handle what?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"The pain and humiliation," the elderly woman said, her smirk taking on sinister qualities.

"How will I prove that?"

"You need to hit me. You have five minutes to do it."

"I can't hit you," Kagome said, distraught. "No matter how much stronger than me you are, you're still my elder."

"Oh? Well, aren't you the proper young lady?"

"Proper lady? _Hah_!" Yusuke laughed, glaring at Kagome.

"Regardless of your opinion, you came here for my training. So you can either hit me _or_ you can die. Make the decision quickly!"

And, with astonishing speed for her build, Genkai launched, her body glowing with power.

"Spirit Wave!"

The miko dove to the side, watching as the ground where she'd been exploded. But she didn't have time to be afraid over it, though, because Genkai followed through, chasing after her.

"Hado 32, Okasen!"

A massive wave of energy exploded from Kagome's hand, launching at the now-surprised Genkai. Her surprise quickly vanished, though, and she simply smirked as, with a single hand, she brushed the arc aside and continued her chase.

"Not bad. Got any more tricks?"

The psychic closed in, sending her foot for Kagome's stomach. Kagome, in automatic response, brought her arms over it and felt incredible pain radiate from the point of impact all the way through her arms and down to her feet. She screeched to a halt from the strike, blood rolling from her left arm.

Kagome dodged the psychic's next lunge, barely avoiding her head being blown up, and she decided that respect was trumped by the survival of her child.

"Hado 88, _Hiryugekizokushintenraiho_!"

A massive, electrical blast of energy launched from Kagome's hands, and Genkai dove like her life depended on it. Which, as it turned out, was the right decision, as seconds later a massive crater was formed by the power exploding.

"Huh… That was pretty good. But you still haven't hit me, and it's the fourth minute in. Step it up, girl."

Kagome brought out her dagger, snapping her fingers in the same motion. Genkai watched in wonder as a mass of energy took form over the miko's face before becoming an ornate mask, and power exploded around her body.

Kagome launched, swords ready for action. The psychic took to the defensive, blocking the miko's considerably faster strikes, her impression of the girl rising with every attack. And, finally, Kagome's foot shot out, and when Genkai jumped up to avoid it, it was over.

Kagome swung her foot and smacked the elderly psychic's body into the ground, her blades appearing above Genkai's foreheads. And then, Kagome's mask vanished, and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Gotcha."

"Yes, you did. And in five minutes, too. And you've got a shattered arm and didn't even complain. I'll train you. I'm Genkai, and prepare for pain like you've never experienced before, Kagome Higurashi," the psychic said, smirking.

A/N:

Baldock- the name of the bat creature in Genkai's forest.

Okasen- Yellow Fire Flash

Hiryugekizokushintenraiho- Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon

There's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed, as always! Be sure to review, be your opinions good or bad.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

Return

Kagome slowly came awake, a jaw-cracking yawn coming from her. Slowly, her senses spread out, and her eyes widened, her head turning toward the people in her room.

"Good morning, Urahara," she said, sitting up. "And Yoruichi."

"Well, good morning, sunshine," Yoruichi said, hanging from her bed's headboard with a large grin on her face.

"So, today's officially the last day of your training, then?" Urahara asked, going right to business.

"Yep… I can't believe it. It's been six months, and we haven't gotten attacked once."

"We know. There's barely been a hint of any strong Hollows since you started, as well."

"I take it this is your report that I asked for from the start?" Kagome growled, quickly waking up.

"Well, the old man figured that if you were taking half a year off work to train, you should _really _have off, and told us not to bug ya," Urahara responded, smirking.

"Okay… So what's been going on?"

"Nothing. Soul Society's been quiet. There's barely been any activity. The grunts have been going for the weak Hollows that keep appearing, but there's barely even been any of even those."

"Aizen's planning something," Kagome said, beginning to get to her feet.

"We know… But we don't know what he's planning, or when he's going to implement the newest Hell he's planning. We decided to stop by, and see how you were doing."

"Hope the newest training's been worth it. Poor Nanao," Yoruichi said, sitting beside her friend.

"Oh, trust me. It's been worth it," Kagome said, building power around her body.

Yoruichi jumped a few feet away, eyes wide in shock.

"Damn! Six months got you that much of a boost? With just one old human psychic?"

"She's not _that _old," Kagome complained. "And it wasn't just her. There was also Yusuke, Hiei… and Kurama. I've gotten so many new ways to kick ass, once I deliver this kid, I'll be able to handle anything that's thrown at me."

"Wow… And it looks like it's not just your reiatsu that you've worked on. You've got all kinds of power in you," Urahara mused, staring at her brilliant corona of an aura.

"Oh, you have no idea. Reiatsu, youki, spirit energy, reiki… I've gotten access to every single fiber of my being."

"Well, that's got to be convenient. Sounds like you can fight in any form."

"I could… But I'd rather wait a few more days, until this child's in the world," Kagome said, smiling as she gently rubbed her surprisingly small stomach.

"How _are _you doing that? I've never seen a pregnant woman, but shouldn't you be much… bigger… in your ninth month?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm in top physical shape, even if I am pregnant. I just make it up by eating ridiculous amounts of foods. I have to be in top condition, or Genkai'd kill me."

"Maybe we should ask her for aid as a Shinigami… once she's passed on."

"I doubt that'll happen anytime soon," Kagome said flippantly. "Anyways, are you both going to stick around? We're having a kind of celebration tonight, for my passing."

"Sorry, we can't. We were sent to catch you up and find out when you can be expected back," Urahara said. "But we'll be sure to give you a celebration when you get back."

"Oh… Well, catch me up, then."

"Nanao is running things smoothly, as usual. But she let it slip that she's looking patiently forward to your return, my dear Captain," Yoruichi said, smirking. "And, I've gotta' say, you seem to be in such brighter spirits than six months ago."

"You have no idea, Yoruichi," Kagome said, wrapping her arm around her friend. "Things have been going so well."

"Well, we've got a while of free time. Why don't you catch _us _up?" Urahara asked, taking a seat on the chair across from the miko's bed.

"Okay. Well, I've gotten some good friends in Yusuke's wife, and the ice maiden who lives here with Genkai, Yukina. It's so refreshing to be able to hang out with some girls, while I'm usually surrounded by guys. Have I mentioned I miss you?" she asked, looking at Yoruichi, who simply smirked.

"Well, anyway, there's that, and I've finally gotten at least a semblance of respect from the Spirit Detectives. I've been getting so much more training than I thought I would. While Genkai and Hiei's training me to the bone in all things psychic, I've been learning more ways than just Hollowfication to control my youki from Kurama, and I've been learning how to access my spirit energy from Yusuke. Yukina's been helping me learn how to heal even better than I could before."

"Well, you _have _been busy? And I thought the Vizards' training was tough," Urahara mused.

"They've got nothing on Genkai… Some of the things I've had to do are going to give me nightmares into the foreseeable future," Kagome said, shuddering. "Yusuke's finally forgiven me for the… err… _mishaps_ when we first met, though he still hits me without holding back. This whole time, I've been getting to be really good friends with Kurama, too. He's even started training Shippo to use his real kitsune abilities."

"Well, you sound like you've become rather close. I take it Uryuu's not on your mind anymore?"

"Nope! Not even a little."

"That's good. So, where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's recovered, completely… Finally. Yukina's been teaching me to heal, and we've both been working on helping him. Since I'm legal, he's now legally my child. It was really weird to have a lawyer show up here the other day…"

"Well, if anyone can manage three kids, it'd be you," Urahara mused.

"Yeah… And this whole time, I've been learning to control myself better, so I might really make a good parent. I hope… On another not, guess what."

"What?"

"It turns out that my youkai blood had something to do with my bizarre Hollowfication."

"Oh? Mind if I take some notes on this part?" Urahara asked, a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Whatever. As it turns out, I _did _have an Inner Hollow. And a powerful one, at that. But, it was lying dormant, right next to my youki, feeding off of it. So I never experienced the raw power that that evil being could bring… until a short time ago."

"Really? What happened?"

"_Wellll_… I was training with a technique that Genkai taught me, and I couldn't get it down. Still haven't, but that's besides the point," she added in a grumble. "I was getting more and more annoyed, and finally, Yusuke thought that maybe I'd be able to use it if I had to. So, we fought. And as we fought, I kept getting hurt and angrier with all the times I screwed up using it. Finally, I just kind of snapped, and power exploded around me… I didn't get very far in the transformation before Hiei and Genkai knocked me out of it, but it was enough to find out what I'm capable of. And there was all the blood, too. Genkai was pissed," Kagome sighed.

"Blood?"

"Yeah… My entire upper torso had begun transforming, and I had a completed mask before Hiei and Genkai stopped me… When they stopped me, it just kind of shattered. And it was attached to my skin."

"_Damn_, that musta' hurt," Yoruichi winced.

"Oh, it did. But Kurama stopped the pain with some kind of demon plant, and then Yukina healed me… I still had to spend hours cleaning the mess up, though, and then I had to work double hard for the time missed and screwing up. Genkai told me that I was lucky that I'd never transformed before, because my youki was at least somewhat tempered now, whereas it wasn't before, and who knows how much destruction I would've caused…"

"Hopefully you're taking it easier, now," Urahara sighed, pointing at her stomach.

"Yeah. I'm still getting pummeled, but we've never done anything in the past three months that could be considered legitimately dangerous to me or my baby. I'm kind of scared of what it'll be like when I'm not pregnant anymore, though, because Genkai has a penchant for making the training that much harder to make up for lost time," she finished, whispering conspiratorially.

"I see… So you'll still be training once you've delivered?"

"No. At least, not a lot. I may stop in from time to time when I'm in the Ningenkai, but I'm going back to my job as Captain once I'm back up to my game, after a few days' rest."

"I see… You sure you want to come back? You seem to like the other job much more," Urahara said, his tone instantly going serious.

"Oh, come on, Kisuke. I'd miss you all too much, if I just decided to up and quit. I can do both jobs."

"You're going to work yourself to death, girl," Yoruichi sighed in mock sadness, wrapping an arm playfully around the miko's neck.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to go of old age," Kagome quipped. "With Shinigami _and _Mazoku blood in me, I'm petty near immortal in the age department."

"Well, you're only 20, now, so eternity's a long time for you," Urahara said, smirking.

"Yeah… Well, I need to get ready."

"Ready? I thought that your celebration was tonight. It's only noon, now," Yoruichi said, frowning when a slight blush crept onto Kagome's cheeks.

"Umm… Yeah. But, I've got some plans for the daytime, today."

"Oh?"

"Y… Yeah," Kagome said, her blush growing even darker.

"What kind of _plans_, hmm?" Yoruichi goaded, smirking.

"Kurama and I are going into town. Genkai wants some supplies, and says I need to get whatever exercise I can… And I tend to attract trouble the few times I've left the wards, so she wants Kurama to be there, as a sort of trial run to see what'll happen when the inevitable occurs and I get attacked."

"Oh… I see. So, you've finally stepped back into the dating scene, then?" Yoruichi asked, smirking as the miko somehow, impossibly, seemed to get even darker.

"N… No! It's not a date. It's just a trip into town," Kagome assured, fighting her blush for all she was worth.

A series of light knocks came at the door, and Kagome sighed, sitting back down on her bed.

"Yeah?"

"Ah, good. You're awake. Genkai wants to know, and I quote, 'what the hell's stinking up her home like death,' or something of the kind," Kurama's voice said from behind the door.

Kagome fell backward, laughing at the horrified looks on her friends faces.

"That's because it's death. So to speak. Come in," Kagome said after finally regaining her composure.

The door opened, and the redhead stepped in, eyes wide when he saw the inhabitants.

"Oh, my apologies."

"Good to see you, again, too, fox boy," Yoruichi said, smirking.

"I'll be ready to go if you give me five minutes to change," Kagome said, focusing on the kitsune.

"Ah. Excellent."

As he began to leave, a nagging sense of _something_ hit Kagome's senses, and she frowned.

"Kurama, where's Shippo?"

"With Yukina, I believe. Why?" he asked, picking up on her odd tone.

"No reason… I just felt… _weird_, for a second there…"

"Weird how?" Kurama asked, focusing in on her with laser intensity.

"Just… weird… I don't know how to explain it. It felt like there was something nearby, for a second… and I can't sense Shippo."

"Can't sense him? Isn't that unusual, for you?" Urahara mused, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe he's practicing his illusions," Kagome said, frowning.

"Kitsune illusions are powerful, but considering you're not only linked to him through a blood bond, but you also have spiritual awareness and that strange miko radar that you have, it wouldn't hold up. Do you mean you can't sense him at _all_, or that he's barely there?"

Kagome closed her eyes, clearly getting more upset as she sensed it again. And now, she understood what _it_ was.

"Do you guys feel that?" Kagome asked, getting to her feet.

The three looked at each other, their gazes all the same masks of confusion.

"Feel what?" Yoruichi asked, focusing her senses on the off chance she was missing something.

"Shippo's out in the forest… And he has a lot of company," Kagome said, slipping on her shoes.

Suddenly, a massive explosion went off in the distance, and Kagome was moving, faster than any of her friends could believe possible. Slowly, the solid afterimages of her travel vanished to nothingness, and the three took off after the miko.

She hadn't made it very far, however, as they found her standing near where the entrance to Genkai's complex had previously stood, smoke rising high into the air. And in front of her stood a small army.

The horde of strong youkai and Menos Grande completely encompassed the complex's entrance, forming a wall of bodies that went far into the distance.

At the front of the group stood a small, pale man who radiated evil energy so potent that the ground around him melted beneath his feet. Half of his face was covered by a curvy, viciously marked mask. In one hand was a long, jagged Zanpakuto, which had a chain that wrapped around the entirety of his arm. And in the other, Shippo hung limply, blood rolling from his head.

The same time that the three arrived, Genkai and Yusuke also appeared, Genkai's face a mask of irritation.

"Get the hell out of my home," Genkai growled. "And try not to blow anything else up."

A tall, mountainous woman slid out of the horde, a pair of horns crowning her skull and blood-red eyes glaring at Kagome.

"We're here for the bitch. Aizen says he'll give us a position in his private army if we can stop the brat from being born," she said, her voice like an Arctic night.

One of Kagome's hands went instinctively over her stomach, her eyes narrowed in anger as she drew her Zanpakuto with the other.

"If you come near me, I can promise you, not a single one of you will escape with your lives," she said, her calm tone making all those around her surprised.

"You think you can take on all of us, bitch?" the youkai sneered.

"She's hardly alone," Kurama mused, stepping up beside the miko.

"Who knows? Maybe the old man'll give us a day off if we bring down Aizen's numbers," Urahara added, drawing the blade from his cane.

"If it's all the same, I'd prefer my house not be demolished," Genkai added, glaring at the Shinigami.

"Relax, grandma. I doubt they'd get very far," Yusuke said, smirking as his power began to ramp up off the scale.

"I'd say that you're going to need more forces," Yoruichi said, slowly walking toward the army.

"Can I kill them?" the youkai asked, turning to the pale man.

In response, the man simply snapped his fingers, and the army moved. Faster than thought, the group was under attack from all sides. The Hollow and youkai weren't even close to being prepared for the counterattack.

In the same instant, the group unleashed a powerful assault unlike anything seen before. Their voices rose in unison, power flooding the entire city and giving anyone with even an inkling of spiritual sensitivity a serious hit.

"Scream, Benihime!"

A massive wave of red energy launched forward from Urahara, slicing through a mass of the army.

"_Shotgun_!"

Yet more of the attackers were decimated by the dozens of miniature blasts, Yusuke smirking as they turned to ash.

"Oh, they're not too bad after all!" a youkai exclaimed, lunging over the Detective and heading for Kagome, claws at the ready.

Instantly, Kurama turned, a rose breaking apart in his hand.

"Petals and Thorns!"

The youkai screamed as he was torn apart by the youki-infused rose bits, and the kitsune quickly got to work with another, taking out a third of the remaining army.

The entire time their forces were being slaughtered, the pale Arrancar stood back, his visible eye never once leaving Kagome.

"Shunko!"

Yoruichi suddenly vanished, and screams filled the air as their numbers were drastically lowered more and more by the second. When she reappeared by the group, there remained only ten of the original several thousands.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when Yoruichi showed up with Shippo in her arms, and quickly ran toward the temple before coming back empty handed.

"The little blue haired girl said she'll watch him," Yoruichi said, gently patting the miko's head.

"Oh, damn… Maybe we should retreat," a youkai murmured, eyes wide in fear.

In response, the unmoved Arrancar's hand flared outward, and the youkai fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in agony. Slowly, the youkai's body flared with a red glow, and then he was ash.

"So, do you have vocal cords, or what?" Yusuke asked, glaring at the Arrancar.

"You're not the same as the rest of these pawns, are you?" Kagome mused, her Shikai coming up to bare.

In answer, the Arrancar's lips twitched, and he raised a hand, palm-up in the air. Slowly, a wall of purple energy rose around him, and all nine of the survivors were surrounded by an even darker energy.

"_Sanmai_," he said, his voice like cracking glass.

And in the next second, the others let loose screams as their bodies exploded into balls of brilliant, purple energy. Slowly, the balls coalesced and floated into the Arrancar's open palm.

The second it made contact with his skin, it vanished and the already dark energy surrounding him became even more potent, turning the very air around him to ash and poison.

"Well, that's a new trick," Yusuke mused, frowning.

"And it's definitely not good," Kagome said, watching as the power built more by the second.

A/N:

Sanmai- absorption


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language, and violence

Evolution

Slowly, the Arrancar's hand lowered, and pointed at Kagome, who immediately built a wall of energy around herself.

"_Munashii_."

A wall of jagged, black energy shot forward, everything in its wake turning to ash and smoke.

"Bakudo 81, Danku! Bakudo 39, Enkosen! Hachigyō Sōgai!" Kagome yelled, forming a mass of defensive energy to block the attack.

While two massive walls formed in front of the wave, a large fortress of energy took shape around their group, Kagome's demeanor unnaturally calm.

"My my, you _have _gotten more power. And you're even using Hachi's custom Kido, too. I'm impressed," Urahara mused, watching as the Arrancar's attack was held off by the barriers.

"Be impressed when the attack stops," Kagome said, power exploding around her. "I've picked up a trick or two from Hachi. You guys might want to stand back," she said to the others, her entire body caught in a wall of pure, silver energy.

"Maybe we'll actually see something impressive," Genkai mused, smirking as the power built more and more.

"The four crowns of the Heavens. Silver fire of the holy, shield of the righteous. Sear thine soul, and breathe justice of the dead onto the corrupt. Hado, _Tenrai Kujiku_!"

The building power erupted, a massive wave of silver lightning streaks crashing into the earth. The Arrancar watched in surprise as slowly, his attack began to disintegrate under the pressure of the miko's own attack, a spinning torrent of the lightning.

"Well now, that _is _a sight to behold," Yoruichi said, whistling low.

The Arrancar vanished, just in time to avoid the crushing power of the miko's holy attack.

And the place where he'd been detonated, the ground completely gone with no trace of its existence besides a massive, crescent moon-shaped crater.

Kagome looked up at the sound of slow, steady clapping to find the Arrancar standing atop her barrier, smirking down at her.

"Well now, that was certainly an interesting attack. I don't remember Shinigami being that strong. Either way, I still have to slay that child you carry, I'm afraid," he said, his voice sending a chill down Kagome's spine.

"You're not the average Arrancar," Urahara mused, glaring up at him.

"Indeed. My name is Zetsumei, at your service," the Arrancar said, jumping down from the barrier and giving them a mock bow. "And this is my beautiful muse," he added, bringing up his Zanpakuto.

"Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!" Kagome yelled. reacting instantly to the power that built along his blade.

"Too late," he sneered, diving away before the black coffin ensnared him. "Kirikorosu, Muchitsujo!"

The blade exploded, and they all watched as the Arrancar tripled in size. Slowly, the mask completed itself, forming a terrifying mask in the form of a black skull, pure red eyes glaring out from the jagged eyeholes.

Zetsumei now had six long, scorpion-like legs, and massive claws where his hands had been.

"It's a shame that half-breed's not around. I wanted to see if his dragon could hurt me," the Arrancar said offhandedly as a corona of black energy surrounded him. "Ah, well. _Danpen_," he sighed, pointing at the barrier.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as a single, small ray of black energy shot from his extended finger, and shattered her powerful barrier the second of impact.

"What the hell!"

Zetsumei launched, barreling into Kagome and dragging her along with him before any of the others could react.

"Well, now you're going to die, I'm afraid. If you've got last words, say them fast, but begging for mercy won't get you anything,"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, her body pinned beneath him but her arms free. She acted without thinking, planting her hands firmly on his chest.

"_Spirit Wave_!"

His eyes widened in shock as power flooded through her body. Seconds later, he released a loud howl of pain as the entire left half off his body was decimated, his body flung impossibly hard away.

Kagome slowly returned to her feet, her breathing somewhat labored as her energy began to leave her.

"So, after six months, I'm good for this much? Master Genkai, you really are incredible," Kagome said to the elderly psychic, her eyes still on the Arrancar.

"Yes, it is quite impressive. But I'm afraid you'll have to do better, miko bitch," Zetsumei snarled, standing up.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as his body suddenly regenerated, not a scratch on him. Two massive, jagged blades formed, and he launched, the weapons aiming alternatively for Kagome's stomach and throat.

Kagome lifted her hand, power building rapidly around her fingertip.

"Spirit Gun!"

The ball of energy blasted forward, smashing right into Zetsumei's chest. And, with the distraction, she launched forward, her Shikai in the air.

"Die!"

He had not chance of reacting as she drove both her blades down, effectively slicing him in half before she dove backwards.

"That hurt," he snarled, making Kagome's eyes widen in shock.

Slowly, both halves ignited with the black energy, and now two, fully completed and unmarked Arrancar stood where one had been.

"That's it."

Both Zetsumei launched, a wall of energy forming around the Spirit Detectives and trapping them.

To her credit, Kagome managed to fend off both of them adeptly with her Shikai, blocking every strike that came her way. But, slowly her energy began to drain, and nausea hit her hard. And, unfortunately, that distraction was just the chance the two needed.

Kagome watched as time slowed down, all four blades heading for her exposed throat as she went down.

Just as it was all about to end, there was a loud explosion and the ground shook. Before either Kagome or either Zetsumei could react, a painfully loud screech filled the air.

In the span of a second, a god in human shape formed before Kagome, silver hair flowing in the breeze as a massive, hellish monster of a plant rose up from the ground, completely devouring one of the Zetsumei.

And, before the other half could even register what had happened, yet another mass of roots rose up, and he was engulfed in sharp, spiny stems. Loud screams filled the air from both plants, and the man seemed to relax.

"The Mimosa and Death Tree will slay you, but rest assured that they'll take their sweet time," a smooth, honey-like voice said from the silver-haired man.

Slowly, the man turned around, his toga-like cover swaying as he did so. Kagome's breath hitched when her eyes met with the two molten, sweet orbs of gold, their power holding her complete focus.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked, his voice bringing her back to reality.

"Y… Yeah, I think so," she said, running a quick check for any signs of anything wrong. "Thank you…"

"My pleasure," Youko said, kneeling at her side and gently caressing her bruised face.

"Well, looks like my training's good for something after all," Genkai said, bringing their attention to the others who'd gathered around them.

"I almost died… I thought I was better."

"Oh, trust me. You're definitely better than before," Yoruichi said, smiling softly.

"You didn't even think about it before you took on both of them by yourself. Admittedly a bad idea, but still impressive. Especially since you almost won," Urahara commended.

Kagome slowly stood, a smile on her face.

"Thanks, everyone. Urahara, that wasn't a normal Arrancar."

"No. It was stronger than any of the previous Vizards," Urahara said, nodding.

"Yeah. If Aizen's got an army of Arrancar that can absorb other Hollows and youkai and become stronger instantly, we're going to be in trouble."

"We'll be sure to tell the old man as soon as we get back," Urahara said, nodding.

"I'd say you should get back to sleep, from the look of you," Yoruichi added, noticing how pale she was.

"Ya know, normally I'd say no, but that doesn't sound like a bad idea… I just have to go check on Shippo, first. I'll do double the work tomorrow," she added to Genkai before slowly ambling toward Yukina and her son's energies.

"She's stronger than I thought," Genkai mused as she watched the miko head inside.

"Anyone else notice she didn't use even a tenth of what she had in 'er?" Yusuke asked, eyes wide.

"If she's like that now, I can't imagine what her power will be like once she's not pregnant any more," Urahara said, whistling at the thought.

"She might give you a run for your money, dimwit," Genkai added, smirking. "Just think. She hasn't even mastered the fundamentals of the Spirit Wave yet, and she blew that thing in half with ease."

"That's a scary thought," Yusuke said, shuddering as he imagined what kind of power she really had…

A/N:

Munashii- void

Hachigyō Sōgai- Eight Joined Twin Cliffs

Tenrai Kujiku- Divine Crush (and yes, I made this up, but if Hachi can do it, so can I)

Zetsumei- death

kirikorosu- slay

muchitsujo- chaos

danpen- shred

I know, that's a lot of Japanese. Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story so far, and that you'll continue enjoying. As always, be sure to tell me your thoughts, good or negative.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language and Violence

Countdown

Kagome was awoken from sweet dreams of silver hair and golden eyes by a massive power that suddenly took form, her eyes wide.

"Momma, what's here?" Shippo asked from the bed that she'd recently gotten for him and her brother.

"Nothing to worry about, sweety," Kagome whispered before she got up.

As quickly as was possible, she got into the most impressive clothes her pregnancy allowed, and left the children to their sleep.

She quickly found the Spirit Detectives gathered at the front of Genkai's house, and before them stood a grim-looking Koenma. As soon as she entered the scene, the prince focused in on her, and she felt a chill run through her.

"What is it?"

"I received news. And it's not pleasant, I'm afraid," the teen said, frowning.

"Okay… It's too early for being cryptic. Just hit me with it," Kagome said between jaw-cracking yawns.

"Alright. Aizen's making his move."

Kagome's eyes widened, her blood pressure spiking instantly.

"W… When?"

"I had a spy in his midst… He died getting the information to me. Aizen's going to mobilize in a week."

"A… A week? Are you serious?" Kagome gasped.

"Yes. And there's a bigger complication. It would seem that somehow, the Shinigami have found out about the youkai and Makai. And we have no idea which of the worlds Aizen is going to attack, beyond the fact that it won't be Hueco Mundo, as he already controls it."

"It'll be the Makai," Kagome said, her certainty giving the prince pause.

"You're positive?"

"Not absolutely, but it's the most assured guess."

"Why's that?" Yusuke asked, frowning. "It seems like he'd be more likely to run to the Soul Society and wipe out any resistance first."

"Aizen had Naraku's help last time, and he still lost. If I'd been a little faster, he would've died," she added, glaring at the ground. "Anyway, from what I know about him, he's a strategist and a master planner, but he was seriously thrown when we annihilated his forces. If he's like Naraku, he'll make sure his forces are as strong as absolutely possible this time instead of assuming they're invincible, and to do that, he's probably going to have the strong youkai who haven't left the Makai join him before he attacks Soul Society."

"I do hope you're wrong," Koenma said, staring at the ground.

"I do, too… So we have seven days. Seven days to get ready."

"Will you be ready by then?" he asked, eyeing her stomach.

"Yukina believes I'll be delivering within the next three days. Until then, Master Genkai, can we get to work on the Spirit Wave?"

"Six months and you haven't mastered it yet?" Koenma asked, eyes wide.

"I haven't mastered it yet, no. So I'm determined to be able to by the time this week is over."

"Then we'd better get to work," Genkai said, moving past them.

"Koenma, if the Shinigami know about the Makai, then they know about everything. Tell your daddy that it'd be in the best interest of everyone if he didn't go off and kill all the Shinigami. Aizen's a serious threat, and I don't know that the Reikai alone will be enough to fend him off. He sent out an entire army yesterday, just to test us. If he has that kind of numbers to spare, he'll need all the help he can get."

"You realize he may try to kill you for just saying that, right? My father's not the 'forgive and forget' type."

Kagome's head bowed, and her body tensed.

"If he does, then I'll go down fighting. But if he's going to kill me just out of spite, I hope he realizes that there's a lot more good I can do alive than dead… so to speak."

"Ugh… You're picking up on Yusuke's bad habits. I'll be sure to inform him, assuming he doesn't already know. Oh, and Yusuke, I'd advise you get Keiko. Just in case."

A portal appeared, and the prince vanished. Suddenly, Kagome found herself with Yusuke's arm around her head and Hiei smirking at her.

"What?"

"Well, you've openly threatened the uptight bastard. You're officially a Spirit Detective, now, I believe," Hiei said, smirking.

"Yup. Man. It wasn't quite as dramatic as when I suddenly came back to life and threatened those pansies that work for him, but it'll do the trick," Yusuke said, smirking. "Well, I'm gonna follow the toddler's advice for once. I'll be back in a bit," he said before taking off to retrieve his wife.

"So, shall we get started?" Genkai asked, taking a stance.

"Sounds good. Hey Hiei, think we can work on my control later?"

"Sure," Hiei said, turning away. "And sorry I missed out on the fight last night. Sounds like it would've been fun."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sure Makuro appreciated it."

At the sudden, violent shade of bright red that formed on the youkai's face, Kagome giggled. And then, with a low growl, he was gone in a flash, and Kagome took several moments to regain her composure.

"Well, that's interesting. I don't believe even Yusuke would get away with that," Kurama said, smirking.

"Nah. He likes me too much to kill me," Kagome said with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"Hey, you're not the only youkai teaching me to better use my youki… though I definitely hurt less when I'm training with you."

"Yes, well, learning how to summon a demonic fire is much harder on the body than ordinary plants."

"True, but I think that I left an impression on him when I accidentally set off the dragon and didn't get hurt."

"Yes, that probably did help matters," Kurama mused.

"So it would seem… I didn't really get the chance to thank you, before," Kagome added, suddenly serious.

"Thank me?"

"For saving me yesterday. If you hadn't let Youko take over, I wouldn't be alive. And if you weren't you, I'd have died a while ago."

"Well now, where's all this coming from?" Kurama asked, looking at her in surprise.

"I don't know… I mean, it's not like I'm the ungrateful type, but I just felt it had to be said. I know despite how in sync you two are, you don't like letting him take over. So thank you for doing it yesterday," Kagome said, blushing heavily.

"Well, since we're being honest, you're right. I despise having to rely on my former self's power instead of using my own to gain victory. But, as it was you in peril and you had no other way out, we both agreed that you would need aid, and I couldn't break out of that barrier. So, you're welcome, I suppose."

"Well, that's touching," Genkai mocked, bringing their attention to her. "Now, if you're done with all the touchy feely crap, how about we get you ready to fight a virtual apocalypse."

With one last look at Kurama, Kagome launched forward, taking a stance before Genkai.

"Hit me with everything you've got," Genkai stated, power building around her.

Kagome planted her feet, energy building in sheets around her as her eyes began to glow silver.

"Meiin mestuju ressai. Kohaku kyo chojin, komei eikyaku. Ko. Jo. _Sai_!"

The power exploded upwards, the ground shaking around the miko as she charged Genkai.

The old psychic, despite her looks, moved with incredible speed, dodging strike after strike of Kagome's fists. And then, Kagome pointed at where she was about to move, and when Genkai avoided the blast of energy, the miko pounced.

"Spirit Wave!"

Her fist connected with Genkai's chest, and power exploded outward. Unfortunately, outward meant everywhere. Including the user.

Kagome barreled backwards, smoke rising from her arm as pain surged through her.

"That was pretty good. You've gotten better control. Apparently, you learned more than we thought, since you used it on instinct before."

"Yeah, but it still blew up in my face," Kagome grouched, sitting up.

"Really? I could've sworn I had something to do with that. Maybe I gave my praise too easily," Genkai mocked, smirking when Kagome's jaw dropped.

"What!"

"Well, since I'm the one who created the damn technique, it makes sense that I'd know how to make it backfire," Genkai scoffed. "But still, that was pretty good. You can still get better, though. If I'd still had my maximum ability, I could've easily used all that raw power and killed you with it."

"Well, maybe not. I'm sure you could've used all the power, but don't forget, I _have _mastered the _other_ techniques of yours."

"Yes, and in only six months. I wish the dimwit had the kind of discipline you do," Genkai sighed.

Kagome simply smirked, letting her muscles slowly relax.

"Well, let's work on mastering control."

The rest of the morning was spent working tirelessly to master control over the Spirit Wave, and Genkai was right. After using it on instinct, Kagome suddenly had a mastery over it like she would never have expected possible.

As the afternoon rolled around, Kagome found herself being pulled into playing games with Shippo and Souta, which seemed to somehow give her more energy as they went. Finally, Souta got tired, and Kagome joined the Spirit Detectives for lunch, her muscles weary.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, Yukina?"

"What are the odds that those Shinigami friends of yours will get along well with us, if we meet?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well, from what you told me, until recently, they thought all youkai to be dead. And when they found a few survivors, they immediately attempted to rectify the situation," the ice maiden said, her face a mask of concern.

"Ah… Don't worry about it, Yukina. With Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Kagura around, they've somewhat changed their opinions. Some are still wary, but most of them just accept it now… though I'm not sure how they're reacting to the discovery that there are a _lot_ of youkai left."

"So, they wouldn't just attack, right?"

At that, the others, who'd been listening silently to their exchange, focused on Yukina with laser intensity.

"Don't worry about that, Yukina," Kagome said, wrapping an arm around the youkai who she'd quickly come to be close friend with upon her stay at Genkai's. "Even if they _did_ attack, which I seriously doubt they would unless there was a particularly evil youkai that attacked them all first, they wouldn't get very far."

"Oh?"

"You assume that we could kill them," Hiei mused, eyeing the miko with amusement.

"Well… yeah, kinda. But that's not what I meant. If anyone but a Lieutenant or Captain were to attack, there'd be very little danger of them doing much to anyone here, including Shippo. It's not that they're all weak, but my aura kind of has a… bad effect on those who haven't been trained to withstand strong spirits' influences."

"'Bad effect'? What the hell's that mean?" Yusuke asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, let me put it this way. I've been here six months, learning to unlock and use all my powers, in every form. Before I came here, I didn't even have a thousandth of the power I have now. And when I was in Soul Society, even if I suppressed my powers to uncomfortable levels, it was a bad thing for any Shinigami who wasn't at least Lieutenant class to be near me. With a few exceptions, but I haven't figured that out, yet."

"And why was it a bad thing?" Kurama asked, his kitsune curiosity rearing its ugly head.

"Well, they tended to get sick. Violently sick. Shinigami auras don't react well with mine, for some reason which I've yet to completely figure out. There are a few who aren't Lieutenants who could get near me, like my sort-of-sister Rukia, or Botan, but most of the others avoid me. Which was a very odd thing, because when I worked at healing them with the medical squad's barracks, the opposite was true, to the point where just being near me seemed to heal the lesser injuries."

"Strange indeed."

"So, that was a long aside, but the answer would be you don't have to worry about them attacking. You'd probably hear them getting sick long before they showed up."

"Okay, then."

"Besides, they wouldn't go after you, anyways. Hiei's way scarier looking," Yusuke said, laughing at the growl said hiyoukai released in response.

"Well, you may have a point, there," Kagome said, giggling.

"Maybe so. Just remember, we've still got training to do later, _Kagome_," Hiei mused, smirking when Kagome gulped.

The rest of the day passed unbelievably quickly, with every moment spent on Kagome's training. By the end of the day, she was bruised, thoroughly beaten, and exhausted. The second her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light…

A/N:

hiyoukai- fire demon

Well, there's yet another new chapter! I hope you're enjoying and will keep enjoying to the end. I don't know how well I'm handling Kurama's sophisticate speech patterns, but I think I'm doing a pretty good job with it (but I never realized how lengthy it would be to give him dialogue as a main component of the story). As always, be sure to tell me what you think, be it good or bad. See you next time!


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language

New Life

Kagome was awoken the next day by an incredible pain unlike anything but the most dangerous of her battles could have prepared her for.

Awakened by his mother's pained gasp, Shippo rose to her bed, looking at her in concern.

"Momma?"

"Sh… Shippo… Go get Yukina… Hurry," Kagome gasped, clutching her stomach as another wave of pain filled in where the first left off.

Quickly the kitsune scampered away, terror in his eyes. Not a minute later, he returned, Yukina and Genkai right behind him.

"Well, this is an interesting way to be woken up," Genkai mused.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I… think that… my water broke," Kagome gasped, eyes wide.

"I'll go get Hiei. He can probably get you-"

Kagome caught the running maiden's wrist, a weak smile playing across her face.

"I don't… need… a hospital… I have… faith that… you're more than enough…"

"Maybe with the average pregnancy, but your water just broke, and yet your contractions are already instantaneous… I would venture that's not average for a human."

At that, Kagome smirked, looking down at her stomach.

"I think that… my baby's… just anxious… to come out and meet everyone. And I… trust you, Yukina," Kagome said, gently squeezing said maiden's hand before another contraction hit.

Instantly, the ice maiden was moving, sending the frantic Shippo and Souta, who'd been awoken by the commotion, to collect anything and everything they would need.

Yukina had been right, as it turned out. It wasn't a normal birth. Despite the incredible pain, the actual birth took place faster than anything Yukina or Genkai had heard of, taking no more than half an hour, as opposed to the multiple days it sometimes had been known to.

After the crying child had been swathed in a clean sheet, Yukina gently handed the bundle to Kagome, who smiled weakly.

"It's a girl."

Kagome gently slid aside the cover of her child's head and instantly, her breath left her. Snuggled gently in her arms was a beautiful baby girl with bright, silver eyes and, somehow, silver hair.

"She's so adorable," Yukina gushed, leaning over to look at the oddly calm child.

"So, what's her name?" Shippo asked, returning to the room now that the screaming was over.

"Hmm… I'll name her Tsuki, after the radiant beauty of the moon," Kagome whispered, gently kissing the child's forehead.

"Well, that's certainly a fitting name," Kurama said, making an entrance at last.

"So, this is my little sister," Shippo said, a strange tone in his voice.

"That's right."

"I can't believe how big my family is," the kit said, looking into the surprised miko's eyes as a large smirk crossed his face. "I'll be sure to be the best big brother ever!"

Smiling, Kagome ruffled his hair, her heart warming.

"I'm sure you will, Shippo."

Power flared in the distance, and the standing occupants turned towards it. Kurama appeared, taking up space between Kagome and the approaching force.

And then, the power reached them, and in stepped a tall, smirking blond man. Instantly, Kurama released his tension, instead turning and facing Kagome, though Genkai was growling.

"Who the hell're you?" Genkai growled. "And how do these people keep getting through my barrier?"

"That'd be Shinji. He's another mentor of mine," Kagome sighed, glaring at the smirking Vizard. "What're you doing here, Shinji?"

"Oh, nothin' much. I just happened to be in Tokyo, felt you nearby, and thought I'd stop by and check up on ya'. The training seems to be doin' ya' wonders, huh? I could sense you a full city away before."

"Is he a Shinigami, too?" Yukina asked, staring at the strange man.

"A Shinigami! _HA_! Like I'd want to be one of them."

"You say that, but you jumped right on the chance to work with them… _us_ again, didn't you?" Kagome asked, frowning at the strange slip-up.

"Well, that's all the excitement I needed today. When you're done lazing around, come find me so we can see what you can really do," Genkai said before she and the ice maiden disappeared.

"Well, she's sociable… And who's that?" he asked, focusing on the baby cradled to Kagome's chest.

"This is Tsuki."

"Damn. Who knew the Quincy boy'd make somethin' so cute," Shinji mused, looking at the adorable little creature. "Though she's definitely got more than human in 'er, so I guess a lot of it's you, huh?" he asked, smirking.

Before Kagome could respond, he turned to Kurama, his smirk growing.

"And it's good to see you again. I'm impressed you're still around this trouble magnet after six months. And speaking of which," the Vizard added, smirking at Kagome, "lots of curiosity why you've been gone six months has come up."

"Curiosity?"

"Oh, yeah. You should hear some of the better rumors. There are people saying you died, some saying you were kidnapped, some saying you decided to abandon Soul Society-"

"Whoa, whoa, hang on," Kagome said, eyes wide. "Do people really think I'm dead?"

"There are a few. Though, with all the new information that mysteriously came out, there are a lot who also think you're on a spy mission."

"Me? A spy?" Kagome asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I know. You can't lie if you tried. You'd make the worst spy in history… except maybe Hiyori," he added as an afterthought.

"So, you were in Tokyo… any particular reason why?"

At that, Shinji's humor left him, his body tensing.

"Yeah. The others are around, too. The old man sent us."

"That sounds ominous," Kurama mused, sitting down on the chair to Kagome's side.

Shinji turned, glaring at the sky and city in the distance.

"There's somethin' here. Somethin' big. Yamamoto doesn't know if it's got something to do with Aizen, but he wanted to check, and we're more likely to survive an attack if it turns out to be a youkai, since we're technically like 'em."

"I haven't felt anything," Kagome said, frowning.

And then, her eyes widened as she _did_. In the distance, there was _definitely _something 'big' on the scale of power.

"Holy shit," she gasped. "How did I miss that!"

Shinji's eyes, too, widened, his body tensing.

"You didn't. That wasn't there a second ago. I gotta' go, before whatever that is gets much further."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in concentration, and she turned to Kurama.

"Kurama, can you go, too?"

"Me?" the kitsune asked, surprised.

"It's… not completely demonic, but it's really powerful. And, for some reason, I get the feeling that the more people are there, the more likely Tokyo is to survive it," Kagome said, eyes wide.

"Much as I hate to admit it, she might be right," Shinji said through clenched teeth. "Whatever this is, it's _big_."

Kurama rose, his body tensed as well.

"Then let's get going, shall we?"

Suddenly, Hiei appeared, his bandana gone and his Jagan eye flaring with power.

"I'd advise against that. I'll go, instead. You stay here, Kurama."

"Why don't you both go?" Kagome asked, her body becoming more tense with every second the power went unchecked.

"You'll need someone here, Kagome," Hiei stated as though it was obvious. At her blank stare, he sighed, drawing his sword. "This power just _happens _to appear mere moments after you've given the child life."

At that, Kagome's eyes widened, instinctively reaching for the dagger that wasn't strapped to her arm as per usual.

"We're wasting time. Let's move," Hiei said before vanishing, Shinji seconds behind.

"I agree with Hiei. While that power is dangerous, I wouldn't put it past this Aizen character to use it as a distraction," Kurama said, taking Kagome's side.

Kagome, instead of complaining, simply returned her attention to her fretful daughter, cooing to calm her down.

"She really is quite beautiful," Kurama stated, staring at the child. "It's only natural though, I suppose, given her mother."

Kagome's face was instantly burning hot, her eyes refusing to rise from her child. Just then, Tsuki noticed the redhead, and he was unfortunate enough to be in reach.

Kurama winced as, faster than was thought possible, the baby's hand shot out and she latched on his long crimson hair, pulling it this way and that as squeals of delight fell from her.

"Quite a grip for a newborn," Kurama mused, his head moving with his hair.

"Aww… C'mon, now, Tsuki, let Kurama's hair go," Kagome cooed, gently extricating the kitsune's hair from her daughter's fist.

"I believe that Shinji fellow was correct in his assessment," Kurama mused, smiling at the child.

"Well, I would hope so. How many normal humans have silver hair and eyes?" Kagome mused saucily. "Who's a pretty girl?" she asked the baby, cuddling her to her neck.

Kurama just watched in silence, a warm smile on his face. And Kagome continued to coddle her newborn, pretending not to notice the strange warmth in the watching kitsune's eyes.

And then, the tranquility was gone, with the arrival of the dark energy that formed, mere feet from Kagome's room. Instantly, Kagome and Kurama rose, the kitsune stepping protectively in front of her.

"If you don't want the building to come down, I would advise you to step out, miko bitch," a low, suave voice said from outside, power crackling audibly even through the insulated wooden walls.

With a nod, Kurama exited, Kagome staying to him like glue.

And, as they stepped outside, they found a truly unexpected scene. Before them stood a tall, willowy woman, her body clothed in tight, black leather. Around her left eye and just over her very exposed cleavage were bits of a pearlescent white mask. And, behind the strange Arrancar with very purely demonic youki, was a small, shimmering black bubble of energy. Inside of said bubble was Genkai, Yusuke, and Yukina. Kagome's children, on the other hand, were in their own individual barriers, which were considerably smaller and more painful looking.

"Let them out," she growled, glaring at the woman.

She simply smirked, slowly drawing a long, thing blade of a Zanpakuto from her fishnet stocking.

"If you give me the child, and forfeit your life, no harm will come to them, miko. I'd rather not stain my blade with tainted blood," the woman said slowly, her youki building.

"Why does Aizen want my daughter?" Kagome asked, her arms tightening ever so slightly around the silent child.

"Will knowing affect your choice?" the Arrancar asked curiously. "His ally wants the little abomination dead. But Aizen sees much greater potential if we were to turn all of that power on our side, making her part of our ranks. So, what's your answer?"

Kagome tensed, and the Arrancar's eyes widened as power slowly began to creep up around the miko's body.

"Aizen will _never_ touch a hair on her head, nor shall he touch any of my other family. If you take that message to him, I'll let you live. That's my counteroffer," Kagome said, the power flaring wildly around her.

"I see… Well, no help for it, then," she sighed.

The Arrancar launched, and Kagome jumped high into the air, spinning over her head and landing a solid kick before landing. The power began to flare even more wildly, and Kagome slowly turned to Kurama.

"Protect her with your life," Kagome said before gently handing Tsuki to a bemused but unsurprised kitsune.

"Have no doubts," he said before backing away, toward the barriers.

"You should've run with your life," Kagome stated, staring at the Arrancar. "Release your Ressureción, or die."

And then, the miko was gone, charging at the stunned Arrancar, who began backpedaling.

"What the hell!"

"You threatened my family," Kagome's voice said behind her, making the Arrancar jump.

Except, when she turned, the miko wasn't there, and every muscle in her body tensed. And then, a hand pressed firmly into her midback, and power exploded outward.

"Tell Aizen what I said, and tell Inuyasha that he won't survive this time," Kagome said, before she pushed.

And, with a push light enough to almost be considered a caress, the Arrancar was launched into the air at breakneck speeds, blood flying as she went.

Slowly, calmly, Kagome walked toward the barrier and with a sweep of her hand, the barriers shattered before she took the agitated Tsuki back into her arms.

"What the hell was _that_!" Yusuke bellowed, gaping at the not-quite-as-fragile-as-appearances miko before him.

"As soon as I gave birth, I just kind… evolved, I think," Kagome murmured. "It's like there was a whole mass of energy in me, but it was blocked up so I didn't hurt the precious being inside of me. And, when Tsuki wasn't in danger anymore, it came out. It's bizarre. It feels like power's flowing through my veins now instead of blood."

"Yeah, I'd say that's pretty accurate. I think I'm going to need to get sunglasses, from how bright your aura is," Yusuke complained.

"For once, the dimwit isn't off-base. Though your girl seems to be right there with you," Genkai added.

At that, Kagome smiled, gently rocking the baby.

"Well, like mother like daughter. Shippo, Souta, are you alright? That Arrancar didn't hurt either of you?"

"Nope, we're fine," they called in unison.

And then, the power in the distance vanished, and Kagome frowned.

"They used all that energy for a distraction, and only sent one assassin?" Kagome asked, sharing a concerned look with Kurama.

"Perhaps it wasn't meant solely as a distraction-"

As though to prove a point, Hiei and the Vizards appeared then, not a one of them in completely unscathed shape.

"This is bad," Shinji said the second he stopped moving.

"What was it?" Kagome asked, slowly letting her new and improved energy leak out and heal them.

"I've got no clue."

"It wasn't just a distraction," Hiei stated, being the least damaged there besides Shinji.

"No… Nobody was killed, but whatever it was wasn't there just to kill."

"Then what was it for?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"It was a mass of living, sentient energy. But it wasn't alone. That guy that was there with Aizen before was there…"

"Okay," Kagome said, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Remember how Koenma said he could raise an army of the dead? He wasn't exaggerating. We found the energy, and him, in a big-ass cemetery. And a huge Garganta opened and swallowed it."

"Swallowed… _it_? What 'it'?"

"The cemetery. Graves, corpses, gate and all. And the guy left that thing there, probably to explode and kill as many humans as possible," Shinji said through clenched teeth.

"So, let me get this straight. A man who can raise the dead… just stole a _cemetery_?" Kagome gasped, her blood pressure spiking at the thought of what that could mean…

A/N:

Tsuki- moon

Okay, so, Kagome's child is finally born! Hurray! The reason why the scene was so short was that I know a little about the birthing process, but not enough to competently write in detail (though even if I did, I probably wouldn't go into a _lot_ of detail). Also, it would make sense that, as Kagome's not even a fourth average human at this point, her child birth would be extremely unpredictable and out of the norm, and as she has so much incredible energy and strength, that she would be affected by the childbirth, but still be mobile and sentient. Hope you've enjoyed to now, and will keep enjoying. More to come. As always, be sure to hit me with your thoughts, be they good or bad. See you next time!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language

War

Kagome gently laid Tsuki in her new bed, cooing at her beautiful creation and trying not to think about where her thoughts had gone.

"Shall we get back to work, then?" a voice asked, bringing Kagome's attention to her doorway.

As quietly as possible, Kagome slid out of her room, the now-familiar hum of her barrier rising against her skin as she exited and closed the door.

"You seem rather disturbed, I believe," Kurama mused, eyeing her critically.

"Yes, you _do_ look like shit," Hiei added, smirking.

"I thank you for your oh, so gracious generosity," Kagome grumbled. "Why would I be disturbed? Aizen wants my daughter for his unholy army, some kind of necromancer stole a graveyard, and Aizen's going to attack and try out his newest world domination scheme in six days. Yep, nothing too worrisome."

"If this is an average situation for ya, I really wanna' know what you've gone through the past six months," a deep voice grumbled, making Kagome jump.

Slowly, the three turned as one to face a small group of people appearing just as a gateway vanished. And in front of the group stood a tall, pale man, his aura screaming with death and chaos, his non-covered eye focused with laser intensity on Kagome.

"Wha… Umm, hi, Zaraki," Kagome said, eyes wide. "What're you doing here?"

"Ha! Don't look at me, the old man just wants me along in case somethin' shows up," the mountainous man said, smirking. "And who're yer new friends, Kagome?" he asked, his focus changing to the youkai.

"Who wants to know?" Hiei growled, hand going to his sword's hilt.

"Relax," Kagome sighed, hand trapping Hiei's arm before it could complete the pull. "He's a Shinigami. Guys, meet Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, the most aggressive Shinigami I've ever met. And these are my friends and mentors, Hiei and Kurama," she added to the Shinigami, smirking.

"It's good you've made strong allies in your absence," a cold voice said, bringing their attention to a much smaller Shinigami with long, flowing black hair.

"And you're here, too, Byakuya!" Kagome said, her excitement rising. "Two Captains here, along with a few Seats. What's going on?"

"We were sent here to set up a base of operations in the Living World. And we were told to work with your new group, under orders of the Spirit King."

"You're mad," Kagome mused.

"He's too proud to admit it," a low, bell-like voice said, bringing Kagome's attention around. "But I'm pretty pissed."

"Kagura, too? Okay, well, this is getting a little crowded. Why don't we all go sit, and we'll figure everything out," Kagome sighed, heading for Genkai's house with Hiei and Kurama close behind.

"So these are all friends of yours, Kagome?" Hiei asked.

"Well, sort of. I'll make the introductions once we're situated."

"I'm sure this'll be a great story."

Kagome jumped, turning to find Genkai glaring at her.

"I know, I know, you hate all these people showing up at your house. It's not like _I'm_ doing it."

"Yes, well, tough for you, isn't it?"

Finally, the procession was situated inside Genkai's home, all of the Shinigami but the messengers outside.

"Okay, so… No offense, but why are you three here?" Kagome asked, eyeing the three sitting directly across from her.

"Cause we wanna' help," said a small, cheerful-looking girl oozing high levels of youki.

"And since it turns out youkai have existed this whole time, there was a lot less resistance than expected," the tall woman to her side said, smirking. "And you know, you could've taken the time to tell us where you were. It's been six months, Kagome," she chided, glaring at the squirming miko.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll make it up later, okay? But right now, the burning question. Why are you all _here_, specifically, and not Karakura Town?"

"We owe you no explanations," a woman with long, shining black hair growled.

"Oh, come on, Soi Fon. Aizen's on the move, and we don't have time for all the bullshit right now," Kagome said. "Normally, I'd be a lot more pleasant about all this, but a Shinigami who can raise the dead working with Aizen just stole a graveyard, and we've got more important things to worry about."

"Well, let's go from there, then. Who can raise the dead?" Soi Fon said, eyes wide.

"He's one of your lot," Hiei said, stepping in. "Tall, black hair, a sword that can bring up an army of the dead, if the prince is right."

"That _is_ intriguing," a tall man with white hair said, glaring thoughtfully at his side.

"It's on a whole other level from the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru… It's what brought Inuyasha back," Kagome said, meeting the surprised youkai's eyes.

"I see…"

"Inuyasha? Isn't that the half-breed you two offed last time?" Soi Fon asked.

"Yeah. Evidently, even ashes and broken pieces of scrap metal are enough material… And no, I refuse to let you," Kagome added suddenly, eyes still locked with Sesshomaru.

"Nobody refuses this Sesshomaru," he growled haughtily.

"Yeah, well, tough. If you're all here, it means we're splitting our forces. And it wouldn't be tactically smart for you to break off, when you could be defending the Soul Society from whatever Aizen throws at it. Same goes for you two," she added to the women at his side.

"Aww, but I wanna' help," the girl said, pouting.

"I know," Kagome said, smiling softly. "But you'll be more help on familiar grounds then an entirely new world. Plus, you could get to play with Yachiro and Shippo."

At that, the girl's eyes lit up, her head whipping side to side.

"Where's Shippo?"

"He's outsi- Wow, she's fast," Kagome said, staring at the cloud of dust where Rin had been.

"Yeah, she gets it from Yachiro," Zaraki said, smirking.

"Huh… Well, back to business. I haven't made the introductions yet. So, Hiei, Master Genkai, and Kurama, meet Captains Zaraki, Soi Fon, and Kuchiki, Lord Sesshomaru and Kagura," she said, pointing each one out in turn.

"More demons, I see," Soi Fon quipped.

Kagome was about to respond when her ears suddenly picked up a low cry in the close distance, and she was gone like a flash. Before anyone present could think to respond to it, she was back, a gently crying baby girl in her arms.

"I know how you feel about youkai, Soi Fon, but play nice," Kagome said, gently rocking the girl. "Turns out I'm one, too… sort of."

At that, the assembled went silent, the youkai at Kagome's side eyeing the rest for reactions.

"Well, that explains a few things with yer powers, huh?" Zaraki quipped, smirking.

"You? A youkai? I thought your family was a long lineage of mikos and priests," Soi Fon added, frowning.

"So did I. Turns out I'm not the only one in my family who sees youkai as people, too. Stronger, faster, more lasting people, sure, but they're all still capable of good and evil."

"Yes, you _do_ have a rather interesting outlook on things," Kagura mused. "So who's the girl?"

"Oh, this is Tsuki… my daughter," she said, smiling down at the once again sleeping beauty.

Once again, all present not in the know were struck speechless, staring at Kagome in shock.

"Your…"

"Daughter," Byakuya finished, he and Soi Fon exchanging stunned glances.

"_Ha_! Who knew the Quincy had it in 'em?" Zaraki laughed, voice shaking the long table between them.

"The Quincy? But how is that possible? She has silver hair and tanned skin, which neither of you have," Byakuya asked, eyes flitting to Sesshomaru.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure, myself," Kagome said with a shrug. "All I know is that she's mine, and she's beautiful."

"Actually, we came up with a theory… though you won't like it, and we'd rather it not be true," Genkai said, eyeing the miko.

"Later, then. Right now, we need to get done what you came here to do… Which is what, exactly?" Kagome asked, returning her attention to the Shinigami.

"We're here to bring your group back to Soul Society. We need to formulate, and your group comes into the plans now, as per the Spirit King's orders," Soi Fon said with a scowl.

Kagome couldn't help notice all the times they'd said _her _group, not _their _group, and she was beginning to get a very bad creeping sensation.

"Well, let's get going, then," Hiei said as he rose. "I'll go get Yusuke."

"Can I assume that going to your home will not cause us any trouble?" Kurama asked, also standing.

"I don't care what you all do. Just do it out of my house," Genkai grouched.

"We're going, we're going… We still need to work on some things when I get back," Kagome sighed, rising as well. "I'm just going to go put Tsuki in her bed for the night."

And she was gone in a flash, Hiei vanishing almost as quickly.

"So, what kind of youkai are you?" Kagura asked, eyeing Kurama skeptically. "I can't sense any youki."

"But that's the trick, isn't it?" Soi Fon asked, openly glaring at the redhead.

"I take it you're not a fan of youkai, Miss Soi Fon?" Kurama mused.

"Until yesterday, we believed all of you were dead, and that's the founding of Soul Society. So no, I'm not a _fan_ of your kind," Soi Fon growled.

"But you'll deal with it, because we've got bigger issues right now," Kagome said, making the stoic captain jump at her sudden appearance. "Besides, I thought Rin and Sesshomaru have proven that simply being a youkai isn't a bad thing."

"Damnit! Lady Yoruichi's taught you too much," Soi Fon growled, glaring at the smirking miko.

"Maybe… Shall we go?" Kagome asked, a Senkaimon appearing behind her.

"Damnit, why couldn't thisa' waited til' tomorrow? Keiko and I were just in the middle of somethin'," Yusuke's voice growled, preceding his entrance into the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll take it out of your hide later, but we've got doomsday things to worry about right now," Kagome sighed. "So just get through the gate, Yusuke."

"Don't think I'll forget this when we're training later," the Spirit Detective growled before jumping through the portal, an amused Hiei close behind.

Slowly, the Shinigami went through as well, until only Kurama and Kagome were left, leaving together.

As soon as they came out, they found themselves in a room full of surprisingly negative emotions.

"Hello, Captain Higurashi," Yamamoto's grizzled voice bellowed, bringing their attention to the old man at the front of the assembled.

"Hello, Head-Captain Yamamoto. So, this is a war council, then?"

"Exactly right," Urahara said, smiling.

"Let's begin," Yamamoto growled, glaring at Kagome's companions.

"Who's the old guy?" Yusuke asked Kagome, a little too loudly.

Eyes wide, Kagome smacked him upside the head, practically hissing at him.

"Show some respect for once, Yusuke!"

"Moving on, we need to figure out how to break up our forces," Urahara sighed.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. Aizen's a smart tactician, but he _is_ kind of…" Kagome trailed off, struggling for an appropriate word.

"Predictable?" Yoruichi quipped.

"Yes. He's a megalomaniac with delusions of world domination and grandeur. After last time, I'd be very surprised if he didn't try to build up his forces as much as possible."

"Yeah, we figured the same thing."

"Since you know about youkai and the Makai, I'm sure you're all aware of the barrier keeping higher level youkai from escaping into the human world. I'm almost positive that the first course of action he'll take is to break that barrier and try to wreak as much havoc as possible in the Ningenkai."

"A barrier? No, we didn't know anything about that," Urahara mused. "So, what's it take to break this barrier?"

"Not a lot," Hiei sighed.

"It's strong, but it was broken before," Kurama added.

"And I'm sure that Aizen can break it again. He's had the Hogyoku this entire time. If he's going to use its immense power, it'll be now," Kagome said quietly.

"So, we know the agenda. How're we going to work this?"

"Got any suggestions, Kagome?" Yoruichi asked, eyeing the miko as all stares turned to her.

"Yeah. I've actually been trained by a tactician, so I can probably come up with a decent plan. We need to do the same as last time. Set both offensive and defensive parties. While the Reikai and Soul Society aren't necessarily in danger, there's no way we should take that chance, in case he assumed we would. So we should split the 13 Squads into protection of here and the Reikai. While doing that, Yoruichi and Urahara will run the defense for the Ningenkai, with the Vizards' help. Yusuke can probably help, as well. Meanwhile, Kurama, Hiei, Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki, their lieutenants, and I should run the Makai party, and take down Aizen and any budding army he's got."

"Well, that _is_ a good strategy," Urahara commended.

"Of course, you forgot this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru added, glaring.

"I didn't forget. It'd be better if you were here, though. We need to split our forces at least somewhat evenly in power," Kagome replied.

"This sounds like a good plan," Ukitake said, standing tall.

"All Captains in opposition, say so," Yamamoto growled out.

After several moments of silence, Yamamoto's cane hit the ground, the bang resounding in the large room.

"It is decided. In six days' time, we will launch an all-out assault on Aizen, his forces, and any youkai, Hollow, or Arrancar that gets in our way!"

With that, the Spirit Detectives vanished from the room, Kagome's expression grim as she left for possibly the last time…

A/N:

Well, there's the newest chapter. Sorry I didn't have the chance to update at my usual rate, but I've been a little distracted this weekend. Either way, hope you enjoyed. As always, be sure to comment, be your thoughts good or bad. See you next time


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language, Mild violence, Angst

Preparation

Kagome stepped out of the Senkaimon, her entire being somehow drained from the meeting.

"You're not getting away that easily, Kagome," a voice growled behind her, bringing her attention to Kagura, Sesshomaru close behind.

"Okay, then. Come on, we'll talk in my room. We'll get to training in a bit," she added to Kurama and Hiei.

As soon as the three entered Kagome's room, she gently lifted Tsuki, caressing her soft, velvety hair as all signs of stress vanished from her body.

"Okay, so fire at will."

"You have a daughter. Which means you were pregnant the last time we saw you. And you didn't say anything," Kagura growled.

"You're right… I tried to hide it from everyone until I told Uryuu. But now everyone knows, including Aizen."

"So, where is the boy?" Kagura asked, looking around expectantly.

"I don't know," Kagome said with a shrug.

"What?"

"Well… it turns out he was cheating on me pretty much from the start. The bastard can rot in Hell for all I care," Kagome said, not looking up from Tsuki.

"Really? Wow, and I thought that he was a smarter human than that from the times I met him," Kagura mused.

"Yeah, well… There's the reason I didn't tell you guys. And I'm sorry about it, really."

"Well, in light of that, it's fine. So, these new friends of yours are interesting."

"Indeed. That red-haired one has a familiar scent to this Sesshomaru," the taiyoukai said, staring at Kagome.

"Familiar?"

"Yes. He smells of a fox I was previously acquainted with. Before our paths ever crossed."

"A fo… You can smell Youko in him?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"Ah, so it _is _Youko, then. Even this Sesshomaru has to admit that his disguise is quite clever. Even by kitsune standards."

"It's… not a disguise," Kagome said, wondering how much of Kurama's story was okay to share.

"Oh?"

"Indeed. Youko was dying, and bonded himself to my soul when I was being born to survive," Kurama said, making an entry.

"That's a convenient trick," Kagura mused.

"I suppose so. Alas, I interrupted this meeting for a reason," the avatar sighed. "The others believe that the one to tell you our theory of Tsuki's bizarre, albeit it beautiful, appearance should be one you most likely won't lash out at. And, of course-"

"You're the volunteer," Kagome said, sitting straighter. "Why do I suddenly feel afraid?"

"It would be an accurate assumption. Of course, we _could _be wrong, but given the interest in her by all parties, it is the most likely explanation."

"We should probably not be here for this," Kagura said, rising. "Let's go see what kind of trouble Rin's getting into."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said, following her closely.

"Okay… So hit me with it," Kagome said as Kurama sat beside her on her bed, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I'll warn you, I believe you will not like the theory. But it would be uncouth not to tell you."

"Get on with it, Kurama. You're really making me nervous," Kagome said, her heart beating triple its normal rate.

"We believe that the color of Tsuki's hair and eyes, and even her pale skin, are a result of the absolute purity in her blood. I'm sure you've noticed the great power already inside of her… She was born of the blood of youkai, Shinigami, humans, mikos, and Quincy. All of that power, filtered with such purity through the blood of the Shikon no Tama's protector-"

"Stop," Kagome said, eyes wide. "If you're going to say what I think you're going to, just don't. I've already considered it… Let me be ignorant," she practically begged, staring at her now-sleeping daughter.

Kurama stared at the wall, a strange glow to his eyes.

"It's not my intention to instill fear. Neither Youko nor I will forgive ourselves for this, I'm sure. But, if Tsuki is, indeed, a living being with the same power and purity of-"

"I've already thought about it. Don't say it," Kagome begged, tears running from her eyes. "_Please, _Kurama."

"-the Shikon no Tama, and we ignore this fact, then every creature of darkness and evil in creation will come running and hunting, and you will be unprepared," he continued, the sad glow to his eyes getting worse.

Kagome's eyes closed, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"God_damnit_, Kurama!" she screamed, her free hand clenching the bed beneath her until the fabric began to rip apart. "Do you know what kind of hell that jewel caused!"

"Yes… I'm truly sorry, but it's the only logical explanation," Kurama said, glaring a hole in the floor.

"Why me? Why _my daughter_? Why did whoever manipulates our puppet strings decide it'd be fun to torment such a pure, beautiful creature! Is all the pain and agony I've gone through not enough for her to live a happy life! Wasn't the blood and horror enough payment for this pure creature?"

Slowly, Kagome's body began to shake heavily with sobs, silvery tears running burning trails down her face.

"I don't know. And I am sorry, Kagome. Nobody deserves the hand Fate has dealt you or Tsuki, but I will swear on my life that as long as this body draws breath, I won't allow any harm, be it from humans or youkai, to befall her," Kurama stated, staring into her wide eyes.

"I can't ask you to put your life on the line for me, Kurama. I've had enough people die because of me," she said, eyes downcast.

A sudden warmth engulfed her free hand, and slowly, her eyes rise, widening at the realization that Kurama was getting closer…

And closer…

And then, Kagome's eyes widened in shock as he leaned in, slowly, her body responding automatically to close the distance.

Her eyes, still flooded with tears, closed as their lips met, her breath leaving her. After a small eternity, he leaned away, eyes wide.

"I am sorry. That was inappropriate."

"Ye… Yeah… Would you mind if I get some sleep and mull this all over, Kurama?" Kagome asked, her face a bright mask of red.

"I shall be going, then," he said, getting up to make a hasty retreat before doing any more damage.

"And Kurama?" she suddenly asked just as he reached the door.

"Yes?" he asked, stopped by her strange tone.

"Thank you… For everything. And I mean that with all of my being," Kagome said, gently swaying a peacefully sleeping Tsuki.

With a nod, the avatar disappeared, Kagome's heart and mind in a screaming deathmatch that lasted well into the night…

A/N:

Well, there's the newest chapter! The entirety of Kagome's stay at Genkai's up to the war originally going to be one long chapter, but I decided to cut it into several smaller sections so it didn't take up a massive amount of time to load. From the plot I've written out, I'm still good for a _lot _more chapters, and this will be the longest story I've ever written without planning on publishing!

Anyways, hope you're enjoying, and hope that I'm doing well building up the suspense and drama without pulling random, sudden plot twists. As always, be sure to leave your thoughts, be they positive or not, as critiques are just slightly less important to me than writing stories for others to thoroughly enjoy! See you next time!


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Violence, Strong Language

Second Chances

Kagome walked down the street, lost in thought as Tsuki let out continual squeals of delight.

"It would seem she enjoys Tokyo," Kurama mused from beside her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah. Hopefully, it will still be here when this is all through," Kagome sighed.

"I believe it will all work out. These past few days, your power has done nothing but build to ever higher levels."

"Yeah, and now I even know my limits again. Which, in five days, is impressive. But still, tomorrow's the attack, and I'm a little nervous," she said, still refusing to make eye contact with Kurama since 'The Incident.'

"Yes, well, so long as Aizen fails to persuade any A- or S-Class youkai, it will be little challenge to quell this war."

"I guess… But I'm still concerned. I don't know why. You'd think with all this power I'd be thinking I'm invincible, but instead, all I can think about is what if I screw up," Kagome sighed, glaring at the ground as they walked.

Just as Kurama was about to respond, their youkai-sensitive hearing picked up a small scream in the alley they'd just passed and, with a single look, they moved as one back to the opening.

Much to their surprise, they found a small girl, not possibly over 8 or 9, running and screaming her head off, a small group of much older men giving chase, weapons clear and in plain sight in their hands.

Kagome's already powerful maternal instincts kicked in, and she quickly stepped up, putting herself between the thugs and the girl, who clung for dear life to her leg.

"Do we have a problem?" Kagome asked, trying to look menacing with a squealing baby girl in her left arm and a hand protectively on the small girl behind her with her right.

"Outta' the way, bitch," one of them snarled.

"She stole my wallet," another added.

Kagome simply stared at their weapons skeptically as they advanced, her hand twitching to reach for her Zanpakuto out of instinct.

"I'd advise you turn around and leave, gentlemen," Kurama stated, moving to Kagome's side.

And, despite his effeminate appearances and small build, the cold, steel-like look in his eyes made three of the five thugs stop dead in their tracks.

The other two, however, ignored it, their small black guns giving them false senses of security.

"Just give us the girl, and ya can both be on yer way," one of them sneered.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want mommy there to accidentally get hurt. Who knows what could happen? My finger's been itchy all day," the other added, his gun raised and aiming straight for Kagome's head.

Except he had clearly never handled a gun before, as it was shaking violently. Which put Tsuki directly in danger, and Kagome let out an inhuman snarl at the thought.

Before she could move, however, Kurama disappeared. She watched with the same shock as the thugs as the avatar reappeared halfway across the alley, his fist already heading for the thug's face.

The man let out a squawk of surprise as his body was flung like a ragdoll backwards the second Kurama's fist made contact with his face. He fell limply to the ground, face heavily bleeding as the brick wall he'd hit cracked around him.

"Son of a-"

Before the other thug could think to even raise his weapon, Kurama was again already in motion. With the grace of a professional dancer, the avatar spun on one foot, his other connecting solidly with the thug's chest with an audible snapping and crunching sound.

"Normally, I prefer more sophisticated methods, but it can't be helped. Take your friends and leave while you still have your lives," Kurama said, turning to the others.

Their eyes widened in horror at the pure, horrific agony the look in his eyes promised, and they hastily dropped their makeshift weapons, turning tail and running and screaming.

Slowly, Kurama turned to find Kagome staring at him with shock-widened eyes, gaping openly.

"My apologies. Perhaps Yusuke has rubbed off on me more than I had thought," he said, staring in wonder at the blood that colored his knuckles.

"That was… unexpected," Kagome said after regaining her ability to speak.

"Thank you, mister! And you too, ma'am," the little girl said, releasing her hold on Kagome's leg.

"Oh, it's okay, sweety," Kagome said, bending down before the girl as Kurama moved back to her side.

"Those were bad men. I was on my way home from school when they suddenly started chasing me," the girl said, eyes wide.

"I see… Well, it's okay, now. The bad men can't hurt you. So, how about we walk you home, just in case?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Okay! I'm sure mommy's worried cuz' I'm so late."

"Well, let's go then, shall we?" Kagome asked, standing and offering the girl her hand.

With a small smile, Kurama joined her and they walked through the streets, Tsuki back to enjoying the sights.

"Is that your baby?" the girl asked in wonder, staring up at Tsuki.

"Yep. Her name's Tsuki Higurashi," Kagome said, her smile brighter.

"She's so pretty! I wish my hair was like that! It looks like the big thing at night," the girl said in awe.

The three made their way to the girl's home, the girls making conversation as they walked. More than once, Kagome spied Kurama staring openly at her, a very bizarre light to his eyes, though she tried to ignore it.

Finally, they reached the small building, and the girl quickly knocked on the door, a young woman appearing at the door with a worried frown on her face.

"Tebiki, where have you been!" the woman squealed in distress, throwing the door open and wrapping the girl in her arms.

"I got chased by some bad men. But Kagome and her boyfriend saved me!" the girl, Tebiki, sighed. "Sorry for being so late."

At that, the woman rose, staring at a heavily blushing Kagome and Kurama.

"Bless you! Thank you!"

"It was no trouble, I assure you," Kurama said, smiling softly.

"We were glad to help," Kagome added. "We were just wandering around, enjoying the day, anyways."

"Well, thank you both very much, anyways… Come on, Tebiki, let's get you something to eat," she said before disappearing inside with the girl closely behind.

After the door closed, Kagome sighed, smiling up at the sky.

"Well, today was more eventful than I expected it would be."

"Indeed."

Slowly, they began to walk away, the blushes still very obviously present.

"Thank you, Kurama."

"What ever for?" the avatar asked, frowning in confusion.

"Everything… I know that you've been trying to talk with me this whole time, and I feel horrible for avoiding you. It's just… that kiss…"

"I am sorry for that," he said, glaring at the ground.

"Don't be… I'm not," Kagome said, blushing profusely. "But I've been seriously thinking this whole time. And I realize I've never truly thanked you, even though you went through all the trouble of helping me master _that _technique."

"It's no trouble. I for one thoroughly enjoy spending any time with you," he said, smirking as her face turned beet red.

"Th… Thanks, I guess… But, I'm not exactly comfortable anymore with my own mind, so hear me out and know I'll hurt you if you laugh."

Kurama raised his hands in placation, his brows furrowed in curiosity.

"I… I'm really glad that I met you. And I realized, while I was thinking, that Youko was right all those months back."

"He was? What was he correct about?" Kurama asked, confused.

"Before I started at Genkai's, Youko told me that not all men are scum… He was right. You just gave up your preferred finesse and subtlety, and became involved in an actual street brawl, to help a little girl you didn't know. And there are all the times you calmed me down after the stress of hormones and training got me going into outbursts. And there are a million more examples of how you've more than proved Youko right."

"I see…"

"You also said that you'd be waiting… when I decided I was over my past trauma and heartache…"

"Yes, I recall him saying something along those lines," Kurama mused.

"Was that just Youko, or you too?" Kagome asked, suddenly meeting his eyes with an incredibly intense stare.

"In truth, we were in agreement on that, though I would never be blunt enough to put anyone in such an awkward position," Kurama grumbled at the end.

"I see… I… If we…"

Sighing, Kagome stopped walking, leaning against the nearby building, her eyes downcast as she collected her thoughts. Finally, her eyes rose and met his once more.

"If we live through the next day, would you be willing to give us a try? I have a lot of emotional baggage, I know, but I've never felt so… complete… around another person."

Kurama stared at her, eyes wide. And then, she further shocked him, despite how impossible that seemed.

Slowly, she pushed off the wall, and once again, their lips meeting in a soul-searing fire that filled their very beings.

Finally, she pulled away for air, pupils dilated and breathing erratic.

"I would certainly like to give it a go," Kurama finally said, smiling as she gave a relieved sigh.

After that, the day breezed by, the two much closer than before. And, as the moon rose and the sun completed its dip below the horizon, they ended the night with yet another kiss, a sudden determination and certainty of their victory unlike anything Kagome had previously experienced filling her as she went to sleep, her slumbering mind filled with dreams of crimson hair and green eyes…

A/N:

Tebiki- Guide (don't know why, just felt like giving the character that introduces Kurama's dark side a name)

I'm not very experienced, either personally or literarily, with romance, so I'm not sure how this scene turned out, but if you liked it, there's more coming down the road, and if not, the violence starts soon!

Thanks to all my readers, and I hope you have enjoyed, and will keep enjoying my work. See you next time!


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Strong Language and violence

Faceoff

Kagome gently caressed Tsuki's hair one more time, her smile not reaching her eyes.

"Okay, baby. Mommy has to go save the universe. Be good for Auntie Yukina," she cooed, smiling when the baby let out a high-pitched giggle in the ice maiden's arms.

"I'll keep her safe, I promise," Yukina stated, gently caressing Tsuki.

"I know you will. After this, I think a trip to the spa is in order," the miko sighed before turning to face her small group.

"Alright, let's get going," Kagome said, a portal forming behind her. "Can I trust you won't try to kill Byakuya before this is over?" she added, glaring at Zaraki.

"We'll see," he said with a broad smirk.

"Hehe! Kenny's gonna' have fun!" Yachiro exclaimed, hanging from his neck.

"We gotta' get goin' already," Renji growled, Rukia in turn glaring at him.

"I'll lead the way," Hiei stated, jumping into the portal. Quickly, the others followed, none of them seeming to notice that the miko and redhead linked hands before going together.

Kagome landed with a resounding _thud_, looking down to find the ground cracked all around her.

And, the second she touched down, she felt a very familiar youki rushing toward them, her Zanpakuto already in hand as she dove away from the others. Just in time, as it turned out, as a split second later, a massive wave of energy lanced through where she'd been standing, decimating the landscape.

"Oh, look, the hanyo," Hiei said, drawing his blade.

Silently, Kurama turned, a massive, thorny whip sprouting as he went.

But neither got the chance to attack as they'd planned, Kagome appearing before them a second later, Shikai already swinging at the pissed-looking hanyo.

With his massive blade and sheer, brute strength, it would appear that Kagome would be at a disadvantage, but any such notion left all of her allies as she fought the hanyo.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha bellowed, backing away and losing his footing more rapidly.

With unbelievable speed and precision, the miko batted the hanyo further and further back, each of his swings offset by two of hers. It was disconcerting to realize the ease with which the tiny, previously timid miko beat back the mass of brute strength before her.

Finally, Inuyasha snarled, his arm bleeding from where she'd just dug both blades in before ripping outward. With an angry growl, he jumped high into the air, sword above his head.

"Kagome, watch out!" Rukia called, beginning to draw her Zanpakuto.

"Wind Scar!"

Much to the hanyo's surprise, when the dust cleared, Kagome was nowhere in sight. Which was explained mere seconds later as a sudden draft of wind hit his back, and he spun mid-air to find her blades coming down.

Unable to react, he hissed in pain as she smashed into him, rocketing them into the ground before spinning her blades and sending the Tetsusaiga flying.

"Goddamnit! What, no conversations? What happened? Didja' lose that annoying squawkbox in yer throat?" Inuyasha sneered, kicking upward.

Kagome landed just as the heavy, metallic scent of blood filled the air.

"Blades of Blood!"

Despite the possible danger in the attacks, Kagome actually seemed amused by the flying weapons. As the blades reached her, they cut through air, an afterimage vanishing from their path.

He reacted with a quick dive backwards, narrowly avoiding her dagger's deadly slash.

"Yer energetic, today, _Kagome_! Found a new puppet?" Inuyasha sneered, avoiding her barrage of slashes with increasing difficulty, despite his two-to-one advantage in weapons.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Can't kill me so easily this time?" Kagome asked, her tone extremely flat and uninterested-sounding.

"Sankon-tessou!"

Kagome dodged his claws, an actual sigh escaping her.

"We're wasting time here. Goodbye, Inuyasha," she said, sweeping his foot from under him and following him down with her dagger poised for his heart.

And then, the sounds started. An unholy, horrific screeching and screaming that filled the air with promises of death and agony. Kagome fell to the side, caught off balance by the sudden pain, and the hanyo used the opportunity to get back up.

Kagome rose to find that the forest around them no longer existed, instead replaced with horrific nightmares in humanoid forms. Surrounding their group completely, human corpses oozing youki and the scent of death filled as far as the eye could see.

"Heh. Looks like Aizen's finally got his army mobile. Let's see what ya can do in 1-to-1 million odds, Kagome," Inuyasha snarled.

Instantly, Kagome's dagger flared with energy, building into her two Shikai blades in seconds.

"There are a lot more here than one cemetery's worth," Kagome said, backing up to her friends.

"More like an entire army of the dead. Looks like the prince was right, for once," Hiei quipped, drawing his blade.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Weren't you just about to finish me?" Inuyasha mocked, glaring at her.

"In due time," she growled.

She planted her right blade into the ground, power coursing through her entire arm.

The power continued to build until finally, she brought the blade up, sending a mass of dust and dirt into the air, covering a large portion of the army. And, as a result, putting a shadow over every single one of them.

"Tsukikiba!"

Death throes filled the air as, faster than thought, the dust and dirt's shadow morphed, and shot billions of spikes downward. As the energy from her attack faded, there was an entire third of the 'millions' of zombies left in tiny pieces.

The rest reacted as one, charging her from all sides. Acting quickly, Kagome left her friends, and the battle began from all sides. As her friends began cutting away at the distracted zombies' ranks, Kagome fought with all her might.

With just two daggers, she took down an incredible mass of their numbers, her entire body soon becoming drenched in their blood as she went.

Finally, the effort began to show, their sheer numbers, if not their unremarkable strength, beginning to take a toll on her energy.

Still, she was doing more than well enough against them on her own when she realized that she _was_, in fact, on her own. Sometime during her slaughter, youkai had shown up en masse. Powerful, high class youkai, and they were doing more than a good enough job keeping every one of her group's members busy, even Yachiro and Byakuya.

"What the hell're these things! They won't die!" Renji growled, his sword glancing off the large humanoid youkai before him.

"They're low B-Class youkai. Try not to wet yourself," Hiei stated, taking on his own opponent with considerably less difficulty as he slashed and hacked away at it.

"Heh! Yer all alone, Kagome," Inuyasha hissed, sneering at her as even more youkai joined the battle, focusing on her with the very decreased ranks of zombies.

"Damnit," Kagome snarled, fighting off two of her assailants at the same time, leaving herself open to several of the zombies' attacks that cut deep. "We don't have time for this shit!"

The attacking youkais' eyes widened as she jumped into the air, finger extended and pointing between them.

"Spirit Gun!"

The blast struck the ground, and the youkai and zombies released high-pitched screams and screeches as the force quickly tore them apart. And, once she landed, she realized the forest was, in fact, still there, but it had been covered by the sheer volume of distracting zombies.

Kagome sighed in relief as she landed, slowly turning to Inuyasha…

…who was glaring at her with unbelievable hatred, his fangs bared.

"Time to die, bitch!"

He launched, claws glinting in the light as they extended. He began slashing at her rapidly, scoring several deep gouges as she avoided.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" she yelled, jumping back as a fireball blasted at the hanyo.

In response, Inuyasha simply dodged, his claw coming dangerously close to her exposed throat.

"Heh! Is that all ya got! All that fire seems to've left ya, bitch!"

Kagome ducked under his next attack, scoring a solid kick into his chest as she dove to the side.

"Hado 32, Okasen!"

The blast of energy hit him in the side, a loud grunt of pain falling from him as he shot through the air. Unfortunately, Kagome hadn't fully comprehended where she was pointing out, as she discovered the second he stood up, his face a mask of seething anger and the Tetsusaiga gleaming in his claw.

"Shit. _Bankai_!"

Power flared around her, her arm glowing with energy. As soon as the weapon was formed, her arm came up, power building rapidly.

"Stay down!" she snarled, loosing the mass of arrow-shaped energy.

It blasted toward the hanyo faster than her friends could comprehend. But, much to their collective surprise, the hanyo _did_ react, swinging his youki-engulfed sword up to meet the attack.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized her mistake, body instantly moving.

"_Bakuryuuha!_"

As the mass of angry, howling energy came at her, Kagome realized she'd made a truly stupid mistake indeed…

A/N:

Okasen- Yellow Fire Flash

Well, there's the newest chapter! It's about to get truly gruesome and violent. Hope you enjoyed, and will continue to enjoy. As always. be sure to give me your thoughts, be they good or bad! See you next time.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Gore, _Strong_ Language, and intense violence

Fracture

Kagome's friends stared in shock as the mass of energy that had literally appeared from nowhere struck her. Blood filled the air in a heavy cloud as she fell backwards, having just barely 'escaped' the attack.

She smashed hard into the ground, her body shaking as blood flowed freely from where her left arm had been.

Inuyasha let out a loud, cruel series of bellows, the tone sending chills zipping along Kagome's spine.

"Wow! Yer so damn _slow_, Kagome. Bet fighting with two swords's gonna' be hard, huh?"

There was a strange moment where everything suddenly quieted, the very sky above them darkening to an almost blood-red color. And then, Inuyasha's mirth died as Kagome stood, her movements slow and not unlike a puppet's.

And then, power erupted around her, like a literal volcano of energy. Smoke and ash rose around the miko and Inuyasha, along with her friends, watched in stunned awe as slowly, her left shoulder began bubbling and expanding. Before their eyes, her arm reconstructed itself, slowly, the process horrific and stomach-turning even to Hiei and Zaraki.

And then, the power grew even more, and her entire body suddenly sprouted a massive coating of white, armor-like flesh that quickly covered her every inch of exposed skin.

"What the fuck!"

Slowly, 'Kagome's' head rose up, bloody eyes glaring death at a chilled Inuyasha, as even Zaraki took an involuntary step away from the power coming from her new, Hollow body.

"What the hell is this?" Rukia gasped, her entire body shaking at the power.

"She ain't a normal Hollow," Renji growled out, his body shaking as well.

Massive, black strikes of lightning arched from her body as she rose from her extremely crouched position, the energy setting a large portion of the surrounding forest ablaze.

Slowly, 'Kagome' straightened her new body, standing at a full foot taller than previously. A long, curling scorpion-like tail slowly stretched out behind her bone-white body. Over her face was now a completely round mask, a fanged hole for a mouth and three long, upward-curving horns extending from the crown of her head. Pure, blood red eyes glared out at Inuyasha, her bankai wrapped around her unmarred left arm while her right hand held a long, curved black blade.

"What the fuck! Yer a demon now? Oh, that's great," Inuyasha said, laughing despite his obvious horror. "How'd a miko become what she's supposed to hate? You're certainly a bitch through and through, aintcha? Kikyo'd never have been so weak. How you beat her's beyond me," he snarled.

Kurama began to move on the hanyo's distraction when, much to his shock, Kagome turned and pointed at him with a long, bony finger. His eyes widened as a barrier rose, barring him from coming closer.

Her extended arm then twisted, her finger now pointed at Inuyasha. His eyes widened as a massive, crackling ball of red and black lightning took form before each of her extended fingertips.

And then, the attack launched, a wave so devastating the ground wasn't even ash as the wave passed.

With a curse, Inuyasha brought his blade down at the attack.

"Bakuryuuha!"

The reversed attack grew into a massive, mountain-sized vortex of youki and fire.

"_Ha_! You're dead, bitch!"

The attack hit Kagome at the same time a second blast launched forth, the new Cero double the size of the attack that hadn't even scratched Kagome.

He dove aside, a mushroom cloud rising from where her second blast hit the ground, a massive crater standing where the rest of the forest had been.

Slowly, he rose to his feet, body visibly shaking and eyes wide.

"What… the fuck was that?" he asked to himself, staring at Kagome with newfound fear. "Keh! Fuck that!"

He launched, the Tetsusaiga hefted over his shoulder. He began a manic barrage of slashes, attacking the Hollowfied youkai miko with reckless abandon, not knowing how to deal with his new emotion.

It quickly became obvious that he was absolutely no match for her new power.

Just as she brought her long blade up, almost tearing him in two, Kagome's body ignited in silver flames, burning a corona into the ground in her shape. When the present could once again see, they found Kagome standing, perfectly sane and without a trace of Hollow on her body.

"Sorry about that. I had to get some rest while my arm healed. Hope I didn't get too boring," Kagome said as she began to calmly approach the bleeding and cursing hanyo.

"The fuck-"

With incredible ruthlessness, Kagome swept her right blade down, cleaving his arm off in a single, smooth motion.

Inuyasha let out a loud cry of pain as his arm fell off, Kagome catching the falling Tetsusaiga with her now-empty left hand.

Using the momentum of her swing, she spun, the thin fang flaring with power mid-spin.

Inuyasha stood no chance as she took his feet out from under him, the untransformed Tetsusaiga burying itself deep into his chest. But Kagome's ruthless streak was nowhere near done.

Her eyes flared blood-red and Inuyasha let out a genuine, high-pitched scream as his body ignited in a massive curtain of black flames.

Slowly, Kagome released her grip on the small blade, her palm flattening out in the air over his face as she drew her dagger and buried it into his remaining arm with the other hand.

Brilliant, flaring white energy engulfed his entire body, flowing from her palm and dagger.

"This is the end, Inuyasha. But before I purify you out of existence, you're going to answer two very important questions."

"Fu… ck… _you_… bi… tch," he snarled, gasping for air and coughing blood between sounds.

Kagome leaned down, her face a mask of deadly calmness.

"How are you alive? And, more importantly to me, why did you attack me so viciously, and kill my family, when I've _never _done a thing to you? Answer quickly. Your body's starting to shut down already," she stated, eyeing him calmly…

A/N:

Well, there's the newest chapter! I know the gore may have been a bit much, but this _is_ a war, and what better way to start then with Kagome closing a loose end with an unbelievable assault? Hope you've enjoyed to now, and will continue enjoying! As always, leave your thoughts, be they good or negative. See you next time!


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Gore, _Strong_ Language, and violence

Rebirth

Inuyasha glared up at her, blood bubbling from his mouth as he clenched his teeth.

"I'm… not… tellin' you shit!" he coughed, his remaining claw remaining. "You killed Kikyo."

"No I didn't," Kagome stated, her tone still the eerie calmness.

Slowly, her friends gathered, though they gave her and the hanyo their space.

"Lying bitch," he snarled, eyes hateful slits as he regained his ability to speak through the agony.

"I didn't kill her. But she was an evil, reanimated corpse, and she was working with Naraku, so I'm actually regretful that I wasn't the one to do it."

"You're lying," he hissed. "You were always jealous of Kikyo. How _dare _you slander her purity with your lies!"

"You're an idiot," Kagome sighed. "But this is all besides the point. Get to telling me how you're alive, and I'll let you get on with your afterlife in Hell."

"Tch. Bite me, bitch."

"Wrong answer," Kagome said, her tone suddenly Arctic as purifying energy leapt from her dagger.

He let out an agonized scream as his left arm turned to ash and she rose from him, palm still pointing down.

"This is cruel. Just tell me already," Kagome said, her tone truly filled with pity and self-disgust as she spoke.

"Just… kill me," Inuyasha gasped.

"I can't. If I do, then I'll have no idea what we're up against. Was it Aizen's buddy?"

"Y… Yes… All I know is his name's Kazuma," he bit out between pained gasps.

"Why're you working with Aizen?"

"He killed Naraku," the hanyo responded, his body beginning to shake and shudder violently.

"You're an idiot. I killed him, not Aizen. Aizen was Naraku's partner after he got here."

"Liar!"

The others began to close the gap between them, intending to urge Kagome onward after Aizen when she spoke next, stopping them in their tracks.

"Why'd you do it, Inuyasha? Why would you attack my innocent, harmless family?" she asked, a slight quiver to her voice.

"Ha! It was only fair. You took my love, so I took something important of yours!"

He let out a series of cruel, icy laughs before pain and coughing overtook him.

"You know, I only destroyed your house after reveling in taking the hags' lives. I couldn't find the brat so easily. But _oh_, the look on your face was worth the pain."

Suddenly, Kagome's body went rigid, silver flames exploding into existence around her body.

"Yer getting' boring, Kagome. I've seen this trick already," Inuyasha snarled, eyes wide.

The others saw it coming from the almost poisonous energy rolling off Kagome in sheets. She grabbed her dagger from the ground and viciously rammed it into Inuyasha's chest, right next to the still burning Tetsusaiga.

A pained scream left the hanyo with a spray of blood as a wall of silver energy enveloped him.

"_Spirit Reflection Blast!_"

A loud grunt of pain came through clenched teeth as slowly, the youki coursing through Inuyasha's body was siphoned away, draining into Kagome's open palm and engulfing her in a bright aura.

And then, yet another scream left him as white energy poured into him, every remaining ounce of youki in him being used to destroy itself by Kagome.

Slowly, his hair darkened and his body grew feebler by the second, his supernatural energy vanishing.

That done, Kagome drew her blades, leaving large, gaping wounds in his human torso.

"You deserve worse. You should suffer. Suffer for being _just _like Naraku, if not worse for destroying innocent people. But I've gotten my revenge, and you have nothing left in you. So it's over, Inuyasha. You can suffer for the rest of your very, _very _short remaining life in the Makai."

"_What_!"

"I've been cruel enough. With this, I'm officially done with you, Inuyasha. I'll never see you again, and you'll suffer for eternity in Hell for what you've done, right alongside your whore. So, I'll be going now. And I'll be taking this," she added, hefting the Tetsusaiga as she pulled the sheath out of the ground beside him.

"Wait!" Inuyasha panted as Kagome began walking away.

"We should hurry," she said to her group, ignoring the hanyo. "Sorry if I got a little wild."

"Then let's hurry," Hiei stated, beginning to walk as well, Kurama taking quickly to Kagome's side.

"Please! Kill me!" Inuyasha raged.

Without responding, Kagome slid her new blade into her belt loop, feeling its power humming and beginning to wrap her in its cocoon of energy.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."

With that, she took off, the youkai and Shinigami quickly following in her wake as she followed a faint trace of Aizen.

A/N:

Well, there's the next chapter. I'd really like to hear what you, the readers, thought of how I handled this fight as well as Kagome's developing character and how you're enjoying my story so far. Hope you're enjoying and will keep doing so. See you next time!


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: _Strong_ Language, Mild violence, Angst

Cruelty

"What in the hell was that!" Renji growled as their pace slowed, Kagome's eyes flitting erratically around them.

"A pain in the ass," Kagome sighed.

"You look pale," Rukia said, staring at her.

"Well, I'd imagine I wouldn't look too cheerful. Even though I hate him, I really wish he'd just given up what he knew sooner, so I wouldn't have had to draw it out like that. Torture's definitely not my niche," the miko sighed, her pace picking up as she picked up on Aizen's energy again.

"Not becoming of you at all," Hiei agreed. "But then, this _is _war."

"Not if I can help it," Kagome growled. "If we get attacked by large numbers again, don't use the dragon. It's our ace in the hole in case whoever Aizen's friend is turns out to be more than we can handle."

"Tch. I'm aware of that," Hiei growled, glaring at her.

"Regardless, we're getting close. Will you be able to use that sword?" Kurama asked, a rose glowing in his hand.

"I took every ounce of energy I lost on that fight back… Of course, my transformation probably helped, too. You know, I don't know that I'm a fan being a guest in my own mind while my body moves of someone else's will, even if it _was _healing my arm."

"You were conscious?" Rukia asked, eyes wide.

"Kind of. When his attack hit me, I went into shock from the sudden damage, and my Hollow just kind of… stepped in to heal me and keep me safe until I was able to fight again on my own."

"An interesting ability," Kurama mused, frowning thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't intend to do it, again, though… It was really creepy. He's close," she said, body going tense as they existed the forest slowly, ready to pounce on Aizen…

Except Aizen was nowhere to be found. Instead, there stood a tall man, with black hair and a narrow, skull-like face, a torn Shinigami kimono covering his large frame. And behind him stood a gaping Garganta, surrounded by a barrier of golden energy.

"Hello, Kagome," the man said, stepping forward as his Zanpakuto came out. "Hope you don't mind the rudeness, but I'm not stupid enough to let you take time and draw this out."

With that, the man vanished, appearing just as Kagome brought her Shikai together in an X to block his strike.

"Aizen's through the portal. You guys try to break the barrier," Kagome said as she pushed, lunging at the sliding Shinigami's form.

"Is that any way to greet your father?" the man asked, his face a mask of disappointment.

Suddenly, Kagome's momentum vanished, her foot giving beneath her and sending her sprawling in a desperate somersault to avoid the man.

"Come again?" she asked, getting back to her feet.

"Oh, don't tell me the fool didn't squawk like a parrot," the man sighed. "I'm sure you were guessing at the truth."

Kagome's grip tightened on her hilt, the others staring at the man in shock.

"So, you're really him… Kazuma Kuchiki… You died…"

"Well, that _was _a rather convincing play Aizen and I put on, I'll admit."

"Shakkaho!"

Kazuma moved aside, batting Rukia's attack away like an irritating insect.

"Bakudo 99, Kin."

Rukia let out a cry of pain as her body was suddenly wrapped and bound by tight, spiritual fabric.

"Bakudo 74, Jikiyamahan."

The others were very surprised when a small, black pyramid of energy rose up around them, sealing their movements towards the portal, mere inches away.

"Regardless, small talk isn't really important right now. You really _should _hurry. We've already gathered quite a large army of B- and A-Class youkai, and our final phase is in motion."

Kagome's eyes went to the portal, and a sudden shard of ice swept through her spine, her eyes wide and her heart beginning to race.

"Final phase?"

"Yes. Aizen's gone to retrieve the abomination. She'll actually have some use in her life, as a catalyst to increase our army's power. The fact that it will destroy the abomination is a bonus, as well. I can assure you, whoever is protecting your _precious daughter_ won't be enough."

Kagome stared unblinkingly at him, the others in various degrees of shock and anger.

"How…?"

"Hmm? Speak up," Kazuma said, beginning to slowly tread towards her.

"How could you! How could you so easily kill your own flesh and blood!"

"It's simple," he stated with a shrug. "I want the Spirit King dead, and the only way for me to break through and do that is to use the jewel. I'll admit, I _am _sorry that I didn't correct my mistakes. I should've killed the monstrosities I myself created… But I'll fix this problem now," he stated, power flaring along the edge of his Zanpakuto.

"How did you fake the death?" Kagome asked, backing up.

"Now's not the time for questions. Rather, it's time for death to take his claim!"

Kazuma launched forward, his sword singing through the air as it traveled towards her throat.

She in turn dove away, connecting her knee with his chest as she passed.

With an almost Olympic acrobatic display, Kagome flipped through the air, coming to a stop with her swords stuck through Kazuma's barrier. Seconds later, there was a loud cracking noise, and the Kido shattered.

"Aizen's not here. We need to go," Kagome said, striding towards the portal.

Seconds before she reached it, a large barrier built around it, the energies in it bursting outward as she dove away.

"Won't be that easy. It's been 16 years since we last saw each other, after all," Kazuma chided.

"Kurama, Hiei, can you break it?" Kagome hissed, glaring at her father as Byakuya and Renji began valiant efforts to free Rukia from her prison.

"Tch. Of course, but we'll need some time," Hiei said, drawing his sword.

"Will you need assistance?" Kurama asked, a concerned light to his eyes.

"No, I think I can handle it," Kagome stated, power building along her frame.

"Oh? You think you can _handle _me?" Kazuma asked with amusement. "Well, let's see, shall we?"

Kagome launched into the air, away from her friends as Kazuma began to attack with a fast barrage of ruthless strikes meant for one-strike deaths.

"You know, Aizen and I were friends from youth, in the Soul Society. Aizen even helped me fake my death so I could escape that pitiful human that had outlived her usefulness," Kazuma stated conversationally, obviously intending to distract Kagome.

"For what purpose? Why not just disappear?" Kagome grunted, blocking his next attack as her energy began to build more and more rapidly.

"Because that wouldn't be adequate. The Shinigami discovered my location, and I had to get them off me. So, Aizen faked my death with his illusions, and I made a very look-alike corpse of myself, so that I could gain information without the Soul Society noticing."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you won't live through this," he said with a shrug. "Admittedly, I'm not too thrilled by Sosuke's impatience. Had we waited the few weeks until June, we could've simply _won _the Makai and all its forces when we won the tournament and became the demon king… But, it's all unimportant, now. Hado 91, Senju Koten Taiho."

Kagome's eyes widened, spinning and building a wall of youki around herself as the spears of energy shot. It wasn't strong enough to withstand the power, but it gave her enough time to dodge, just narrowly avoiding the resulting explosion.

"My, my, you _are_ a fast one. I think the best part of this all has been the confusion and glorious anger. Especially when you saw the hanyo, alive and well again! It was so fantastic, I couldn't have written it better if I'd tried," Kazuma sighed. "My darling Asakyohaku can instill life to people or beings with strong life forces. With Sosuke's ability for illusions and persuasion, it was a simple matter to bring the hanyo back and make him believe you slew his precious clay whore. Then, to put the icing on the cake, _I'm _the one that told him you would be helpless as a little puppy if you family were slaughtered, and it also fixed my little loose ends problem!"

Finally, his distraction worked, scoring a deep gash in Kagome's side.

She fell to the ground, not a sound leaving her.

"Have I finally struck a nerve?" Kazuma sneered.

Slowly, Kagome rose, her body flaring with an unholy corona of jet-black energy. Her head came up to reveal slitted, pure crimson eyes glaring at the man.

Slowly, her left arm came up, her Bankai wrapped around its length. Kazuma watched in shock as a mass of black and silver coalesced around her face. With the sound of a gunshot, the energy vanished, a pearl-white facemask covering from her nose to her chin, a depiction of fangs drawn in what looked like blood. Blood-red eyes glared at Kazuma, her Bankai coming up to bear. Around her, a twisting mass of youki built higher and higher by the second.

Suddenly, a hand gently wrapped around her left wrist.

"You must conserve your energy. The barrier is broken," Kurama stated with a slight shake to his voice.

She ignored him, the power building even more.

And then, a blur of darkness passed before her, and Byakuya appeared, his eyes narrowed at her.

"We will handle the traitor. Your daughter is in danger," he said, bringing up his blade as Rukia, now free, joined him.

At the reminder of her daughter, Kagome's crimson eyes widened, and she spun to the portal. Without a second more of delay, she took off, mask and Bankai still on as she disappeared into the Garganta.

After another second, Kurama, Hiei and the lieutenants joined her, Yachiro letting out a squeal of glee as she began falling…

A/N:

(Jiki)(yama)(han)- Direct Mountain Seal (yes, it's another made-up Kido, but this one is actually based on Bakudo 73, which builds a pyramid-like barrier around the caster. I thought it would only make sense for there to be one that can go around an enemy or group of enemies)

Asakyohaku- Morning Star

Yes, the second mastermind is Kagome's supposedly dead father. I don't think I built it up enough, but I hope it still surprised at least a few people. Also, if you pay attention to my warnings and are wondering why I say _strong _language, it's what I use whenever I say either 'fuck' or 'whore' in the chapter. I don't use whore lightly, but when it comes down to it, that's what Kikyo is, in this story at least. As always, I hope you've enjoyed, and will give your thoughts, be they good or not. See you next time!


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Violence, Language, ANGST

Shock to the System

Kagome landed at Genkai's temple, right under the Garganta. Her eyes widened at the sight of Vizards taking on hordes of B-Class youkai. Genkai was also there, taking on two youkai at once with almost comical ease, as if she was playing with them. Even more surprising was who else was there.

Also fighting the youkai was Uryuu, and a tall man with white hair behind him. And, across from them, Ichigo and a man who was clearly his father were also battling, slaughtering the youkai with ease.

As soon as she'd landed, youkai turned and immediately focused on her. Before they made much of a move, however, Zaraki and Hiei appeared, beginning to slaughter them without a single word to Kagome.

Using the distraction, Kagome took off, going after Aizen's energy…

But immediately, her eyes widened in abject terror as she realized what else was here. Or rather, what _wasn't_.

Immediately, Kagome went to the nearest person, pleading eyes focused on Uryuu.

"Where's the baby?"

Uryuu turned to her, eyes widening for a second before they narrowed, an icy chill crossing through his gaze.

"Well, you've certainly gotten less human in six months."

"And you haven't gotten any stronger," Kagome bit out. "Where is she?"

"Aizen took the brat, while we were all occupied by these _things _attacking us all. But don't worry, it was just some demon brat, anyway. Some freak of nature with albinoism without the red eyes. Aizen probably just took her for collateral against your new friends, whichever one she belongs too."

Kagome's body began shaking, hair forming a cover over her tearing eyes. A loud roar brought her around, and the youkai that had been heading for Uryuu suddenly let out a scream as it ignited spontaneously in black flames, turning to ash instantly.

And then, Kagome turned back to Uryuu and, much to his surprise, her hand suddenly closed around his throat, eyes narrowed in raw hatred. Energy began rolling around her, his eyes beginning to dim as she rapidly began taking away his life.

"I'd advise you let my idiot son go," the white-haired man said with a gravelly voice, a brightly glowing bow aimed at her head.

Before Kagome could respond, a loud yell filled the air, and a Shinigami suddenly appeared, swinging her Zanpakuto at Kagome with zeal.

Much to the Shinigami's surprise, however, the apparent youkai simply put her free, bare hand out and the woman went flying with no effort. Kagome then turned her attention back to the choking Uryuu, energy flaring in her hand.

Luckily, by this time Kurama had noticed Kagome throttling her ex-lover, and he gently applied pressure to her wrist, freeing the unconscious Quincy.

"What is it?"

Kagome simply stared at Uryuu, bloody tears leaving trails over her mask.

"This… piece of shit… let Aizen take Tsuki. His own daughter! Without so much as a fight!" she finished, sending a swift, bone-cracking kick into his side.

"Who exactly are you?" the white-haired man asked, glaring at her.

"I'm the mother of this bastard's child," Kagome hissed.

"Really now? Well, that's certainly news. Not surprising the idiot would have a kid, though."

"We never met, Mr. Ishida. I'm Kagome. I don't know how you feel about having grandchildren, but be assured that Uryuu will never see her again."

"I would hope not," he sighed. "So, you're a Shinigami?" he asked, taking in her energies and still-present Bankai and Hollow mask.

"I'm… not sure anymore," Kagome admitted honestly.

"Well then, I think I can get along with you, Kagome," he said, smirking. "But I'd imagine you're in a rush. Sorry I didn't protect her, but I got here a little late, because Isshin over there's always lazy," he said, indicating Ichigo's father.

"I don't blame you… When he wakes up, tell him his neck's not snapped because I have to go save _my _daughter, and that if I ever see him again, I'll finish this next time. Kurama, I can't figure out where Aizen went. Can you?" she asked, turning back to the kitsune, her eyes still shedding red tears.

Before her eyes, Kurama's skin lightened, his hair lengthening and turning to the silver of moonlight. Eyes of molten gold focused on her, his nose twitching.

"Aizen's scent is close," Youko said, eyes flitting to the sky.

With that, they took off, Youko putting a surprised Kagome on his back as he took flight on massive, demonic plant wings.

"Umm… I can keep up," Kagome said with her metallic voice, a slight blush creeping onto her exposed face.

"I cannot ensure that I won't lose the trail. So putting our senses together is more advantageous," Youko stated calmly, though she couldn't help noticing he was smirking.

Finally, they found a second Garganta, and Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Aizen's ripping the fabric of the dimensions apart. This can't be good."

"Indeed," Youko murmured before they emerged on the other side of the Garganta.

They landed to find a person who looked vaguely like Aizen, but with charcoal-black skin and eyes the color of Hellfire. In his right hand was a long, curved scimitar of a Zanpakuto. In the other, Tsuki, wriggling around and sobbing uncontrollably.

Next to the man stood Kazuma, heavily bleeding and injured.

And on the ground across from them were Byakuya and Rukia, lying horrifically damaged and unconscious.

"You're too slow, bitch," Aizen hissed. "Our army will be needing this battery now."

As he began to turn, a strange light filled his Hellish eyes and a cruel sneer crossed his face as he turned back.

"Tell me, have you given any real thought to how _your _daughter became a living Shikon no Tama, when the real article was created by a powerful miko giving her life to defeat demons?"

Kagome, despite herself, shook her head.

"Not really important."

At that, Kazuma's head tilted back, a chilling, mocking laughter escaping him. Seconds later, his mirth disappeared, and he too was sneering.

"Only one being could willingly change the genetics of a living being, shaping their destiny and making them into the Shikon no Tama. The actual jewel was created by a freak accident, after all. Can you guess who I'm referring to?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, her focus solely on her crying baby.

And then, Kazuma dropped the other shoe, his sneer purely sadistic.

"I'm talking, of course, about the Spirit King Enma."

Kagome's eyes widened, her entire body going cold…

A/N:

What a twist! But I'm guessing that there are at least a few people reading who saw something along these lines coming. But is Kazuma serious, or is he lying? Keep reading to find out

Also, I'm not sure how well I handled the confrontation with Uryuu, and the introduction to his father, but I hope it came out well. I've always felt that, while Uryuu's father is cold as hell, almost killing his own son, he's only that way with Uryuu. And, with how I've portrayed Uryuu, it only follows that his father would show more humanity… I hope. As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language and Violence

Crash

After several seconds of staring, Kagome regained her composure, glaring at him.

"You're lying," Kagome stated through her still-present mask, power flaring around her as she turned to Aizen. "Listen up, you bastard. I don't care if the Hogyoku's made you a demigod, an immortal, or even an actual god. If you don't give me my child safely, right now, I'll lob that head off your shoulders."

Unperturbed, Kazuma simply continued, smirking.

"It's really quite hilarious that someone who doesn't trust anyone, even herself, can somehow believe the best of a god who's openly threatened her life. Enma decided the Shikon was too valuable, and used all the different pent-up energies roiling in her new form to recreate the artifact. He was, of course, fully intending to use her as a weapon once you died."

"I don't believe you," Kagome bit out.

"Hardly matters," he said with a shrug. "We have the Hogyoku, the Shikon no Tama, an army of powerful youkai and Arrancar, and now all we have to do is take over the Ningenkai, and we'll be on our way to slaying Enma."

Their discussion was interrupted as finally, Hiei and Zaraki appeared from the still-open Garganta above them. Zaraki quickly took in the sight of the downed Kuchiki's, and Kazuma, and a wicked smile spread across his face like a Cheshire Cat.

"I always wanted to slaughter a Kuchiki. Now I can!"

With a loud series of manic laughs, Zaraki charged the wounded Kazuma.

Using the distraction, Kagome moved without hesitation. Within the span of a single second, she crossed the dozen or so feet between her and Aizen with Shiho, her arms curving gently and protectively around her daughter.

Just as she began to retreat, Aizen's Zanpakuto pressed flush to her throat, the blade drawing a small line of red.

"I won't give you the chance to kill me a second time, miko bitch. You'll give me the jewel back, or I'll slit your throat and let it watch as its creator dies, slowly."

A mere second later, Aizen's eyes widened in shock as his entire body became overcome and engulfed in a mass of spiky vines, trying to dig into his body.

"This trick won't get past the Hogyoku's glorious armor," he mocked coldly.

His eyes widened even more as a red-haired, human-appearing boy appeared at Kagome's side, his body surrounded by crackling red bursts of energy.

"Well then, let's try a different tact, shall we? Juryo Yozanken!"

And then, Kurama swung his arm down, and a mass of thorns fused into a sharp, agony-causing rose blade.

Aizen let out a gasp of pain as his new, 'invincible' body broke everywhere, cracking rapidly as the blade hit and millions of smaller lacerations appearing over his entire body.

"I've made sure that you will die in a slow, horrifically agonizing way, which will last a considerably long time and never heal fast enough to survive. I would have used the Janen Ju to make you suffer for eternity, but I've somehow found enough mercy to allow you to die," Kurama stated, his voice absolutely subzero in warmth.

Aizen began screaming in agony as the vines around his body began feeding off the open wounds. Slowly, Kurama turned to Kagome, and at once the coldness left him.

A soft smile curled his lips, and he gently caressed her cheek.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

Still surprised by Kurama's sudden aggression, Kagome simply nodded, staring at her daughter. Her beautiful, unharmed daughter.

"It looks like she's okay," she finally stated as her mask began to fade into dust.

Just as she got the statement out, her eyes widened at a sound of movement behind her. Immediately, she and Kurama dove to the side, just as Kazuma landed with the blade of his Zanpakuto where Kagome's head had been.

Zaraki and Hiei quickly appeared, beginning to attack at once. Kagome stared in shock as Kazuma handled both of the skilled fighters with what could almost be called ease, his single sword matching the rest.

"You should stay still so I can kill you easier once I'm done with these two," Kazuma stated before vanishing.

"Please, keep her safe," Kagome said with a strange tone of begging in her voice to Kurama.

And then, she vanished as Kurama suddenly found the crying Tsuki in his arms.

She reappeared, her Shikai blades blocking two long, black blades in Kazuma's hand that dripped with youki and acid from the backs of Zaraki's and Hiei's necks.

And then, her body pulsed with a wave of energy, and Kazuma was flung backward like a missile.

Kazuma returned quickly, beginning an unbelievable assault. Kagome dodged with vigor, fully aware of the fact that one knick from the poison could end her life in an instant.

Thankfully, his injuries from Byakuya, Rukia and Zaraki were clearly a hindrance. It was obvious Kagome had the advantage, as shown when she swung a fast slash at him and instantly smashed his blades to small fragments.

"This ends now," she snarled, swinging for his throat.

Unfortunately, despite the damage and lost energy, he was clearly not dead yet. As shown when a massive burst of energy flooded out from his body in waves of blackness.

"Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!"

Kagome's eyes widened as a massive cage of darkness began forming around her.

"Fuck! Bakudo, Tenrai Kujiku!"

A massive barrier took form around her, and she brought her blades up, adding to her resistance to the closing of the coffin.

"You can't hold off the Black Coffin, _Kagome_," Kazuma sneered.

Kagome ignored him, focusing on pushing the coffin open again. And then, she remembered the second part of this Kido, and she took off. Just as the coffin snapped closed, Kagome hit the ground, the edge of one of the outer spears cutting her side as she went.

She slowly rose, glaring at Kazuma at the realization that her swords were lighter. And, looking down, she understood why.

Her blades had snapped off under the pressure at the hilt.

And then, he was in front of her, and she had no chance.

"Bakudo, Sekenbunori!"

Kagome gasped as power rushed upward around them, silver and black power growing like a living thing in a dome around them.

"Welcome to a living hell, dear daughter," Kazuma growled out as the energy solidified, the barrier clearly separating them from her allies…

A/N:

Juryo Yozanken- By creating multiple Rose Whips, Yoko Kurama can create the Juryo Yozanken, which is basically many rose whips entangled together around the arm, creating a sharp point at the end much like a fencing saber. The attack can also lengthen and attack at distances.

Kurohitsugi- Black Coffin

(Seken)(bun)(ori)- World Dividing Cage


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Violence, Gore, Language

Burn

"This is where it ends," Kazuma stated as the barrier hummed loudly with his energy. "I can't exactly kill you, if you can so easily escape the Black Coffin. You simply have too many kinds of ill-mixed and impure powers within you, which makes you volatile and dangerous."

"So, what's with the dome?" Kagome growled, sending a worried glance toward Kurama and Tsuki.

"This barrier will seal us off from any of the dimensions or worlds, permanently separating you and them. I can only hope one of the strong youkai coming down upon them will kill that pseudo-human and the jewel."

"Well, the way I see it, if I kill you before this barrier's complete, I can return," Kagome said as she charged, claws sprouting from her fingers.

"On the contrary, the barrier will become complete when I die, and I'm not expecting to last much longer, anyway," he stated, freezing Kagome in her tracks.

And then, he was on the move, her fist connecting with her nose as he moved on her shock.

"You've killed a friend of mine, and are an abomination on my once-noble bloodline! You're going to suffer before I die."

And, true to his words, he began to beat the shocked miko in earnest. Within less than a minute, she was beaten to a bloody pulp, her nose smashed and her left arm shattered.

And then, he grabbed the fragmented blade of her Zanpakuto, bringing it up before her wide eyes before slowly beginning to drag it down into her chest.

On instinct, Kagome finally broke out of her shock, her claws going for the arm holding her dagger.

Kazuma let out a wail of pain as his arm fell from his shoulder, blood and the blade alike turning to ash.

"I refuse to die like this," she growled, her wounds quickly knitting closed. "I refuse to die with my daughter and… Kurama separated by a little line."

"You have no choice," Kazuma bit out. "It's all going to be over in seconds. My only regret is that I didn't kill you when I had the chance, before you got strong. And that I won't get to see Enma's death… You know, I'd even pity the jewel for being Enma's puppet and future weapon of mass destruction… if it weren't a bastardization of all order in the universe. At least Sosuke did _one thing _right," he added, staring at the Garganta's open all around them.

"What's that?"

"Several of our A- and S-Class youkai have escaped into the Ningenkai through those gaping doors."

Kagome ignored the abject horror at that thought, seeing that maybe he was right after all about her being trapped.

"Well, if I'm going to be trapped in here, I may as well get some answers," Kagome sighed. "What's this tournament you were talking about?"

"Well, I may as well tell you since it won't do me any harm," he said with a shrug, his blood still falling to the ground. "Three years ago, a young Mazoku ended a three-way war between powerful youkai trying to claim the Makai as their own. He did this by starting a tournament, where the winner would become king for a set number of years before the next tournament, and the winner would be decided again… You know, it's actually a pity you're going to be trapped in this limbo for all eternity. Your blood's so tainted and full of power that you'd probably stand a fair chance. Of course, all that power's not worth shit, here, eh?" he asked, sneering.

And then, Kagome's lips quirked into a smirk, her eyes darkening.

"It _would _be a shame."

"What're you suddenly so happy about?" he growled.

"You really like to ramble. It's a good thing. Because it's given me time to attune myself."

"Attune yourself?" he asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

In answer, Kagome's hand went to the hilt at her side, the blood having completely missed Kazuma's attention.

"I've finally finished attuning myself to the energy of the sword. Now, Kazuma Kuchiki, prepare to feel the bite of the great inu taiyoukai's fang!"

And then, she pulled, drawing the Tetsusaiga out with a massive flare of light. Before Kazuma could react, the blade turned black, and she swung.

The barrier around them was hit by the Meidou, and a series of ear-shattering explosions went off around them. Finally, the barrier lost to the power of the Meidou, and they fell back to the ground, Kazuma hitting the ground with a solid thud.

Not letting it distract her, Kagome brought the Tetsusaiga up, power flaring around her. And then, she brought it him in the center of his chest, pinning him as blood pooled at her feet.

"It may not be as accurate as if I had an animal youkai's senses, but it should finish you like this! Wind Scar!"

The building power exploded downward like a jackhammer, the ground erupting around them. Kazuma let out a loud roar of agony before his life ended, not a single shred of him remaining.

Kagome let out a sigh, the power slowly coming back to her body.

She felt the others coming towards her, but she didn't look, knowing what was coming next and knowing that, in all likelihood, she wasn't coming out of it alive.

Without a word, a Senkaimon opened, and she disappeared, leaving her friends thoroughly confused and shocked...

A/N:

Well, there's the newest chapter. Sorry Kazuma didn't last long, but he certainly served a purpose. Hope you've enjoyed so far, and will keep enjoying! As always, be sure to leave your opinions. See you next time.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: _Strong _Language, Violence, Gore, Angst

Hell's Wrath

Kagome stepped out of the Senkaimon, a pair of massive doors before her. And then, the doors were no more, blown inward as she strode through to find Enma, sitting on his throne and looking unimpressed.

"Have you come for congratulations on a job well done, then?" Enma asked condescendingly before snapping his fingers.

And then, a smack army of armed soldiers appeared, surrounding the silent miko…

Koenma stared at the debris of his father's doors, a frown on his face. And then, Kurama and Hiei appeared, and they looked none too happy.

"What in the hell is going on!" Koenma growled. "Where'd you guys come from? There was an explosion before," he added, glaring at the missing doors.

"That's a good question," Hiei stated. "You seem to know the answer, Kurama."

"That Shinigami told her Enma changed Tsuki's genetics to make a living Shikon no Tama for later use as a weapon," Kurama said, glaring at the empty doorframe as Tsuki squirmed in his swaying arms.

With that, Koenma took off, running into the room with the youkai close behind. And they all stared in shock at the scene before them upon entry.

Kagome stood in the center of Enma's court, blood covering almost all of her body. Around her were more than 100 of Enma's soldiers, in various degrees of slaughter and death. And around the small miko's body, black fire wrapped like a snake trying to coil around its master.

"So, is it true?" she asked, staring at him.

"Is it true? Of _course _it's true. Why _else _would I allow you and that monstrosity live, beyond using you? But your purpose is over now, so I'll end this," he stated, receiving a chorus of screeches from said baby, writhing in Kurama's gentle grip.

With a growl, Enma stepped off his throne, face contorted in anger. Power rapidly build in the air, a mass of attacks surrounding Kagome and waiting for the King to pull the trigger.

In response, Kagome's body flared with red energy and she let out a completely inhuman snarl that reverberated around the room.

"You know what, Enma?" Kagome stated, the snake around her getting more massive by the second. "You should've picked a weaker mortal to fuck with!"

And then, the power around her exploded, her right arm becoming engulfed in a mass of black flames while her right ignited in brilliant silver. And, to top off the intimidation factor, massive cracks of black electricity began arcing around her body, snapping with sounds like gunshots.

"You can't kill a god," Enma sneered, his power still building.

"There's your other problem, you bastard. You should've picked someone who's afraid of dying!"

Enma's eyes widened as the flames took on decidedly alive, dragon-like forms.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

The black flames shot forward, engulfing the Spirit King before the shocked eyes of the Spirit Detectives.

"And here's the finisher! _Spirit Crush_!"

The silver flames launched forward then, the air darkening as it passed. And, very surprisingly, there wasn't a sound from within the explosion of the flames of purity and Hell themselves meeting. Her power flooded the room, shattering all before her.

When the smoke cleared, the Spirit Detectives were stunned to find the throne, as well as the entire side of the building behind it, nothing more than ash. Enma lay on the floor, writhing in agony, clutching where the ashes that used to be his left arm were. Blood coated the floor around him, his eyes wide in shock and pain.

"How do you like my new technique? It's a nice little trick I picked up mixing all of the pure energy in my body and the Spirit Wave," Kagome stated, walking slowly toward him. "If you _ever _try to play with Tsuki's life, I swear I'll come back. And I don't care if you _are _a god; I'll slaughter you, without hesitation. I'll never let even a single more soul of someone important to me be tormented."

"You won't live another night," Enma snarled. "And I'll use that jewel with your blood to do it!"

"Maybe you're right. But I hear the Makai's having a tournament in a few weeks to pick the next ruler down there. And I'll be there," she stated, making his eyes widen to saucers. "And when I win, I'll make sure that I keep the youkai that joined Aizen and my father on tight leashes. In return, you'll never do anything that will make me come back here, dead or alive, and slit your throat. You've brought the wrath of Hell's fury down on your own head by screwing with my family. Are we clear?" Kagome asked, her eyes a bright shade of silver.

"I won't allow you to leave here!" Enma snarled, standing up.

"You can't do anything to stop me," Kagome sneered. "You're the one that shaped all this. You gave Kikyo the jewel. You reincarnated Kikyo in me. You didn't stop me from coming back from the dead, or becoming a Mazoku, or any other of the dozens of options you had to stop this. You shaped me into a monster, so a monster I'll be, if it means my loved ones don't get screwed with by you like I have."

With that, she turned, and a Senkaimon opened. Quickly, she departed, the stunned Spirit Detectives quickly giving chase, following her through a series of gateways that she made just before they closed, as though she was letting them follow.

Finally, they came out of the newest portal to find Kagome in a room full of Shinigami, Byakuya and Rukia on her back.

"Aizen and Kazuma Kuchiki are dead. They need medical treatment immediately," she stated to the room as a whole, giving her sort-of-brother and sister to Unohana when she appeared.

"Kazuma Kuchiki's _been _dead," Yamamoto growled, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah, turns out he hasn't," Kagome sighed.

"Explain at once," the old Captain stated with a booming voice.

"It turns out that Sosuke Aizen and Kazuma Kuchiki were friends from childhood. My so-called-father's death was a ploy set into motion years before the Vizard incident. Between Kazuma's ability to reanimate the dead and Aizen's ability to make illusions, it was easy to fake his death," Kagome stated, sweeping her gaze across the room.

"How did Kazuma die _this _time, then, that you're sure he's dead?" Yamamoto asked.

"I hit him with an explosion, into his body. There was nothing left."

Yamamoto remained silent for several seconds, and then his eyes narrowed.

"I see…"

And then, Kagome's eyes widened in shock as several Shinigami drew their blades, aiming right for her…

A/N:

Dundundun! What's happening now, after Kagome literally just saved the world and threatened god (sort of)? Well, keep reading to find out!

I didn't realize how much of a badass I've made Kagome in this story until just this moment, and I hope you're all enjoying it. As always, I hope you've enjoyed and will continue to do so, and will leave your opinions, be they good or bad. Sorry the chapters of late have been so short, but I hope the content makes up for it. See you next time


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Violence, Language, ANGST

Unholy Retribution

"Umm… What the hell's this about?" Kagome asked, staring at the swords.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are hereby stripped of your rank and authority, and are to be executed for the crime of treason," Yamamoto growled, slamming his cane down with a resounding crack.

"What're you talking about?" Kagome asked, just as confused as the Spirit Detectives behind her.

"You made an attempt on the Spirit King's life," Hitsuguya growled, his Zanpakuto beginning to glow.

"I didn't try to kill Enma," Kagome said with a frown. "He'd be missing more than an arm if it had been meant as more than a warning," Kagome stated absentmindedly, frowning.

There was a sharp, collective intake of breaths from the various Shinigami around her, various stares of disbelief and horror all focused on the miko.

Hitsuguya growled, along with several heavily cloaked Special Ops Shinigami. They launched at Kagome, power flaring around them as their intent to kill become instantly obvious.

"We really don't have to fight," Kagome sighed, taking a step back as they charged. "And I don't think stepping in would be wise, either," she added to the tensed Kurama and Hiei behind her.

The Shinigami were on her then, Zanpakutos rapidly coming from every angle for her head.

Everyone present watched as, with disturbing ease, Kagome fought back, knocking the ten Special Ops officers to unconsciousness without a weapon herself.

"_Bankai_!"

Kagome turned to find Hitsuguya flaring with power, the air drastically chilling around them.

"Kagome Higurashi, prepare to die!" he snarled.

Kagome simply sighed, staring at him with what looked unmistakably like amusement as a dragon of ice began to take form.

"Toshiro, I really don't think it's smart to do this," Kagome stated, eyes wide. "We don't have to fight."

"All traitors must be killed," he growled out before launching at her. "Guncho Tsurara!"

"Shit!"

Kagome dove to the side, the Spirit Detectives ducking as well on instinct. Which proved to be a good thing, as seconds later the air became littered with jagged, icy spears.

Kagome spun around, power flaring around her arms as Hitsuguya followed through.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!"

The Captain's eyes as a blast of lightning escaped Kagome's hand, smashing into his chest with incredible force and shattering his Bankai in a single strike.

He fell to the ground, twitching and writhing as arcs of electricity left him.

"Damnit, I warned you," Kagome growled, her arms slowly lowering.

"Why the hell would you attack our king!" Soi Fon asked, bringing Kagome's attention away from the Shinigami.

"Why'd I attack him? He had me under threat of death from the time we met. And even though Kazuma was a bastard, he wasn't lying… I have no loyalty to a so-called-god that would curse an innocent child with the power of an accursed item like the Shikon no Tama, simply so he could have a weapon at a later date," Kagome stated, glaring at the ground.

"That has to be a lie," Ukitake said from nearby.

"I wish. It'd have been better if I _had _been wrong. But he… _King _Enma openly admitted in our 'meeting' that I was correct, right before he tried to kill me. I realize that, no matter how much I love all Shinigami and souls in the Soul Society, I don't belong here. I probably fit in better with those ruthless, cutthroat youkai in the Makai than any other living being. I can't serve a being, god or not, that's more cruel than any youkai I've ever met."

"You can't leave here alive," Komamura's voice growled out, bringing Kagome's attention to the massive, fox-like Captain.

"I… realize I can never show my face here again. I knew that coming here, though I didn't expect Enma to be so quick getting word through… It's sad, but it's also inevitable," she stated, a quiver to her voice.

All gathered watched as she fought against her body's building tremors, blood-red tears slipping past her defenses.

Slowly, several Shinigami surrounded her, but her eyes were now focused on a truly heart-breaking scene. To the edge of the room stood Urahara, Yoruichi, and Momo, all giving her confused and almost painful stares.

"I… can't die. The entire reason for attacking Enma was that he put my children and loved ones in danger… I can't let you kill me, and it's as simple as that… In a single hour, I've mercilessly slaughtered my first love, thousands of youkai, and Shinigami alike, including my own father… Don't think that I'll take it lying down," she said, hand going to the blade at her side. "I don't want to hurt any more of my friends tonight, but I'll blow this entire building down around us."

"Well, you've suddenly got a flare for the dramatic," Kagura stated, appearing with Sesshomaru at her side.

Kagome, despite herself, smirked. The others stared at her in shock, the absolute determination in her voice mixed with the obvious, reverberating pain and sorrow leaving a heavy impact on them.

Without another word, she turned away, a portal open before they even had the time to take their next breaths.

The Spirit Detectives, Koenma included, as well as Sesshomaru and Kagura quickly took off after her. When they came out, they found her striding to Genkai's house. Instantly, she was surrounded by Shippo, Ichigo, and the Vizards.

"So, yer back. What the hell happened?" Shinji asked, eyes flitting across the people behind Kagome.

Kagome simply lifted her head, revealing her bloody tears and painful, pseudo-smile.

"In an hour, my life's gone to shit," Kagome said with a slightly manic laugh.

"Want to elaborate?" Lisa asked, her face furrowed in concern.

"I brutally destroyed my resurrected first love, and then I just left him in the Makai to die a slow, horrific death without his youki. I almost got killed getting my daughter back from Aizen. I killed my father, who wasn't actually dead. And, oh, this is the good part. I not only busted down _King Enma_'s door, but I then proceeded to blow the left half of his body off," Kagome blurted out, staring at the ground.

Slowly, she turned to her concerned son and brother, kneeling down in front of them.

"Things are really bad, guys. We don't have a home in the Soul Society anymore, and living in the human world could mean anyone I come near will die… So, we're going to the Makai."

"The demon world?" Shippo asked with curiosity.

"Yes… I don't want to make your lives bad, guys, but it's dangerous."

"Not for your brother," Genkai stated, bringing Kagome back up.

"Come again?"

"It'd be more dangerous for Souta in the Makai, where the air is poisonous, as he doesn't even come close to mastering his powers yet. I can fix that, if you want."

"You're saying you'd train him?" Kagome asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"What can I say? When some kid decides to use a spell he doesn't even understand to save my maid from a youkai, he grows on me fast," the elder psychic said with a smirk.

Kagome looked down to find her brother blushing bright red, and she let out a little laugh that quickly broke her negative mood for a second.

"Go Souta! So… what do you want?" she asked seriously, staring at her brother.

"I want to go with you, sis! But… I don't want to be a hindrance," he added, staring at Genkai. "So, if Miss Genkai will take me, I'll train my hardest, and then meet up with you!" he declared, puffing out his chest.

With a small nod, Kagome stood back up, her eyes brimming with red tears.

"Looks like I'm where you guys were to begin with," Kagome said to Shinji, who smirked.

"Oh, hell no! We got turned into monsters. _You _tried to take out the great psycho in the sky himself," Shinji quipped.

"Thanks for that," she said with a smirk. "So… I guess this is goodbye. At least for now, Master Genkai," Kagome said with a deep bow.

And then, another portal appeared where the previous one had closed, and she slowly went through it with possibly final farewells to her friends.

As she disappeared, they saw her give one long, painful-looking shudder before her body was no longer visible, Shippo also gone. The Spirit Detectives, as well as Kagura and Sesshomaru, quickly followed as well…

A/N:

Guncho Tsurara- Icicle Flock (one of Daiguren Hyorinmaru's attacks)

Well, there's the newest chapter! I don't know which ones yet, but rest assured that there _are _at least a few Shinigami still on Kagome's side. As always, hope you've enjoyed, and will continue enjoying, and will leave your opinions, be they good or bad. See you next time


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

New Journey

Kagome was staring at the sky, a far-off look in her eyes as the others got through the portal, Kurama going to her side in an instant. Kagome found, much to her surprise, Sesshomaru, Kagura and Yusuke with them as well.

"How'd you get here?" she asked, eyeing Yusuke.

"Ya left a whole bunch of gaping doorways," Yusuke growled.

"I have to ask," Koenma stated, staring at the miko. "Were you serious about fighting in the Makai tournament?"

Kagome returned her attention to the Prince, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Well, I can't go back to the Soul Society or Ningenkai, so the Makai's the only option left. And it's guaranteed that, once youkai find out that I, the Shikon no Tama's guardian miko, is here, they'll come running. So yes, I'm going to fight tooth and nail to become the ruler, to ensure the safety of my children," she stated, taking the writhing Tsuki into her arms as her smile grew warmer on contact.

"That sounds very good, but there's more to it, isn't there?" he asked, frowning.

"I won't pretend otherwise," she said with a shrug. "If I become ruler of the Makai, Enma won't be able to so easily kill me and my friends, because I'll be the other side of the fence, keeping the youkai he can't in line. It's not because of any ulterior motives beyond self-preservation. But with how many youkai I've fought, it might give me some insight that really _could _help."

"This is all assuming that you win," Hiei stated.

"Yeah, well, right now, I just need to focus on that. If I lose, then… well, it's not a pleasant thought," the miko said with a shudder.

"You won't have it easy. Rest assured of that," he responded, a cruel smirk curling his lips.

"I take it you'll be participating again as well?" Koenma asked, turning to Kurama.

"I wouldn't dream of missing out," the redhead responded, eyes flitting to Kagome for a brief second.

"And, since it's my tournament, I'll have to join again, too," Yusuke said with a brilliant smile. "I'll have to make sure Keiko's good with the kids for a few days, though," he added as an afterthought.

"This tournament sounds intriguing," Sesshomaru stated, bringing them all to the large inu taiyoukai.

"Well, you've got power. You can join, too, if you want," Koenma sighed.

"Well, we can't exactly go back there," Kagura stated with a sigh.

"But this place smells funny," a young voice chirped, making Kagome jump as she discovered that, somehow, she'd missed Rin's presence with her parents.

"Sorry for making you guys lose your home," Kagome sighed, slowly pulling the Tetsusaiga from her belt loop. "And here you go, Sesshomaru, just as promised."

"Then the filth is dead?"

"Yes. The fang no longer has a rightful owner," she stated, placing the sheathed blade in her hand for him to take.

"I wouldn't say that. It seems to have a liking for you," he stated, staring at the blade. "Have you used it, then?"

Kagome's eyes slid to the ground, a sad gleam in her orbs.

"Yeah. I used the Wind Scar to blow Inuyasha apart from the inside out."

"_Really_? This Sesshomaru would much rather that fang be in a worthy hand than the filth's."

"I'd say it's in good hands," Kagura added, smirking.

"So, you're all going to be in the tournament, then?" Koenma asked.

"Well, I don't have the power I once did, and she might get carried away, so we'll probably be a spectator," Kagura stated, patting Rin's head.

"_Aww_! I wanted to play, too!" Rin complained, bringing a smirk to the ex-witch's lips.

"It's been a long time since this Sesshomaru faced a worthy opponent. Perhaps this will be a good opportunity. Perhaps I can even enjoy a rematch with that fox," he added, eyeing Kurama.

"Perhaps," said kitsune responded, unconsciously moving towards Kagome.

"So then, we'll all be in the tournament," Kagome stated with obviously fake enthusiasm.

"I believe we should be taking our leave, then," Kurama stated. "The tournament begins in three weeks time, though if you're in the Makai, I'm sure you'll keep hearing about it," he added to Sesshomaru.

"We shall meet again then, Kagome. Fox," the taiyoukai stated before he turned and took off, Rin hanging from his shoulders and Kagura clinging to his side.

"And you'd better keep yourself sharp, Kagome, so that it won't be boring when we meet," Hiei added, disappearing in the next breath.

"I sincerely doubt that I'll be welcome back at dad's, especially since I don't disagree with what you did," Koenma sighed. "I'll probably be one of the spectators, so be sure you're still alive then."

"Ya need to crash at my place again?" Yusuke asked, smirking.

"I'd rather not, but I don't see any other options than to impose on you again," the Prince sighed.

"Well then, we'll meet again, Yusuke," Kurama said as he and Kagome took off, Shippo clinging to Kagome's side and Tsuki gently encircled in her arms.

"So, think you could give me some training until the tournament?" Kagome asked, eyeing the kitsune.

"With pleasure… But given the recent events, I would advise it wise to take a portion of the three weeks for rest," Kurama stated.

"That would probably be a good idea," Kagome conceded. "But I'd rather be able to use this sword comfortably, if Sesshomaru's entrusted me with it," she added, the Tetsusaiga a comforting weight at her side.

"So, that's a youkai blade? I've actually never seen one before, believe it or not."

"I can tell you the story, if you don't mind me talking to get my mind off of where my life is currently at," the miko stated.

"It's called the Tetsusaiga… Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father was a great dog taiyoukai, who used his fangs with the swordmaker Totosai to create two youkai blades. The Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, swords that were made respectively to take 100 youkai lives in a single strike and save 100 lives from the pallbearers of death."

"From what Youko says, Sesshomaru's not the type to need a blade to save people," Kurama stated with a frown.

"Well, he's not wrong. At least, not completely. He was injured on his first attempt to kill Inuyasha, soon after we'd begun looking for the jewel, and was tended to by a young human girl named Rin. Rin was then chased down and killed by demon wolves, and Sesshomaru used his sword for the first time to bring her back to life."

"That was that girl with them?"

"Yep. She's such a precious little girl. Part of the wish I made to get rid of the Shikon was that she got to spend a long life, happily, as a demon with the youkai she'd come to know as her father. And then, Kagura met them in the Soul Society, and Rin was overjoyed at how she'd gone from being a miserable orphan to having a family, being happy."

"I see… That sword at his side didn't appear to have an ability like what you're describing."

"That wasn't the Tenseiga… I'm getting to that part. It was pretty far into my journey in the Feudal Era when Sesshomaru broke the other youkai sword he'd crafted fighting one of Naraku's minions, and Totosai quickly appeared to fix the Tenseiga. When he got it fixed, it became capable of ripping holes in the fabric of space. As it turns out, the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were originally the same blade, split by their father as he saw _something _far down the road. Inuyasha broke the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga gained its ability to open the Meidou, and Sesshomaru gained his own blade. That one at his side's called the Bakusaiga."

"Quite a story. You really have been through a lot," Kurama mused.

"You could say that… But this feels like a whole new journey's beginning. I also have to worry about the little fact that I don't have a place to reside in this world," she sighed.

"I can probably arrange something," Kurama stated with a mysterious smile…

A/N:

Okay, so, there's the newest chapter. As you can guess, there will be plenty of character development coming up, so stay tuned! As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

Temporary Peace

"So, what kind of place are we talking about? Some kind of secret, kitsune cave full of treasure or something?" Kagome asked curiously as they walked along the landscape.

"Nothing like that, I'm afraid," he responded with an amused smirk. "I believe your view of the Makai is a bit… incorrect. It's not all barren landscape and forest."

"I'm sure. Does that mean you have a home here?"

"Well, not in so many words. My home is in the Ningenkai, with my human mother. But Youko has quite a few locations he designated as 'safe,' at least for a short time. One of them is rather close by, actually," he stated, looking off into the distance. "We can reach there by nightfall, if we hurry."

"Nightfall? I thought it _was _night," Kagome said, glaring up at the dim red sky.

"No, this is about mid-afternoon, here in the Makai. So, shall we hurry? I'm afraid we won't be able to get much training today, but we _do _have three weeks."

"Alright then. Do you want to run, Shippo?"

"_Alright_!" he chimed happily, smiling.

"Then let us go," Kurama said before he took off, Kagome and Shippo having no problem keeping up with his clearly inhuman pace.

"So what _is _this place we're going to?" Kagome asked, running at the redhead's side.

"A close friend lives in a youkai city that he built. I'm hoping he's returned from his hiatus training with his son and won't mind giving us some of his space."

"Your friend _built _a city?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"Well, he had many followers to help. Of course, I haven't seen the city since Yusuke barged in and singlehandedly ended his power as a ruler of the Makai."

"Wait! This friend of yours was a ruler of the Makai? One of the three who fought for centuries?"

"Well, yes, but I'm curious how you know of the rulers?"

"The same way I know about the tournament. My bastard of a father told me when he thought I'd be trapped in that bubble of his for all eternity," Kagome growled.

"I see… He must have been very adept to hiding in the shadows to not be noticed by Enma, having that kind of information," Kurama stated.

"I'm sure. He was good enough to have himself killed and even produced a fake corpse. I really wish someone had told me _something_. It would've saved me the surprise of finding out he faked his own death to get away from us and plot Enma's murder," she sighed, her tone a tad bitter.

"You don't know anything of your father?"

"He was marked a traitor in the Soul Society. Even his name was taboo," Kagome sighed. "But he's dead, so there's no point in dwelling on it."

"Perhaps," Kurama stated, eyes flitting to her for a second.

"Perhaps? You think my killing him's going to haunt me or something?"

"Killing someone you don't know tends to have less of an impact, but he _was_, technically, your father. And without knowing the circumstances as to _why _he was deemed a traitor, it's hard to guess as to what his real motivations were."

"What're you talking about? He tried to use Tsuki to improve their army, and then tried to seal me away from the worlds in a barrier when it didn't work out. He was an evil, sadistic bastard, plain and simple. Can we get on another topic, please? He might not even be cold yet, and killing him once was enough."

"Of course. But _do _keep it in mind. What would you like to talk about?"

"There's still some things I don't understand about this tournament. From what I heard, Yusuke's the one that started this tournament, and he fought to become the king. But why would he get involved in that at all, if he's meant to kill youkai? Even if he _is _a youkai himself?"

"Ah, that's a very interesting story. You see, there were the three rulers of the Makai, always fighting for control. The reason they fought was that one of them decided he no longer wanted to feed on humans, leading the Mazoku Raizen to begin to lose his strength over the decades. Raizen was Yusuke's father."

"Whoa, hang on. So Yusuke's father was a centuries-old Mazoku? How's that work?"

"Well, he wasn't _literally _his father… Yusuke never mentions his human father, and I don't pry into those circumstances. But long down his lineage, there was a medicine woman who found a damaged and enraged Raizen, and the Mazoku fell in love with this woman who wasn't afraid of a youkai before the barrier was erected."

"Wow. She must've been one hell of a strong medicine woman to stand up to a raging youkai in _those _times," Kagome mused with a shudder.

"Yes. Eventually, they mated, though I, personally, didn't need nor wanted to know the circumstances of that… And the medicine woman gave birth. Supposedly, she gave birth to twins, but that's neither here nor there. From possibly one of her children came Yusuke's family. When he died a second time, after having gained incredible strength from his time as a Spirit Detective, Yusuke's Mazoku blood activated and he went to live with Raizen."

"Wow… Don't know if you've ever had the pleasure, but I feel Yusuke's pain. Dying blows," Kagome sighed.

"I would guess that when you became a Shinigami, you also activated your Mazoku blood," Kurama mused. "Eventually, Raizen finally lost his war of attrition, and died. Immediately, Kagome traveled to another ruler's land and proposed the tournament, with Makuro and Hiei backing the decision. The tournament was then hosted, and Yusuke lost to a powerful, blind youkai who managed to beat him by a breath, his son's cry giving him strength. I don't know how it would turn out now, but it might be interesting to watch… We're almost there," he stated, looking up as a large mass of buildings became apparent, a spire in the distance.

"So this is one of the youkai cities, huh? Pretty technological, isn't it?" she asked, disbelieving of how much like a modern city in the Ningenkai it was.

"Yes. It's certainly comfortable. But take heed, this _is _still a youkai village, and it can lead to some… unsavory elements."

"Thanks for the heads up. Hopefully I won't have to find out."

"Indeed."

The rest of their run was short, their pace stopping abruptly before a large, elaborate castle.

"Wow… This guy took being a ruler seriously, huh?"

"I still do," a deep voice said, making Kagome jump.

"Hello, Yomi," Kurama said, trying to fight a smirk as the goat-youkai appeared.

"Good to see you again, Kurama. And who's this strange creature?" he asked, focusing his closed eyes on Kagome.

"This is… a close friend of mine, Kagome."

"I see… She's not the average youkai, with all those mashed-up energies making up her body, is she? I take it you're here for the tournament?"

"Yes, I decided to give it another go."

"I see… This is joyous news. So, let me be more direct. What _are _you?" Yomi asked, still focused on Kagome with a speculative quirk to his eyelids.

"Oh, this and that. I'm a lot of things mixed into one person," she stated with a shrug. "I'm also here for the tournament."

"I see… And given how closely your energies are twined, I'd say you two are quite close," the goat-youkai stated, his head moving from Kagome to Kurama and back again.

"You… could say that," Kagome stated, hoping that he really _was _blind to save her the dual embarrassment of this strange youkai seeing she was embarrassed.

"I see… Well then, can I take this visit to mean you're looking for a temporary and peaceful home until the tournament?" he asked, turning to Kurama.

"Indeed. Of course, I'd rather not impose, but-"

"You'd rather not live in a cave with children around," Yomi guessed, again 'looking' at Kagome.

Said miko gave a shudder at the feeling that this supposedly blind youkai really _could _see her, despite having his eyes closed.

"Indeed."

"Well then, I'd be glad to let you stay until the tournament begins," he stated with a broad smile…

A/N:

There's the newest chapter for your reading enjoyment. I hope you're enjoying so far, and will continue enjoying. As always, leave your opinions, be they positive or negative. See you next time


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

Breakdown

"I have a room you can use on the second floor, if you want to. And a room next door, as well, so you may share them as you like," Yomi stated before disappearing into the castle.

"Wow… Not very social, that one," Kagome mused, making Kurama laugh.

"Yes, well, he has his reasons… Shall we go see the state of where we'll be living until the tournament, then?"

With a nod, Kagome took off for the elaborate, grand staircase, Shippo and Kurama both matched in her leisurely pace.

When they found the rooms, it was obvious as they were the only two rooms not locked.

"He's kind of paranoid," Kagome said with a frown.

"Well, he _was _a thief. Thieves are generally the most paranoid of society, as it's only natural."

"I guess… This room's big enough for two people, so how do you want to do this? I'm sure Shippo wouldn't mind having a room to himself."

"Why, Kagome, are you asking me to sleep with you?" Kurama asked, his tone and face so angelically innocent Kagome took a few seconds to ponder on it before smacking his arm.

"No, and I miss when you were less like Youko," she growled, seething as a smirk crossed his lips.

"Well, it's only natural. While Youko and I are, in fact, two separate beings, we do share certain… _tastes_," he stated, the sudden heat in his gaze making Kagome gulp and turn bright red.

"A… Anyways, Shippo, what do you think?" the miko asked, forcing her attention away from Kurama.

"This castle's so _big_! I think I'm gonna go exploring," the kitsune enthused before vanishing in a small cloud of dust a second later.

Kagome blinked at where he'd been, eyes wide as she followed his trail.

"Man, your training's made him way faster than I thought," she mused absentmindedly.

Kagome then turned and walked into the room, settling Tsuki gently on one of the large, ornate beds within.

"So… this is my new, temporary home, huh?" Kagome asked, looking around the room. "What's a youkai that lives alone need all this space for?"

"Well, there _are _others who live here. Mostly his previous chief advisor and his son, though. But keep in mind that he _did _have an army at one point."

"Good point…"

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, bringing Kagome's attention back to him.

"Yep, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… you're crying," Kurama stated, making Kagome's eyes widen.

And, sure enough, she felt the telltale wetness on her skin, and quickly got to work scrubbing the tears off with vigor. When she was done, she looked up to find Kurama inches from her, a gentle warmth in his laser-like stare.

"I'm… fine. Really," Kagome said, her body beginning to rock with small, ever-building tremors.

"No you aren't," Kurama sighed, his arms gently curving around her shoulders.

With a small, almost inaudible hiccup, Kagome pitched forward, knocking them both onto the other, empty bed. She quickly buried her head in his chest as sobs began in earnest.

"I… I'm sorry… But… it's the adrenaline… It's finally fading," she said between sobs.

"Just talk it through, like those hormonal outbursts at Genkai's," Kurama stated, his entire manner of speech changing to warm, comforting tones.

"I… just realized my situation," Kagome gasped. "I knew it, but with the need to run and live, I could ignore it… But now there's nothing holding it back! I've lost my family, my friends, my home, and my only available option is to fight in a tournament for youkai to protect my family. A tournament which I was told about by a bastard of a father who tried to kill me, which I might get killed during… And if I die, I'll end up leaving my children unprotected, which was the whole point of warning Enma in the first place."

"There, there. Take heart, Kagome. While you may not win, there's less a chance of you dying than if you were to do anything else right now. And there are several youkai who would help you solely based on your purity and being friends with Yusuke."

"But-"

"Shh," he whispered, gently pressing a finger to her lips. "I will promise you this, again. As long as this body draws breath, I will not allow you or your family to suffer, so long as I can stop it."

Kagome's breath left her in a _whoosh_ at the pure, warm tone in the usually stoic kitsune's voice.

"Tha… Thank you, Kurama."

Before the avatar could respond, a shrill wailing filled the room, and Kagome's sorrow vanished in an instant, replaced by motherly instinct. Before Kurama could even blink, the miko was across the room, gently cooing and swaying the crying Tsuki.

"There, there, Tsuki. I promise you have no reason to be sad," she cooed, planting a kiss on the quieting baby's forehead.

"_Simply amazing_," a deep voice mused, making Kurama give a start.

Instead of responding, the redhead simply nodded, a gentle smile on his face.

"I really wish I'd had more time," Kagome sighed, bringing Kurama's attention back to her. "I didn't get a chance to grab all of Tsuki's supplies before leaving Genkai's."

"I see… Well, that can be a problem. If you need something, you should make a list. I'll get it in the Ningenkai, as I'm very good at hiding when I wish not to be found."

"Thank you, Kurama… And I'm sorry I endangered you, as well, with my stupid, unbelievably reckless plan."

She gave a bitter little shrill of a laugh, glaring at the floor while simultaneously comforting her child with incredible warmth.

"I'm such an idiot… I attacked Enma, and openly threatened him. I should've taken my time, thought things out more. Now I've not only screwed myself and possibly my children, but even Yusuke, Genkai, and you…"

Kurama didn't say a word as she went back to relaxing Tsuki, who finally fell back asleep and was once again wrapped in the warmth of the light blanket over the bed.

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Kagome?" he asked, surprised by the sudden break in silence.

"Why… Why are you helping a pathetic wretch like me, when I've done nothing but cause you problems from the time we met?"

Kurama's eyes widened in shock, crossing the room and wrapping her once again in his arms in a second.

"Where did you get _that _idea?"

"All the chaos with the Hollows, Shinigami, and youkai started because I was an idiot. I should've kept my mouth shut. I shouldn't have mentioned seeing a youkai," she growled to herself.

"I don't see it that way at all," he stated, gently caressing her crossed arms.

"Oh?"

"You're not at fault for the madness. Rather, if it weren't for you, the Shinigami would, in all likelihood, have died due to being unprepared for Aizen and Kazuma. You're not a plague, but a cure, Kagome," he added, nuzzling her neck.

"You're too kind," Kagome sighed, glaring at the floor.

"Perhaps, though I'm more a realist than anything… Now, you should get some rest. I believe depression isn't your style of choice, and you're not the type to let things keep you held down for long."

At that, Kagome twisted around in his arms, putting their faces inches apart, a brilliant blush blossoming across her face.

"You're right, Kurama… Thank you."

And then, she leaned forward, placing a nerve-awakening kiss on his lips. After several breathless seconds, she broke it off, panting for air as she fell backwards onto the bed, arms going automatically around Tsuki.

"I think I'll take you up on that sleep thing. I'm drained… Good night, Kurama."

"Good night," he stated, a hint of amusement in his tone that made Kagome blush even brighter as the world faded away…

A/N:

Oh, things are getting interesting, ne? Hope you're enjoying, and will continue to enjoy. My break ends tomorrow, so my upload rate may not be as high as it's been the past week, but I'll still be sure to give you the future chapters as they're finished. As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language, Angst

Evolution II

Kagome awoke slowly, clinging desperately to the source of warmth in her arms. And then, she realized that Tsuki was entirely too small to make a heat source that went from her neck to her toes, and her eyes shot open…

…to find a mass of bright, crimson hair close to her face, a tanned face in the center.

Kagome's face suddenly felt like it was on fire and she was off the bed the next second, realizing that she'd been coiled like a snake, pressing every inch of available body to the comforting warmth.

A low, deep chuckle had her eyes narrowed, and Kurama slowly opened his eyes to meet her glare.

"I don't bite, you know."

"You… Wh… What's so damn funny?" she stuttered, face getting redder by the second.

"It's nothing… For once, I am in complete agreement with Youko on something. And that's a rare occurrence, to say the least," he chuckled.

"Agreement of _what_, exactly?" Kagome growled, eyes narrowed.

"You're very cute when you're embarrassed," he stated, smirking when her face became redder than any tomato ever could.

In response, Kagome growled, ready to smack the kitsune, when his mirth vanished and he sat up.

"Regardless, it's good to see you appear to be yourself once again… A very good thing," he stated, making Kagome's anger die at the reminder of the previous night.

"I… I can't believe I'm saying this to the jerk who just laughed at my abject humiliation but… I'm sorry about last night. About being so dark and broody all of a sudden…"

"Don't be sorry. It's a good thing to let all the darkness out periodically. Much better than letting it build slowly, to dangerous levels."

"I… know. Thank you. So… _why _the hell were you in my bed while I was sleeping?"

At that, Kurama's lips quirked into that insufferable smirk again, making Kagome's ire return.

"That was… courtesy. I would have felt quite bad had I not?"

"Are you _trying _to be an ass? What happened to the shy, falsely timid Kurama I've known for more than half a year?"

"Well, there's no point in subtlety, now that the world may literally be coming to an end. Or, rather, _our _world, anyways."

"Okay… valid point. But what the hell are you talking about? How's sleeping with the mother while her daughter's in the next bed _courtesy_?" she growled.

"When I attempted to leave you to your privacy, you suddenly grabbed me. With quite surprising strength and grip. I was still going to leave you out of decency, but then…"

"Then _what_?" Kagome asked, ire vanishing for fear of more humiliation at what she may have done.

"You started crying, and asked me not to leave you alone… I couldn't very well leave you at that."

"Oh," Kagome stated, eyes downcast.

"But, fear not. I assure you, beyond holding onto me like your life depended on it, nothing of further embarrassment or consequence occurred."

"I… see… Then thanks, I guess. But you know, you could've been less of a jerk about it," she growled.

"Perhaps. You're correct. Usually I have more tact. But then, being around you and Yusuke has greatly decreased my subtlety in exchange for normal emotions."

"Huh… Well, anyways, do you think we could possibly train today?" she asked, changing the topic with as much secrecy as a brick wall.

"Of course. But, I should warn you that here in the Makai, things are on a whole higher level than you're used to. As such, I won't pull any punches."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kagome stated, scooping up the Tetsusaiga.

"Fair enough. You've been warned. I won't hold back… no matter how incredibly sexy you are," he added, his smirk rearing its ugly head again.

Kagome was positive her face was on fire at this point, stuttering and reaching to the deepest pits of her mind for something, _anything _to retort. Sadly, she couldn't come up with any, with her brain fried from the overstimulation, and Kurama began to walk away.

Her brain quickly shot back into gear and she took off after him, blushing more…

Kagome fell back to the dirt, panting and gasping for air.

"Okay, that was a good work out," she said between gasps, staring to her side, where Kurama sat.

"It would appear so. Truth be told, it's been quite some time since I've gotten so much use of so many muscles," he sighed, staring at the ground.

"Hey, Kurama, mind if I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did," he said, smirking when she let out a somewhat playful growl.

"Why have you been acting like this? Since I've known you, you were quiet. I wouldn't say _timid_, but you weren't exactly social… So why are you being so blunt now?"

"Good question… A small part of my indifference is a façade, as I'm sure you guessed. But beyond that, I _am _a human male. I suppose being around Yusuke has affected my behavior somewhat, but I'd never dream of talking so openly with the others," he sighed.

"So… I change who you are?" Kagome asked, frowning at the sudden feeling of being slime.

"I wouldn't say that. More like a catalyst."

"Catalyst?"

"In science, it's a chemical that causes-"

"I know what a catalyst is, Mr. Science Genius," she growled, the bite in her statement almost nonexistent. "What I mean is, a catalyst to _what_?"

"My humanity, I suppose. Since you appeared, Youko and I have gotten along much more harmoniously, and I've noticed a change in my mannerisms and speech…"

"Huh… Can I ask you another question?"

"Inquisitive today, aren't you?" he quipped, his smirk replaced with a genuine smile.

"A little," she mumbled, face flaming. "Why… Why do I look like a demon?" she asked, making the kitsune's eyes widen.

And then, he _really _looked at her, and his eyes slowly became molten as they took in her appearance. She lay length-wise on the ground, her femininity clear despite her loose-fitting clothes. Her ears had elongated, pointing like a modern-day elf's, but on a much less noticeable level.

Her fingernails had grown as well since this morning, becoming smooth yet razor-sharp, looking to be as hard as steel. He met her eyes and found them to be an odd mix of silver and blood-red, the combination somehow extremely fitting in the miko/Shinigami/Mazoku.

When she cleared her throat, he took an audible gulp of air and his usual detachment returned, though she noticed with a bright blush that he continued to shoot glances across her body.

"Well, it's only natural."

"How's that? Did Yusuke become a youkai in appearance, too?"

"It's not simply a matter of being Mazoku," he stated, quickly regaining control of his composure. "If you're training your youki more and more, it would only be natural that you would begin to appear demonic."

"Okay… So, it's normal, then? That the Tetsusaiga's somehow fine-tuning my body to match it?" she asked, frowning in thought.

"An adequate way to put it, if ever there was one. Take it as if it were just training a new set of senses and sensations that will help your already above-average ones. Nothing to be afraid of, I assure you."

"I'm not afraid, so much as curious," she said with a shrug.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You'd think that, being a miko and Shinigami, both of which are meant to destroy youkai, I'd be… I dunno… frightened or disgusted, or something-"

"I doubt you're the kind of person-"

"_But_," she said, cutting him off, "I'm not… It's just curiosity about something I don't understand… Maybe being around two kitsune has given me an abnormally high sense of curiosity," she mused, smirking when Kurama let out a laugh. A _real_, genuine, laugh the sound like wind chimes that coursed through her body, letting loose some very… _odd_… effects.

"I would think you may be right, Kagome," Kurama stated when his laughter subsided to chuckles. "Perhaps we're a bad influence?"

"Heh. Doubt it. More like _Yusuke and I_ are the bad influences," she quipped.

With that, they lapsed into comfortable silence, staring up at the oddly colored, yet somehow same, sky.

Finally, Kagome sighed, and Kurama moved to her side, sitting with his hand inches from hers, as though offering but afraid for contact.

"You know, I've been thinking… If I die in this tournament, Enma wins anyways, and I look like a traitorous bitch that was paranoid and went on a tangent only to be killed, proving his point and letting open season on youkai," she mused, eyes closed.

"If worst comes to worst, I'm sure there are those who would be glad to go down fighting _King Enma_," Kurama sighed, the king's name spat like a filthy insult that left a bad taste in his mouth. "Regardless, this tournament is nowhere near as ruthless as you seem to think, Kagome… Though it _is _still youkai, so it's not tame by any standards."

"So I may or may not die, then."

"Firstly, I sincerely doubt you would lose to many youk… scratch that. I sincerely doubt there's that many living beings in the universe that could beat and kill you, as you are right now."

"I'm not invincible," she grumbled.

And then, she jumped, the feeling of his hand snaking around hers making her give a start.

"No, you're not. And you realize that. Which is why you are better off than most fighters in this tournament. And, as it _is _Yusuke's tournament, he raised a valid reason for there to be no death. Why kill your opponent that you're enjoying fighting when you could let them live and have a rematch later? It's good logic," Kurama quipped, smiling when she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Kurama. You're good at that, you know. Maybe too good."

"At what am I possibly too good at?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

"You're too good with me. My head. It's like you know me as well as I know myself, and then you give me the best advice from an outside perspective. Is that the kitsune thing, or is that you?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

"A little of both, I suppose. Having Youko inside of me certainly aids in my above average intelligence, but I feel that I would still know as much without him… though life would be far less interesting," he added, giving her a crooked smile that made her heart miss a beat.

"It… It's getting late," she stammered, eyes wide. "We should get back to the castle."

"Indeed, it's so. I'll end this training session with a bit of advice. I realize you don't want to discuss the Shinigami, especially not here, but I have to ask. Can you still use your Zanpakuto?" he asked as they stood, beginning to walk back.

"I can… But Kumori's not talking to me at the moment," she sighed, glaring down at the ground.

"Not talking to you? Your sword talks?" he asked, curiosity peaked.

"Well, sort of… A Zanpakuto's a living being that puts their energy and soul into a sword. Mine is usually _very _talkative, but now she seems to be determined to ignore me."

"I see… Are you positive that it's your blade, and not another force behind this?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"When did she stop talking to you?"

Kagome frowned in thought, and then she sighed.

"It's been since… Oh, god. It's been since Kazuma snapped the blades," she gasped, quickly materializing the dagger.

As she inspected the blade, her eyes widening in sheer horror.

"Oh, Kumori," she gasped, staring at a large, lightning bolt-like crack along the steel.

"I'm sure it can be repaired," Kurama started. "But… I'm not sure how usable it will be when fixed."

"That's not the problem," Kagome said, staring at the crack as though it were killing her. "I just told you Zanpakuto are made of living souls… A piece of the wielding Shinigami's soul," she stated, eyes wide. "Kumori is a part of me in more ways than one… I should've noticed. Damnit! Why didn't I notice?"

Kurama grasped her shoulder, making her jump from her revelry, and she spun to meet his eyes.

"Calm, Kagome. Be calm. If it were true that it has a piece of your soul, and it broke, then one of two things would happen. Either the piece would return, and you would be able to simply recreate it. On the other hand-"

"A piece of my soul may have died… It's not like I don't have a large enough soul to _live _without her… but… she's… she's…"

"What part of your soul is she?" he asked, getting an inkling as to her horror.

"She's my instinct… My instinct to learn, to adapt, to evolve… Without her, my chances of dying horribly are extremely high," she stated, dropping to her knees…

A/N:

Yes, more drama. I was and still am going to give Kagome a break, but I realized as I was going there _was _this little unresolved issue of what would happen when Kazuma snapped her Zanpakuto. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the attempt at romance writing, and will continue enjoying. We still have a ways to go before the tournament even starts. As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Language, Gore

Forger

"Death isn't guaranteed without instinct, Kagome."

"For me, it is. Do you realize how many times instinct has been the only reason I'm still alive?" she asked, shakily rising to her feet.

"Would the soul return if the dagger was fixed?" Kurama asked in response.

"It's possible. I've never heard of a Zanpakuto that didn't rematerialize good as new… Man, this is supposed to be a break from all the drama," she sighed.

"It's only the first day, Kagome," he said with a smile. "As for your Zanpakuto, I believe there are a few capable masons in Yomi's city. Perhaps we should try to fix it and see from there?"

"You're trying to calm me down. It's working," Kagome sighed, her tremors alleviating somewhat. "I think fixing her is a great idea… But now I've got a problem."

"Oh?"

"Tsuki. I can't let a mason I've never even talked to handle her, and I can't meet a youkai mason who might be hospitable towards a pseudo-demon with a baby."

"That _is _a problem," Kurama agreed.

"Do you think… Would you possibly stay here, with Tsuki?"

"Are you sure that's wise? I'm not exactly a compassionate person," he said, eyeing her curiously.

"I know… But I trust you. I trust you enough to keep watch over my daughter and son, and keep them safe. So, will you do it?"

"I'd honestly rather not. It's not that I mind watching them," he quickly added, seeing her hurt and shocked look. "Rather, I don't know that it's a good idea for you to go alone, even if you have as much power as you do. There are many… unsavory sorts in Yomi's city."

"You make a good point… What if I swear to be as inconspicuous as possible?"

Kurama met her gaze, seeing the hidden fear in her over what might happen to her without Kumori's portion of her soul. Reluctantly, he nodded, giving a sigh.

"I suppose if you mask yourself, it can't do much harm… But only if you swear to come back. If you're not back by nightfall, I'm coming looking for you."

At that, Kagome's heart skipped a beat, seeing the protective shine in his aura. With a smile, she leaned forward, pulling him into a searing kiss.

Finally, she broke it off and stepped back, turning toward the city.

"Thank you, Kurama. I'll make sure I make this up to you," she said before taking off…

Kagome sighed, roaming the streets. It had been probably close to two hours that she'd been searching for a mason now.

"Excuse me, miss," a high, grating voice said, breaking her from her revelry.

Quickly, Kagome turned to see a tall, scaly youkai, his face a mask of curiosity.

"Yes?"

"I've heard there's a hanyo going around the city looking for a mason. Would that be you?"

"A hanyo? Well, I'm not exactly a half-demon, but yeah, I'm looking for a mason. Preferably a swordsmith, if possible. Do you know where I can find one?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said, smiling. "Have you ever heard of the old buzzard Totosai?"

At that, Kagome's eyes widened, casting about as though she'd find the old youkai behind them.

"Totosai is here?"

"Yep. C'mon," he said, waving her down an empty side-street.

After a few minutes of walking, they came out into a narrow alley, and Kagome found herself staring at ten other, clearly stronger youkai. And every one of them was giving her a look that made her skin crawl.

And then, as they surrounded her and effectively trapped her in the confined alley, she realized what was happening. Because she hadn't had her animal instinct of danger, she'd just been led straight into a trap by several youkai. Of course, it wasn't a problem, if she could break up their numbers…

"Umm… What's going on?" she asked, the fear in her voice not as faked as she'd have liked.

"Hanyo shouldn't be roaming around freely," the tallest and ugliest sneered.

"Okay… As I was explaining to your friend just now, I'm not a hanyo," she said with a frown, as though annoyed.

"You ain't a _normal_ hanyo, I'll give ya' that. What the hell are ya', anyway?"

Kagome glared at him, her body coming up to as tall as it could and she hoped this would work.

"I'm a Mazoku."

The group was silent for a second, and then they broke out into laughter.

"_You're _a Mazoku! That's rich! She's tryin' to imitate that Urameshi brat!"

"Well, this is fun. Were you serious about the swordsmith Totosai being here?" she asked, glaring at the snake youkai.

"What an idiot! Yeah, he's here, but you ain't seein' em," another of the youkai sneered.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Hanyo need leashes to be allowed in this city. Seein' as you don't have a master, we'll have to fix that."

At that, Kagome turned to the youkai who'd spoken, her lips pulling back in a snarl.

"Touch me, and I'll take your head off before you take another breath."

That had been the wrong thing to say. As seen when all ten suddenly launched at her, snarls and bloodlust filling the air.

Kagome reacted instantly, her claws taking off the head of the first youkai to touch her, as promised. And then, she cut another from head to sternum. The eight survivors reached her, then, and she found herself quickly overpowered due to the enclosed space.

Finally, she received a blow to the head, her senses leaving her the next second as she dropped limply to the ground…

Slowly, Kagome came awake, sensing unfamiliar, angry youki surrounding her. As her eyes came open, she found herself looking right at her swords, lying on the cold stone floor of the room.

she attempted to move toward them, and quickly realized why her arms were numb; they were strung up in chains. She quickly gave them a pull, but her extremely high amounts of strength received no results but noisy metallic clangs.

A low, throaty laugh filled the room, and her head swiveled to find the snake youkai staring at her, eyes shining in amusement.

"They're youki-infused chains. You won't be able to break out of em' with that meager hanyo brute strength. And what the hell were you thinking, anyway? You've got a sword that's so chipped and rusted that it'd be safer to use it as a toothpick than a weapon. And a weird, broken dagger. We didn't even bother taking them."

"I can see that," she murmured.

"You should learn not to speak unless asked a question, bitch," the youkai growled.

"Why? I didn't know I was back in time," she bit back, glaring at him.

At that, he crossed the room in a flash. She tensed as his scaly hand smacked across her face, twisting her head to the side, but she quickly returned to glaring at him, blood dripping from her split lip.

"Oh, feisty, huh? I'm sure whoever buys you will fix that quick," he growled.

At that, Kagome's eyes widened. It took her a few seconds to realize with a start what he meant. And she realized it the same time she realized her shirt was missing, thankful she'd worn a sports bra to train.

"So… I'm being sold…"

Her eyes narrowed, and her lips separated to reveal two rows of sharp, jagged fangs, flashed in a feral snarl.

"I'll break out of these chains. And then, I'll take the heads of you, your friends, and any other fucking youkai that gets in my way," she snarled, the venom in her voice making the youkai take an involuntary step back.

And then, he came at her again, smashing her face hard enough that she was almost positive he'd done _some _kind of lasting damage to her cheek bone. When she yet again returned to glaring death at him, he let out a feral laugh and hit her stomach, making her double over in the uncomfortable grip of the chains holding her.

"You should learn to take it like a good little bitch. Maybe that smart mouth of yours won't get you killed with whoever buys you."

A noise above them had Kagome's eyes widening, and she fought an urge to whimper.

"Where are we?"

"Oh, you heard that?" he asked, looking up with a cruel smirk. "We're in the basement of a local brothel. This is where the special merchandise is kept. And you're all alone, so you'd better learn to act nice, or a broken jaw won't be the worst thing you deal with."

At that, Kagome began pulling on the chains with new vigor, distracting the youkai as she slowly let her youki flow into the metal, slowly rotting her shackles inside-out.

She became distracted when the door opened and in stepped a small, hunched youkai. The sight of Totosai had her gasping, her mind filling with hopes that he wouldn't recognize her and give the idiot youkai a reason to _really _hurt her.

"What'd ya' want me for?" the old man asked, frowning at the youkai at Kagome's side.

"This bitch had a weird dagger with her. It looks like it could be useful. Think ya' can fix it, to see if it can do anything?" the guard asked.

Totosai hunched over and lifted the dagger, examining it with a frown.

"I can fix it no problem. But that might not be the best idea."

And then, he turned, and his eyes widened for just a second at the sight of Kagome before returning to the youkai.

"If she has a dagger like this, then you'd be better off keeping heavier guard over her."

At that, the youkai pulled a hammer, seemingly from nowhere, and let out a blast of fire onto the blade.

Kagome doubled over, agony drawing gasps from her with each new second.

Totosai looked up from the blade and, minutely, gave her a wink before his face morphed to one of cruel sadism.

"It's what you deserve, if you've used this thing," he bit out coldly.

Just then, several more youkai came into the room. In the back of the group was a large, hideous cross between a snake and a very ugly insect youkai, large, bulbous eyes flashing to Kagome.

"The customer's here. He wants to sample the merchandise," one of the youkai stated as the grotesque monstrosity stepped forward.

The agony was suddenly overpowered by horrific dread with ever step the youkai took.

"Wow. _This _is a hanyo?" the youkai asked, his voice like grating metal. "She ain't too bad."

His lips twisted in what could've been a sneer, making Kagome's stomach turn as she pressed herself as far from him as possible.

Fresh waves of pain took her, and Kagome temporarily blacked out. When she came back to, the youkai's grubby claws was wrapped around the fabric of her bra, and was pulling up. As the fabric lifted, her entire body began to tremor.

And then, the pain ceased, and her eyes widened as the empty feeling she'd had, consciously or not, since Kazuma destroyed her Zanpakuto vanished. And then, her eyes narrowed, power flooding the room in brilliant flares of light…

A/N:

Okay, there's the newest chapter. Sorry that it seems to just be one thing after another in this story, with no rest. After _this_, though, Kagome's definitely going to need a well-deserved rest. As always, hope you've enjoyed, and will continue to do so, and will leave your opinions, be they positive or negative. See you next time!


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Angst

Retribution in Blood

The youkai took a staggering step backwards, mismatched eyes wide in horror. All the youkai in the room watched as Kagome pulled downward, the chains holding her snapping like string with resounding snaps.

Before they could even process that the 'weak hanyo' had just broken free of their special imprisonment, the 'customer' let out half a guttural yowl before his head landed on the floor, halfway across the room with a sickening trail of blood following its path.

Kagome's power continued to rise, her anger forcing more and more power out of her body. They were horrified to witness the stone walls behind her melting from her energy.

Finally, sense kicked in, and they turned tail, running for the cell door…

…which promptly snapped shut, locking them in. They slowly turned to find Kagome, eyes bright with power.

With every step she took towards the cowering youkai, more of the stone around them melted, her anger becoming a tangible force in the air.

"You picked the wrong. fucking. girl," she snarled, power building in small explosions with each word.

The entire room was now bathed in an unholy combination of black, red, and silver energies, accentuating the terror in the youkai's eyes.

"And you shouldn't have let my dagger get fixed, either," she stated.

Her hand shot out, and the Tetsusaiga flew across the room, landing with a resounding _snap _in her palm. Slowly, she bent a knee and her other foot slid back, the power in the room slowly receding into her hand, poised over the hilt of her blade.

And then, her grip tightened and she pulled. The blade came out with a spiked flare of energy, screams filling the air the same second. When the dust settled, five of the eight youkai in the room were on the floor in thousands of small pieces.

"P… Please!"

"Have mercy!" they squealed, shaking in terror.

"If it'd been a year ago, maybe. But rapists don't get mercy; they go to Hell after I blow them apart," she growled, the massive blade in her hand glowing with a contradictorily pure and silver glow, even as the rest of her body flared black.

"W… We didn't touch you!" they exclaimed as she advanced even further along the long cell.

Kagome's lips quirked in a sneer at that, fangs gleaming in the semidarkness.

"You may not have actually touched me, but seeing as to how _good _you are at abducting unsuspecting women, chaining them in the basement of a brothel, and selling them, I have no doubts you've done so before. But I assure you. It'll be your last time."

Before they could protest again, she brought the Tetsusaiga down on the stone floor.

The ground around them collapsed as a massive wave of youki launched forth, the entire side of the building vanishing in a flash of light.

"My dagger, if you please, Totosai," she stated, sheathing the blade and turning to the seemingly bored old youkai.

"Good to see you again, Kagome, though the circumstances could certainly be better," he sighed, tossing her her Zanpakuto.

"Yeah, good to see you again, too. How've the last 500 years treated you?" she asked as they turned as one and left the smoking crater that had been her cell, walking back into Yomi's city proper.

"Can't complain," he said with a shrug. "I've had quite a good living repairing armor and weapons for foolish youkai breaking their new toys getting into squabbles. It's clear a lot's happened to you," he added. "Why would a miko wander into a youkai city?"

"Well, I've never been a very good miko, no matter how much power I have," she said, lips quirked.

"No, I suppose not," he nodded in agreement. "But it's still a curious question. You're no longer human."

"Well… I think I'm technically 1/4th human," she stated, frowning in thought. "Mikos are humans, though, so maybe 1/2? Well, anyway, I'm actually staying near here until the tournament starts, but I had to get my Zanpakuto repaired-"

Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said, but Totosai simply nodded, smirking.

"I _knew _it was a Zanpakuto!"

"Yeah… Thank you, for repairing her, Totosai," she added, looking down at the blade.

And her eyes widened in horror to discover that while the blade now had power again, and she felt complete again, she didn't sense Kumori within the blade.

"I see you have the Tetsusaiga," Totosai murmured, breaking Kagome's horrified revelry.

"Yeah," she sighed, glaring at the ground.

"For the blade to work for you, Inuyasha had to have died, and recognized you as its master, with half youki."

"Yeah, funny thing… Turns out I wasn't the only non-prejudiced miko in my family… probably. Somewhere down my family tree, there's a Mazoku… I got the Tetsusaiga after killing Inuyasha, when he tried to kill me."

"I see… This may just be the ramblings of an old man, but I for one feel much better with the sword in your care than that brash, idiotic, dense fool… It's truly a pity. I'd heard what happened. The great Inu Taishou must be rolling in his grave at what his son had become."

"I don't regret doing it, and I don't feel bad, but… in Inuyasha's defense, he was simply stupid. Kikyo, Naraku, Aizen, and Naraku are the ones that made him into that… _thing_. He wasn't evil, just easily manipulated and gullible," Kagome sighed, knowing she'd always have conflicting memories of who he'd been in the Feudal Era, and who he'd become in her time.

"I see… Well, there's some solace in that, I suppose."

Kagome nodded in agreement, and the rest of the walk went in silence. When they reached a large hill, Totosai stopped, eyes wide.

"This is Yomi's castle."

"I know. This is where I'm staying," Kagome said, stopping in her stride and turning to him.

"I see… Then I leave you in safe hands," Totosai said before turning and walking back toward the city.

"Oh, and I apologize for the pain, but that dagger should be good as new, now," he added before disappearing.

With a sigh, the miko returned to the steep incline, her energy lacking from all that her anger had released. As Kagome reached the crest of the hill, she found Kurama standing in front of the castle, glaring down at the city.

When he saw her, he relaxed considerably, Tsuki squirming in his absently moving arms.

And then, he really _saw _her, and his face contorted with anger.

"I took care of it," Kagome sighed, weariness creeping into her voice as she realized what could have happened.

"What happened?"

"Getting pissed will be useless," Kagome stated. "I killed all of those bastards… Haven't wholesale slaughtered youkai like that in a long time," she added, glaring down at the ground as her body began shaking.

In an instant, he was at her side, sliding the squealing Tsuki into her arms. Before she could completely comprehend what was happening, Kurama's arms dipped under her knees, and she fell back with a squeak of protest.

And then, the kitsune carried her into Yomi's castle, concern and fear glowing in his eyes as Kagome pressed herself into his comforting presence…

A/N:

Yep, Kagome's a badass when she's pissed. But, now I've got rest and relaxation planned for her for a large portion of the weeks to come until the Makai tournament. As always, hope you enjoyed, and will continue to enjoy, and will leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Angst

Surprise Guests

Kagome stared at the ceiling as Kurama lowered her onto her bed, careful of any wounds that he didn't notice on her exposed flesh.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting beside her, gently caressing her forehead and non-wounded cheek.

She began to tell the story before her body started shaking violently, and he gently pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her form.

"Breathe, Kagome. If you wish not to tell me, I certainly won't force you."

In response, Kagome leaned her head back against his chest, her shakes subsiding slightly in his hold.

"I… I was looking for a mason or swordsmith when a youkai came to me and told me that he knew where to find Totosai…"

"The old swordsmith? He's still alive?" Kurama asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Barely looks older than when I last saw him, too. I was friends with Totosai in the Feudal Era, and because I was lacking my instincts, I followed the youkai… Right into a trap. There were ten youkai there, and they attacked me at the same time. I killed two before I was knocked unconscious, and I woke up chained dressed like this to a stone wall in a cell underneath a brothel."

Kurama's arms tightened slightly around her, and her eyes slid closed, gently nuzzling a squirming Tsuki's neck to calm her.

"Totosai, believe it or not, actually showed up. They asked if he could fix my Zanpakuto. Then, this hideous… _thing _came in, wanting to… _sample_ me before making a purchase," she stated, bile rising at the thought."

"_What_?" Kurama growled, face contorted in rage.

"Totosai fixed my Zanpakuto, and I broke free… I was so full of anger. I slaughtered them like it was nothing."

"Given what they did to you, mercy or pity weren't warranted."

"That's not the problem. Despite being so full of youki and demonic power, I still have this miko blood in me, and…"

"What is it?" Kurama asked, gently caressing her cheek, which began to give off a soft bone.

She gave a small whimper as the bones in her cheek reconnected, wincing as they sealed shut more and more with each of his caresses.

"Every time I kill a youkai using my miko powers, I wonder if I'm really as pure as everyone thinks… What if I really _am _just a mindless killer?" she asked, frowning.

"Kagome, you are most certainly the purest being that _I_, for one, have ever known," he said, tone soothing yet chiding. "These youkai deserved painful deaths, nothing more, nothing less. Don't think on it too much."

"I know I shouldn't but… I can't help it. You'd think being a Shinigami, killing Hollow constantly, I'd be less affected by some filthy white slaver youkai that were going to sell me, but… you didn't see it in there, Kurama. It was like all that training was useless. I was right back to when Inuyasha attacked. My anger took over, and I used every reserve of energy in me."

"Indeed, it would appear that way. And yet, you walked from the depths of Yomi's city to here, surrounded by youki. You have more energy than you realize, Kagome."

Kagome gave a nod, and suddenly twisted in his grip, burying her head in his chest as sobs took her.

"I'm sorry, Kurama! I should've listened to you. I should've taken you with me," she said, the horror of what she'd almost had done to her, and what she _had _done hitting her hard.

In response, Kurama's arms closed around her back, holding her shaking frame in his warmth.

"Do not apologize, Kagome. There's nothing here to forgive. I… I'm just glad you're alive and well, relatively speaking," he stated, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

With his admission, the tension left Kagome. Slowly, she twisted back around and stretched away from him.

"Thank you… Kurama. I just realized I smell like Hell. Yomi wouldn't happen to have showers-"

In response, Kurama simply pointed behind her, to the door indented into the wall, painted so well she almost missed it. She quickly crossed the room and pulled the door open, letting out a delighted yell at the sight of the immaculate bathroom within, complete with any supplies she could possibly need.

"Wow! Why's Yomi have something like this?"

"Well, he _did _have a considerably sized force under him not so long ago. Though the supplies are my design. I thought you'd want them, so I made a quick run to the Ningenkai… I'm afraid to admit it was partially to keep my mind off of what may be occurring to you," he said, glaring at the ground. "Had I known, I would have followed-"

"I know, Kurama. You've more than proven that you can and will protect me when I need it. But you really didn't have to run to the Ningenkai just for me. But I'm glad you did," she added before slipping inside.

In no time flat, she had the bath filled and slid in, Tsuki squealing in delight at the warmth of the water.

As she washed her daughter and herself, her mind began to wander. Thankfully, it didn't go to her day, but rather a slightly less depressing thought. She began to wonder whether she'd ever see her friends again, and then became more and more sure that she never would as she bathed.

Finally, she finished, and got dressed in Kurama's other gift; a new set of underwear, which made her blush from head to toe, as well as a set of unbelievably comfortable jeans and a black, ruffled shirt. Just as she finished pulling the shirt on, she heard and sensed a commotion outside.

Quickly, she took her leave, Tsuki riding on her back and squealing in joy as she ran.

She came to a stop outside Yomi's castle, where a group of youkai were surrounding two obscured figures.

"You shouldn't have dared to step foot in the Makai," one of them sneered at the figures.

And then, Yomi appeared, his closed eyes somehow still conveying his glare as a frown curled his lips.

"What's going on here?"

"Look what we have, Lord Yomi! Two Reapers had the stones to come into the Makai, right up to your castle!" another of the youkai sneered.

"We're not interested in killing youkai," a deep, male voice sighed, making Kagome's heart stop. "We just heard a friend of ours was staying here."

At that, the group of youkai turned as one toward Kagome, and she finally saw the two. There stood Urahara and Yoruichi, the latter sporting a nasty-looking gash to her left arm.

"They're Shinigami, but they're not a threat to you."

The youkai simply turned back, youki flaring.

"Like we're gonna' believe the hanyo!"

And they attacked as a singular unit, aiming for the wounded and sword-lacking Yoruichi.

Kagome's power flared, and she appeared between the four youkai, her claw and the Tetsusaiga holding all four off as her youki flared.

"Think you're tough, bitch! How about I eat that kid hanging on your back? See how tough you really are?"

Yomi acted then, stepping forward.

"Let them pass. They're no threat, as my guest you're currently threatening stated," he bit out, his tone making the youkai dive to the ground and beg for mercy.

Without a word, Yomi turned, making a 'come here' gesture with his finger before walking off. Kagome quickly herded the Shinigami inside, following Yomi right into a large council room, where Kurama was already sitting.

As Yoruichi and Urahara took seats, Kagome quickly disappearing before returning seconds later, Tsuki not in tow.

"I'd like an explanation," Yomi started calmly, "as to why a friend of Kurama's would also be friends with youkai-slayers."

"While Shinigami slay youkai, they didn't actually know that until very recently," Kagome stated. "They kill Hollows, but they didn't know they were youkai to begin with."

"I see…"

"And they were just about to tell _me_ why they're here," she added, turning her attention to the two.

"Well, funny story, actually," Urahara stated, giving a nervous laugh.

"Not so funny, really. We're refugees," Yoruichi stated, meeting Kagome's shock-widened eyes…

A/N:

I told you the Shinigami weren't done yet! As always, hope you've enjoyed, and will give your opinions, be they positive or not. I'd really appreciate feedback from any and all readers, especially concerning how I handle character development and romance aspects of things, as this is the longest fanfic I've written. See you next time!


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

Refugees

"Refugees from wherever Shinigami live, hm? And how do you know my guest?" Yomi asked, his closed eyes still somehow getting across his suspicious glare.

"I'm… Sorry, I _was _a Shinigami," Kagome stated, bringing his attention to her. "These two are my friends, confidantes, and mentors, and I would trust them with my life. If you're concerned that they're homicidal, youkai-slaying maniacs, I can assure you they're not. Now then… could you possibly elaborate on that refugee bit?" she asked, turning back to said Shinigami.

Urahara straightened, eyes glaring a hole in the table.

"When you left, the old man went ballistic," he started.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Yamamoto's not exactly the forgiving type," Kagome scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right about that. But I mean he's _really _pissed. He said that _Ex-Captain Kagome Higurashi _will be the last traitor to the Soul Society, and immediately began preparing an assault team to come and kill you."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know I was so dangerous," Kagome murmured.

"This is serious, Kagome. When they thought I'd turned Shinigami into Hollows, they were going to execute me. For _you_… Let's say that death would be the better option."

At that, Kagome tensed slightly, meeting his darkened gaze.

"What, exactly, are they planning for me?"

"Well, with two botched executions in a row, they've upped their game. The old man says he's developed a special Bakudo just for you, that'll… you really don't want to know. Just trust me. You don't want to go back there any century soon."

"I… see… And how'd you get that cut?" she asked, turning her attention to Yoruichi, who was obviously fighting not to pay attention to said wound.

"Well, since I'm not the most loyal Shinigami myself, it shouldn't surprise you that I'm your friend first and part of the Soul Society politics second. So, I tried to get some information out of Soi Fon, being the head of the Assassins Corps, and all."

"Soi Fon attacked you?" Kagome asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah… Much to my surprise, she realized it when I was trying to get her to slip some information about when or how they'll attack you while we were… otherwise occupied," Yoruichi stated, eyes quickly flitting from Kurama to Yomi and back to Kagome. "Not surprisingly, she wanted to know why I would care when or how they'll attack 'the traitor.' I told her that if you attacked Enma, there has to have been a good damn reason behind it," she stated, eyes getting dimmer in anger.

"I did…"

"While we're on the subject, why _did _you attack the _King_?" Urahara asked, noticing Yomi's eyelids rise in surprise at what he was hearing.

"That… Would you believe me if I said I did it just because?" Kagome asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"No. I know you too well. Thankfully, there _are _some other Shinigami who agree with me, but they're…"

"A minority," Yoruichi sighed. "If you'd rather not talk about it, that's fine. Let's get back to how we found ourselves running to a world full of creatures that, in all likeliness, would rather see us dead. When I told her that you had a good reason, Soi Fon got _pissed_. She accused me of cheating on her… with you… then called me a traitor and a conspirator, and attacked. I feel bad, but… I had no other choice then to stop her I got away, but only after she gave me _this_," she said, raising her arm, "as a parting gift with her Zanpakuto."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Yoruichi. Looks like I screwed up yet more peoples' lives," Kagome sighed, letting her energy out in calming waves, hoping that she'd picked the trick up from Kurama well enough.

"If you'll all excuse me, I believe that these are personal matters. We'll talk more later, Kagome. Kurama."

With that, Yomi rose and left, and Urahara continued on without missing a beat.

"Meanwhile, I was in the medical tent, helping Retsu out with Hitsuguya. Seems electricity and ice don't mix well," he added, smirking. "You know, he's pissed at you royally, for that. It doesn't even look like he's pissed about you being a supposed traitor, just that you took him and his Bankai down with one shot."

"I had no choice. I didn't _want _to paralyze him," Kagome said defensively.

"I know that. Don't think it really matters to him, though. While we were working on him, I absentmindedly mentioned that it's clear you could've killed every one of the Shinigami who attacked you if you'd wanted, and that alone should make it obvious that you're not another Aizen in the making."

"Let me guess. Unohana attacked you for it," Kagome mused.

"Actually, no, she agreed with me," Urahara stated with a smirk, her eyes widening in surprise. "It was Hitsuguya that attacked. Right after we'd finally healed him, too. _Naturally_, I'm too brilliant to be hurt by an angry, pint-sized, juvenile Captain like him, so I got away without a scratch… And I found Yoruichi, bleeding, heading for a Senkaimon as I left. I wasn't sticking around to see what was about to happen," he finished.

"We left together, and went to that old psychic's. Actually, there were a few other people there, thinking you'd maybe be staying there."

"Really? Please tell me that Genkai and Souta are safe," Kagome sighed, weariness creeping into her tone.

"Oh, yeah, they're fine. Lisa and Ryuken were there, asking if you were around."

"Ryuken? Uryuu's dad?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Seems that he completely disagrees with what Uryuu did."

"Yeah, when I met him, that's how it came off to me, too," Kagome said with a nod. "Why were they looking for me? I mean, you did find out, right?"

"Yeah. You won't believe this. Don't think you're the type of person who would understand the saying 'misery loves company,' but looks like Uryuu's a bastard in all parties, now," Yoruichi said, meeting Kagome's gaze.

At that, Kagome sighed, glaring at the ground.

"He cheated on her," she stated, no question in her tone.

"Yeah. And she met Ryuken while she was on her way to Genkai's, hoping you were there so she could tell you she's extremely sorry, and that she should've taken note of the fact that cheaters tend not to stop at one. When she found out we were coming to look for you, she asked me to tell you that," Yoruichi sighed.

"Huh… I really hoped that she'd be happy with him."

"See? That's it, right there. Your boyfriend cheats on you with a close friend, and instead of being murderously pissed, you want her to be happy. You're not some kind of Aizen copy. Why the hell can't _they _see that!" Yoruichi snarled, glaring at the table.

"Because they've got their heads up their asses," Kurama stated, making them jump in surprise when the Shinigami realized he was still there.

"Yeah, there is that little problem," Kagome said with a nod, giving a grateful squeeze of his hand under the table before returning her focus. "So why was Ryuken there?"

"He wanted to talk to you about Tsuki. And I quote, 'Even though Uryuu's an idiot, I'd like to get to know my granddaughter, and her mother as well,' end quote."

"I'll have to meet with him… assuming I ever go back to the Ningenkai, that is… So, I get why you're not in the Seireitei, but why'd you come here? Why not stay in a safe haven, like your shop, Kisuke?" she asked, turning to Urahara.

"Oh, that's the best part of this story. We got to my shop, and found it burned down. There was a patrolling Shinigami nearby, too. Ichigo said that that Shinigami with the afro apparently got orders, and burned it down."

"Ichigo's okay?" Kagome asked, hope creeping into her voice again.

"Oh, yeah. He's just fine. Much like yourself, there aren't really that many Shinigami who could fight him. He's a strong kid. And there's Orihime, his sister, and those kids on the way to give him extra motivation should they try anything. He told me that a Hell Butterfly was sent to him, telling him that if he saw you, he should immediately get word to the Soul Society."

"Ichigo's not the type to listen to orders," Kagome scoffed.

"Exactly. It's a chancy shot at best. Especially considering the fact that he told me about it. He says that Orihime's doing well, too, but she's worried about you," he finished.

"I'd be more surprised if she wasn't. I can't believe how many people I've screwed over because I just let anger take control of me."

"And, we're back to why, exactly, you attacked the King," Urahara stated. "I'm not on their side, but knowing why you'd attack what's essentially a god would be nice," Urahara stated.

"It's Tsuki," Kagome sighed.

"What about her?" Yoruichi asked, mind again off of her wound.

"That son of a bitch… He played with her genetics. She's a _living _Shikon no Tama. The thing that I suffered to destroy, and he made another one on a whim, with my child as the makeup of it…"

"He _what_?" Yoruichi snarled, eyes wide.

"If that's true, and I have no doubt that you wouldn't just make something like that up, then attacking Enma's not the worst thing that would have been expected of you," Urahara stated, also surprised.

"Yeah… I didn't kill him. I could have. I think he knows that, too. So instead, he got word out as quickly as possible, trying to isolate me and throw me off my game so that whatever assassin he sends would be able to kill me when I slip up."

"I see… From the talk we heard when Genkai was informing them of why you were in the Makai, there's a tournament coming up. I take it that becoming the ruler of the Makai is your counterattack, then?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Nice plan. If you win," Yoruichi sighed.

"Yeah… Sorry for screwing up _your _lives, too," Kagome sighed.

"We're friends," Yoruichi said, her tone flippant and easygoing as a wide grin crossed her face.

"Yep. And you should feel better knowing this; we're not the only ones who were… under suspect," Urahara said. "Even if you're branded a traitor, there are a few who know better, and are still your friend, even if they're going to act cold and indifferent in the coming meetings."

"Huh… You wouldn't be able to mention a few of those, would you? Ask Kurama. Since I got here, I've been more and more depressed. It'd be nice to hear there are a few others who don't hate me."

"Well, there's Momo, of course. She's once again temporary 5th Division Captain. Mayuri and Ukitake, as well as Renji, Nanao, Rangiku, Rukia, Kenpachi, the Vizards…"

"Wow, that's a _lot _of people," Kagome said, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Of course, I _could _be wrong, since they didn't say it, and they'd be stupid if they did, but the look in their eyes while discussions of your assassination told volumes. I think even Byakuya might be a bit… unexcited at the prospect of killing you."

"Yeah, but if it comes down to it, he'd do it, enthusiasm or no," Kagome sighed.

"I don't know about that," Yoruichi stated, still smirking. "You seem to have had an effect on lil' Byakuya, just like Rukia."

"Maybe…"

"And onto the other reason we're here, specifically," Urahara stated, breaking the companionable mood.

"Please tell me I don't have more complications in my life? There's three weeks until the tournament, and I'd like to get as much rest and peaceful training done until then."

"It's nothing immediately urgent, but I thought you might want to know," Urahara said, his tone grim.

"Know what?"

"Kagome, do you want to know why, exactly, Kazuma Kuchiki was exiled?" he asked, making her eyes widen in shock…

A/N:

Ryuken is Uryuu's father, for anyone who doesn't know.

Well, there's another chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it As always, hope you've enjoyed, and be sure to leave your opinions of my work, be they positive or not. See you next time…


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Angst

The Road to Hell

Kagome quickly got over her stupor, twisting her head to glare up at the ceiling.

"I don't care why he was exiled. He's dead, and I'd really not dwell on it."

"I can understand that. But it's pretty interesting, and it might actually be relevant," Urahara quipped.

"I thought even mentioning his name was forbidden."

"In the Soul Society. We're not exactly on their roster anymore."

With a sigh, her head fell back, once again meeting his eyes.

"You're going to tell me anyways, aren't you?"

"Ah, you know me so well," he said with a smirk.

"Fine. Then I'll bite. What was Kazuma exiled for?" she asked, sighing again.

"He was marked a traitor for saying that the Spirit King may potentially not be as god-like as we thought. Kazuma said that he _thought _it was possible that the King was using everything from Shinigami to Hollows and possibly even some unknown groups as his puppets."

At that, Kagome's eyes widened.

"So… before I was even born, he suspected Enma of something?"

"Certainly puts his plans in perspective, doesn't it?"

"Maybe…"

Kagome's eyes widened further then as she remembered his attempts to kill both her daughter and herself, and a hard edge filled her gaze.

"Whether he was a traitor because of good intentions or not, he's still an unforgivable piece of trash that attempted to fucking _abort _me with a sword and kill me, and then tried to seal me off with a forbidden Kido when the first two plans failed. The world's a better place without him, and that's the end of things."

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence as Kagome glared a hole through the table, before she realized that Yoruichi looked very uncomfortable.

"What're you thinking?" she asked, breaking her friend out of her revelry.

"I… knew Kazuma, and you're not wrong. He was a sadistic, cruel prick, even when he was a kid. He may have been branded a traitor because of his _radical _views of the Spirit King, but if he hadn't done that, it would've been only a matter of time anyway. He got off on abusing his Captain status-gained powers… But he wasn't stupid, either, and neither was Yamamoto."

"Yeah, I get that he was a good fighter," Kagome sighed.

"You don't have a clue. I still think you could fight him if he'd taken you on with everything he had, but… He didn't happen to use his Bankai, did he?" Yoruichi asked.

A pain lifted through Kagome's body and squeezed her chest, her eyes wide.

"Bankai?"

"Kazuma was a tactical genius, and achieved not just becoming a Shinigami and Shikai, but mastered his Bankai at the age of 16. Not that a single Shinigami that knew him could speculate as to what, exactly, Asakyohaku's Bankai could even _do_."

At that, the pain in Kagome's chest increased and she had a horrific sense of… something. Ignoring it as best she could, she turned her attention outward, frowning.

"He may have been a genius, but so were Naraku and Aizen, and in the end, they all met the same fate. They're dead, and that's the end of things… hopefully."

When both Shinigami tensed, Kurama frowned right along with Kagome.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing Kagome beginning to shake as her distress filled the air, the scent hitting him hard.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kagome asked, clutching at Kurama's hand for comfort, not caring that it meant he could tell she was distressed.

"You're not going to like this," Urahara started. "First of all, you should be made aware of a rather… uncomfortable fact."

"What?" Kagome asked, dread rising to a crescendo in her chest.

"If Kazuma had really tried to seal you off with a forbidden Kido, there's only one I can think of. It was meant to sever dimensions, right?"

Slowly, Kagome nodded, staring into his dim eyes and hoping his thoughts weren't as bad as they sounded.

"If he used that technique, and failed to seal you off, then he didn't fail on accident."

"I ripped open a dimensional tear right into it."

"That would make sense, though I didn't know you'd gained that power. But that seal is impervious to _any _kind of force, internal or external, unless the caster allowed it to break or was a single second from dying, when the barrier goes from being held by the caster's energy to sustaining itself through the caster's lifeless body. You're lucky, but nobody has that kind of luck."

"He didn't die until after the barrier was broken. When I blasted him to ashes," Kagome stated, heart beating a frantic tempo against her ribs.

"Then that confirms it. This is the bad part… Where Aizen and Kazuma were, not only was Aizen's body not there, but there wasn't a trace of their energy. No body, barely any blood, and that can mean only three things."

"Aizen was dead before we left, I can assure you," Kurama stated calmly.

"Yeah, we figured. Option 1, hopefully some youkai happened across there and ate him. Option 2 is that someone came and took his body, as well as Kazuma's ashes, which would be bad. Or, option 3, they weren't there to begin with."

"An illusion?" Kagome gasped.

"With the power of Aizen's illusions and Kazuma's abilities, both known and unknown, amplified by the Hogyoku, it's not impossible that the two working together could possibly make something to make everyone concerned believe they're really dead."

The dread had become a full-fledged, rock-solid knot in Kagome's chest, and she felt the beginnings of tremors taking her.

"I _really _hope it's option one or two. I'm sick and goddamned _tired _of killing people more than once!"

And then, she remembered the cold, solid weight of her Zanpakuto in her pocket, and she fought the rising bile at the thought that occurred to her.

"Kisuke, would it be potentially possible for a faux body to have an escape hatch of sorts, for if the Shinigami inside were about to be… say… blown to less than ashes?"

Frowning in thought, Urahara sat back, staring at the ceiling.

"It _could _be theoretically possible, I suppose. But the user would have to be extremely skilled, and a master of Kido… And Kazuma was a member of the Kido Corps, as I'm sure you guessed," he finished, catching on.

Slowly, Kagome brought out her Zanpakuto, staring at the cold steel as tears began to fall.

"Theoretically, would a powerful Kido master be able to swap souls in a faux body at the last second?"

"Why do you ask?" Yoruichi asked, seeing her tears growing more rapid.

"Kazuma broke my Zanpakuto in our fight, and ever since then, Kumori hasn't been here."

"That's impossible. I might have an explanation for that, and if we're assuming the worst case scenario, let's assume that Kazuma made some form of escape, as he could hardly pull a soul out of a Zanpakuto."

"There's another possible explanation for it?" Kagome asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Of course! You've clearly got more youki in your veins now. It's more likely that Kumori is still in the blade, but just can't contact you. You advanced, and as there's no further step than Bankai, Kumori couldn't evolve with you. But she's probably still there. Unless you feel absolutely nothing in the steel?"

"No, I feel the power, but… I can't sense her," Kagome said with a frown.

And then, an idea occurred to her, and her face morphed into one of absolute optimism, the change so sudden if made her friends worry about her mental state.

"Kurama, could you go get Totosai? I… don't want to go back down there unless I absolutely have to," she added with a shudder.

"You have need of him again?"

"If my Zanpakuto is too youkai-slayer for my new powers and energy, I'll adapt the blade to be stronger with a fang."

At that, Kurama's eyes widened in surprise, and an impressed gleam filled the orbs as he smirked.

"That is an incredibly resourceful idea. I'll be back shortly."

With a short, sweet kiss that left the other two occupants of the room stunned, the kitsune took off, his energy rapidly fading from the castle.

"Well, that was interesting," Urahara said with a smirk.

"I take it you're over the idiot, then?" Yoruichi added, also smirking as her friend blushed beet red.

"You could say that," Kagome muttered.

"Good for you!" Urahara said with a broad smile. "Now then, I'd simply love to know what you're planning. What's this about fangs and a youkai named Totosai?"

"Totosai's an old friend, from when I was in the Feudal Era. He's an amazing forger. The one that made Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's swords. He made them with a fang, first from their father, and later from Inuyasha's, though Sesshomaru's sword is kind of hard to explain. I thought that, if I can't decrease my youki now that I've accepted it, and I can't rebuild my reiatsu, then maybe I can have Totosai re-forge Kumori's blade with one of these," she said, lifting a lip and pointing at one of her new fangs.

"Well, that's a pretty good idea," Urahara commended.

"Of course, we'd expect nothing less of you. It's good to see you again, Kagome," Yoruichi sighed, appearing next to said miko and wrapping her in an affectionate hug.

"It's good to see you, too," she said, returning the hug.

Yoruichi let out a small gasp as, the second Kagome made contact with her skin, the gash on her arm began to knit itself shut at an incredible rate. Seconds later, she fell back against the chair, sighing in relief as a warm feeling went through her arm.

"Damn you're good at that," Yoruichi practically purred, making Kagome and Urahara smirk.

"Of course. Healing's an important skill. Can't let it go lackluster, even if I was always working on other thi-"

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened and her entire body went rigid, her head swiveling randomly and her eyes narrowing. Without a word, she vanished from the room, leaving the others with a strange silence.

Seconds later, though, a muffled scream came from above them, and the Shinigami took off as well.

When they came to a stop, they found Kagome, in a large room. In her arms was a screaming Tsuki, and on one of the two beds in the room, there was a small blood stain. When they realized that the blood appeared to have come from something other than the baby, they followed Kagome's horrified gaze, and then they, too, were staring in horror.

On the wall, carved with what could have been a sword, was a message addressed to Kagome;

"_You can't kill hate, and you can't kill me, dear daughter. I could take the jewel, but thanks to you, I have no army to use it on. I would simply kill it, but that doesn't seem adequate. I want to make you suffer. So, I'll be in the tournament as well. If you don't kill me, I'll return for its head._

_With hate eternal,_

_Kazuma"_

Kagome simply gave a disgusted growl, energy rising until the wall, and the message, were scorched and obscured.

"I'm _really _tired of re-killing these bastards."

With that, she turned and stormed back down to the room they'd been sitting in, cooing gently to Tsuki as she went…

A/N:

So, yeah. Kazuma's not really dead. Like any horror movie villain, he needs to be killed a few times before he'll stay down. I have way more in mind for this character's story, but I promise Kagome really _will _get a break now. I think I'm angsted out for a while now, so be sure to look forward to more character development! As always, hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and will continue to do so. Also as always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they good or negative. See you next time!


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

Advance

Kurama strode into the room, eyes narrowing at the scents on the air. The older youkai brushed past him, ignoring the tension and plopping down at the table across from Kagome.

The Shinigami were leaning against the wall behind Kagome, as though guarding her from something, though she appeared not to notice.

"Hey, Kurama. That was fast," Kagome murmured, cooing at Tsuki with a strained smile.

"Yes. Five minutes, to be exact. And yet, it would appear something's happened in that timeframe that caused severe amounts of tension."

"Oh, five minutes was enough for a real party," she said, glaring at the table. "Found out father dearest isn't dead, that he can sneak in to Yomi's castle without being detected, at least not by me, and that the only reason my daughter's still alive is because he wanted to goad me into fighting and killing him… _again_… in the tournament. At least Shippo's roaming around and wasn't there," she added with a painful-sounding sigh.

And then, her head came up, and she met Totosai's blank stare as she drew her Zanpakuto and slid it across the table to him. He simply grabbed it and gave it a frowning stare.

"Why was I brought here, Kagome?"

"There's a problem between my Zanpakuto and my youki."

"I see… And what do you think I can do about that, exactly?" he asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to add one of my new fangs to it. To strengthen it and make it on a higher level of power, so that Kumori, the soul inside, can contact me again."

"Hmm… Well, I've never tinkered with a Zanpakuto before, but it could work in theory. _But_, you _do _realize what could happen, right?" he added, blank eyes becoming incredibly clear in a second's time, focusing on the miko.

"I can guess," she sighed.

"What can happen?" Urahara asked, his 'scientific curiosity' tone creeping into his voice.

"Think about how much pain you felt when I just heated it enough to seal a small crack," Totosai continued, seemingly oblivious to Urahara. "I don't think you realize how much of an unpleasant process it could be for you while I take apart, melt down, re-forge, and rebuild the blade. And then, we don't even know if it'll work at that."

"I'm aware of that," Kagome bit out. "But I'm willing to take that risk. Kumori's a part of me, and without being able to contact her… I don't know what'll happen longterm, but it won't be good. I can take pain."

At that, Totosai launched across the table with unbelievable speed, a small tool appearing in his hand the same second it clamped onto a point in her open mouth and ripping out a long, ebony fang.

While the Shinigami stared in wide-eyes shock and Kurama flinched at the sound of the tooth ripping out, Kagome showed no signs that it had been her fang being brutally pulled out. She simply kept her eyes on Totosai's, not even blinking, as he pulled and returned to his seat, a bloody tooth hanging from a small pair of steel clamps.

"Hmm… Maybe you _can _take it. At any rate, you'll be a more pleasant customer than that idiot was… But pulling a tooth and reshaping an entire portion of a soul in solid form are two entirely different kinds of pain."

"I understand that. I've already died, so what can it hurt to just _wish _I was dying for a while, right?" Kagome quipped, licking the hole where she felt the beginnings of a new fang.

"Alright, then. You've been warned. It'll take somewhere between 2 to 5 days, and I need to go get some tools. I'll be doing it here, since I don't feel comfortable working on this kind of weapon around youkai, but I assume that's no trouble?"

"Not my castle, but you can use my room, if you need it. It has a huge stone bench."

With a nod, the hermit rose, tucking her Zanpakuto into his long sleeve.

"I'll be back shortly, then. And no matter how much pain you can handle, it's _going _to hurt, Kagome. So you should think up a way to distract yourself from the pain while I'm working on it."

With that, the elder youkai vanished from the room, shouting that he'd be back in 10 minutes.

"Well, he's personable," Yoruichi quipped. "Was he serious about the pain?"

At that, the other two occupants of the room also focused on the miko, who gave a sad smile.

"It's literally re-forging a piece of my soul. It's probably going to be as bad as, if not worse than, my death was… I probably _should _come up with some kind of numbing Kido, or something," she added to herself.

A hand gently clutched her arm, and she turned to find Kurama staring at her, a concerned glow to his eyes and both human and youkai auras.

"I believe Youko and I can come up with some plants to that effect in a hurry, if you want."

"Thanks, Kurama. I think that'll be a good idea."

She then turned to the Shinigami, and her smile grew legitimate.

"Sorry that I won't be able to hang out for a few days, but I want to after this is over."

The appearance of a now-familiar youki in the room made her jump slightly, and Yomi gave a chuckle.

"Jumpy. That's amusing. As for you two, I've been thinking. As you're friends with my guest here, and Kurama seems less than threatened by your presences, you may stay in my castle, if you like," he added to the Shinigami.

"Really?"

"It's clear you're not mindless butchers. But I'd advise you stay away from my son, as he might not see this fact. There's an empty room across from Kagome's, if you don't mind sharing it."

"Thank you very much," they said together before vanishing from the room, a door overhead closing seconds later.

"Thank you so much, Yomi. You have no idea how much that means," Kagome said, bowing her head to the smirking youkai.

"It's no trouble at all. I miss the days when my castle was this lively. But you've become a rather interesting specimen. I'd like to have a chat at some point during your stay, if possible."

"Of course," Kagome responded with a smile.

With that, the youkai disappeared, his energy simply disappearing the same way it had appeared.

"He's good at that whole ghost thing, huh?" Kagome mused.

"Ah, Yomi's always had a flare for the dramatic in understated ways," Kurama stated with a smirk at her wonder.

"I see…"

"I shall make those plants, now," Kurama said, beginning to rise.

He stopped when her hand gently pulled back on his sleeve, his eyes going to meet hers.

"I like the fact that you're pretending not to know what it is I'm going to go through, but as you also have two souls, I'm sure Youko can tell you. The pain from having a piece of your soul damaged is excruciating beyond words… I don't want to be weak, but will you stay with me?"

He sat back down, taking her hand not holding Tsuki and staring into her rapidly heating face, their eyes locking.

"I will stay with you until these trials are though, if that's your wish."

"Th… Thank you, Kurama," Kagome sighed.

"You know, you're still adorable when you're embarrassed," he added, making her give a laugh, her face growing even hotter.

"Jerk," she squeaked, lightly slapping his arm. "How'd you get so good at breaking tension?"

"A trait I believe I picked up from Kuwabara," Kurama mused. "Still, the statement reins true."

"You know, if I didn't know you were too subtle for it, I'd say you were trying to seduce me right now," Kagome mused, trying and failing to will her face back to a normal color.

"Hmm… Perhaps," he said, her breath hitching when his eyes met hers once again, pure heat flooding her.

As though a magnet were between them, they slowly began to lean towards each other, eyes sliding shut in anticipation of more of the sweet, nerve-tingling heat to engulf them…

…When a throat cleared, making them both _literally _jump. As one, they turned to the doorway to find Totosai, a massive hammer in one hand and her Zanpakuto in the other, a frown on his face.

"Let's get to work. I ain't gettin' any younger, lovebirds."

With a burning face, Kagome led Totosai to her room, her free hand entwined in the equally blushing Kurama's…

A/N:

Going, going, FAIL! Sorry, but I find those moments to always be amusing in romantic moments, and had to get at least one in this story. Also, I'd really like to know how I'm handling the romance and drama; as I've said before, this is the first in-depth romance I've written, and I'd like to know whether it's going too slow, too fast, or if there are any other compliments or critiques of it. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language

Definition of Pain

"Okay, I've never worked on a Zanpakuto before, but I'd guess that you're going to know the second I get started. I'd say you should leave the room, or the anticipation may make the pain all the worse."

"I'd tend to agree. But, I want to be here in case you need any more fangs or supplies for Kumori," Kagome sighed before plopping down on the bed, Tsuki squirming in her arms.

Kurama quickly followed her, sitting at her side, a concerned glow to his eyes.

"Shippo," Kagome called, her voice barely above a whisper.

Yet, somehow, said kit appeared in the room seconds later, ears and nose flaring. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise when he saw the elderly youkai standing in the room.

"Totosai! What're you doing here?"

"He's fixing my sword. Where've you been, young man?" Kagome asked, eyeing him with a blank expression.

"Just roaming," he said, eyes wide. "It smells like blood and smoke in here."

"Oh, yeah, I had a little accident while I was training," Kagome said, smiling sheepishly and pointing to the devious scorch marks on the wall.

"Wow. Your powers must've gotten even bigger, if you could slip up like that," Shippo mused.

"Yeah. Well, Totosai's going to be working on my sword, and it's going to be loud. Could you watch over your sister?" the miko asked, tickling said baby.

"Absolutely! Leave it to me," Shippo yelled, chest puffed out in pride.

Gently, Kagome lowered Tsuki into her son's arms, and his eyes filled with awe and wonder.

"She's so warm," he murmured.

"If you need any help, Yoruichi and Mr. Urahara are in the room next to ours, okay?"

"Okay!" Shippo said, taking off to parts unknown with a last promise to watch after his sister.

"Let's get to it, then, shall we?" Totosai mumbled, placing Kumori on the stone bench and pulling in a large lungful of air.

When he blew out, a steady stream of flames launched forth, the blade quickly going red hot.

Kagome went rigid, her eyes widening in shock at the sudden rush of sensation.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, eyes narrowing.

"Y… Yeah… It doesn't hurt as much as it did last time," Kagome said, her tone breathy, as though she was confused at the sensation pulling through her.

With a nod, Kurama quickly got to work, growing several plants in his palm.

After several more minutes of heating the blade, until it was a nice shade of white, Totosai went to work at separating the molten blade and hilt.

And Kagome suddenly clutched onto Kurama's arm for dear life, the feeling coursing through her now like she herself was being split in two. Despite the sudden agony, she didn't make a single sound, but the pain was evident in her eyes.

Kurama wrapped his free arm around her, bringing calming scents into her and attempting to keep her as comfortable as possible.

For several hours, the pain continued. Kurama's plants were taking an unbelievably long time to grow, but after a short time, the pain had become like a dull background ache, Kagome's senses bringing comfort from Kurama. Totosai then began to melt the blade down to its core steel so he could re-forge it with her fang.

And the second the fire reached deeper, Kagome's head flew back, a scream ripping from her throat. As quickly as her pain-scorched mind could think of it, she buried her head in Kurama's chest, hopefully muffling the sound.

"_Fuck_!" she gasped, eyes tearing as agony gripped her heart in a cold vice.

Kurama, in turn, wrapped his arm tighter around her, whispering meaningless comforts to her. Every time he caressed her clammy skin, she seemed to relax slightly, but the pain was too intense to fade away.

"I suggest ya' get those plants faster, now," Totosai said, hammer coming down once again with a clang. "If this is bad, the worst part's coming now, and it'll also be the longest."

Eyes wide, Kurama began to pour more power into the saplings, and they instantly bloomed, bearing several large, beautifully exotic plants.

"Kagome, these will help, I promise," Kurama said, sepals and petals falling into his palm before the plants disintegrated. "They may not taste good, but they'll help," he murmured, gently placing the powdery plant parts to her lips.

Eyes closed, Kagome's mouth opened and took them all in one slow swipe of her tongue. Several seconds after she swallowed, every one of her muscles relaxed, a relieved sigh coming from her.

"Oh, my god. I never did any drugs, but whatever they are, they're wonderful," Kagome murmured, lying limply against Kurama, a slight blush creeping onto her face when she realized she didn't mind that there were only a few thin layers between her and Kurama.

"Yes, they're quite the wonder," Kurama murmured, gently pressing his lips to her forehead.

And then, the calm vanished in a second's space. Right when Totosai began the process of smelting her soul back into solidity, with a new fang within.

At that, the numbness seemed to fade, Kagome bursting into tears.

For seven whole days, the agony and smelting continued, Kurama barely leaving Kagome's side for an instant. Several times throughout the span of the week, Kagome blacked out.

At some point, she vaguely thought Totosai had apologized for her soul being more temperamental than he'd thought, but it could've been a dream. And she had a _lot _of dreams, sounding like they were muffled by cotton stuffed into her ears, that may or may not have been real…

"Is momma going to be okay?" Shippo asked, eyes wide.

Urahara and Yoruichi shared a grim look, the sounds of cries in the room next door coming through loud and clear, right along the clanging metal.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you know how tough your momma is, kiddo," Yoruichi sighed, ruffling the kit's hair.

"Besides, I'm sure that Tsuki'd be going crazy if she was in real danger," Urahara added, smiling down at the peacefully sleeping girl.

Shippo seemed to be ready to say something when the crying stopped, and they tuned into the hushed conversation inside.

"She's unconscious again," Kurama murmured, gently brushing her wet hair from the sticky grime on her forehead.

"It's a miracle she's just crying and blacking out. I'm literally rebuilding her soul around something it was designed to kill, after all," Totosai scoffed.

"Is there anything I can do for her?" he asked, tone weary.

"Not really. I'd imagine just yer presence is helping a great deal, fox boy," Totosai sighed. "But, look at it this way. The process is workin', and once I'm done, there's probably not going to be a lot that can hurt her ever again. Just you, maybe," he added as an afterthought.

"Me?"

"Oh, yes. Even if I haven't seen her in 500 years, I've heard about her even in modern times. She'll probably never feel significant physical pain again, but you've got her heart, even if she doesn't think so," the old youkai mused, never turning around to see Kurama's wide eyes.

"My plants are of no help, then?" Kurama asked, blurting the first thought that appeared once his brain started again.

"Probably not, no, because it's not a physical pain she's suffering. Her soul's been torn apart and put back together again so many times now that I've lost count. But a few more minutes, and I'll be done."

Kurama lapsed into silence after that…

The second Totosai finished working on the Zanpakuto, everybody in the castle knew. Kagome's body pulsed with power so great that light could be seen, probably from outside the solid stone walls of the room.

Slowly, her eyes opened, pure scarlet pupils staring up. Kurama let out a sigh of relief, planting a kiss on her forehead as a smile spread from ear to ear.

"Welcome back to the land of the living… so to speak," he added, blushing slightly.

Another pulse of energy rippled through Kagome, and she rolled out of his arm, lying flat on her back on the bed. And then, her body stretched as she let out a yawn, her body taut like a cat's.

And, despite himself, Kurama found his mind taking in every single curve of her lithe form.

"My god, I feel awesome," Kagome mused, rubbing the sand and dried tears from her eyes.

And then, said eyes widened as she realized she'd cut herself. Which lead her to looking at her fingernails, which were now razor blade-sharp and elongated to just slightly over the nub of her fingers, a silvery glow filling them.

"Well, shall we see if it worked?" Totosai asked, bringing the blade up from the stone bench.

With a nod, Kagome slowly extended her hand, apprehension crawling up and breaking her peaceful, drugged-like stupor. But the second her fingers wrapped around the hilt of her suddenly obsidian blade, more power flooded her, a gasp leaving her.

The light filled with room, and suddenly, a tall woman took form in the center. Behind transparent, silver goggles, twin blood-red orbs flitting around the room before coming to a stop on Kagome. Where her hair had been a bright, bubblegum pink last time, Kumori Suishou's hair now had bloody crimson streaks throughout.

Her lips pulled back in a smirk, and a sharp fang peeked out.

"It's _really _good to be back. This feels in_credible_!" the Zanpakuto gasped, stretching like Kagome had.

Kagome surprised herself and her Zanpakuto when she pitched forward, wrapping her arms around her Zanpakuto's corporeal body.

"Kumori! I've missed you," she murmured, pressing to her with a broad smile.

"I can tell. And I've missed you, too, though I've been here the whole time. Fox boy, thanks for caring so much for my mistress; this could've broken her," Kumori added, making both Kagome and Kurama blush brightly. "Man, it'll take me a while to get used to this… I wonder if I should change my name… Well, whatever. I'll be resting for a bit, now," she finished, turning to mist before the blade in Kagome's hand flashed.

When the light subsided, Kumori was gone, safely resting within the blade's depths. As Kagome sheathed her Zanpakuto on her wristband, Kagome was awed by how wonderfully warm the blade was.

"Well, my work's done. I'll be seein' ya at the tournament, Kagome," Totosai murmured, straightening.

As soon as the old youkai was out of her room, Kagome gave a giddy laugh and dove into Kurama. Before he could react, her lips clamped onto his, passion building a scorching and beautiful heat throughout both of them.

When she ran out of breath, she pulled away, resting her head in the crook of his neck, giggling and laughing still.

"I feel so incredible! It's like there was a ton of bricks on top of me, and now it's gone!" she exclaimed happily.

"It's possible that it was holding your youki back. Regardless, I never want to do that again," Kurama sighed, glaring at the floor.

"Do what?" Kagome asked, realizing with a brush that her enthused lunge had her straddling Kurama.

"Watch you be in a pain I can do nothing about," Kurama stated, meeting her gaze.

Her eyes widened as he leaned forward. And when their lips met this time, emotions hit her strong enough to bring tears to her eyes, smiling into his soft lips.

"Think we can get back to training, now?" Kagome asked when she pulled back. "I've used up enough time."

"There are still two weeks until the tournament, Kagome. Much as you hate it, you need to rest."

"I can't just sit and do nothing, though," Kagome argued, despite knowing that her body was probably going to take a while to get used to the new power coursing through her veins.

"Well, then, I have an idea."

"What?"

Slowly, Kurama leaned forward, and when he pulled back, Kagome's eyes were wide.

"That is an _awesome_ idea! But… It could be dangerous, for them," she added with a sigh. "On the other hand, let's do that," she said, absolutely giddy over what he'd proposed…

A/N:

And… a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and as always, hope you'll leave your opinions, be they good or bad. See you next time!


	43. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

Day of Rest

"So, we'll do that tomorrow?" Kagome asked, smiling brightly.

"If you wish. The point is that you relax after that," Kurama mused, caressing her cheek.

"Then I should rest up," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes. I'll go check on Shippo and Tsuki, then. I don't think it would be conducive to your sleeping if I were to remain here," he added, slowly eyeing her body, smirking when he landed on her beet red face.

"R… Right. Have a good night, then," Kagome said, a passionate kiss the last thing her body had the energy left before she fell unconscious…

"C'mon, Kags," Yoruichi sighed, draping her arms over said miko's shoulder. "Why're you looking all anxious, huh?"

"I'm not anxious," Kagome argued with a frown, fighting her blush. "Does this spell work?" she added.

Yoruichi examined her in the mirror, looking for any trace of demonic in her appearance.

"Your teeth are still a little pointed, but you look human," the Shinigami finally said.

"_Finally_! I've been working at this all morning," Kagome sighed, her body at once shifting back to her new youkai features.

"What? You don't want the youkai to know you're a youkai at the tournament?"

"Well, the element of surprise is going to be awesome. But that's not why I need this."

"Oh? Does this have something to do with why you've got that new outfit that screams sex laying across your bed?" Yoruichi asked, snickering when Kagome went beet red.

"It's not like that!" Kagome growled out. "It's just a date! Oh, damnit," Kagome sighed, glaring at her smirking friend in the mirror.

Tsuki started making noises and Kagome crossed the room, focusing on ignoring her friend.

"A date, huh?" Yoruichi asked as the miko started changing her daughter. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Cause you're going to torment me," Kagome sighed.

"True, but you still could've told me in the first place. I'll be glad to take care of Tsuki while you're away… What exactly can you _do _in the Makai, for a date?"

"We're going to the Ningenkai… It's a date, but it's also going to be a bit of recon."

"Only you would focus on more than the hot guy you're on a date with," Yoruichi sighed.

"It's not like we're looking for a fight," Kagome complained. "It _is _a date. But I want to check on Souta and Genkai, to make sure they're still okay. Maybe visit Ryuken, as well. But other than that, we're just going to spend the whole day together."

"You've got a different level of brainpower, to keep a date and a life or death situation on the same level of concentration, Kagome," Yoruichi said with her smirk widening.

"As long as we use absolutely no power, I won't trip any sensors with this spell up," Kagome said, beginning to slip on her clothes.

"That sounds good, but you know that the Soul Society is _very _good at tracking someone down. You're going to need to be _very _careful. Especially if you're going into Karakura Town," Yoruichi warned, humor gone.

"I know. But it's been a whole week since Totosai started working on Kumori, and I need to know that they're all still safe," Kagome sighed.

Yoruichi was about to respond when a soft knock came at the door.

"Coming, Kurama," Kagome called, seeing the smirk back on her friend's face.

With that, she gently handled the once again sleeping Tsuki to Yoruichi and turned, heading for the door.

"Don't get yourself into too much trouble, Kagome," Yoruichi called before the miko opened the door.

When Kagome exited into the hall, Kurama's eyes widened, his brain supplying him no words as he took in her appearance. With her new youki, Kagome's skin had darkened slightly, giving her a dark tan. It had also given her a few inches of leg, which the short skirt she was wearing accentuated. That combined with her tight, black shirt and the ethereal glow to her skin made her appear to be a goddess in human form.

Finally, he managed to regain a semblance of his previous composure, after Kagome secretly took a great delight in the effect she had on him.

"Well, then, shall we be going?" he asked, smiling.

With a nod, a portal appeared, and the two took off into the Ningenkai. When they came out of the portal, they were standing in front of Genkai's home, where an impressive show was going on.

Souta did a full somersault backwards, narrowly avoiding Genkai's attack. Shards of the tiled ground exploded upward around them as the elder psychic's fist hit the ground.

"You're pretty fast, kid," Genkai said, smirking. "Hello, Kagome," she added, stopping her attack.

Souta stopped moving as well, turning to his sister with excited glee humming around him.

"Hey, sis! What're you doing here?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Good question," Genkai said, frowning. "It's not a good idea for you to be in the Ningenkai."

"I know. I'm keeping it low-key… I wanted to make sure everyone's still okay. And some other stuff," she added, blushing when Kurama subtly brushed against her.

"Huh… Is he your boyfriend?" Souta asked, eyeing Kurama curiously.

"Souta! Geez," Kagome mumbled, face flaming red as Kurama stifled a snicker.

"That's a yes," Souta said, smirking. "So, what are you?"

"I believe you mean who, don't you? I'm Kurama."

"Okay… So what are you, Kurama?" Souta asked. "Those two different auras are making my eyes hurt. You're not human, and you feel like Shippo does."

"Well, trained him _very _well, haven't you?" Kurama asked, smirking at Kagome.

"Yeah. Apparently I didn't hit on the finer points of subtlety, though," Kagome growled, glaring at her brother.

At that, Souta laughed, body shaking with each hack of laughter.

"_You_, subtle? You're as subtle as a brick wall," Souta said between gasps.

"Thank you so much for that, Souta," Kagome murmured. "But it's not polite to ask someone if they're not human. For one thing, it could lead to you looking bad if you're wrong, and it could piss someone off if you aren't."

"Okay," Souta sighed.

Kurama and Genkai were both extremely amused by the exchange, but the elder psychic was focused on the energy flowing around Kagome, more than what was happening.

"You've been working hard, to get that much power in a week," she mused.

Kagome's eyes widened, horrified that she'd lost her focus on the disguise.

"Well, I've got a damn good sparring partner," Kagome said, brushing it off when she realized she was still hidden.

"Well, we're fine. You've done well training the brat," Genkai added, smirking.

"Of course. Well, cautious or not, we'd better be getting moving," Kagome sighed. "Be good for Genkai, Souta, or I'll kick your ass," she added before Kurama vanished, her along with him.

"You shouldn't use so much power," Kagome sighed as the smirking Kurama slid her into his arms, her own arms wrapping around his neck for dear life and her face turning to flames.

"Well, it's not much power. Youko was a _very _good thief, so getting around undetected is my specialty."

"Don't I know it," she mused, impressed by how fast they were moving. "I haven't needed to do this in a while."

"Do what?"

"Hang on someone faster," Kagome sighed.

"Ah. Well, take solace. You're faster when you can use your energy."

"Yeah, but that's not much of a consolation," she growled, pouting.

With a smirk, he simply gave her a kiss, which took the pout right away.

When her faculties returned to her, Kagome found herself in front of a hospital.

"Wow. You're good," Kagome said. "Shall we go in?" she asked, looking up at the top floor, where she knew Ryuken's office was.

With a nod, the two went inside, the mousy receptionist in the lobby eyeing them curiously.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if Ryuken Ishida was in."

"He is. May I ask what this is about?" the receptionist asked, pulling a phone off its cradle.

"Tell him Miss Higurashi's here. He'll understand," Kagome stated simply.

The receptionist went to work, and after relaying the message, hung up, her speculative stare growing more intense.

"Mr. Ishida said to come up. His office is on the top floor, you won't miss it."

"Thank you," Kagome said before taking off, Kurama trailing close behind.

They quickly ascended the building, and Ryuken's eyes widened as they stepped in.

"Hello, Kagome. What are you doing here? From what I hear, it's not exactly safe for you."

"Well, that's true, but I'm being careful. And I've got some fantastic help," she added, pointing at Kurama before taking the seat opposite Ryuken at the large desk. "I was here anyways, and decided to come here. I heard that you want to know Tsuki."

"Yes. Honestly, I'm surprised that idiot even had it in him to even have a child. But I would like to get to know her, be a normal grandparent, if possible."

"My problem is with Uryuu, not you. I have no problem letting you get to know her, or she you," Kagome stated with a smile. "But you're going to have to wait until it's safe in the Ningenkai for her and myself."

"Agreed. And on that note, you should be careful."

"Well, I know that," Kagome sighed.

"Yes. But I've heard of what's going on. By the way, I'm very impressed there's someone alive gutsy enough to threaten the Spirit King. But there are people you'd probably rather not go up against on the side of the assassination plot."

"What? Who do you mean?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know many specifics, but Uryuu and a few of the Captains, for starters. And it would appear that not all Vizards are against it, either," Ryuken sighed.

"Thank you for the heads up," Kagome said, rising. "With that, staying in Karakura for long's probably not a good idea."

"Agreed. You know, much of an idiot as Uryuu is, I'm glad that he at least found someone competent. Before screwing it up, of course," Ryuken sighed.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to bring Tsuki next time," Kagome said before she and Kurama took their leave.

"Well then, let's get the hell out of here before we're spotted," Kagome sighed as soon as they were out of the hospital.

"We've got the whole day. Where do you want to go first?" Kurama asked, scooping her up and taking off again…

Kagome bumped against Kurama, smiling brilliantly and leaning into Kurama's side.

"This day was amazing," she sighed. "Definitely a good way to relax."

"Yes, well, you certainly deserve it," he responded, caressing her forehead as they walked, moonlight streaming down and accentuating the goddess-like appearance of hers'.

"Mmm… Keep that up and I might end this date with a bang," Kagome purred, her heightened youkai sensitivity making the caresses launch waves of pleasure through her entire body.

"Well, we should make haste, then," Kurama mused, beginning to form a portal.

And then, the lovely atmosphere was gone as a chilling ripple of energy flooded the air.

"Oh, goddamnit!" Kagome growled.

"Shinigami and Enma's pawns. But they don't appear to have spotted us," Kurama said, scenting the air.

"No… But that energy's coming from…"

She focused on the other energies near the forces, and her eyes widened.

"_Shit_!"

"Well, it was _almost _perfect," he sighed. "Let's go."

Kurama took off towards Genkai's, Kagome trailing behind as the masking of her energy vanished…

A/N:

Well, there's another chapter for your reading pleasure. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	44. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Strong Language, Violence, Gore, Angst

Old Allies, New Enemies

Just as they reached Genkai's, a huge wave of power went off. By the time they reached the top of the stairs, the scene was _not _pretty.

On Genkai's temple grounds stood a large squadron of Shinigami and others that reeked of Enma. In their midst stood a wounded and growling Genkai, fifteen Shinigami lying dead at her feet.

"Get the hell off my property," she snarled, taking a stance as her power began building again.

Kagome's attention was taken when she heard Souta yelping. When she looked over, she found Souta, two Shinigami knocked unconscious at his sides, and a black butterfly mark on his cheek. And Soi Fon was coming in for the second one, chasing the now-running child.

"How do we get into the Makai?" a Shinigami snarled, near Genkai.

"Go to Hell. Spirit Wave!"

There was a grunt of pain, but Kagome was focused on her brother, her body moving of its own accord.

Just as Soi Fon's Bankai would have gotten in its second strike, a blur shot into her vision. Her eyes widened in shock when she stopped moving and discovered that her Bankai was shattered. Moreover, the arm it had been on was no longer attached to her, and Kagome was standing between her and Souta, a feral snarl on his face.

"Don't you _dare _touch my family," Kagome snarled, the sky darkening as energy began to rise around her.

All of the Shinigami, as well as Genkai, turned towards her as she began dropping the mask on her power.

"Get the fuck away from here," she growled, her voice carrying with so much underlying power several of the Shinigami took involuntary steps back.

"Watch out!"

Souta's warning came just in time for Kagome to dodge attacks from both of her sides. Byakuya and Hiyori both charged as one, continuously attacking her as Soi Fon writhed in agony.

Kagome continued to dodge before she finally found herself at Kurama's side, her power rising more until lightning began to discharge from the sky in response.

"You have two options," she said, her increased power giving her voice even more _oomph_, "leave here, and leave anyone on this plane that I care for alone, and drop the plan to get into the Makai."

"And the other option?" Hiyori growled, grabbing her Zanpakuto hilt with a white-knuckled grip.

"I'll kill enough of you here to prove a point," Kagome snarled, thunder and lightning accentuating her words and making her muscular build and intense face give her the appearance of an avenging angel.

At once, Byakuya, Hiyori, and Soi Fon began to attack together, charging the goddess. And it was obvious that the decision had been a mistake. All three were stunned as, with her bare hands, Kagome beat them back simultaneously, showing no effort in doing so.

"Do _not _fuck with me," Kagome snarled as the three dove away.

"You're probably too much of a demon slut now to use your Zanpakuto, and you can only last so long, Higurashi," Soi Fon sneered.

"Oh? Well, let's test that," Kagome said, voice cracking like the lightning around them as she drew a black dagger from her sleeve.

All present were stunned and awed as, at the second the blade cleared its sheath, Kagome's power exploded, the air turning red and the lightning from above raining down manically in circles around her, the ground vaporizing with each strike.

And then, the shock turned to horror as the Shinigami looked up from the ground to find Kagome's eyes pure, crimson circles, her lips pulled back in a fanged snarl.

"This is your _last _warning. If you don't leave now, I'll stop holding back, and I _promise you _that the results won't be pretty," Kagome snarled, her voice now rising like a tidal wave over the roar of the storm blackening the city's sky. "I don't want to take more Captains from the Soul Society, and I don't want to fight my own blood ever again, but by all the kamis, I will. So _leave_!"

In response, Byakuya released his sword, energy exploding around him, though everyone noticed it still paled in comparison to the angry goddess's.

"_Bankai_."

Just as a large dome of blades began to engulf the two, Kurama took off, Youko's speed getting him inside before it closed.

"You will die here. Nothing as powerful as you should be allowed to exist, even if you are a Kuchiki," Byakuya stated.

And then, the swords circling them launched, attacking the slowed Kagome from all sides.

Unfortunately for Byakuya, he hadn't noticed Kurama until he appeared at Kagome's side, eyes glowing molten gold as the blades were destroyed, one after another. Even Byakuya's eyes found tracking what was happening hard, but he vaguely caught the sight of a whip in the redhead's hands as more and more of his Bankai's blades turned to dust.

"Your logic's a bitch. If I'm too strong to be allowed to live, that means there's not a damn thing any of you can do, doesn't it?" Kagome mused before pointing her sword at Byakuya.

His eyes widened, but he had no chance to escape her attack. The Shinigami outside were stunned as a sound like a million gunshots went off and suddenly, they found Byakuya collapsed and unconscious at their feet, bleeding profusely, as Kagome and Kurama showed no expressions or injuries.

"You shouldn't have held back, Byakuya. You went with the second one, but your final Bankai _might _have had a little more of a chance," Kagome sighed.

She then proceeded to block Soi Fon, who appeared out of nowhere with her remaining arm hosting her Bankai. Kurama also moved, blocking an attack from Hiyori that would've gone right into Kagome's shoulder blades.

"What the hell?"

"It would be uncouth to strike someone from behind and not give them a chance," Kurama stated, knocking her back with his Rose Whip.

"Soi Fon, I'm serious," Kagome growled, pushing the Shinigami back. "I do _not _want to fight any of you. But you're making that hard."

"You're a traitorous slut that needs to be killed," Soi Fon responded with a snarl, preparing to launch again.

"I didn't betray the Soul Society. And I'm not a slut," she added with a growl. "I attaced Enma-"

"The reasons don't matter," Soi Fon snarled, launching as power began to build along her entire frame.

"I did it to protect my family. My children," Kagome snarled, easily blocking her strike. "I love the Soul Society and Shinigami, but if it's a choice between my friends and allies and my children and loved ones, I'm going to take their side. Every time."

"I don't give a fuck!" Soi Fon snarled, smirking as she finally managed to get a strike into Kagome's face with her Bankai.

"Dageki, Kumori Suishou," Kagome growled.

Soi Fon's second strike stopped in its tracks as Kagome's youki exploded, turning the ground around them to dust.

Soi Fon's eyes widened in horror as she realized she was completely immobilized, her body wrapped in thick, solidified shadows that were slowly creeping upwards to her throat.

"Your Zanpakuto's good for assassinations, but you have to hit your target twice. I don't. Shadows are everywhere," Kagome stated calmly. "I have nothing against the Soul Society, and I'd hoped that there were at least _some _Shinigami who knew me better than to believe I'm some mindless butcher or a traitor like Aizen."

"Fuck you," Soi Fon managed to snarl through her paralysis.

"Not on your best day," Kagome growled. "Now listen up, you arrogant bitch-"

Kagome's rant was cut off by a high-pitched, effeminate scream. She turned to see Yukina huddling against a wall, eyes wide in terror as a large Shinigami loomed over her, a ball of lightning building in his open palm.

Kagome took off then. The Shinigami was very surprised when the miko suddenly appeared at his side.

"What?"

"Wrong choice," Kagome snarled.

As her fist shot forward, she _felt _the Shinigami's life fade as it connected with his chest. She then turned back to Soi Fon, the Shinigami falling in a limp, lifeless husk to the ground before he erupted into flames.

"Now then, as I was saying, you're an arrogant bitch, Soi Fon," Kagome growled once she reached the Captain. "You know, Yoruichi's really upset about your baseless, half-cocked accusations about her cheating on you. I can understand hating me, but goddamnit, she's a good person, and it pisses me off to feel such sadness from her. I'd thought that if there was _one _person that you'd listen to through that thick skull, it'd be Yoruichi."

Soi Fon simply snarled, the shadows finally having reached her throat and seized her vocal cords. In response, Kagome shot her knee forward into her abdomen, knocking the Shinigami out cold in one strike. Just as Soi Fon fell, Kagome's senses tuned into a large blast, and she turned to find Kurama, bleeding and dodging as Hiyori launched Cero after Cero at him.

Finally, he slipped up and the Hollowfied Hiyori was on him, preparing to blast him point black with a massive red Cero. Kagome appeared then, blocking the blast with one hand as she finished landing between the two, simply knocking it upwards to fly into the sky.

Hiyori took a step back, eyes wide as all the surrounding Shinigami and Reikai minions were knocked unconscious by a large wave of youki-filled shadows. As soon as she realized she was the only one left conscious, Hiyori took back, snorting as her mask vanished. In response, the overwhelming energy began to dissipate from Kagome as well, rain falling from the massive imbalance in pressures around the area.

"Well, yer not too smart, attacking em all like that. But, whatever," Hiyori sneered.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, for the fun of it, bitch. The rest of em think we should spy and get information to ya, but I don't give a rat's ass _what _Shinji says. I want to kill you, and have from day one."

"No kidding," Kagome mused.

"Fuck you, ya arrogant bitch. You don't have any allies topside anymore, and the ones ya _do _have won't help."

With a snap of her fingers, a Senkaimon opened. A massive, sucking gale formed, and all of the unconscious forces were dragged through, until only Hiyori was left.

"I don't care about all this cloak-and-dagger bullshit. I'll find a way to rip a hole right in that fuckin' barrier, and then I'll come to take yer head. But the hag an' yer brother should be safe, so you can focus on me, got it, bitch?" Hiyori growled, eyes narrowed as she slowly sheathed her sword.

"Fine. But why aren't you trying now?"

"If I get serious and these bastards die, then I won't get to piss off the old man, and that's too fun to quit. I'll be back, and you can be _damn _sure that they're goin' to come after you with everythin' they got, after this."

With that, Hiyori spit at Kagome's feet and she too disappeared into the large Senkaimon, right before it closed.

Instantly, Kagome was moving, helping the staggering elder psychic.

"Genkai, are you alright?"

"Tch. I'm fine. That brat's really something. If there weren't so many, he could've lasted a while."

"Yeah, well I taught him very well… Didn't think I was training him to fight my old friends, though," she added, glaring at the ground.

"Yeah, well tough. They aren't getting in again, now that I have their energy signatures in my memory. I'll take care of the kid. You go before they send reinforcements to find a way into the Makai," Genkai sighed.

"Okay… I'm sorry, Genkai. So much… Kurama, let's go," she stated dejectedly, her voice suggesting she was on the verge of tears as a portal opened.

Taking her gently in his arms, Kurama took off through the portal. The second he hit the Makai's soil, Kagome let go, sobbing yet again.

"God_damnit_! What fucking sadistic bastard up in that sky thinks this is funny! Three weeks, and I can't even go one before I end up having to kill more of my old friends and allies! Why… Why can't all this shit just stop? What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" she hiccupped, beginning to break into sobs in Kurama's chest.

"You've done nothing, I assure you," Kurama stated soothingly, his face a pure mask of anger. "And I must apologize. Once again, I failed to follow through on my promise to you."

Kagome clenched his shirt, pressing herself as tightly into his comforting warmth as possible.

"Two weeks. I'm not leaving this place again until I'm the Queen Bitch around here and Enma can't do anything to me anymore."

"I agree that that's the wisest tactic at this point. I apologize for advising such a risky plan," Kurama sighed.

"Don't. I really enjoyed today. Until now. We should do it again, without leaving the Makai… And thank you, Kurama. You saved my ass again," she murmured, tears beginning to dry as she fell soundly asleep in his arms, the massive use of energy finally hitting her with a vengeance.

A/N:

Dageki- Strike

Well, there's another chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one. I don't know if it shows, but I love writing Kagome's badass moments, and this tops the list, I think. As always, hope you enjoyed, and be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or negative. Criticisms and critiques are as good of an author's friends as compliments are. See you next time!


	45. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Gore, Violence, Language, Angst

Revolution

"What happened?" Yoruichi asked, shocked to see Kagome's tear-stained face.

"We were on our way back when the Soul Society sent out a squad of Shinigami to attack Genkai and take information on how to get into the Makai. Kagome-"

"Did anyone die?"

"There are several Shinigami who are deceased," Kurama sighed, gently laying Kagome down on her bed. "I think that she could use comforts we cannot give at the moment. Where's Shippo?"

"He's somewhere in the castle," Yoruichi sighed. "Tsuki, here's mommy. Be a good, quiet girl for her, okay?" she cooed as she slid the baby into Kagome's arms.

Instantly, Kagome's tremors subsided, a gentle and beautiful smile creeping onto her lips…

"You're telling me she took on a whole squadron of Shinigami, a former Lieutenant, and two Captains, and didn't even get _hurt_! And how many did she kill?" Yoruichi asked, eyes wide in shock.

"I wouldn't say she's unharmed," Kurama said, glaring at the floor.

"Definitely not," Urahara sighed, appearing in the room.

At that, Kurama's eyes widened, his knuckles turning white.

"Relax, kid," Urahara sighed, taking a seat. "She's not dying. But she's not looking good…"

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

"She's in a coma. Or at least, something _like _a coma. Her reiatsu's all over the place, trying to stabilize with her youki. Whatever the hell happened, it took a major toll on her psyche and body."

"Quite," Kurama sighed. "But comas are recoverable, and if anyone's got the will to come back from one, it would be Kagome."

"You're right about that, foxboy," Urahara said with a smirk. "But I don't think she'll be getting up any time soon… And honestly, there's a _lot _of shit in her aura. It reminds me of what the Vizards told me about when they got control over their Hollows, actually. I'd guess that she'll wake up before the tournament, but there's only so much I can do to help. You'd be better, actually," he added to a surprised Kurama.

"Me? I'm hardly a doctor."

"The problem's psychological. I don't know what the hell's been going on in her head, and you know her mind better than either of us… You can do that calming plant magick, too. Her body's going to start suffering from the mental strain she's going through, and it would help."

At that, Kurama stood up, eyes wide. Without another word, he was gone, and Urahara gave a sigh of relief.

"It's worse than you said, isn't it?" Yoruichi asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. Kagome really is fine, all things considered… but she's got some serious problems in her psyche. I'm hoping the foxboy can work her through it so she'll wake up recovered…"

**Kagome**

Kagome stood in a mass of darkness, nothing visible in any direction.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

"_You're nowhere, miko_."

Instead of being frightened, Kagome simply frowned, looking for the voice's source.

"Obviously I'm _somewhere_."

Something brushed against her leg, and a shudder ran through her at the feel of something rough and wet like a scaled tongue against her skin.

"_Yes. But nowhere of the physical world."_

Kagome focused on her hand, brilliant flames springing to life that did very little to dispel the surrounding darkness.

"And what're you?" Kagome asked, her voice bouncing around as though she were in a small amphitheater.

"_Can't you guess? You can't sense me?_"

"No. I can't," Kagome growled.

An amused laugh filled the air at that, the sound scraping against Kagome's spine as it echoed through her head.

"_Think about that. When have you _not _sensed something_?"

"Before I had my powers and when… When I met Kumori, I wouldn't have known she was there if she wasn't standing in front of me… But you're not her."

"_Well, I am and I'm not. But this is getting boring. I think I'll eat you."_

Kagome jumped at the scaly feeling that brushed against her leg, casting her glance around as her fire grew larger.

"What are you? Where am I?"

"_And where's the foxboy, right?" _the voice mocked, something sharp scraping against Kagome's neck, sending her rolling away.

A strange wave of cold passed down her neck, and Kagome's hand slipped upwards, finding her neck wet. Even in the dim light, though, she could tell the liquid wasn't water.

In an instant, Kagome's ignited hand shot forward. The fire slipped from her skin and hit the ground beneath her, spreading out like napalm until there was a ring of flames around her. And with the darkness's absence, she found a grotesque monstrosity standing a few feet away.

The creature appeared to have her form, but perverted. Her tanned skin was a shade of unhealthy, ashen white on the creature, and its eyes were pure obsidian, giving off a hellish glow in the flames' light. Her mouth was considerably wider, a long, scaled black tongue hanging from its sneering lips.

In one pale, clawed hand was a long, jagged scimitar of a blade. In the other was a spinning, whirring chakram that was shooting black sparks off with each rotation.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Kagome yelled, not hesitating to attack the creature.

It simply smirked, looking at her with a mocking consideration.

"Danku."

A wall of shimmering black energy sprang into existence, completely obliterating her attack.

"Sokatsui," the creature sneered, a mass of energy blasting for Kagome around its barrier.

Kagome dove to the side, swinging her Zanpakuto in an arc that sent the attack wide. It hit a wall somewhere nearby with a resounding explosion, smoke shooting up and filling the surrounding darkness.

"So, what are you? This feels like a dream," Kagome said as she rose to her feet, bringing her dagger to bear…

**Kurama**

Kurama came into the room, noticing that Kagome was beginning to shake, clutching Tsuki for dear life.

Instantly, he was at her side. And, oddly enough, the second his hand came into contact with her forehead, her shaking subsided greatly, though it didn't stop.

"Rest easy, Kagome," he murmured. "Take as much time as you need and sort through all the issues of your mind. I'll be here for you."

Silently, he slipped Tsuki from Kagome's arms and the miko rolled, her arm going across his stomach and resting on her child.

"Even asleep, you're impressively protective," Kurama mused, smiling.

"Well, Kurama, this is a sight I never thought I would see," Yomi's voice said, bringing the fox's attention to the open door and the youkai standing in it.

"Oh? And what sight is that?" the fox asked, knowing that just because he was blind didn't mean that Yomi couldn't see.

"Youko Kurama, sitting on a bed with a child and a human miko wrapped around him like a fur," Yomi mused, smirking.

"Ah. Yes, well, I can't say that it's unpleasant."

At that, Yomi laughed, finally slowing until he was just smirking only after a full minute.

"You're certainly less subtle than before. I take it Yusuke's been having more influence on you?"

"I suppose so. Though he's less entertaining than she is," Kurama responded, smirking as Kagome made some form of indignant sound.

"Seems she's aware of her surroundings on some level," Yomi mused. "But her energy's fluctuating sporadically."

"I know. I can't seem to help her."

"Well, there's nothing to help, it seems… But there's going to be. Her heartbeat's starting to increase and her breathing's becoming shorter."

"Damn," Kurama growled, focusing his youki around her, trying to calm her energy.

"I think it would be more conducive if you tried to work her through whatever's stressing her."

"I believe you're right," Kurama sighed, gently caressing her cheek.

Without another word, Yomi vanished. Just as Kagome began seizing and bleeding…

**Kagome**

"_I'm Kumori Suishou," _the monster said with a smirk, jagged fangs gleaming in the fire's light.

"No you're not," Kagome growled, power flowing into her Zanpakuto. "She's way less nasty-looking."

In response, the creature smirked, bringing its blades up to catch harsh glints off the flames' light.

"_Don't be so cocky, miko. I thought Ichigo told you what might happen to you."_

At that, Kagome's eyes widened, her mind whirring.

"Okay. So you look like me and say you're my Zanpakuto. Look like a really nasty Hollow. And clearly you're not here to play," Kagome finished, brushing the blood off her neck. "You're my Inner Hollow?"

The creature nodded, its body blurring.

Kagome reacted a second fast enough, finding her Zanpakuto the only thing protecting her throat from the whirring chakram, sparks flying everywhere.

"So why am I here?"

"_You really have to ask? Since the start of your second life, you've done nothing but push yourself beyond exceedingly high physical and mental limits. And now, you've completely jumped ship from the holy to the youki. I live here, too, and I won't let you break this vessel. I'll take much better care of it," _the creature sneered, a long, spindly tail suddenly making itself known as it wrapped around Kagome's ankles and smashed her downward.

Kagome grunted, still fighting off the chakram's rotational blade as the tail began to cut the circulation from her legs. A flash of steel brought her attention up, and her free hand came up, just barely blocking the scimitar as it buried through her hand, its tip lowering more and more towards her exposed neck.

A scream of pain ripped from her throat, and echoing, cruel laughter filled the surrounding area…

**Kurama**

"Shit."

Kurama was instantly across the room, forming a barrier around Tsuki before returning to Kagome's side as his youki rose, slowly closing the mysterious, bleeding injuries.

"Be calm. Relax, Kagome. You're safe," Kurama intoned, his power rising.

Gently, he took hold of her shaking form, hissing as smoke rose upon the contact. He watched in shock as her body began to glow, her youki rising more and more with every seizure.

"It seems Hiei may have trained you too well," he groaned as his skin began to smolder.

Despite the rapidly building pain, he didn't let go, keeping her in his embrace and pouring out calming chemicals by the boatload into the air.

"_This doesn't look good," _Youko growled, pain quickly becoming noticeable even to their combined, extremely high pain threshold.

"Damnit," Kurama growled, the pain breaking his sophisticate speech patterns. "If ever there was a time for Hiei to show up, this would be it."

"_I sincerely doubt she'll be in fixable shape even if we were to summon him this instant."_

"Not helpful. Kagome, please relax. You're safe."

"_Unless she's not. The Shinigami said it was her psyche."_

A memory of Kagome's first transformation while training surfaced, and again he cursed.

"Youko, I'm giving you control. Don't screw this up," Kurama growled before planting his lips firmly on Kagome's, youki exploding as his body transformed, his lips being scorched by her body's heat.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting strategy. I must be rubbing off on you," Youko mused, smirking as he began caressing Kagome, his youki wrapping comfortingly around Kagome…

**Kagome**

"_Prepare to die, miko. You'll know what it means to be nothing but shadows, now_," the Hollow sneered, her blade almost touching her skin now as the dagger in her other hand began to glow white with friction heat.

"I'm… not going down… that easily," Kagome growled, thrashing her legs around against the tail holding her.

"_You have no say in the matter_!" it sneered, lips pulled into a sadistic sneer. "_It's impressive you're still holding me off, though."_

Kagome glared at her bleeding hand, the hole growing larger the more the blade slid towards her neck.

"If I'm going to be killed, it's certainly not going to be by my own blood decapitating me," she snarled, eyes bleeding crimson. "Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"

The creature's eyes widened and it leapt away in less than a second, just as a massive arc of energy exploded upwards from the hole in Kagome's hand. As soon as she wasn't restrained, she was on her feet, glaring at it.

"Cero," the creature growled, pointing at her.

She moved, missing the attacks that were fired off one after another trailing her by less and less space.

Finally, a blast hit her side, and she went sailing through her flames, gasping as her arms were burned. And just as the Hollow reached her again, a mass of youki filled the air, and the area was ignited with light, the darkness retreating to reveal them in a massive, cave-like structure.

Between them, a redheaded man took form, a mass of youki-infused plants sprouting from his left hand and trapping the creature in place while the other went to Kagome's forehead, a soft glow building around them.

"K… Kur… Kurama? What… How…"

"Your body's not doing well, and I recall you saying that you have an actual being inside of you. That together with Mr. Urahara telling me you're psyche isn't doing well, and I decided that I should drop in to see what was happening."

"Um… okay?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion as Kurama helped her up.

"I'll explain later. But I take it this is the Hollow that resides in you?" Kurama asked, eyeing the creature.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like."

"_Release me, fowl fox! I will flay the flesh from your bones and feast on your life!"_ the creature hissed, its voice echoing inside his head.

"Not a pleasant one… You should finish this quickly. Your body will not last much longer."

The Hollow began writhing in its confines, hissing and snarling as youki build around it.

"_You cannot kill me! I will not let this weak bitch further torture our body!"_

"I'm sorry," Kagome sighed. "I don't do it on purpose. But I won't let you take over my body," she growled, white flames beginning to rise around her body. "I'm the mistress of my body, and I'll be damned if you think I'll let you take over."

"_You can't kill me," _it sneered, glaring death at her. "_If I die, half your power dies with me!"_

"I'd take the risk. But I don't need to," Kagome sighed, walking up to the thrashing Hollow.

Slowly, she placed her hand on the creature's slimy, clammy forehead, repressing a shudder at the feeling. A blinding white light began to build, and a soft smile rose to her lips.

"I'm bringing Kumori back now. I still have need for this power, to protect my family and win this tournament."

With that, the creature gave an echoing scream that shook the cave around them, the light enveloping everything around them. When it faded, Kagome stood there alone, Kurama's plants no longer holding anything.

"Umm… So why're you in my head?" Kagome asked, turning to Kurama with a confused stare.

"I'll explain it when you wake up. But as for right now, I may as well work you through the things that are troubling you."

"You're kidding me, right?" Kagome asked. "This is my _mind_. Could we take this… somewhere outside? Though now that I think of it, I don't know how I got here in the first place, or how to get out…"

At that, Kurama stepped right up to her, smiling.

"That's simple."

She began to ask what the answer was when he leaned forward, and power exploded as their lips met. And when her eyes opened again, she was in her room at Yomi's, signs of Youko quickly fading from Kurama and the room looking as though it had been lit on fire by a dragon…

A/N:

Sorry it took so long, but here's the newest chapter! Hope that it wasn't too forced, but I wanted to do this for a while. I have no idea how well I pulled it off, but I hope you enjoyed. As always, be sure to give your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	46. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Angst, Lemon

Recovery

Kagome looked around the room, eyes wide in shock.

"Okay… Why does it look like someone cooked the room?"

"I believe Hiei's trained you very well," Kurama said, a wince sounding.

Kagome spun around and her eyes widened in horror at his appearance, burn marks marring his arms and chest.

"Oh my god! Kurama!"

Energy began to build around her, and he quickly grabbed her, a soft smile giving her pause.

"You just woke up from almost dying, whether you realize it or not. I'll be fine, I assure you. Don't expend energy… Your incredible reserves are probably the only thing keeping you conscious right now, I would imagine."

At that, Kagome's eyes drooped slightly, a frown forming.

"Damnit, Kurama… I wasn't tired until you mentioned it," she said, a yawn accentuating the statement as a small smirk crept onto his lips.

"Rest. I'll explain what happened the past few hours when you're awake again… Entering your psyche used a lot of energy, and having you run yourself further down after that wouldn't be very polite."

Smirking, Kagome leaned into him, curling into his wonderful warmth.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be rude… Before I fall asleep, though, can you please explain that part about going into my psyche?"

"I used something akin to the way Youko entered me as a baby. He held on so that I could bring us both back. I transferred youki in through close contact, and it carried my consciousness into yours… I tried to think of a better way, but between entering your mind and helping you or letting you die, I decided having your wrath later directed at me would be worth it, as it would mean you were still alive."

"Huh… I don't really know how to feel about that, but I know you respect me, so I wouldn't get mad at you… I'm sleepy," she yawned.

Gently, his rapidly healing arms curved around her, forming an unbelievably comfortable bubble for her. Just as the world went black, she could _swear _she heard him mutter something about it being much more than respect, but she had no idea whether it was a dream or not…

"What the hell happened here?" Yoruichi asked, eyes wide as she and Urahara entered.

"Kagome was attacked by that creature inside of her. Her Inner Hollow, if I remember correctly."

At that, Urahara's eyes widened, looking around the room again.

"She was Hollowfying and this room's still intact? Well, Kagome's certainly full of surprises. All the other Vizards had to go through hell to regain control, and they wreaked massive havoc while doing it. We barely felt anything the whole time…"

"Whole time? It's only been an hour or so," Kurama said with a frown.

"Are you kidding? It's been almost two days. The one time we tried to check, there was a barrier we couldn't get into."

"That long? How's that possible?"

"Well, telling time here is hard… Since when can she suddenly start fires? A fireball or two wouldn't have done this," Yoruichi said, staring at the blackened walls.

"She's picked up quite a few skills while she was training with us. Hopefully she'll make it the next week without being attacked again, be it internally or externally," Kurama sighed.

"Agreed… But Kagome's kind of like a magnet for trouble. I'm sure you've noticed by now," Urahara said with a smirk.

"True. But I really hope she gets a break. This was supposed to be three weeks without this level of stress and pain," Kurama sighed.

"You know, you two make a cute couple," Yoruichi said out of the blue, staring at Kagome cradled in his arms with a smirk.

"Beg pardon?" Kurama asked, heat rising to his face.

"There's not many people she'd be comfortable enough to sleep in the same room with right now, with everyone gunning for her, whether she likes it or not. That she can sleep so peacefully in your presence is truly impressive," Urahara said, glaring playfully at Yoruichi.

"It's a good thing," Yoruichi said, still smirking. "With how strong she is, and all the crap she's gone through, it's hard sometimes to remember she's fairly young. It's good that she's found someone besides us that she can trust with her life."

"Well, this is getting too sentimental for my tastes," Urahara sighed. "I don't think we're being helpful for her sleeping, either… We'll take Tsuki, so she doesn't have to worry," he added, taking said child from the bed.

With a nod, he and Yoruichi left, Kurama's face slowly returning to its normal pallor. A smile crept onto his face as Kagome shifted, pulling his arms closer around her before settling again…

Surprisingly, it only took her two hours before she awoke, bright and chipper.

"Wow, I feel great," Kagome sighed, stretching out.

When she heard a small groan, she realized that she was stretching out atop Kurama, and with a small squeak of surprise, she dove away, face turning bright red.

"Oh, god. Sorry, Kurama."

"Don't be," Kurama sighed before his eyes widened and he looked away, face becoming equally brightened.

"Umm… So, what happened, exactly? I remember coming back to the Makai, and then I remember talking to you, but everything else is blank."

"I believe that all the youki you used to defend everyone may have awakened your Inner Hollow. When you fell unconscious, it attempted to gain control in self-preservation."

"Self-preservation?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"Yes. You have an incredible talent for using exceedingly more power than you, by all logic, should have. This is speculation, but I'm guessing that it was afraid that you'll eventually push your body too far, especially with the display you put on at Genkai's."

"It's not my fault!" Kagome cried defensively.

"Certainly not," Kurama scoffed. "I don't think there's a single living being that has an idea as to the depths of your powers. You're not invincible, but you're probably close. If you don't know the limits of your mortal body compared to the depths of your energy, it would be almost impossible to know when to stop."

"I'm going to need to know, though. I'm strong, but so is my father, and I'm not sure how much of his real power I fought against when he almost killed me and sealed me off from everyone. If I start going unconscious from my own power while I'm fighting him, then I _will _end up dying. And I've had enough of that for my apparently everlasting existence."

"Don't think of doing anything for the next few days," Kurama chided, gently clutching her hand. "You've already more than used up the stress you had left before the tournament."

"I have to work on this, Kurama," she complained, frowning.

"Agreed. But not now. You master things quickly, and we still have seven days left. More than enough for you to rest and still take control."

Sighing, Kagome leaned back against him, his arm going around her waist.

"Sorry… Almost dying makes me a little skittish."

"I would imagine it would be a very bad thing if you got so used to it that it didn't," Kurama mused, smirking.

"Yeah, you're right about that. But I'm not even slightly tired. I need _something _to do, or I'll lose my mind… If I haven't already," she added, sighing.

"You're hardly insane," Kurama scoffed, caressing her arms slowly as she settled more comfortably into his side. "But, if you need a suggestion for something to do, I'm sure that Youko can provide a few."

Kagome's face instantly went red, her heart starting a little faster.

"I'm sure he could. Well, I _do _owe you for the awesome date, even if it ended badly. Hmm…"

"I was joking, Kagome," Kurama said, smirking.

"Maybe. But you know what? It's not really that bad an idea," she said, making his eyes widen in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"How many times have you saved me since I've met you? I definitely feel that I can trust you… with every piece of me, mind, body and soul… Sorry if that's too deep," she finished, blushing madly.

Her breath left her in a gasp as he suddenly lifted her onto his lap, his arms going around her waist and his lips pressing to the pulse point on her neck.

"It's very difficult to scare me, and if you were think that was the way to do it, then that admission was a very sad attempt, Kagome," Kurama murmured into his kiss, sending a shiver through her.

"Then I'm sure," Kagome said, face flaming.

Slowly, she turned, eyes looking everywhere but at his own as their lips met.

"I'm afraid I can no longer stop, then," Kurama said before leaning forward, putting them flush against each other as they quickly began to feel their incredible controls slipping.

Kagome had the presence of mind to raise a large barrier around the room before Kurama's hands left her cheeks and began to roam downwards.

A gasp left her as, somehow in one motion, he managed to separate both shirt and bra from her chest. Warm air hit her exposed nipples and another gasp left her, her body reacting faster than she thought possible.

When the hand not playing with her rapidly expanding buds started to slide down her exposed stomach, her hand shot out, catching the wrist.

"Oh, that's hardly fair," she said with a smirk before dipping forward, pushing him away slightly.

Before he could react, she had his shirt off, smirking as he gave a nearly imperceptible groan when her hands began to roam his solid abs. Her blush grew to an all-time high, and their eyes met, lust clouding both sets of orbs.

"Okay, I don't think I can take much more of this… Might as well take this as fast as everything else recently," she said before slowly beginning to slide her skirt off.

A small smirk curved her lips as she found him staring in rapt attention as the fabric cleared her skin, revealing the very wet strip of fabric that lay beneath.

She gave a squeak of surprise when he suddenly moved, pinning her beneath himself on the bed. And then a moan when their groins rubbed together, her heated core going into overdrive.

Using every bit of her youki-enhanced speed, she had both their lower bodies naked in seconds, the garments in shreds around them.

And then, he was inside of her, and she lost all concept of time or the world around her beyond their skin pressing together…

A/N:

Well, there's the newest chapter. I feel that the last chapter was lacking and definitely not to my usual standards, and I apologize for that. But, I hope this one makes up for it. Also, I don't do lemons very often (usually one per fic), so I don't know how well I handled it and would like some opinions on it. And as always, hope you'll leave your opinions, be they positive or not.


	47. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings:

New Acquaintances

Kagome curled into the bed, basking in the warmth surrounding her. As she moved, a slight wince left her as her entire lower body ached, and a brilliant, stupid grin broke over her face.

Kurama smiled as well, trailing a hand along her exposed side that sent shivers throughout her body.

"Mmm… Good morning," she purred.

"Very good. I could certainly get used to waking up like this," he said, pulling her into a kiss.

"I would like it if we continued… But I have to tell you something, so you understand what you're getting into," she added, turning to stare into his eyes.

"It's unlikely you'll frighten me, so speak what's on your mind, Kagome," he responded with a smile.

"I… I know that it's obvious neither of us wants to stay at friendship, but… I feel something deep in my heart. And I've felt it every time I've been with you for a while now…"

"What?" he asked, quickly becoming concerned.

"I… I love you, Kurama," she practically whispered, eyes downcast as though afraid of his response.

So it surprised her very much when suddenly, he leaned forward, and fiery passion unlike anything she'd experienced before swept through her, charging her blood with electricity as their lips met.

When he finally pulled away, his eyes were practically glowing with enough emotion to make Kagome's breath hitch.

"I'm generally not a very emotional creature by nature, but I must admit, I've been quite lost to you for a while now," he mused. "It's good that this is finally out in the open."

"Yeah… How many days has it been, anyway?" she asked, feeling a slight throb on her exposed skin as a whole.

"I believe it's been close to one."

"Just one? Man, I could _definitely _get used to this," Kagome sighed as she sat up, lips still tingling from the kiss.

While stretching, she sent her awareness out of the room until she found Tsuki's peaceful energies next door.

"I think this was the best distraction ever created. I think I'll spend the day with Shippo and Tsuki, today. I think three days will be enough to get my powers under control."

"I see you're confident again," Kurama mused, smiling.

"Nothing like really amazing sex and some romance to give a girl a confidence boost," she murmured, lying back as her face went ablaze.

Chuckling, he pulled her onto his lap, making her face burn brighter.

"That's certainly good to hear. I believe a few days of actual rest would be a very good thing. That gives you three more days."

"Oh, that's a lot of free time," Kagome said, smirking. "I really need to take a shower, then I'm going to go get Shippo… wherever he is," she added, standing and walking towards the bathroom.

Just as she reached the door, a mischievous smirk crossed her lips and she turned, arcing an eyebrow inquisitively.

"You coming?"

With a smirk, he followed her. It was nearly an hour before they came out again…

As soon as the barrier dropped, Shippo appeared, staring at her curiously.

"Good morning, momma! Where've you been?"

"I've been here. The better question, I think, is where _you've _been, dear kit," Kagome mused, making him gulp. "I've barely seen you since we arrived here. Where've you been?"

"Umm… Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly. "I've been playing with Shura!"

"Shura? Who's that?" Kagome asked, kneeling down and meeting his gaze.

"He's a little boy that lives in the castle. He's really funny," Shippo said, smiling brightly.

"There's another child here?" Kagome asked, looking up at a smirking Kurama.

"That would be Yomi's son," Kurama stated. "He generally avoids people, staying down in the basement."

"Well, I'm glad you've been having fun, at least," she said, running her hand through his hair.

"Yup! But how come I couldn't feel you here?" he asked, eyes wide in confusion.

"I had to rest very badly, so I raised a barrier so nobody could disturb me. Sorry, Shippo," she said, kissing his forehead before standing up. "But, how does this sound? You, and your sister and I are going to spend the whole day together."

Instantly, he was in the air, arms around her neck. His eyes narrowed in concentration for several seconds and then widened, looking over her shoulder and back again.

"Why do you smell like Kurama?"

And, unfortunately, he'd asked this question just as Urahara and Yoruichi were exiting their room, smirks instantly forming as Kagome turned red.

"Yes, Kagome, that's a good question," Urahara mused.

Glaring, Kagome took a squirming Tsuki from Yoruichi.

"We were curious about the barrier," Yoruichi said, eyes glinting in amusement. "So, you were in bed, then?"

"Was it relaxing?" Urahara added, also smirking.

"Oh, I feel absolutely incredible," Kagome said defiantly, blushing madly. "So, what do you want to do today?" she asked the kit on her shoulder…

Kagome laughed, watching as a large, Miroku-shaped plant grew from the ground, right next to the one shaped like Sango. As it finished sprouting, she clapped avidly, Tsuki giggling in her arms.

"That's incredible, Shippo!"

"Thanks," the kit beamed. "And that's not all. Look what else Kurama showed me to do," he yelled before pointing at the statue of vines.

To Kagome's amazement, the Miroku statue's hand went forward, and as soon as it pressed to the approximation of Sango's behind on her own statue, she spun and her plant arm hit 'Miroku's' cheek.

"_Wow_! It's so life-like, Shippo!" Kagome giggled. "All we need is for a yell and it'd be almost like they were here."

"I take it these are your friends from the Feudal Era?" Kurama mused, smirking as the plants slowly dissolved back into the ground.

"Sango and Miroku… I miss them. I would've gone there in refuge, but I doubt that my home will go unmonitored, and I might put them at risk… When this is over, I'm definitely going to visit them," she sighed.

"Well, you won't have to wait long," he mused, draping his arm around her waist.

Kagome leaned against him, their backs pressed to one of the side walls of the castle.

"Yeah. I think you'd probably get along very well with Kaede."

"I look forward to it," he said with a smile.

Suddenly, Kagome tensed, eyes flicking to the forest.

"Something big's coming," she said, reaching for Kumori as a startled Shippo ran to her side.

"Several something's, actually," Kurama stated as they stood.

Slowly, a rustling sounded, and several youkai appeared. The youki coming from the group was incredible, and Kagome became tenser by the second as they approach.

"Well, ello' there, foxy," a tall man slurred, the air around him reeking of booze.

"Umm… Is he talking to you?" Kagome asked, looking at Kurama.

"I don't believe so," he responded, looking amused.

"Hello, Kurama," a smaller youkai said, staring curiously at Kagome and Shippo.

"Good to see you again, Touya. I see Chu's started early today."

"Started early? He never stops," a small boy scoffed, smirking as the tall, mohawked man gave a glare in response.

"So what brings you all this way?"

"Oh, right! We be hearin' some rumors, so we came by to check them out, we did," a small, redheaded youkai said, his Irish accent making Kagome's head hurt.

"Rumors?" Kurama asked, frowning.

"We heard there's a miko in the Makai," the small, blue-haired youkai stated. "And that they had stormed Yomi's castle."

"Really? Where'd you hear a rumor like that?" Kagome asked, wide-eyed and fighting a smirk.

"And who might you be, eh? Ya' feel a bit like Urameshi," the redhead mused, floating uncomfortably close to her and staring intently at her.

"Umm…"

"This is Kagome. Kagome, these are Jin, Chu, Rinku, and Touya," Kurama stated, pointing each out in turn.

"Kagome, eh? Well, that's just ripper!" Chu laughed before a booze-scented hiccup left him.

"When did you have a kit, Kurama?" Rinku asked, drawing the group's attention to a squirming Shippo.

Instantly, Kurama's face flushed red, and Kagome laughed.

"No, no, Shippo's mine," she stated, gently caressing Tsuki as she said it.

"Huh… So then, you're a kitsune?" Touya asked, frowning.

"You certainly don't have the aura of one," Rinku sneered.

"No. It's a long story… And I don't know you well enough to tell it," Kagome mused. "But, as for the rumor about a miko, there's nobody storming the castle."

"You sure? I was lookin' for a good fight today," Chu slurred.

"Sorry," she said, shrugging.

"So, if you don't mind me askin', what exactly _are _ya'?" Jin asked, eyeing her curiously. "Ya don't feel like much, but there's definitely more than I'm sensin' to ya'."

"Oh, that secret I'm keeping until the tournament," Kagome said with a secretive smile.

"_You're _entering the tournament?" Rinku asked. "No offense, lady, but I barely feel anything coming from you. If all you've got is that sword and some claws, you won't get very far."

At that, Kagome knelt down, smiling mischievously as she met his eyes.

"You let me worry about that, 'kay?"

"Hey, just tryin' to be helpful to Kurama's friend," he said with a shrug.

"I'd appreciate you not agitate her," Kurama sighed. "She can be…"

"Very volatile," Kagome supplied, still smiling. "Trust me, you should be more concerned for whoever has to fight me."

A sudden _whoosh_ sounded in the air and Kagome's hand shot out, her dagger easily slicing through the jagged icicle that had shot at her from thin air. Standing, she glared at the short ice youkai, who was eyeing her calmly.

"Good reflexes," he stated offhandedly. "Better reflexes than your hanyo aura would suggest possible."

"You know, that's right! We heard that there's a dangerous hanyo in the area, too," Rinku said, eyes wide. "Apparently it's a woman with a sword that blew apart an entire brothel and walked away like it was nothing."

"Well, I'm not a hanyo, so that wasn't me," Kagome stated. "So, thanks. We'll be sure to be on the look out."

"She's feisty! I like 'er!" Chu laughed.

"As do I," Kurama mused, smirking.

"Oh, so she's your girlfriend?" Rinku asked, smirking. "I was wondering why there'd be a pushover hanging around with Kurama."

"Mate, actually," Kurama stated, making their eyes widen.

"Really!" Shippo asked, eyes wide.

"Yes… If you're okay with it," she said, kneeling down to his level.

In response, the kit simply leapt forward, wrapping around her neck and making happy noises.

"Who knew ya' had it in ya'? Well that's just ripper!" Chu exclaimed, laughing as Kurama and Kagome both began blushing.

"And more reason to wonder how much power you're hiding," Touya added.

"Ah, I say who be carin' bout that? We'll be seein' it at the tourney, we will," Jin scoffed. "If we be gettin' into it, I'll be gettin' you to try, I will."

Grinning, Kagome met his stare.

"You've never had problems making friends as a kid, huh?" she mused.

"How'd you know that?" he asked, eyes wide in curiosity.

"Just a lucky guess," she said, shrugging.

"Well, this is getting boring," Rinku sighed. "I'm heading back. See you guys later."

And he was gone the next second.

"Well, he's no fun!" Jin complained, frowning.

"Bloke's got a point, though. We're interruptin' their family time. I'll be looking forward to playing with you at the tourney, sheila" Chu said, laughing before he followed Rinku's example.

"Well, he's right about that. We'll leave you lovebirds alone," Jin said with a broad grin as he began to float after them. "Be sure ta be gettin' Urameshi here. I be wantin' a rematch, I do," he said before he too was gone.

Touya simply turned and began walking away after a nod to Kurama. Kagome's arm shot out as a large spike of ice suddenly took form, inches from her head and moving fast. As soon as it came into her range, it was gone, and Touya laughed as he disappeared.

"_Very _good reflexes. This'll be fun."

"He's a jerk," Kagome huffed.

Chuckling, Kurama rapped his arm around her waist, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Only to people he finds interesting. So, what do you think of the competition?"

"Well, if they're all like those guys, I'm not afraid of getting killed unless it's because I'm an idiot…"

"So, since when were you two mated?" Shippo asked, making them both blush as memories came rushing back.

"Umm… A while now, I think," Kagome stated, smiling at Kurama.

"Quite. Sorry for leaving you uninformed, Shippo," he added, ruffling the kit's hair.

And after that, the following days only got better, even when Kagome was training rigorously with her new mate…

A/N:

As admissions of love go, it seems a bit understated and fast, but I was never for overly dramatic moments when it's obvious from pretty much the start of a story how things will go, though I tried to apply _some _suspense… Don't know how I did, but I hope you enjoyed. I also don't know how I handled the youkais' speech patterns, but this is how I remember them from the anime, so I hope I did well. As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	48. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore

Beginning

As Kagome left the castle, she felt as though the entire Makai was humming with excitement.

"Ready?" Kurama asked, putting an arm around her waist as they walked, a smirking Urahara and Yoruichi trailing behind.

"As I'll ever be. Shall we go, then?"

With a nod, the mates took off, Shippo clinging to Kagome's back and the Shinigami struggling to keep up.

Almost an hour of running passed before they stopped, in a massive collection of youkai.

"Certainly took you long enough to get here," a deep voice rumbled.

Smirking, the two turned to Hiei, a small woman at his side.

"Yeah, well I slept in," Kagome said. "So, you must be Mukuro," she added, turning to said youkai with a smile.

"Yes. And you are…?"

"I'm Kagome. It's very nice to meet you. It must be hard to deal with such a negative person for three months," she added, smirking when Hiei sent her a glare.

"I hope you've done more with your time than working on your comedic skills, Kagome, or you're going to end up hurt."

"Oh, let's leave that as a surprise. Isn't Yusuke here yet?"

"Tch. He was the first one here. Don't think the good detective appreciates all the youkai eyeing his wife," Hiei mused, smirking.

As though on cue, a loud squeal filled the air and a burst of energy filled the air seconds later, a massive mountain of muscle and scales landing behind their small group with smoke rising from its chest.

"I think you're correct," Kurama mused.

Seconds later, Yusuke appeared, an arm around a blushing Keiko.

"Well, you're energetic this morning," Kagome said, smirking.

"Good ta' see you again, Kags. You've gotten stronger. I didn't think that was possible," Yusuke said, grinning.

"Shippo has, too," Kagome responded, the kit leaving her back and gently taking a sleeping Tsuki from her arms.

"I'm going to be guarding her while momma's fighting," he said proudly.

"Man, you _have _bulked up, squirt," Yusuke said with a smirk. "You must've been torturing the poor kid, Kurama."

"Hardly. He's a very fast learner," Kurama responded with a shrug.

"So, you two seem closer," Keiko mused, smirking as Kagome and Kurama blushed, having forgotten the arm still around her waist.

"You can say that."

"So, you're Kurama's mate, then," Mukuro mused. "And who're you two?" she asked, looking at the Shinigami standing back.

"I'm Yoruichi. He's Kisuke," Yoruichi said with a smirk.

"Oh? You're not youkai," Mukuro stated, an uninterested tone in her voice.

"Nope. Ex-Shinigami," Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Huh… Don't let the others around here hear you say that."

"Oh, don't worry. I figure if we're hiding, we might as well enjoy the benefits."

"You entered the tournament?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, I'm staying out of it," Urahara said with a smirk.

"I had Yomi help me with entering," Yoruichi added. "I haven't been in a good fight in a long time."

Kagome was about to respond when suddenly, a loud squeak of feedback filled the massive clearing they were in, and she turned to see a small, lithe cat youkai standing with a microphone in her hand.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm your lovely hostess, Koto, and welcome to the second annual tournament for the ruler of the Makai! We have an _incredible _turnout this time around, with an unbelievable 7,350 entrants!"

"7,350?" Kagome asked, eyes wide as saucers.

"Quite a large turnout indeed," Kurama mused.

"We're still having groups of 49 fighters for the preliminaries, so for those of you who have trouble with math, that means there will be _150_ different fighters in the first round! So, let's start drawing numbers, and we'll get this gory party started!"

The massive group of youkai began to draw numbers from a large box, and after over half an hour, every one of them had a number.

"Okay! So, before we get started, King Enki would like a word!" Koto exclaimed before handing a massive, red mound of muscle the microphone.

"Hello, all! I won't take up much time. Let me just say that I agree with Mr. Urameshi's theory, so I think that it would be better if there were few deaths in the fights so we can all live to have fun another day! With that, I'll be seeing you in the fights!" he yelled, a loud roar of cheers sounding in response.

"Okay! With that, let's get this party started! All contestants should go to the island with the same number as the one they drew now!"

"Well then, I think that's our cue," Urahara said, stepping up next to Shippo. "We'll see you later then. Good luck," he called before he and Shippo took off, Tsuki barely making a sound as they went.

"Hmm… Well, I guess I'll see you guys in the first round," Kagome said, giving Kurama's hand a quick squeeze before disappearing into the masses of moving youkai.

Finding the particular mushroom-like island she was on was surprisingly easy, as she followed the other youkai with her number, and she smirked at the competition she found. And then she frowned as Chu, Rinku and Touya appeared, the former two grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, _yes_! I think taking you down a peg'll be good, girl," Rinku said with a grin.

Chu took a slug of his large bottle of whiskey, smirking.

"Make sure it's a good fight, eh, sheila?"

"I have to ask you the same thing," Kagome said with a smile.

"I won't take you lightly. You're obviously hiding power, and that you're Kurama's mate means you're not stupid," Touya stated.

"That's okay. Hey, do you think it'd be okay if I got warmed up on the other 44 of these youkai that are planning on teaming up on me before I fight you guys?" Kagome asked, sweeping her gaze around the clearing full of leering youkai. And the one female youkai staying oddly out of the way, also staring at her.

"Oh, 44 on 1's hardly fair odds, there, sheila," Chu said, eyes wide.

"Less weaklings to distract us from the fun, the better," Rinku said with a shrug.

"Okay! Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the tournament to get under way!" Koto's voice exclaimed. "Let the carnage _begin_!"

Suddenly, Kagome tensed, claws unsheathing from around her fingernails. And then, the rest of the variably pathetic or weak youkai were on her, and a feral smirk crossed her lips.

When they reached her, she shocked the others by not even flinching as she took on a surrounding group of enemies with killing intent using just her bare hands.

"C'mon, I need a warm up," she complained as she easily dodged the attacks coming from all sides.

Another youkai fell to the ground, bleeding claw marks on her face as she writhed, taking down five others with her blind rolls.

Suddenly, a blade made itself known on her left shoulder, and the youkai wielding it was very surprised as it snapped on contact, Kagome's fist hitting the same second she felt it. This youkai was the reason for ten other youkai being taking down as he was thrown easily into the charging crowd.

"Hado 4, Byakurai," she whispered, pointing at the others.

A bolt of lightning launched from her hand and seconds later, the clearing was covered with twitching, unconscious bodies.

"How do these people think they can rule an entire land?" Kagome sighed, stepping over a blackened youkai and turning to the other three. "So, shall we get started? You better come at once."

"Not my style, foxy," Chu scoffed with a hiccup.

"I'll be first," Touya stated, stepping up. "Let's see how you can handle the cold. Frozen Hell!"

As if accentuating his point, a wave of cold rose from his feet and launched outward, turning the ground under their feet to ice.

"Well, that's cold," Kagome mused. "Alright, if it's this way, let's see what you've got."

Touya's hand came up and several balls of blue light formed above his hand.

"Shards of Winter!"

A barrage of spiky ice shards launched forth, heading for Kagome rapidly. Surprising to Touya, she simply sighed and pointed.

"Shakkaho!"

The ball of flames launched forth, and Touya's eyes widened in shock as his attack turned to steam.

"Fire and lightning? Quite an interesting pair of abilities," he mused.

"Look, can we hurry this up? There's really only two things I came here today to do. Settle a score and win the tournament, and I don't have a grudge against you."

Touya's eyes narrowed, and a blade of ice took shape around his arm.

"Then let's not waste more time."

He took off, the icy ground giving him a boost of speed that made the impact of him slamming into her feel like he were a speeding truck. Despite the unbelievable force driving into her, she planted her feet, the ice cracking beneath her and his blade caught off to the side in her left hand.

As it broke in her grip, her other hand shot forward, and he was sent flying across the ice, twitching.

"Holy _crap_! I've _never _seen someone hit him that hard!" Rinku exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Which one of you is next?" Kagome asked, turning to the others.

"She's feisty alright!" Chu exclaimed, laughing.

Several objects flew into Kagome's view from either side of her, and she brought her claws up, dozens of strings becoming visible as they wrapped around her arm, something round on the end of the string that began to smack her in the face as it went.

Finally, the object stopped coiling, and Kagome stared at her hand as it began to go numb.

Another object began to repeat the process on her other arm, and she sighed, watching as her other arm became ensnared.

"Sorry if it's a little cheap, but I like my face together," Rinku smirked. "So, how do you like my yo-yos?"

"Hmm… Nice trick, but there's a slight problem."

"Oh? What's that?" he asked with a smirk, her binds moving and pressing her into herself.

"If you're holding them to hold me, then that means they're attached to you. And it's one huge energy conduit."

"Oh shit," he said with wide eyes as he began to release his weapons. A second too late.

Energy lanced down from the sky into Kagome, and it quickly followed along the line of the yo-yo strings. Rinku let out a gasp of pain as he was electrocuted, his body flying backwards through the air and landing limply a dozen feet away.

"My, my, you're a right strong one, ain'tcha? Well, I ain't goin' down that easy, there, foxy," he stated before taking a long drag from his beer bottle.

"Just show me what you've got. You're on a whole other level than them, and I'm kind of curious to see what you can do," she stated, claws sharpening.

Chu's head tipped back, laughs shaking his body for several seconds before he began to sway on his feet.

"I like you. Shouldn't you be worrying about the other sheila watching? Oh, hold it just a tick. Is that you, Natsume!" he called, staring at the only other conscious youkai remaining.

"Oh, god," the woman sighed, stepping into the clearing and staring from Chu to Kagome. "Why'd I have to deal with a moron like you, again?"

"Good ta see you, too," Chu laughed. "Just hang on a tick while I take little Kagome 'ere outta' the tourney, then we'll pick up where we left off, eh?"

"I don't know how likely that is," Natsume said, staring at Kagome with a cold, calculating gaze that made her shiver. "But if you want to get it out of your system before forfeiting again, be my guest," the brunette added with a smirk.

"Alright, there, foxy, let's give it a go, eh?"

Slowly, he began to move towards Kagome, his body swaying more and more violently. And then, his sways grew faster, and he was practically blurring before her eyes, his drunken swagger bringing them together faster than the man's state should've allowed.

He brought a leg up, swinging for her head, and Kagome blocked with her left hand, the force of his strike sending a numbing shockwave through her entire arm as she skidded backwards.

"Well, that's a hell of a kick you've got," she muttered, shaking her hand out to force feeling back down.

"Yeah? Then you'll _love _this!"

Slowly, energy began to take shape at Chu's foot, and Kagome tensed as it began to shimmer with a purple glow.

"Sui Ken!"

A ball took form, and Kagome dove to the side as he launched it, the ground breaking under the energy's weight.

"Shakkaho!"

Kagome swung her arm up during her descent, and the fireball launched at a bewildered Chu. All the same, he moved, and she grudgingly had to admit, if only to herself, that she was impressed when he simply kicked the attack away.

"Not that easy, eh, foxy?" he laughed, charging at her as she came up.

She brought her arms up, just in time to block a kick that he shot for her face. The impact definitely shattered at least two bones this time as she skidded backwards, dust and dirt kicking up in her path.

"And _now_ I'm warmed up," she stated with a grin. "Let's see how you can handle this. Sokatsui!"

Chu's eyes widened as a blast of energy left Kagome's hand, and smoke rose from his charred left side as his sideways dive came to an end.

"Well, that's right powerful," Chu said, rising with a wince as the smoldering flesh stretched.

"I'm impressed you're still standing," Kagome admitted, eyes wide. "You've got one hell of a pain tolerance to stand with your entire side cooked extra crispy like that."

"Heh. Well, let's get this done, eh? Sui Ken!"

Another ball formed, and this time he threw it with his still-functioning hand, wincing as his weight shifted onto his burnt side. Naturally, the attack went wide, and Kagome simply smirked, rolling under the energy and coming up inches from him.

"We should do this again some time," she said with a grin before taking into the air, her foot spinning out and into the side of his head.

As she landed, his eyes rolled upwards, and he was down for the count, his body making an unexpectedly loud crash on impact. Slowly, Kagome turned to the smirking woman, who was obviously amused by Chu's pain.

"Good to see someone other than the Urameshi brat crack that numbskull of his. So, what's say we cut all the semantics and you just give up for me?"

"I like your attitude. But sorry, no can do. I've got an old bastard that I need to slaughter, and I don't think I can do that if I'm not in the same round as him."

"Well, alright then. Thought I'd save myself some energy," Natsume sighed.

Suddenly, youki flared around the unimposing youkai, and Kagome's eyes widened at the wave of power that washed over her.

"Impressed?"

"A little… No offense, but you don't look all that impressive. Then again, neither does Hiei or Kurama, so I guess it's par for course."

"Ha! And you just took down the rest of them by yourself. Don't pretend to be so humble. It doesn't suit you."

"I like people who don't sugarcoat things. Let's have a good fight," Kagome said with a smile.

Natsume's smile was a bare flash before the youkai's entire body vanished like a mirage. Power surged through the air, and Kagome's smile twisted, turning to a smirk as she tracked the incredibly fast youkai's movements.

"Nice speed. Too bad I'm faster," Kagome sighed, ducking just as a hand shot for the back of her skull.

Natsume's eyes widened as Kagome reached up and grabbed the attacking arm before her other hand shot out, Kagome's claws heading for her abdomen.

Natsume kicked and dove backwards, blood falling as she tripped and smacked backwards into the ground.

Natsume stared with wide eyes up at her, shock in her gaze.

"What… you're not just any youkai, are you?"

"No. I'm all kinds of genetically mixed. Still, you're pretty fast."

With a wince of pain, Natsume rose, blood slicking her hand as she pressed it to the wound.

"I see… So, are you a mazoku, then?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"That was something that Raizen would've pulled," she winced, pressing harder on her side.

"Raizen… Yusuke's dad?"

Natsume simply vanished, but the wound was slowing her down, and Kagome brought her leg up, taking the unwounded side with a powerful kick that knocked Natsume on her ass with a yelp.

"Man, that's at least three broken ribs. Sorry," Kagome apologized.

"You're very odd," Natsume winced, forcing herself back up. "You should've killed me."

"But that's no fun. It'd take more energy I'll probably need to kill that old bastard with, and you seem like we could get along great," Kagome said with a shrug.

"Damnit… You hit more than my ribs," Natsume said, eyes suddenly widening.

"Guilty as charged… That you're still conscious right now is incredible on its own, with the damage I did to your kidney…"

Suddenly, Natsume's eyes rolled back into her head and she went down, clutching her side.

"And winner of match 136, the mysterious hanyo Kagome!" Koto's voice exclaimed.

Slowly, Kagome knelt at Natsume's side and she let energy flare under her fingertips. Said youkai jerked when Kagome's fingers touched her, and a warm blue glow went over her abdomen, slowly knitting her bones back together. Sure the youkai would wake up in a few minutes, perfectly fine, Kagome took off from the island.

When she arrived, she found all her friends staring strangely at her, Sesshomaru and Mukuro included…

A/N:

Sokatsui- Blue Fire, Crash Down

First, an apology. I just recently found out that I've been misspelling Mukuro's name. Besides that, it's back to the action! I hope you've enjoyed, and will leave your opinions, be they positive or not. Hope you've enjoyed the preliminaries of the tournament! See you next time!


	49. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Violence, Language

Battle of the Heart

"What's with the stares?" Kagome asked, coming up short.

"You just beat Natsume," Yusuke said with wide eyes.

"Yeah… And?"

"Last time, Natsume's the one who beat me," Mukuro stated. "And you beat not just her, but also those three other strong ones and the rest in one blow. Not your average feat."

A mass of youki made itself known behind her, and Kagome slowly turned to find King Enki towering over her, staring down while a green-haired woman stood at his side, glaring at her.

"Umm… hi?"

"How'd you convince Natsume to take a dive?" the woman asked, quickly following the question with a booze-smelling hiccup that made Kagome gag.

"Goddamn! You reek of booze!" Kagome gasped.

"So how'd ya' do it?" she hiccupped. "Natsume wouldn't go down in two kicks like that."

"It wasn't just two kicks," Kagome protested. "It was two kicks to the ribs, one of which also went to the kidneys, with bone-shattering force… And who are you?"

"She's Koko," a voice said to their side, bringing them to an annoyed-looking Natsume. "And you could've killed me with that first kick, couldn't you have?"

"Umm… I guess. That you're up right now is even more impressive. I saw no point in killing you. So you two are friends?"

"Oi, Natsume, how'd you let such a weakling get you outta' the running?" Koko hiccupped. "_We_ were supposed to fight!"

"Sorry… Hey, what the hell'd you do to me? I woke up and you were gone, and my side didn't feel numb."

"Oh, just a little magic," Kagome said with a smile. "I didn't want to do any lasting damage, so as soon as you were out, I fixed it up."

"That's… weird. You're not just any mazoku, are you? You don't feel like a normal youkai, even in regards to how _normal_ any mazoku is," Natsume said with a frown.

At that, King Enki and Koko turned their attention on her, right along with Sesshomaru, Yomi, if that were even technically possible, and Mukuro.

"A mazoku? I didn't know Yusuke had a sister," Enki said with a grin.

"We ain't related," Yusuke said with wide eyes.

"Yeah… My father's an old bastard that doesn't know how to die. From what I've heard of Raizen, he wasn't even close to being scum."

"Speaking of which, he won the preliminaries. All 48 opponents died in one quick flash that neither I nor Kurama could follow," Hiei stated.

"I'm sure he'll keep doing it, too," Kagome growled. "You know, if it weren't for the fact that the bastard probably has someone watching for me, I'd kill him now and get all the bullshit out of the way."

"Oh, trust me, we know," Hiei said with a smirk. "Personally, I wouldn't mind getting back at the bastard, either. Maybe shove that sword of his into his throat."

"Wait. Your father's a Shinigami?" Mukuro asked with a widened eye.

"No. He's a bastard who just happens to have the powers of one. And I'm not sure shoving his sword down his throat'll kill him. He's pulled off being dead twice already," she added to Hiei.

"Oi, don't just ignore me!" Koko yelled, a booze-smelling hiccup quickly following.

"Sorry about my wife, she's a little high-strung," Enki said with a laugh, gently gripping the woman's shoulder.

In response, Koko's mouth opened wide and her fangs sank into his hand, making him yelp in pain and release her while Natsume laughed.

"Alright, and that's the last match!" Koto's voice exclaimed over the area, the energetic cat youkai practically jumping in excitement. "What an incredible bloodbath! Unfortunately, there are quite a few matches that ended with all contestants dead or unconscious, so the original number of matches after the preliminaries has been greatly decreased. Once again making it past are Enki and his wife Koko, as well as all of their friends besides Natsume, who many of you remember as the firecracker that took on Mukuro last year, who was beaten by the newcomer hanyo Kagome!"

A wave of 'boos' filled the air, and Kagome smirked.

"Also moving on are Jin, Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama, Hiei, Shishiwakimaru, Mukuro, Yomi, an ex-Shinigami, and last but certainly not least, the previous Lord of the West, Sesshomaru! I can't believe it, but somehow the overzealous competitors have decreased 150 remaining fighters to only _16_! I have no idea how this happened, but let's just hope the remaining contestants can make up the difference!"

"Holy shit," Kagome said, eyes wide. "Kurama, you don't think-"

"That bastard's good, but he's not that good," Hiei cut in. "There are plenty of morons who have no sense of self-preservation, and that's probably all there is to it."

"And now," Koto continued, "let's get onto the matches! And what an incredible set of matches it is! For the first match, we have the mysterious newcomer hanyo versus a personal favorite of mine, Youko Kurama!"

At that, the two stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh, _this _is going to be entertaining," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe for you," Kagome sighed. "Shall we?"

With a nod, they took off, Yusuke's eyes bugging out of his head.

"Did I miss something?"

"I believe they're… closer… than when we last saw them," Hiei said with a smirk…

"Don't you dare hold back, or I'll beat your ass later," Kagome warned.

"Of course," he said with a smirk. "Don't think I'll let you win, no matter how important it is."

"I'd feel cheated if you just let me win," Kagome scoffed as they went onto the island that Koto pointed at.

"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the first round of the Makai tournament! Kagome versus Kurama. _Begin_!"

Kagome launched instantly, her claws growing, and Kurama took a dive backwards. He came up as she soared over him, a rose forming in his hand.

"Rose Whip!"

"Come at me," Kagome stated with a smirk.

Kurama did, the whip flashing out towards her side. Kagome, surprising him, caught it in her bare hand, blood dripping from the point of impact.

Energy began to shoot through the rose, and Kurama instantly let go and dove back. Just as the whip began to fall, the energy reached where his hand had been and it turned to ash in the air.

"Won't be that easy, I'm afraid."

"You know, as first matches go, this'll be a hell of a warm up for that bastard. Just sorry I'll have to kick your ass," Kagome sighed as he brought out another whip.

"Rather confident," he mused. "Rose Whip Lash!"

Kagome jumped back, hands going to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga on reflex as the ground where she'd been exploded into a cloud of dust and dirt.

"Shakkaho!"

Kurama, unsurprisingly, dodged the fireball and sent the whip straight at her side. Kagome dropped into a roll underneath the swipe, her side just barely being nicked instead of being deeply shredded by the whip.

Kagome came up and her youki pulsed, Kurama's eyes widening as she vanished. Just as she was about to smack him with debilitating force in the back of his skull, the crimson bled from his hair and Youko turned around, smirking as he caught her wrist.

"Ah-ah, little flower. That wouldn't be very nice," he said with a smirk before twisting, making her go down on her knees to avoid her arm being broken.

"Well, at least I _know _you won't hold back," she murmured. "But it's awfully brave of you to come into close contact, Youko."

Youki flared through her arm, and the fox quickly let go, just as fire leapt up from her skin.

"Well, you're certainly _very _hot, in all kinds of ways, aren't you?" he mused, making her blush even as she came up and the flames died.

"Flattery'll get Kurama nowhere, you know," Kagome said with a smirk.

"Perhaps. But then, it certainly distracted you."

At that, Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked down to find a small plant stabbed into her arm, greedily drinking _something _from her.

Fire instantly leapt up and it turned to ash, but she swayed on her feet from the loss of whatever it had drunk, be it blood or energy.

Smirking, Youko brought his hand up, and she watched as several rose whips grew and began entwining.

"Drawing your weapon may be wise now, Kagome. Unless _you're _planning on holding back."

"The longer I can keep things under wraps and the youkai guessing, the longer I have to kill him and win this thing. Sorry, I don't want to hold back, but I think I can probably put you down. You're hardly going for a kill."

"True. If you die, I'll have much less to distract me from the tedious boredom I deal with in Kurama's mind. But dead and _almost _dead are two different things."

"Oh, trust me, I'm aware of this," Kagome stated with a smirk as her youki began to build. "Come at me."

"Juryo Yozanken!"

The rose whips lifted and sharpened, and Youko charged at her, aiming for the middle of her chest. As soon as he was within stabbing distance, Kagome dove forward and came up with a sweep of her legs, knocking the kitsune on his ass.

Instantly, the miko was on him, straddling him with a sharpened claw poised an inch from his throat as they both heaved with panting breaths.

"I win," Kagome panted.

In response, he attempted to throw her balance off, but she was definitely pinning him down.

"Well played… Still, you shouldn't be so confident."

A sharp point made itself known at the back of her neck, and sweat broke out anew at the jagged point.

"Always contingencies," Kagome sighed. "But can you stab me before I burn you and the flower?"

Their eyes met, and he let out a laugh, the sound rumbling up her body and creating a different sort of warmth in Kagome.

"Point taken. Very well, you win."

Slowly, his smoldering golden eyes shifted, and a blush crept onto her cheeks when an instant later she found herself straddling a smirking Kurama.

"Well done."

Instantly, she jumped up, face flaming while he let out a chuckle and joined her in standing.

"I can't believe it, but the first match is won with barely any blood spilled! Winner, somehow, Kagome!" Koto's voice exclaimed. "I don't know what's going on, but it's always great to see a girl kick so many men's asses, regardless of how tame a fight it was! And now, the second round. Yusuke Urameshi versus Jin!"

"Well, we'd best get off the island," Kurama mused before they took off, stopping only when they reached the group, which had barely moved besides Yusuke.

"Man, that plant's kicking my ass," Kagome sighed, scratching at the spot where it had stabbed her.

"Ah, right. You should be fine in a moment. Though Youko certainly could've killed you if he'd kept silent about it."

"I sincerely doubt you could kill her if you really tried. Any of us, for that matter," Hiei mused.

"I'm not some kind of god! Geez," Kagome sighed.

"Of course you're not. You have a habit of pissing them off, so you'd be obligated to kill yourself," Hiei mused, making Kagome laugh.

"Good point… And we've thoroughly confused them all," she added, seeing how all the newcomers were staring at the three of them.

"What are you, really?" Mukuro asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Umm… kind of a hard question to answer. I'm a lot of things," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Stop being so cryptic," Koko hiccupped. "Are ya' a mazoku, or not?"

"Yeah. Mazoku's just a base of what I am, though."

"You're a Shinigami, too," Mukuro stated.

"Well, partly. It's… complicated."

"Well, since the next match is your father versus the rockstar wanna-be, we've got time," Natsume stated.

"Yeah, I guess… But see, if I tell my life story here, there'll probably be a stadium full of youkai that'll try to take my throat as a trophy, and I can't afford to waste that kind of energy before he's dead."

"Oh? More intriguing by the second," Mukuro stated with a curious tone to her voice.

"I guess… Well, it'll probably come out when I'm fighting him, since it's just his style to ensure that when he dies, I'll still get slammed. So wait until then," Kagome sighed.

"You are _definitely _like Raizen," Enki laughed.

"I'm _not _related to Yusuke."

"Don't be so sure. That slut he had in the human world supposedly had more than one bastard," Koko hiccupped, glaring at Kagome. "If you're more proof of that ass hole dumping me, I'm gonna' kick yer ass!"

"Settle down, honey," Enki laughed. "But you really should think about that," he added to Kagome. "There _were _rumors that the human medicinewoman that Raizen fell for had more than one offspring, and that both sides of the blood were incredibly strong. It's obviously true in Yusuke's case, and you're holding back an incredible portion of the power inside of you. I'd imagine that if you were to let loose, most of the bystanders would probably die just from the strain. So think about it."

Kagome's eyes widened as their words processed. And they grew even wider when the realization hit her.

It was more than possible that they _weren't _wrong…

A/N:

_Dun-dun-dun_! Well, Well, once again I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I seem to have a good time writing banter during fight scenes. As always, be sure to leave your thoughts, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	50. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Angst, Language

Intermission

"Okay," Kagome stated slowly. "So, for the sake of argument, let's say that it's true. That I'm Raizen's sort-of-daughter... What does that mean? Yusuke and I are siblings?"

"Well, the logistics are kind of confusing," Kurama mused. "I suppose the most likely would be that you're half-siblings."

"They certainly share certain traits," Hiei quipped, smirking when she glared at him.

"Regardless, I'd much prefer Raizen as a father," Kagome said, glaring at the ground. "This is giving me a headache!"

"I finally found you," a voice sighed, breaking Kagome from her mood and bringing all the others' attention to a tall, purple-haired woman with several people to her side.

"Hey! What the hell happened?" Kagome asked, mood forgotten as they joined their group of friends.

"The guy I was fighting used this annoying sword to shoot a bunch of ghosts at me, and I got so distracted with the laughter that I didn't see the hulking mass of muscle behind me before an explosion threw me off the island," Yoruichi sighed.

"Funniest thing I've seen all week," Urahara said with a laugh. "They played her shocked look on the instant replay a few times. Wish I'd had my camera."

"Yeah? Like _you _would've noticed the thing, either, Kisuke," Yoruichi growled, glaring at him.

"These are more friends of yours?" Natsume asked, staring at the two with amusement.

"Why are there so many youkai slayers in the tournament to become ruler of the Makai?" Mukuro asked, glaring at them.

"Well, I don't really kill youkai," Yoruichi said with a shrug. "And I'm not exactly on the Shinigami's side right now. But I lost, so does it really matter?"

"But you _are _a Shinigami?" Enki asked.

"It's a love-hate relationship," Yoruichi said with a shrug.

"To be fair, we didn't even know that there were still youkai around until recently," Urahara added as Shippo went around him, running up to Kagome.

"Momma, you kicked ass!" Shippo said with a grin.

"Mouth," Kagome chided, lightly tapping his head before caressing Tsuki's face.

"You know, if you wanted to keep people in suspense about what you are, blasting them in the face with lightning was probably the wrong way to do it," Urahara said with a smirk.

"Hey, the island's still there," she complained.

"Yes, but subtle it was not," Sesshomaru stated.

"You've certainly picked an interesting person to play with, Kurama," Mukuro stated.

"Hey, I'm gonna' kick yer ass fer being so like that bastard!" Koko growled, glaring at Kagome.

She was about to respond when Koto's voice rang out through the mic system, breaking her focus.

"And in an incredible show of power, Yusuke Urameshi has won against Jin _again_! And I can't believe how much blood these two can move around without!" the cat yelled excitedly. "And next up, Shishiwakamaru versus Kazum… Umm… Shishiwakamaru seems to be going through a bout of insanity, screaming obscenities and turning his back on Kazuma… Umm… start?"

A brilliant flash of light filled the sky, and the next thing visible was Shishiwakamaru on the ground, bleeding heavily and clearly unconscious.

"Uh… Once again, in a display that we couldn't catch on cameras, Kazuma the ex-Shinigami wins… Next match, the current King Enki versus the great Lord of the West of past, Sesshomaru!"

Said inu youkai smirked, meeting Enki's gaze.

"Well, let's make this a good one, huh?" Enki laughed. "I've been waiting for this for centuries!"

"Let's get going then, shall we?" Sesshomaru stated before vanishing in a blur of movement.

Enki quickly vanished, and suddenly she felt a heavy set of glares on her from Koko and Mukuro.

"Huh… I didn't know they knew each other," Kagome said confusedly.

"Oh, yeah! Fluffy and us go _way _back!" Koko hiccupped.

"Fluffy?" Kagome asked with a laugh. "So, I guess I wasn't as original as I thought."

"So, you're Raizen's daughter, then," Mukuro stated, cutting off her mirth.

"I guess so…"

Shippo gave Kagome a confused expression, and she knelt down with a smirk.

"I'll explain things later," she laughed while ruffling his hair.

"I was unaware of you having a kit, Kurama," Mukuro stated.

"Ah, he's mine," Kagome said, smirking as Kurama blushed.

"Yours? _Really_?"

"Yeah. It's a long story."

"Not really. It seems pretty simple," Mukuro stated, her eye shifting from her to Kurama.

As a brilliant patch of red crossed Kagome's skin, the youkai smirked, right along with Hiei and the rest.

Kagome was about to make a snappy retort when a charge filled the air, and her eyes widened the same second a warm body appeared at her back. Instantly, she had both blade hilts in white-knuckled grips and spun to face an amused Kazuma.

"Well, good to see you're on your guard," Kazuma mused. "And your friends, as well."

"Gutsy move, Kazuma," Urahara said, gripping his cane with white knuckles.

"Your arrogance is astounding, really," Kurama added, a whip curling out from either of his hands.

"So, this would be the reason you're here?" Natsume asked Kagome, glaring at Kazuma.

"One of them. Hiei, don't waste the dragon on him," Kagome added, sensing the energy building around the growling youkai.

"Hardly a waste. The dragon could use a chew toy in Hell," Hiei stated as black energy began to rise from his arm.

"Oh, but Kagome here isn't going to let any of you kill me. She wants that pleasure for herself. Am I right?"

Shippo pressed to Kagome's legs, and she began to draw the Tetsusaiga.

"I think everyone here's earned a shot at you, actually," Kagome growled. "You have exactly five seconds before your head leaves your body."

"You can't do it. Not with so many people around," Kazuma sneered. "Your sword's got a bit of a… spatial issue. Plus, if you showed off too much, you might get a stadium full of angry youkai coming for your head."

"I've lived with that since I was 15," Kagome scoffed. "You threatened my family. Just like that bastard sitting up on his throne. You're both going to be dead by the end of the week," Kagome growled, her youki beginning to seep into the air.

A small smirk of satisfaction formed when he took an involuntary step back from her power, though all other beings but Shippo and her friends within fifteen feet of her did as well.

"Our match will be in the ring," Kazuma stated, his amusement gone. "And don't think I'll die as easily as my shadow did."

With that, he was gone, and Kagome's powers slowly retracted, hands slowly releasing the Tetsusaiga. Before she could do anything else, Koto's voice once again boomed through the air.

"I don't believe it! Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the match is Sesshomaru! Enki has lost! The first half of the second round is over! Next up, we've got Koko, Enki's firecracker of a wife, versus Yomi!"

A/N:

For those who haven't figured it out, I'm working on the assumption that while Mukuro, Yomi, and Raizen were the original Makai Lords, Sesshomaru was the fourth direction, the West. Don't know if it fits, but it does for this. Hope you enjoyed. As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they good or not. See you next time!


	51. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language

Semi-Finals

An explosion of light went off, and when the dust cleared, a tall goat-like youkai was on the ground, a woman standing over him and panting.

"And in a stunning match, Mukuro has _beaten _Yomi, for the final spot in the next round! We'll be taking a twenty minute break, and then we'll be moving onto the semi-finals of the Makai tournament! The first match will be the hanyo Kagome versus the ex-Shinigami, Kazuma!" Koto boomed.

"That was quite a match, I have to say," Yomi groaned as Mukuro lifted him up and they left the island.

Kagome found herself smirking as the youkai bustled about, the idea of her 'father' no longer existing giving her unspeakable amounts of joy.

"Don't get too excited. When you win, you'll still have to compete with this Sesshomaru," the inu quipped.

"Ha! Don't think you'll beat _me _so easily, dog boy," Mukuro sneered from where she sat at Hiei's side.

"That's going to be an interesting fight," Kagome admitted, smirking.

"Don't take Kazuma lightly," Yoruichi sighed.

"He's faked his death too many times to take him lightly. I'm going to make sure he's dead 100 different ways before we're through," Kagome responded, subconsciously brushing her hand against Kurama's.

"Considering that this is the end, you can't hold back, though I'm sure I don't need to tell _you _that," Hiei added.

"Well, I'm not going to… But there are certain aspects of what I can do that the youkai watching may not appreciate…"

"Regardless of how pure that side of your powers is, don't forget that he's _not _a youkai," Kurama sighed. "So if you stick to your youki, there should be no riots."

"I myself am quite curious as to what, exactly, you can do," Yomi sighed, nursing the large wound on his side.

"Well, I've got about eighteen minutes to get ready. Be sure to enjoy the show," Kagome said before vanishing, leaving her considerably large group in a small cloud of dust.

"So, who exactly _is _this woman? She's very intriguing," Mukuro sighed, rubbing at where her arm had been broken not ten minutes ago.

"You don't know the half of it," Hiei laughed. "These youkai are in for one hell of a show now that she's getting serious."

"Quite," Kurama agreed with a smirk.

"So, speaking of Kagome, you two seem chummy," Yusuke said with a grin.

"Yes, the dimwit's right," Hiei added.

"What? You're surprised, Hiei?"

"Hell no. Surprised you're not trying to deny it, though," he quipped.

"Yeah. Got any details?"

Suddenly, a solid thumping sound came, and Urahara gripped the bright, red fist-shaped mark on the back of his skull with a grin.

"Shut it, Kisuke. We need to save that til she's around."

"So, I know we've covered this, but I'm a little confused," Natsume sighed from her spot off to the side. "So how does this whole thing work? You're Shinigami? And the one she's fighting is her father?"

"That bastard may be her father, but she's definitely got Raizen's blood in her veins," Sesshomaru sneered.

"Yeah. Who knew she had so much youki in her?" Kagura, who'd just recently shown up, added with a grin. "Explains a few things, though."

"Okay, so it's all cleared up. We were Shinigami, but some bad shit happened a few centuries ago that got us on their bad sides. We ran, and then a little over a year ago, Kagome showed up. And we trained her," Urahara sighed.

"Of course, we were only so much use training her, even before she knew she was a youkai, so some friends of ours also helped her with her youki… though we didn't know that it had anything to do with youkai until she met this lot and found out," Yoruichi added, pointing to Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama.

"Okay… But if Kagome's a Shinigami, then why would you all be against them?" Natsume asked, her tone full of confusion and frustration.

"Well, let's just say that Kagome pissed off the wrong person. Amazing how fast they all went to kill her, really," Urahara sighed.

"Who'd she piss off?" Koko asked, glaring at them from beside her husband.

"Pissed off is insufficient, I'm afraid," Kurama sighed. "But it's her burden until she lets others in on it."

"Well, I'd be glad to take that bastard's head myself, really," Hiei growled.

"Well, yeah, I think we all would," Yusuke sighed. "But she's the one that wants to be stupid and take the big guy on by herself, so she can do whatever the hell she wants. I'll just be sure to be there to take on those brainwashed assholes that he's got under him. No offense," he added to the Shinigami.

"None taken. I've called them worse," Urahara laughed.

"So, basically, whatever Kagome's purpose here is, it will end in a war," Mukuro concluded. "I'm not sure how many youkai would allow their ruler to use them as cannon fodder for some personal vendetta."

"Oh, if they found out who she wants dead, I'm _sure _there'd be plenty of troops lining up at her door," Hiei laughed.

"So, are you single?" Yoruichi suddenly asked, making Natsume jump in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Damn you're fast!" she yelped.

And then, her mind registered the question and she frowned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Down, girl," Urahara sighed, tapping the suddenly grinning Yoruichi on the skull.

"I think she's hitting on you," Koko said, rolling with laughter as Natsume quickly reddened.

"But seriously, you should get ready, Yoruichi," Urahara sighed, killing the mood. "You know that they'll be here sooner than later. I'm surprised it's taking them this long."

"When they show up, I'm going to be ready. But are you ready to put that rusty sword of yours to use?"

"This day's going to end in a blood bath. Hopefully we'll be the winners," Hiei added, glaring at the ground.

"Indeed. Even if she refuses our help, she can't handle all of Soul Society _and _him by herself," Kurama added. "I propose we see how many youkai we can round up for aid…"

Kagome glared down at the ground, energy pulsing around her arm and heat rapidly building.

"_So, what's the plan, boss?"_ a bubbly voice echoed through her skull.

"I'm using everything in me to kill him. I need enough left to fight whoever makes it to the finals, but half of my energy should be enough," Kagome sighed. "Can you rest, Kumori? I'm going to need you, too. And my Hollow, probably."

Suddenly, the heat and energy sparked to visible life, and black flames coiled slowly around her arm, leaving a twisting, serpentine scorch mark up her skin. Quickly, she pulled the cloth that Hiei had given her from her pocket and wrapped the arm, feeling the energy already building and pushing to break free.

"_Are you going to be okay killing your old man? For real, this time?_" Kumori's voice asked with concern.

"If I can't kill him, then I don't stand a chance against Enma. That said, I don't think there'll be a moral dilemma here. I think I'll lead with my Shinigami powers to gauge."

"_I get to be first up? _Alright_!" _Kumori squealed, making Kagome's brows twitch as her awareness slowly slipped back to the sword.

"Okay! Ladies and gentlemen, we have three minutes left before the match starts! Will both contestants please come to the stage now?" Koto's voice boomed.

With a grimace, Kagome took off, her power steadily leveling out throughout her entire being as she approached the island.

Unsurprisingly, Kazuma was already there, and he was smirking.

"Why, hello, dear daughter. I hope you've enjoyed the competition today."

"Cut the small talk. You're here for one reason and one reason only, and that's so I can finally kill you," Kagome growled as her dagger flew to her palm.

"Oh? Well, you're in a mood," he said with a smirk.

"A _mood_? Being in your presence makes me angrier than I thought possible.You had my family killed. You tried to seal me off from my friends. And you threatened my children. I. will. _kill you _today, you bastard," Kagome snarled, red bleeding into her eyes as her composure left, a burst of her youki flowing up around her.

"Impressive. Not even a whole minute before I break your cool. I hope this will last more than a few minutes. The winner of this whole fiasco has to be the one that's strong enough to take Enma's head, so holding back's not a good idea."

"First, I'm taking out your throat before I burn you to dust and scatter the ashes. Then, I'm going to take all of this power that I got from your tainted blood, as well as my real family's side, and I'm going to take my time slowly breaking Enma down to nothing for all of the shit that he's put me through. Sound like a good plan to you?" Kagome snarled, eyes narrowing.

"Well, we'll just see how things go, shall we?" Kazuma asked with an infuriating smirk.

Kagome's power pulsed in response, and the island rocked as darkness overtook the previously clear skies.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know if you're seeing this, but Kagome's got some _serious _power! She's obviously been holding back! There's got to be some seriously bad blood between these two competitors. Without any more delay, I say _let the bloodshed begin_! Try to make it last, guys!"

And then, Kagome was moving…

A/N:

So, the show-down begins! I hope I've kept your interest to this point, and that you've enjoyed reading my work as much as I've enjoyed writing it. As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not, especially if you've got a critique of my work. See you next time!


	52. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Violence, Language, Gore

Family Warfare

Kazuma dove away from her strike, which sent the ground blasting skyward when she made impact.

"Oh, you're trying to kill me right from the start! But you should know that it would be considerably harder than _that_. Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"

Kagome dove to the side as a massive torrent of electric energy filled the air, half the nearby forest bursting into flames on contact.

"Well, well, so it all comes down to this. Who knew I'd eventually become the ruler of an entire dimension?" Kazuma sneered as she rose up.

"After that display, I think I need to teach you some manners," Kagome growled, slowly slipping Kumori back into her sheath.

"Oh? So, you've put away the toy, then? How did you even plan on using a youkai-slaying weapon in your current… _state_?"

In response, Kagome lifted her right arm, eyes narrowing and power rapidly boiling into the air.

"I'm holding nothing back. Prepare to die," she snarled as black arcs of energy wrapped around her arm.

"Oh, I came here fully prepared to lose my life. Whoever wins will be the one that will kill Enma, and that's all that really matters, in the end," Kazuma said with a smirk. "So, shall we get started, now that I'm warmed up?"

Slowly, he drew his Zanpakuto, energy quickly enveloping him as well.

"I'll give youth the first move."

"Wrong choice."

Kagome's arm whipped outward, and the black energy whipped into a frenzy, forming a black tornado around the appendage.

"Well now, this is quite a dark energy you're building," Kazuma mused.

"I'm a youkai, and that's considerably better than having anything to do with _you. _So I'll fight you like one! Let's see how you handle a beginning with a bang! Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

The spiraling vortex of energy launched forth, a high-pitched, snarl-like sound ripping through the air as a dragon took form in the air.

"_What_!"

"Holy crap! Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know if you're seeing this, but the hanyo Kagome seems to have just summoned Hiei's dragon!" Koto yelled.

Kazuma stared at the approaching mass of darkness, his eyes wide and energy rapidly building. And then, he dove to the side as a rod of his own energy shot at the dragon.

"Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan!"

When the two forces met, an explosion of black light went off, the entire island shaking under the concussive wave that came seconds later. When the dust cleared, neither form was remaining, and Kagome was moving in as youki rapidly engulfed her form.

"Hado 90-"

"Spirit Gun!" Kagome growled, blasting energy at him before his attack took form.

As Kazuma went to the side, she growled, youki flaring into the air.

"Shunpo."

Kazuma's eyes widened as she took form in his path, her energy cracking in the air around her.

As he skidded to a stop, she pushed off of the ground and rocketed towards him. Before he could react, a burst of black energy lanced through the air around her and her fist rammed home into his skull.

With a choked yelp of pain, he barreled into the ground in a curtain of smoke. More energy left Kagome's body, and she followed him down, a barrage of bone-shattering punches and kicks flying into his stunned body.

By the time she finished, he was writhing on the ground in pain, his arm bent in several unnatural ways and his sword far out of his reach.

"Get up," Kagome growled. "You're too stubborn for _that _to have disabled you."

At once, Kazuma's shakes stopped and a slow, chilling sneer crossed his face. In stomach-turning detail, she watched as his broken bones righted themselves before he rose up, not a bruise on him.

"Well, that was an interesting way to start things. Hope you didn't use too much energy on it."

"Oh, no. That was a warm-up."

"Good. You know, it doesn't really matter to me who wins this fight anymore. I intend to kill you, of course, but now that we're here, it doesn't really matter which one of us wins. Either of us can take his head."

"Don't play that game," Kagome snarled. "You killed my family and threatened my children to get me here. I'm going to kill you!"

"Yes, yes. Drastic tactics, but they worked, didn't they? You're here, and not hesitant about slaying a god. How we got to this point is really unimportant."

In response, Kagome's hand came up, youki building with incredible speed around her being.

"_Fuck you_."

She snapped her fingers, and power exploded into the air with enough force to knock him backwards, a barrier quickly forming to protect him from the evil energy that was taking form. As smoke and dust settled, it revealed Kagome standing tall, a pearlescent mask covering her face and the ground melting beneath her feet. And then, her entire being vanished, not a trace of her left in front of him.

Kazuma regained his sense of her a second after she formed behind him, a primeval snarl ripping from her.

"What!"

"Cero."

His eyes widened as energy blasted from her extended fingers, darkness filling his vision from the point-blank attack.

"Danku!"

A wall formed before her attack, holding the energy away long enough for Kazuma to dive away.

A split second after he'd cleared the blast range, a shattering sound filled the air and the ground vaporized under her overwhelming energy.

"Oh, wow! It appears that there's a _lot _more to this hanyo than meets the eye!" Koto's voice boomed.

"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku!"

Kagome's masked eyes narrowed as a brilliant chain of energy took form, wrapping around her and tightening until her arms' muscles creaked.

"Now that I've got your attention, Hado 90, Kurohitsugi!"

Power exploded downwards over Kagome, her immobile body quickly becoming trapped by the crushing kido.

"Damnit! Spirit Wave!"

The chains around her flashed with energy and Kazuma suddenly found himself blasted to the ground, his concentration gone. Seconds later, a glowing Kagome was on top of him, an echoing, metallic hiss escaping from her throat.

"That wasn't very nice. Do you know how it feels to be stuck in that thing?" she snarled.

"I do, as a matter of fact," Kazuma sneered. "You've made quite a slip-up, kiddie," he added with a smirk.

Slowly, she brought Kumori from her sleeve, glaring as black energy engulfed her.

"Oh?"

From the side, she saw his arm's muscles flash, and metal flared across her vision. As she came out of her backwards dive, her mask shattered, blood slipping from where his sword had landed.

"You were arrogant," he sneered. "Shine, Asakyohaku!"

The air was filled with a brilliant, golden light and Kagome gasped as inexplicable amounts of pain suddenly filled her body.

"I'd say that Shikai's enough to kill you, but there aren't exactly corpses in abundant supply here. So let's just go to the next level, shall we?"

Something about the thought of him releasing his Bankai filled Kagome with dread, her blood turning to ice.

"Like hell! Kumori Suishou!"

The dagger flared with energy, and she took off as the energy and form expanded. Just as he, too, began to glow with power, she reached him.

Her obsidian blade came down, heading to cleave his head straight from his shoulders. Unfortunately, he'd seen the attack coming and dodged it, though just barely, and the scimitar's curve gave Kagome more momentum than expected.

She planted her foot to stop her spin, but it was too late. Pain lanced up her body from where his sword had been inserted into her side. Power exploded and an unearthly screech of pain filled the air as her body began to smoke.

"That was a stupid move," he sneered, slowly dragging the blade free of her.

Kagome fell on her side, electric bursts lancing up her side as she writhed.

"What the fuck did you do!" she screamed.

"You've learned a great deal, but I'm older than you. So of course I would know more," he laughed. "Like, for example, how to fuse Kido with a Zanpakuto."

"D… Damnit," she gasped, blood slowly coiling from her lips.

"Now then, let's get this done with before you regain your muscle control, shall we? _Bankai_!"

The air exploded with sound as a torrent of light coiled around his form. Still writhing, Kagome stared with wide eyes as his sword began to change.

Slowly, the blade shortened, and the hilt disappeared, wrapping around his arm up to the shoulder. The light vanished and her horror increased at the sight before her.

The blade was a long, wickedly curved piece of obsidian metal, with a snake's head as a cross guard. Power hummed along the length of the sword, the sound filled with promises of death and chaos, with a background whine of pure, feral hunger.

"Jureikarite," Kazuma hissed, eyes gleaming. "Are you prepared to die, dear daughter?"

"Fuck!"

Energy rippled along Kagome's body and she took off, landing in a skid as the hole in her side knitted together.

"You seem scared, Kagome," Kazuma sneered. "Do you know what my beautiful Zanpakuto can do?"

"I can guess," Kagome snarled, clutching Kumori tighter.

"Oh, I don't think you can _quite _grasp it all. A demonstration!"

Slowly, he pointed the tip of his blade at a nearby tree, and Kagome's eyes widened as a wall of black, corruption-stinking energy poured from the edge. And, in a flash, the energy was gone, and the tree was in pieces as petrified stone.

"Shit!"

"Keep on your toes," he laughed before pointing at her.

Instantly, she was gone, just as the spit she'd been standing exploded upwards.

"Folks, I have no idea what's going on, but it appears that Kazuma's sword has the ability to turn things to stone, and now Kagome's on the run! I don't know about all of you, but I get the feeling that this is going to be gloriously bloody and gruesome!" Koto boomed, making Kagome's eyes narrow.

"Yes, _do _keep running. You'll get tired much more quickly than I," Kazuma laughed as another wave of petrifying energy hit, the distance from her body getting increasingly smaller.

"Bite me," she snarled. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

Cold, evil energy poured from Kagome's body, and Kazuma watched as the dragon once again charged towards its prey. Instead of fleeing, he merely pointed at the dragon, a chilling smile on his face.

And then, he lifted his sword, and Kagome froze where she stood, paralyzed in shock as the energy hit and the dragon, the immortal being of power, was petrified and fell to the ground in pieces.

"Well, that's a pet that won't do you much good anymore, isn't it? I hope that doesn't mean you're running yourself low!"

Kagome took off once again, her energy depleting more and more with each dodge.

When his next attack hit, she landed behind him as sparks of black energy took the form of glowing claws. She swung both arms, and ten jagged, sparking blades launched for his skull.

He spun, and she was already moving as her attacks disintegrated.

And then, she launched at him, and before he could swing the blade, her claw gripped his wrist with bone-snapping strength. And she brought her other hand, full of sword, up and stabbed it right into his chest.

Instead of the expected pain or shock, though, all that registered on his face was smug satisfaction.

Several uncomprehending seconds later, she understood why as her vision blurred and her strength left her. She jumped backwards to find her left hand blackened and smoking, and her breathing was labored now.

"What the hell?"

"You can't get close to her without a backlash. She's a bit temperamental, I'm afraid," Kazuma laughed. "Still, good reflexes. A few more seconds and that limb would be stone."

"So, that's how it works… You drain all the energy from something until it's nothing but a lifeless husk… I've got something similar."

"Really?" he asked, amused.

Suddenly, her eyes flared silver, and she vanished. Before he could react, her hand smashed into her head and power flared.

"Spirit Reflection Blast!"

Just as she began to retreat with his energy, Kazuma spun and stabbed. A ground-shaking scream ripped free from her pursed lips as an unholy feeling of being pulled inside out filled her.

Somehow, her brain pushed through the pain and she dove away, blood covering her right arm.

"That was close. You almost got away with it. So, now I've drained… what? A half of your power? How much longer can you keep this up, now that you can't expend energy to avoid every strike?"

Slowly, Kagome's free hand gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, and the island shook under the weight of her energy on the contact. And then, she brought the blade out, and she snarled.

"You're right. I don't have the energy to keep dodging. So I'll end this, here and now."

"Oh? You bring out the hanyo's sword and think it will be a miracle-bringer?"

In response, Kagome brought both blades up and a massive corona of darkness wrapped around her.

"I can't believe it! Kagome is actually making the sky dark with the overwhelming weight of her aura!"

"Alright, you bastard. This is where I finish this, with everything that I am! Human, Shinigami, Hollow, miko, Mazoku, it all comes to this! Wither at the power that generations of the righteous, and _you_, have given me!"

The ground around her exploded and vaporized as the corona around her turned an opaque silver color, black, blue, and red coiling like snakes along her body.

Before the eyes of every watching being, Kagome's body took on the lights, her form becoming one of pure energy and power. And the blades in her hands flashed, one pure white and the other obsidian.

"This is the end! Konbure-ku!" Kagome screamed, bringing both blades down in a brilliantly lit X.

Kazuma's eyes widened as a wave of silver hit him, slicing straight through his form. For a full ten seconds, nothing happened. And then, his skin began to crack like a broken mirror, light filtering out from the cracks.

"What!"

"For all that you've done, this is your punishment. A death that will condense an eternity of suffering in a few seconds. I'd tell you to rot in hell, but your soul won't remain to do that," Kagome growled between pants.

"You… You attacked my very soul?" Kazuma asked in disbelief.

And then, he let out an agonized laugh as light continued to bleed out from his continuously cracking body.

"You can kill him, after all! Well done."

And then, he collapsed, his body filled with agony unlike anything a human would be able to survive. A roar beyond any other ever heard before left his lips for an eternity-worth of seconds before the sound died down. And then, he shattered. And there was nothing left, every trace wiped out in a single strike of Kagome's vengeance…

A/N:

(Jurei)(karite)- Literally 'Life Reaper'

(Kon)(bure-ku)- Literally 'Soul Break'

So, the fight has finally happened! After all the build-up, I hope it was a satisfying conclusion to this fight, and that you all enjoyed reading. As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	53. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Mild Language and Violence

Matchup

"In a _stunning _show of bloodshed and viciousness, Kagome seems to have… for lack of a better description, _shattered _Kazuma. I have _never _seen so much power! As there's no longer a Kazuma around, Kagome is the winner! I don't know how well she'll be able to get off that island after that display, though…"

Kagome glared at the nearest speaker, blood dripping from her arm.

"You win even when you lost. I doubt I can take on either of those two, now, you bastard," Kagome snarled as she began stumbling towards the edge of the ring.

Slowly, she dropped from the island, energy exploding at the last second to stop the impact from crushing her body. And then, she pushed herself towards the crowd, and her friends.

Surprisingly, she hadn't made it ten steps when a pair of warm arms went around her midsection, and she pressed into Kurama's safety.

"That was quite the performance," he stated as she leaned into him, warmth radiating from her wounds.

"Damn, I love plant magic," she sighed as his energy knitted her wounds back together and filled her with warmth.

"It is convenient, isn't it? Do you think you'll be able to continue?" he asked.

She slowly released her grip on him and put herself back onto her own feet, half her energy more than enough to keep her upright.

"I have to keep going… I can only hope that two things happen. Whichever one wins comes out of it with less energy than me, and Enma doesn't come bursting in… Why do I feel like both are going to go the other way?"

"Because you're not deluded… When Enma comes, you're going to have allies. After that display of power, there will be many youkai that will think you to be a Goddess, and will probably go against the old one."

"Well, let's hope… Where are Shippo and Tsuki?"

"Yoruichi and Kisuke are watching over them. I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but they won't let any harm come to them."

"I know… You know, win or lose, I don't think I'll be able to return to the human world any time soon, and I _definitely _can't go to the Seireitei ever again."

"We'll come up with something," Kurama said with a shrug. "But you're frightened of something," he added, seeing the wavering in her aura.

"Kazuma took all that energy and tried to turn me to stone. I have a little more than half my power in me right now… After the next fight, I don't know if I'll have anything left in me… If Enma brings the Shinigami with him, then I really think that Tsuki will be taken away… I don't know what to do."

"You'll manage. Don't forget, you have friends beyond Urahara and Yoruichi, Kagome," Kurama mused as his hand traced a pattern up her side, their pace towards the others slowing considerably.

"I know… You guys are more than good friends. I trust all of you with the lives of myself and my children. You, especially, Kurama… But if I somehow live with all of your deaths on my conscience… I don't know what I might do," Kagome said as tears began to form.

Slowly, his arms enveloped her, and her head pressed tightly into his shoulder.

"Let it out, Kagome. You need to be focused if you want to win."

And then, Kagome broke, words flooding from her mouth against her will.

"My family's dead. I've killed not only my first love and previous self, but I also just killed my father. My children will live in a world of constant threat and danger if I don't kill Enma, an actual _god_. I'm strong, but not enough to take him on right now. I just don't know what the fuck's going to give first, me or that bastard. And I have to worry about becoming the ruler of an entire dimension, by fighting either one of my oldest allies and friends who probably still outclasses me by far, or Hiei's mate…"

"It will be alright," Kurama murmured, his breath on her clammy skin making her shiver. "Only two of those problems are here and now. From what I understand, your monk friend is the one that finished the tainted being known as Kikyo, and the hanyo slaughtered your family, regardless of previous affections. You are _not _alone in your fight against Enma, I assure you of that. And when he falls, your children will also be safe. And, as for that last one, well… that you're on your own with," he said, smiling gently when she let out a giggle.

"Thank you, Kurama… For everything," she sighed as she pressed further into his warmth. "We'd better hurry up and see who I'll be fighting."

Just as they reached the crowd and the screens, Sesshomaru and Mukuro landed on screen. Thanks to the systems around, even their low-key talking was audible to the audience.

"Well, this should be interesting, _Lord Sesshomaru_," Mukuro stated. "I've heard stories. Wish I'd been around while you still were."

"Indeed. Yomi spoke highly of your skills," the inu quipped. "Try not to disappoint."

With a smirk, she dropped into a fighting stance, and Koto was practically bouncing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the second half of the semi-finals is about to get under way! The Lord of the West in the past, Sesshomaru, versus the previous Mistress of the South, Mukuro! Let the bloodshed begin!"

Instantly, Sesshomaru took off. His fist connected with her upraised knee, and just as they connected, her own hand whipped towards the inu's face.

In response, he jumped back and a long, glowing green whip curled out from his fingers. He went at Mukuro with unbelievable ferocity, the whip coming increasingly closer to her lithely dodging form with every swing.

When one of his swings went wide, Mukuro stopped dodging and pounced. Blood flew from his face as her fist connected, a second before her other hand grabbed his long hair and she slammed him downward.

As her fist came down to his unprotected face, he pushed upward, and she did an impressive series of flips to avoid the sudden, rapid strikes of his sickly glowing claws.

"My, my, they appear to be evenly matched," Kurama said with surprise.

"What do you think, Hiei?" Kagome asked, smirking when the engrossed youkai broke away from watching, his face turning slightly red.

"I'd honestly like to say Mukuro's the better fighter, but I've heard stories of Sesshomaru. He simply has too much experience and strength to be beaten, at her current lack of energy. Then again, she's no slouch."

"_Aww_," Kagome said, laughing when he turned an even darker shade of red.

"Quiet, onna, or I'll be forced to make you suffer," he growled.

A noise brought their attention back to the screen, Kurama gently tapping the laughing miko's forehead with his knuckles.

Mukuro launched again at the inu taiyoukai, and her eye widened when he didn't move out of the way, his claws glowing brilliantly. As she stopped her momentum to dive back, the inu spun.

And the green whip wrapped around her frame, her eye now wide in shock.

"It's over," Sesshomaru stated before green smoke rose from the whip.

Slowly, Mukuro's eye rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed limply to the ground.

Kagome noticed Hiei's growling, and gripped his forearm to catch his attention.

"Relax. It's a kind of toxin that he can release. He didn't pierce her skin with it, so the worst that it can do is render her unconscious. Don't go on the warpath."

Hiei calmed down, and Kagome sighed in relief.

"Umm… It appears that Sesshomaru's used some kind of poison to knock Mukuro out. She's not dead, and there was only a little bit of blood, but since she's technically incapable of fighting, Sesshomaru wins! Let's just hope that the finals will be gruesome enough to make up for it!" Koto exclaimed. "We'll have a ten minute break for all bets to be placed, and then we'll have one hell of a match! Lord Sesshomaru, a great youkai whose feats of murder are legendary, versus Kagome, a hanyo with _way _more power than we've seen that literally _shattered _her last opponent! Who will win? The anticipation's killing me!"

"Well, this is going to suck," Kagome sighed.

"Perhaps. But we have ten minutes for you to heal as much as I can do," Kurama stated, pressing to her.

With a purr, she pushed herself hard against him, a smile creeping to her lips as warmth engulfed her.

"Not a bad way to spend the time before I have to fight a master tactician," she murmured, smiling…

A/N:

I just guessed which direction Mukuro would lead, but she seemed like someone who would rule the south (usually the correspondent to the element of fire), and as for the comment she made, I'm working on the assumption that she was younger than Yomi and Raizen, and was therefore gone before Sesshomaru left to the future. Hope you enjoyed the non-Kagome fight, though I admittedly know very little about how Mukuro fights…

And so the final match is decided! The drama's mounting! As always, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	54. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language and Violence

Finale

Kagome left Kurama's warmth, a sad sigh escaping her.

"When this is all over, and we go back to not living on adrenaline 24/7, I could definitely get used to that," she sighed. "Well, wish me luck."

"I didn't think you the type to need luck," the redhead quipped with a smile.

"You're right," she said, giving him a kiss before vanishing.

She landed across from Sesshomaru, who eyed her critically.

"You seem to have recovered quickly from those wounds, Kagome," he quipped.

"Oh, I'm just that good. And I've got one hell of a good mate," she added with a shrug.

"Ah, so then it's true. I was wondering about that, truthfully. Well, hopefully you're up to the task."

Smiling, Kagome drew the Tetsusaiga, youki flowing around her.

"Oh, I think I can handle it. How about we play this seriously? I don't want either of us to die, but I have to win this tournament. My family's at stake."

"Agreed," Sesshomaru nodded, bringing the Bakusaiga from his side.

"And now, the grand finale begins! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Sesshomaru and Kagome. Let the fight begin!"

Cheers filled the air, and Kagome launched, her massive blade heading for Sesshomaru's skull.

"So, this mate of yours is a healer?" Sesshomaru asked, parrying the strike.

"Kitsune, actually," Kagome grunted, jumping back from his counterstrike.

He simply nodded in acknowledgment as the Bakusaiga went for her chest. Instantly, she brought the Tetsusaiga up, and the metal rang at the ground-shaking impact of the blades.

Kagome grunted under the force she was holding back, and she felt his youki building behind the blade.

"Shunpo!"

She vanished from sight, the sudden shift of weight throwing his balance and guard off. The next instant, she reformed, fist heading for his face.

Just as it would've reached, he ducked down and his sword swept across the ground for her legs. The air screamed in protest as the edge went through, and she flipped high above the taiyoukai.

As she came out of her momentum, his sword was already going for her midsection. Her left hand left the Tetsusaiga, energy crackling along her fingertips.

"Raikoho!"

The bolt of lightning sliced across the air, forcing Sesshomaru out of his attack. As it followed him, he flicked his claw, and the poisonous whip sliced through it like warm butter, the energy rapidly dissipating.

"That was quite a reaction," Sesshomaru mused.

Kagome launched, the Tetsusaiga flying towards his side. Her eyes widened when he spun and his own sword met it. With enough force to throw her balance off and send the massive sword barreling into a tree.

"Shit!"

"I hope you haven't become dependent on it in such a short time," Sesshomaru quipped before charging her with his blade.

"Like hell!"

Kumori slid into her palm, and the dagger went against his bone-shattering swing.

Sparks flew into the air around them as the metal of both blades screamed in resistance, bones creaking as they fought for dominance.

"Quite impressive. But no matter how strong you've become, you're still lacking in experience."

With that, Sesshomaru dropped down and his foot connected with her shins. As she toppled downwards, his hand shot out and she coiled around her stomach, hitting the ground several times as she went.

"It ends," Sesshomaru growled, launching for her with his poisonous whip forming from one hand and his blade in the other.

"Damnit! Hado 32, Okasen!"

An arc of energy left her hand and, in the few seconds it took him to walk through the attack, she took off, clutching her stomach.

"Come now, Kagome. That was a weak attempt."

"Shunpo."

Sesshomaru moved instantly, the Bakusaiga rising to block her fist. Just before she would've turned her hand to ribbons, Kagome vanished, afterimages surrounding the inu youkai.

His eyes narrowed as several deep cuts began to take form around his body, each strike just barely avoided before they came.

And then, a low growl left him, and his sword rang out. As soon as it met her dagger, he acted on her loss of speed.

His fist lifted her by her stomach, and then she felt an unbearable, fiery heat engulf her entire body.

"My poison will end this," he sighed. "You put up more of a fight than I'd anticipated."

Slowly, Kagome's vision clouded, and her body went limp, eyes narrowed.

"Damnit… I can't move," she growled.

"It appears that Kagome's been paralyzed. And, in a _wonderful _show of power, grace, and ability to kick ass and draw blood, our new king has been decided! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lord Sesshomaru!"

An explosion of cheers filled the air, and the inu gave a small, genuine smile.

"Good to be king?" Kagome quipped, glaring up at him.

"Indeed. Of course, did you really expect to win?"

"Don't get cocky, fluffy. I came into this drained," she sighed.

Slowly, her muscles began to respond and she pushed herself to her feet, tremors rocking her frame.

"Perhaps. Regardless, I think Rin might enjoy being a princess," he suddenly added, his smile growing warmer and putting a temporary hold on her horror.

"Oh, now _that _I couldn't take away," Kagome laughed. "I could certainly have done worse than lose to you. But did you have to make me feel so weak? At least if you'd beaten me unconscious, I'd feel like it was out of my control, but I could've counteracted that if I'd been faster."

"Perhaps. But a loss is a loss, and I suspect you'll need to be conscious very soon. Do you need help walking?"

"No… Nothing permanent done."

Slowly, she began limping off with the inu following closely behind. As she reached the edge of the island, she lifted her hand, and the Tetsusaiga barreled through the air into her grip.

Just as the two reached the crowd, the sound of billions of pieces of glass shattering filled the air. And the cheering in the crowd vanished.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as a large crack formed in the sky. Seconds later, people were coming through the hole en masse.

"What the hell!" Koto's voice boomed. "Does anyone know what's happening?"

Kagome took off into the crowd, swords clearing their sheaths.

"Kurama!"

The redhead appeared at her side in an instant, face grim.

"If this goes badly, promise to keep my children safe," she said as they continued moving towards the landing mass of bodies.

"I assure you that we'll take the victory today. But," he added, seeing Kagome's expression, "I will swear that, in the event that I'm wrong, protect them with my life."

"Th… Thank you, Kurama. Now let's end this!"

And then, they were out of the restless crowd and power crackled in the air around Kagome.

"Hello, youkai slut," a voice growled, bringing her attention to a glowering Soi Fon.

"Oh, good to see you again, Soi Fon. Enma, you son of a bitch, if you're here, stop hiding so we can end all of this and I can go home," she yelled.

The crowd went silent, staring at her in shock.

And their shock grew when a massive man stepped forward, a chilling sneer on his lips and a corona of energy wrapped around his body…

A/N:

And so the victor is decided. I honestly couldn't decide which one I wanted to win, but I thought this was the better way to go. Hope you enjoyed. And now, the grand finale begins! As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	55. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language, Violence

Changeup

"Oh my god! That's Enma!" someone screamed, the crowd rapidly growing restless again.

"Attack," Enma hissed.

Instantly, the Shinigami moved. Kagome had both blades out, power surging around her.

"Come on, now. Sending in more cannon fodder isn't going to work," she growled. "Bakudo 62, _Hyapporankan_!"

The attacking grunts were unanimously blasted backwards, rods of light pinning them to the ground.

"So, let's see… Soi Fon, Byakuya, Hitsuguya, Hiyori, a ton of foot soldiers… They don't have Rukia, Ichigo, or the other Vizards, though. Hmm… It might be hard to get to him like this," Kagome sighed.

"Leave the weaklings to me," Hiei said as he appeared next to Kurama.

"You pathetic scum _actually _believe you can beat me!" Enma laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I think something bad's about to happen. It appears that King Enma, along with an army of youkai-slayers, has entered the Makai! And, even more shocking, it looks like Kagome and these people have history! This looks like it will get _very _ugly!" Koto exclaimed.

"I _will _finish this," Kagome snarled. "I've killed Kazuma, and while I despise him, I agree on one thing."

"You killed the fool? Oh, _do _tell me, how did it feel to end your own father's life?"

The crowd went into stunned silence, all eyes on Kagome, whose grip on the Tetsusaiga tightened until her muscles creaked.

"Not as bad as you'd think. It felt only slightly less good than it will when I see you take your last breath, I'm sure."

"You traitorous bitch!" Soi Fon snarled.

Suddenly, youkai stepped up, making Kagome's group much larger.

"Hey, we going to stand around and talk all day, or are we gonna' brawl?" Yusuke quipped, his energy building.

"_Enough_," a deep voice growled.

Sesshomaru appeared from the crowd, Kagura and Rin at his side, the Bakusaiga in his grip, and a look of death personified on his face.

"So _you're _the new ruler of the Makai," Enma sneered.

"Indeed. And, as the new ruler of the Makai, this Sesshomaru would simply hate for this to be considered an open declaration of war. I assure you a painful death if you so much as look wrongly upon my vassal or her friends," the inu growled, stopping next to Kagome.

"Hey, you did really good, Kagome!" Rin exclaimed, holding tightly to Kagura's hand.

"Thanks, sweety. Enma, leave, now, and take your toadies with you," she yelled at the king.

"You lot can do _nothing_, filthy youkai scum," Enma hissed.

"So, your enemy is Enma, then? Quite impressive," Mukuro stated from Hiei's side.

"Don't think there's safety in numbers, Kagome," Enma snarled. "More allies just means more corpses!"

Kagome stepped forward, the ground shaking as her remaining power began to boil to the surface.

"I don't want my friends dead, nor do I want to kill Shinigami. This is between you and me, Enma. So stop the bullshit and act like the god you supposedly are!"

"It may be between us, but you stand for every darkness in these worlds. And so it's only right that every Shinigami get a shot at you. But you appear to be considerably weaker than last time, _Kagome_. It seems that you're a bit worn down," he sneered.

"I think even _we _could take you just fine, right now," Hitsuguya added. "Howl, Hyorin-"

A pulse of energy filled the still-remaining crack in the air, and Kagome tensed, the same as the rest of them in the clearing. Slowly, sources of power fell into the Makai. As soon as the sources hit the ground, several shadows took form between Enma and Kagome.

"Bakudo 99, _Kin_!"

The Captain's eyes widened as his body was bound, one of the shadowy figures glowing with power.

As soon as she saw blond and orange heads of hair, she relaxed somewhat, the youkai at her sides following suit.

"Good to see you, Shinji," Kagome sighed. "And Ichigo."

"Like I'd miss this," Ichigo laughed.

"Kurosaki, what's the meaning of this?" Byakuya demanded.

"Well, funny story. I was stayin' outta this whole mess. But then, two days ago, some bastard showed up and threatened my family. So when a big hole in the sky opened, I just couldn't resist following the Vizards."

"Oh, so my messenger wasn't appreciated," Enma sighed. "Well, that's just a shame."

"When it's between the Soul Society or Orihime and my sisters, I'll choose them _every time_," Ichigo said as his Zanpakuto cleared its wrapping. "And I don't appreciate some being that thinks he's a god sending flunkies to my home, to openly threaten my pregnant wife. So I'm pissed, and I came here to take it out on you," he snarled.

"You have on chance to back down, and then I'll destroy you," Enma snarled.

There was a collective gasp as power surged through the air. On inspection, the god's eyes widened.

Kagome's eyes were narrowed slits of darkness, a wall of black flames rolling in waves up her body. Slowly, she raised the Tetsusaiga, and the Vizards dove out of her path.

"Mother fucker! _Adamant Barrage_!" she screamed, bringing her glowing blade down.

And Enma's arm hit the ground in the next second, massive shards of burning diamond stabbed deep into the ground behind him.

"You involved more innocent people in this! Hiei, Kurama, Sesshomaru, I leave the others to you."

And with that, the ground exploded upwards in a cloud of debris, and Kagome was gone.

The next time she appeared, she had a fist in Enma's face, her body pulled into a spin.

Her right foot connected with the surprised god's throat, and both Shinigami and youkai alike stared at her vicious assault in shock.

"I'm going to break a bone for every person you've involved in your twisted game, Enma. Starting with my innocent daughter," Kagome snarled, her other leg connecting with his stomach.

As she was spinning back, a fist connected with her face, and Kagome went skidding backwards in a cloud of dirt and blood.

"Don't be so arrogant, _mortal_! That's twice now you've wounded me. I have more power than you can comprehend! Do you think you're so great, simply because you guarded the Shikon no Tama!"

"The Shikon is all-powerful, right? That's why you fucked with my daughter's genetics to recreate it, isn't it? Then consider _this_, Enma. How powerful a human do you think it would take to contain it?" Kagome asked, rising. "You may be a god, but you're not unbeatable."

"You are an abomination of nature. Even if you are on my level, you're not a goddess."

"I don't claim to be. I have too much blood on my hands, and I'm not nearly that arrogant," Kagome snarled, wiping the blood from her split lip. "Wind Sc-"

Her attack was suddenly cut off as Shinigami surrounded her, blades pressed to several points on her back and neck.

She spun, fire pouring off of her and the attackers going down, screaming in agony.

As they fell, more came, and she let out a guttural snarl, the sound shaking the ground. Just as the new attackers would've come at her from all sides, movement came from behind her.

And then, she was surrounded, the Shinigami writhing on the ground.

"Well, this is a hell of a fight!" a voice laughed, booze filling the air.

"Fighting a bunch of stupid Shinigami should be fun," another voice laughed, Rinku hanging from Chu's back.

"I don't know what's goin' on, but seems to me you should be fightin' the head hancho, you should," Jin added, wind building around him.

"So, these are the help you got… Thanks, Kurama," she sighed, his familiar warmth sending electricity up her spine.

"Stop the small talk. The faster their leader's dead, the sooner we can end this," Hiei growled, Mukuro standing at his side.

"Yomi and Touya are helping Urahara," Kurama added, sensing her tension. "Focus on Enma. We'll cover the rest."

With a nod, she launched, going in an arc over the Shinigami and heading straight for the king.

Just as she reached him, his body pulsed, and she watched as his arm rebuilt itself with incredible speed, her stomach turning at the display. Because she was distracted, she didn't hear the distant cry of protest until it was too late.

And when she _did_ notice, Tsuki was already in Enma's hands, a barrier trapping Urahara and the others.

Her heart dropped as her daughter squirmed, crying in terror.

"I believe this is your weakness. Now then, you lot have a choice. You can kill yourself, Kagome, or I can use this abomination you've created and wipe all of your kin from the face of this planet. What do you think?"

A/N:

And the drama builds! I seem to have a lot of these moments… Well, anyway, hope you've enjoyed. As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	56. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Gore, Language

Change-up

Kagome stared at the god in shock, every being in the area silent.

"You… Let. my. daughter. fucking. _go_," Kagome snarled, flames the color of war and blood rising high above her with every word.

"Oh, like it would be that easy," he scoffed. "Now, I gave you a very reasonable choice, Kagome. Which is more important? Your life, or those of all of these youkai you lost your status as a miko for?"

Kagome stared uncomprehendingly at him, youkai and Shinigami alike horrified by what he was saying.

"Listen to me, you bastard, and listen well," she growled. "_Every single one _of these youkai, no matter how underhanded some of them may be, are more noble than you will _ever _be. Even the _worst _youkai I've ever met had some line that they wouldn't cross, be it due to morality or lack of power to carry something out. Excluding _maybe _Naraku, but I've killed him, so that doesn't seem relevant."

"Yes, what a pretty speech," he sighed, sounding bored, "but is there a point?"

"Yes. You let the Shikon no Tama be handled by Kikyo. You let Naraku taint the jewel. You fucked with my life from the day you stuck that jewel in my chest and gave me that bitch's soul. And you even used my body, and the most innocent form of being to make your personal _fucking weapon_!" she snarled, the ground shuddering under the pressure of her hatred."What's to say that I kill myself and then you wipe them out anyway?"

"Nothing, really, beyond my word as a god," he shrugged. "But then, if you _don't _do it, there's no chance I won't," he sneered viciously. "So again I ask; you or the youkai?"

"You _bastard_!" Hiei snarled, black flames rising as he launched for him.

"You're not involved in this, whelp. Settle," Enma growled, making a gesture.

Suddenly, Hiei's eyes widened and he barreled backwards, body twisting and smoke coming from his chest.

"Pest. Now then, I'm growing impatient, Kagome. You've bored me enough. So choose. Or _I _will," he snarled, beginning to squeeze Tsuki.

Kagome began to move when suddenly, Tsuki's cries took on a far greater pitch. And the air around them grew unbearably heavy, brilliant silver energy rising in waves from the child's body.

"_What_!"

Kagome moved in an instant, her body a blur of dark energy that send the ground shattering in sheets in her path. In the exact second it took Enma to adjust to the child's unbelievably strong burst of energy, she was on him.

She reappeared feet away the next second, the Tetsusaiga poised in one hand and a crying Tsuki clinging to her neck, her other hand comfortingly rubbing her daughter's back.

And then, time returned to full speed, and Enma's eyes widened in shock. A spray of black ichor filled the air, its heady scent making several youkai cringe at the sheer volume that appeared from the crescent-shaped indentation in Enma's side that used to be his right shoulder and arm.

Blood dripped from the Tetsusaiga, and black flames rose up around Kagome, her eyes turning the red and black mixture of hellfire.

"You're going to suffer," she snarled, her voice filling the entirety of Makai with its fury. "Raikoho!"

As the lightning arced into the stunned god's chest, she spun, energy leaving her as fast as it rose from the life around her, her fury making her a living power conduit to combat him.

"Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"

A larger burst of electricity launched, and he began to writhe as the energy coursed through his form.

"Funny thing, Enma. Thanks to you, there's no longer a need to hide what I've got in me. That means I can give you _everything _I've got! Rikujokoro! Sajo Sabaku ! Bakudo 99, _Kin_!"

Enma let out a snarl as black ropes of energy engulfed his form, effectively binding him in place as rods and chains of light surrounded him. Kagome went into a stance, power rushing up her form in waves large enough that the youkai and Shinigami went back, several barriers rising.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired._Senju Koten Taiho_!"

Spears of golden light smashed into the heavily bleeding god, and power rose from his body. And then, the power ignited, and the resulting explosion formed a crater in the ground, the god rising several feet away with a large portion of his body now bloody and broken, rage in his eyes.

The ground again erupted, and again Kagome appeared feet away from the angered god, her back to him. Again, more blood fell from her blade, and a large gash opened across his chest.

"The next one's taking your head."

As she disappeared again, his body ignited in golden flames, and she came out of her charge as the area around him began to smoke and boil. Before her eyes, his wounds again healed themselves, though the stomach-turning display had no effect on her, as enraged as she was.

"You can _not _kill me, mortal! I am a _god_! I'm immortal! And every time you've wounded me has further consigned your trip to Hell, youkai slime!"

Something moved behind her, and just as Kurama and her friends began to advance on the god, he snarled and a wall of golden flames launched across the ground, smashing them backwards and into the somewhat-recovered Shinigami.

Her senses filled with Kurama, and the Shinigami with actually impressive attacking him restlessly. With some sick satisfaction, she watched as her son joined the fray, using his kitsune-bi to distract the woman so Kurama could knock him unconscious.

Sounds of battle ensued once more, and youki took form at her side. Her eyes widened as Sesshomaru, Mukuro and Yomi appeared on her sides.

"Enma, this is an open declaration of war," Sesshomaru growled.

"Who cares! I can wipe you lot out in an instant! What do I care of the resistance of worms!"

Energy bubbled up, and Kagome found breathing suddenly difficult, her body being enveloped in golden light. For an instant, she blacked out, but in that instant, Enma made his move, and Tsuki was glowing in his hand.

She launched forward, horror and hatred boiling together into a hard knot of wrath. She buried the Tetsusaiga in his throat, power rippling along both of their forms. As her sword bounced away, his wound closing, she lunged for Tsuki.

As her skin made contact, an unholy burning engulfed her entire form.

"I've already activated the Shikon," Enma sneered, scratching at the reddish mark on his neck. "You have nothing left available to you. You might want to kill yourself, if you have delicate sensibilities, so you can avoid what comes next."

Kagome's eyes closed, blocking out the pain as she wrapped her crying daughter in her embrace. A scream ripped from her as her arms began to boil under the raw power of Tsuki's body, and she landed on the ground with her entire body being ripped apart.

"Release your hold, or you'll die!" Mukuro exclaimed.

"Alright, Enma, you win," Kagome said, her voice ringing out and stopping the fighting once again. "Tsuki's life is going to be used for your sick game. But I will _not _let her suffer alone, and I'm _not _letting her power be used to eradicate youkai."

"What can _you _do?" Enma laughed.

Suddenly, her pained eyes opened, and Enma's mirth died, the expression he saw that of complete defeat.

"If she's going to be used for a wish, then I'm going to make it," she growled, red tears falling from her eyes as her skin began to melt faster.

"You're bluffing," he sneered.

And the smirk was wiped off his face when she craned her neck and whispered into Tsuki's ears, tears cascading from her form and power exploding outward…

A/N: I don't remember what I've covered before

Ichor- the blood of deities in Greek mythology (don't know how many people are mythology nerds like me)

Raikoho- Thunder Roar Sear

Hiryugekizokushintenraiho- Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon

Rikujokoro- Six Rods Prison of Light

Sajo Sabaku- Locking Bondage Strips

Senju Koten Taiho- Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear

Kitsune-bi: fox fire

And so, the conclusion draws near! Man, Kagome had a lot of power I didn't utilize before. I hope it's exciting to the reader (you), as much as to the author (me). As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or negative. See you next time!


	57. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Language, ANGST, Violence, Gore

Wish…

Kagome pressed her face into Tsuki's flowing white hair, tears falling as the excruciating agony continued to build on her every nerve ending and synapse.

"Shikon no Tama… I wish that you leave my daughter and let her live a happy life…"

The agony mounted onto, if possible, an even higher level, her skin beginning to peel away under the Shikon's incredible power. But it seemed to make no response, and she fell to her knees, weeping.

"Please! I'll take all of the brunt of this selfish wish, but _please_, I beg of you, don't let my innocent daughter become a tool for mass genocide!"

Again, the pain ratcheted up to a new level, her body beginning to shut down to avoid the pure agony.

"_I beg you_! I don't care what happens to me, but don't let Enma use my daughter to wipe out an entire race of creatures just because he feels like it!" she screamed, the power boiling the ground beneath her. "I will give you my life in exchange, so _please…_"

She choked off, sobs of pain of several kinds filling her entire being.

She felt a strange awareness rising, poking and prodding at her consciousness with an almost physical effect.

"Even that which you once protected gives you no heed!" Enma sneered.

Tsuki's cries rose into the still air, every being in attendance watching in various degrees of shock and horror at the scene.

The pain finally reached its peak, Kagome vision graying and her awareness of the world fading down to just her and the wonderful, beautiful, cursed child in her arms.

And then, Tsuki's pale white eyes opened, and her small arms pressed close to Kagome's face. In stunned awe, the demoness watched as her daughter wiped away her tears.

"_I will grant your wish_," a deep, echoing voice of timeless power filled her head. "_Your wish is the purest possible. But it is not within my power alone to end a god_."

And then, a black, hellish column of light engulfed Kagome and Tsuki, the scent of blood heavy in the air. The power built rapidly in torrents, and then a flash of brilliant light went off, blinding everyone present. The incredible power that they'd gotten accustomed to being near in the past few minutes suddenly vanished.

Slowly, youkai and Shinigami alike began to see again, every one of them expecting Kagome and Tsuki to be gone. But what they found was a surprise.

Kagome stood across from Enma, her body no longer having a scratch on it. Her destroyed clothes were replaced with a long, white robe. And around her and Tsuki, brilliant silver flames coiled into existence, wrapping around them both like holy snakes.

Enma took off, fury rolling off of him in waves.

And then he stopped and fell stiffly to the ground when Kagome pointed.

"Meimei Konbure-ku," Kagome said, her voice whispering across the area and making a chilling wind that left not a single observer completely unphased.

Enma's eyes widened in horror as slowly, a line formed down his arm. The line than flared, and slowly expanded to reveal a glowing line of black that leaked through him and turned the surrounding skin transparent.

And then, similar cracks began to take form all over his limp body, and he began to hyperventilate.

"What the hell is happening!" he screamed.

"I'm killing you. Congratulations, Enma. You pushed me too far," Kagome stated calmly.

"I am a _god_! I can't be killed!"

"No, you're right," Kagome said, her voice still a chilling, even baritone. "You can't be killed. But that's not the same thing as being unable to be destroyed."

His eyes locked on her, black light pouring out from the enlarging cracks.

"If you were a pure being, this wouldn't work. And if you had even a slight iota of decency in you, that light would be light. What you're seeing coming out of you is your soul."

The statement made him begin to thrash around, the light growing more intense by the second and his entire lower body beginning to become connected by the cracks.

"_What_!"

"Right now, you and I are on the same level, _Enma_," she stated, her voice growing icier with his name. "More than that, this is divine retribution."

"How is this _possible_!" he snarled.

"You're on a much higher level than Kazuma. Doing this before would've snuffed my life out. But the Shikon was too pure to let itself be used for your genocidal war. And so instead, I only had to give up a third of my life force, and the Shikon filled in the rest."

He stared at her in shock, eyes wide as saucers.

"How are you doing this!"

"The jewel gave me a temporary new life, giving me all of its power so it can never exist again. You are a twisted creature, Enma. And this is your end. I believe your son will be a much better being than you ever were," Kagome stated, glaring down at him.

And then, he began to scream, and the cracks on his body exploded, his entire body beginning to glow with the hellish black light. An equally terrifying, yet completely silver light rose from Kagome, and the two masses of energy rose and intertwined.

Slowly, the energies rose, turning into brilliant white as it built.

All of the observers were stunned as slowly, the column of white began to change form. Before their eyes, the energies took on the form of a bird. And that bird grew rapidly, until it was the vestige of a massive, silver phoenix.

As soon as it took form, tremors filled the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the entirety of the demon world.

Kagome's robe flowed on an unseen wind, and her hair slowly bleached silver like her daughter's as the phoenix built.

And then, the phoenix roared. A deep, ageless sound of untold horrors and joys that made the ground beneath it and around Kagome and the glowing Enma to turn to a river of silver energy.

The phoenix exploded into a massive torrent of silver droplets of energy. The power rained down, and as it reached halfway to the ground, they exploded with light. When the lights were gone, there were millions of brilliant, silver rose petals flowing downwards.

And where there had been three, only Kagome and Tsuki remained.

And Kagome's white robe ran with blood, covering the ground in puddles beneath her feet. The massive energy that had been within her was practically nonexistent, her energy practically vanishing and rekindling into a small silver flame with her every breath.

Her arms and legs were stripped to bone in some places, and bloody tears ran burning trails down her heavily bruised and cut face.

Instantly, Kurama moved, catching her and Tsuki in his arms as she collapsed.

"Kurama," she gasped, blood running from her lips.

"Reserve your strength," he whispered, his power flowing to visible levels around the two.

Slowly, her better-looking arm rose, gently caressing his cheek as tears continued to fall.

"Kurama… I love you. With every fiber of my being, I love you... Please, make this all end with my death…"

His eyes widened in shock, Tsuki stirring in her arms.

"Kagome… You're not dying," he said slowly. "You're close, but I assure you you'll live through this," he said, his voice cracking slightly against his will.

Sadly, Kagome shook her head, her body shaking with sobs.

"I… don't know about that. Maybe. But I'm not going… to be much use… Please keep my children and friends safe…"

And with that, her eyes slipped closed, a sad smile on her face as she thought of waking up again in Kurama's arms, this whole ordeal behind her, and honestly not knowing whether it would happen or not…

A/N:

(Meimei)(Kon)(bure-ku)- Divine Soul Break

And so, I give you Enma's death! Will Kagome live through this? I hope you've enjoyed up to this point, and will read onward to the final chapters of my genius (when they're up). As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. See you next time!


	58. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Violence, Angst, Language

Afterlife

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, the expected pain not anywhere in her body. She practically jumped when she found a pair of big, brown eyes staring down at her.

"What the hell!" she yelped, rolling into a crouch.

When she saw the rest of what was connected to the eyes, her heart clenched, tears forming.

"I guess this is it, then…"

Kurama stared down at Kagome's body, his body slowly filling with tremors.

Soon, there were many others joining him at his side, staring down at the pale, rapidly cooling woman.

A sound caught his attention, and he found Yoruichi and Shippo both fallen onto their knees, tears streaming in rivers down their faces.

Slowly, the kit crawled next to her body, hugging her chest.

"Momma? Momma, wake up," he said resignedly, gently shaking her.

"_Damnit_!" Yoruichi howled, smashing the ground with her fist in an explosion of power.

A person took form behind them, and Kurama tensed, eyes narrowing.

"Drop the woman. She has to be destroyed, or there's a chance the Spirit King's son will return her back," a masculine voice growled.

At that, his eyes widened, and youki began pouring out of his body.

"Hey!"

Kurama's head whipped around as Yusuke stalked towards a small, blue-haired boy, his face contorted in a snarl of rage.

"You little bastard! You _actually _have the stones to say that to us! She was just _killed_, fighting a power-hungry bastard who turned her _daughter _into a _fucking weapon_! You have exactly five seconds for all of you motherfuckers to clear out of the Makai, or I'm going to start killing," he snarled, youki and reiki flaring around his frame.

"Unhand me, youkai," Hitsuguya growled. "She just killed our _king_. I don't give a shit what he did. His word was law."

"You bastard!"

Yusuke began to swing his fist when suddenly, a mass of thorns rose up, catching his fist.

Both Yusuke and the Captain turned in shock as youki exploded from the rising redhead, his entire frame giving off sparks of silverish energy.

"Kurama?"

Shippo buried his head into his mother's neck and hugged his sister as the redhead slowly turned, his power giving rise to a feeling of foreboding.

And then, Hitsuguya's eyes widened as a long whip of thorns took form around his throat, lifting him gasping off of the air. He stared into the molten, infuriated gold-flecked green eyes, terror rising quickly in the Captain.

"My mate didn't have to die," he growled, his voice deep and guttural.

Youki rose in waves from Kurama as he stepped closer to the Captain, the ground vibrating beneath his feet.

"Kagome died because your _king _turned her innocent child into a weapon of mass destruction and she didn't appreciate the fact. And then, to make matters worse, after she'd beaten your long-time enemy for you and fought against her own father, you all _turned on her_, trying to kill her. I'm not normally a violent man, but you've all incurred my wrath. This is your one offer. Leave the Makai now, or I'll snap your neck and devour all of your kin with everything that lives beneath the soil we all stand on," Kurama growled, tremors in the ground growing increasingly violent by the second…

"So, I'm dead… I really died. For good, this time," Kagome stated, tears rolling.

"It would appear that way. Did you expect to survive, pulling that on my father?" Koenma asked, eyes sad.

"I had hoped… So I finally made a world where Tsuki and Shippo and Souta can safely live in, without fearing death every second, and now I can't live with them in it," Kagome said, tears rolling more heavily as sobs took her.

"And I'm afraid that it's not over yet. The Shinigami aren't pleased that their king was just killed…"

Kagome's legs turned to jelly, and she stared at him in horror.

"Please… Please tell me that Kurama and everyone will survive," she choked out.

"I believe so, but… it looks grim," the demigod stated sadly.

She stared down at the ground, shaking violently as the teenager-looking prince walked over to her side.

"I can give you another option. But it probably won't be pleasant. Especially going through all your damage in reverse."

"What? I can live again? I can help them?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"Well… maybe. You _can _return to the land of the living. And your body will gain back its vitality… but you've already used a third of your life energy to beat dad, and there's another matter that you may have to deal with, should you accept this option."

"Another matter?" Kagome asked, eyes wide as a strange feeling filled her…

"You'll release him now," a black-haired woman growled, stepping forward.

Suddenly, a man appeared before her, a hand barring her stride. The man met Kurama's enraged eyes, his grip on the sword in his hand tightening.

"If you're going to protect the traitor to the Kuchiki bloodline, I will have to dispatch you," the man stated.

And then, Sesshomaru was between the two groups, his eyes bleeding red and the women at his side growling.

"This is _enough_," he snarled, sword coming up in his hand.

"This is the Makai. This is now my land. And you no longer have your _king _on your side. If you do not leave at this instant, I will take my rage at the loss of a friend out on every last one of you."

"There are many more of us than you," Soi Fon scoffed.

At that, Kurama's youki flashed, and suddenly the ground shook as though the planet were splitting. And billions of sharp, jagged bundles of thorns rose around him, the rose around Hitsuguya's throat tightening.

"_Chitogekujo_!"

The ground rippled, and suddenly the thorns were whipping into the crowds of Shinigami. Surprisingly, the man across from him dropped his sword, and shards of blades suddenly took form, ripping apart his attack. But not before they'd taken a large chunk out of their numbers.

A glint of metal flashed, and Kurama dove away as the whip holding Hitsuguya's throat was severed. The Captain landed, and he was gone in an instant, landing next to the other two.

"Senbonzakura," the man stated calmly.

Glowing blades spread around them, and Kurama growled, his eyes flaring with his rising youki.

Yoruichi and Urahara stepped up, both wearing fierce expressions.

"That's enough," Yoruichi snarled. "Byakuya, call off your attack, and all of you go back to the Seireitei. _Now_!"

In response, Senbonzakura's blades launched at her throat, and a wall of red energy formed, as well as a pair of tall demonesses knocking the ones that slipped past away…

Kagome stared at Koenma in shock, her breathing shallow.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm quite serious. With all that you've done, I have the ability to turn you into a pure form of your goodness."

"A goddess… You're saying I could be an actual goddess," Kagome said, eyes wide and unseeing.

"Correct. Or, a _demi_goddess, anyway. So knowing all of this, you need to make the choice. Do you want to go back?"

Kagome stared at the floor, eyes wide.

"With all due respect, Enma was a god, and look how that turned out," Kagome said with a smirk. "The other news isn't devastating, Koenma… And you've been-"

"Yes, but it can only last for so much longer. So make a choice. Live, take your place as a goddess, or go to Heaven, where your family will be waiting and your mate will eventually go. Which'll it be?"

"Send me back, Koenma… Please. And _please_, promise me you won't make the same mistakes as your father," she begged.

"I won't, I promise you. And please, do drop by when all this is settled. You won't have to live in fear of going back to the Ningenkai, anymore," he said with a wink.

Suddenly, she began to glow brightly, and Koenma nodded.

"This is going to hurt. And I reiterate, if too much time's passed your body may not accept you back, so just hope. Sorry."

And then, Kagome blacked out…

"We'll eradicate you all," a Shinigami growled, their forces moving on the youkai.

Several let out screams as more of Kurama's thorns bit deep, cutting deep into their ranks.

And then, the charge stopped, the air turning heavy and a brilliant light filling the entire Makai.

All eyes turned to the source of the light, to find Kagome's body flaring with light. Then the light was gone, and they waited with silent breath.

When she didn't make any move and showed no signs of life, the Shinigami shrugged it off and returned to attacking.

And then, power flooded the air in waves of blue and silver.

"Bakudo 74, Jikiyamahan," a voice whispered hoarsely.

Suddenly, a massive barrier rose up from the ground, engulfing the Shinigami in their entirety.

"_What_!"

Slowly, Kagome's limp body lifted, light rolling off of her to reveal slowly healing skin, her energy still dim but rapidly growing larger and Tsuki lying restfully in her cradled arms. The others turned, Kurama's eyes wide and shock and relief rolling from him.

"You waited too long," she coughed.

"You're _dead_!" Soi Fon screamed. "Why the hell don't you stay that way?"

"I have a difficulty accepting dying," Kagome shrugged, letting her energies rise and twine with Kurama's as she moved.

"But I can't kill you all, because I still like some of you," she continued. "And it'd mean more work for me when Hollows come to devour innocent souls if there are no Shinigami around to fight them. So here's what's going to happen," she said, limping forward towards the rapidly angering Shinigami. "I'm going to throw you out of the Makai. You're going to go back to the Seireitei, and we'll never see each other again. In exchange, I get to live without fearing that my family will ever be in danger again from anything more than a wayward youkai that slips through while I'm working for Koenma."

Before they could protest, she made a hand gesture, and power rippled through the air.

"Rijekuto."

The barrier lifted, the Shinigami trapped within, and then it barreled through the crack in the sky. Which closed the second the last bit of it cleared.

A stunned silence filled the area as Kagome stood tall, her still-healing wounds decreasing in number.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, a comforting weight pressed to her chest.

"Momma! You're alive!" Shippo exclaimed, crying into her chest and hugging her with bone-crushing strength.

"Well, alive's a state of mind, and I'm too tired right now," Kagome sighed. "I think I'm going to take a _long _nap," she added with a kiss to her son's forehead.

Just as she began to slip into hibernation, a pair of warm arms went around her, and a slow smile curved her lips. She was alive. And so was her mate. And she had a happy, eventful, _long _life stretched out ahead of her…

A/N:

(Chi)(toge)(kujo)- Thousand Thorn Destruction

Rijekuto- Reject

So, the end has been reached! I sincerely hope you've enjoyed! As always, be sure to leave your opinions, be they positive or not. Be sure to stick around for the epilogue See you next time!


	59. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach, or YuYu Hakusho, or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: None

Epilogue

Kagome's eyes slid open, her entire body protesting and creaking as she stretched. Multiple popping sounds went across her body, and a warmth filled her at the sense and scent of Kurama where he stood to her side.

As soon as she turned towards him, she was swept off of the warm bed and she blushed as he pressed onto her.

"Well, this is a nice way to wake up," Kagome said with a stupid grin.

He pulled back, and her entire body went limp as their lips met, their bodies pressing into the bed.

Her eyes widened at the amount of emotion that went into the kiss, and by the time they broke off for air, Kagome blushed at the realization that her legs had wrapped around him, pressing them as together as possible.

"Mmm… I take it I've been asleep for a while?"

"It's been two weeks, and if not for your energy and heartbeat, I'd have thought you dead with how little you've breathed or moved the entire time," he stated, caressing her face.

"Two weeks? Are you serious?"

"Quite… You scared me, Kagome. I ask that you not do it again," he sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

Memories flooded to her mind, and tears rose, pressing into him for whole new reasons now.

"Koenma let me come back. I'm… I'm really alive, aren't I?"

Kurama nodded, planting kisses along her jaw and forehead before their lips met again.

"And Tsuki and Shippo?" she asked during the next break.

With a smile, Kurama pointed, and Kagome craned her head. A smile broke across her face, warmth filling her at the sight of Shippo lying on a large couch, Tsuki lying on his chest and resting peacefully.

"He will be a very good big brother, I think," Kurama mused. "The only time that he's let her go was when we were feeding her."

"I think so, too… We?"

"Kisuke, Yoruichi, and I," Kurama shrugged.

"Okay… Another question. Where are we?"

"We're in Sesshomaru's castle, right now."

At that, her eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru's?"

"Yes. When you fell unconscious, he and his wife brought you and Shippo here. I've been told to inform you, when you woke up, that you can become a tactical advisor to him while he rules, along with myself."

"Really?" Kagome asked, eyes wide. "Man, I'm just getting job offers all over the place."

"So it would seem," he laughed. "So Koenma also asked you to stay on as a detective?"

"Yeah… We had an interesting chat, before I came back to life," Kagome said, thoughts of the conversation flooding her with warmth.

"Really? How so?"

Smiling, Kagome pulled him down and their lips met once again, this time going until they were both lightheaded.

"So it was something good, I take it?" he mused, panting.

"Very," she sighed. "Or maybe not. I'm still not sure. I guess I have to discuss it with you… But right now, I need a shower," she said, making a face when her nose caught what was coming from her body.

He merely pointed at a door and as she rose, her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"You're coming with me," she said with a smirk as they disappeared into the room…

"Oh, man… That felt _good_," Kagome sighed, dropping onto the bed.

Smirking, Kurama lay down at her side, a hand stroking up and down her side and sending tremors through her.

"So, what's this that we have to discuss, Kagome?" Kurama finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well… It's definitely big," Kagome stated, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Oh? My interest is piqued, I must admit."

"Okay. Well first, it turns out that with all of my energy and power, I'm technically on the level of a goddess."

"Really? Well, that's interesting, indeed."

"Yeah… Koenma offered me the chance to become an immortal after I died… But I turned it down, so right now, I honestly don't know how long I have to live… I'm sure you heard me, but I gave up a third of my life to beat Enma…"

His eyes widened, suddenly completely intent on her serene face.

"Neither Koenma nor I know. It'll still be centuries longer than a human, but I decided that being immortal would be entirely too painful… So instead, he worked magic on me when he sent me back."

"Oh? What _kind _of magic?"

"The life-altering kind. Apparently, as a Mazoku, I started out being close to immortal, and then I added the whole Shinigami aspect, and I would live until the end of time. As long as you're my mate, my life is directly connected to yours… So, you can make it go either way."

"Make what go which way?" he asked, confused.

"Lifespans… You can choose how it goes, as long as we're mates and we love each other… Koenma made it so either I can die when you do, or you can grow to have my lifespan as well… But the choice is yours. Living so long might not be such a good thing."

"That's quite… heavy," he stated with shock-widened eyes. "You're saying that Koenma made it so I can be immortal."

"Well, as close to it as possible without being a god or goddess," Kagome said with a shrug.

"Well now, I think that decision will take a long time to decide… Though I'm glad it also relies on the love in the relationship. That should avoid any complications, though I for one doubt that any would arise."

"Well, hold that thought… There's another piece of news I have to tell you…"

"Oh? That sounds… foreboding…"

Slowly, she grabbed his hand and placed it over her bare stomach, still staring up at the ceiling. Golden power suddenly flooded from her palms and rose into his. And when it did, his eyes widened to saucers.

"I… feel something…"

"It's not very far along, but what you feel is something growing in me."

His eyes widened even further, her own finally meeting his gaze.

"I'm having another child," she said, definitely not repeating past mistakes and cutting to the chase. "It's yours… if you want it. And me. Still," she stated, eyes locked with his shocked ones.

And then, emotion rolled across his face in waves, and she was pressed against him, warmth flooding her.

Suddenly, he laughed, and her eyes narrowed playfully, though she was entirely to happy to let it get to her.

"What's funny?"

"It's just the situation. This whole thing began when you were given new life as a Shinigami. And it ends with the new life of our child. It seems someone other than Enma has a sense of irony, and theirs is much less cruel," Kurama laughed.

"Raising three children will be a challenge," Kagome said, smiling brilliantly.

"Indeed. But I believe we'll manage. You have many friends. More than I think you realize," he said with a smile.

And then, Kagome was laughing too, the sight of her awakening children and her mate's arms around her filling her with untold joy…

**3 Months later**

Kagome rolled out of bed, groaning as a ringing filled her senses.

When she picked up the phone, her tired bad mood evaporated on word one.

"Hey, sis!"

"Hey, Souta," she said, brightening. "How's the training going?"

"Great! Master Genkai is teaching me how to blow stuff up with a look!" her brother exclaimed excitedly, ignoring his sister's groan.

"Great. Just what I need. My little brother running around seeing what's hardest to make explode."

"Hey! _You _can do it, and you don't run around doing that!" he cried indignantly.

"Yeah, but I'm older and wiser," she scoffed. "So, what'd ya' call for at oh-dark-thirty in the morning?"

"Oh, right! Well, Genkai heard about you from Yusuke. Looks like you've been having fun in the Makai," he said, his voice making Kagome groan again. "So, when's the newest mini-Kagome coming around?"

"Don't know, yet," Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru's been keeping me so busy lately I don't even know what day it is anymore. And when he's not, Koenma's got some youkai on the loose that Yusuke's too slow to catch," she groaned.

"Hey, at least you've got _cool _jobs! When Master Genkai's not training me, she makes me do all kinds of shopping and chores for her. I miss Yukina!" he sighed.

Kagome smirked, bringing the phone back to bed.

"Yeah, I guess it can be worse, huh, shrimp? And there's the fact that I can work with my husband on both jobs, too."

"Yeah! So you've got _nothing _to complain about!" he grumbled. "So how's my niece and nephew doing?"

"Well, Shippo's been busy trying to flirt with Rin. It's actually really funny to watch," Kagome laughed. "I don't think the poor boy knows she's on to him. As for Tsuki, she's been… active…"

"What's up?" he asked, hearing the wistfulness in her voice.

"Well, let's just say she's keeping Yoruichi busy. I still feel bad about her not being able to go back, but she seems to enjoy babysitting. Treats Tsuki like her own."

"That's good… Oh, Genkai's coming! Gotta' go!"

The phone clicked off, and Kagome smirked as she went about changing for the day.

Power suddenly pulsed in the room next door, and suddenly her door flew open, followed by blurs of white and purple.

The blurs stopped moving just as Yoruichi launched at Tsuki, catching her with a lot of luck and skidding to the wall.

"Hey! You might be faster than your mom, there, kiddo," the ex-Shinigami said as Tsuki burst into giggles.

Smiling, Kagome watched as the two left, and she took off for Sesshomaru's antechamber.

A problem had risen since the day that she'd destroyed Enma. The hole he'd ripped open had stayed open, despite Kagome having apparently sealed it. And it was opening up at various places, so far only within Japan.

As liaison to both Koenma and Sesshomaru, she fought on both sides of it, trying to seal the hole and keep the S-Class youkai that slipped through out of the Ningenkai. With the help of several others, from the Vizards, who Koenma had made his new personal guard when he became the king, to the Spirit Detectives, Genkai, and even Ichigo, when the problem went their way.

She just hoped that the problem would _stay _in Japan, until they sealed it for good. And her sense of optimism had gotten increasingly large from the time Kurama had asked to make their relationship official in both human and youkai customs.

Smiling, she looked down at the ring on her finger before rubbing her stomach, now feeling a very faint heartbeat within. With a smile, she went to Sesshomaru's antechamber to discuss the problem at hand…

A/N:

And so, the story comes to a close, the story longer than any I've written before. I hope you've thoroughly enjoyed yourselves, as I have, and that you'll read my other works as well if you enjoyed this. Thank you all for reading my work and commenting, and please, as this is the finale, be sure to leave any and all opinions on what I did right or, even better, critiques of what I didn't, so I'll know on my next story (whenever I begin it) and won't repeat mistakes. Thank you for reading. I bid you all adieu!


End file.
